The Ninth
by Moose96
Summary: All Might was defeated and killed by All For One in their final battle leaving it to Izuku to defeat the Villian. All for One uses the quirks at his disposal to turn Midoriyas friends and family against him. Izuku x Ochako. Canon till AFO and All Might fight. Rated M for language, violence, torture, and PTSD
1. Chapter 1

The ground shook as the worlds number one Hero, All Might, clashes with his arch nemesis, the worlds most powerful villain, All For One. The world watched and was taken aback. For as long as All Might has been a pro hero, he never struggled in a fight. This time however was different, the crowd gasped in horror as their number one hero was pushed back yet again. His small and fragile skeleton form leaking blood, his secret now exposed to the world.

"_No! He can't keep up like this!"_ Izuku thought to himself. "_This is my fault, if he hadn't given me One For All he wouldn't be so weak right now!"_

"Izuku Midoriya, He's the one you passed One for All onto isn't he?" The menace known as All for One taunted. Izuku felt his heart skip a beat, he remembered the shivering and paralyzing fear he, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Iida, and Todoroki experience seeing All For One upclose. They were no strangers to villains, from the USJ attack to the ambush at the summer training camp, they had all shown they could fight and win against the strongest of villains.

This…..thing on the other hand, he couldn't be human.

And he knew of Midoriyas identity.

"I be He came here without you asking, looks like you'll die full of regret, as a failure as a hero and a teacher!" AFO cried as he slammed a multi quirk fist into All Might who could barely hold it back.

"You're right!" He grunted pushing back. "I failed him as a teacher, but as a hero, I couldn't be more proud!" All Might roared as he lunged forward. The two continued to exchange blows as the sheer wind pressure of their hits leveled nearby buildings.

"A clever trick, that's so unlike you!" AFO taunted. "STILL WEAK THOUGH!"

"That's cause I didn't put my back into it that time!" All Might cried as he remembered back to his master Nana Shimuras words.

"_One for All will bring the world hope, and now it's your turn Toshinori, do your best!" _All Might concentrated as he tapped into one for all's ancient masters and unleashed all his power for one last blow.

"_Goodbye, All For One!"_ He thought as he unleashed eight generations of pent up rage and sorrow into one blow which struck the villain in the face.

"United! States of! SMAAAAAAAAAAASSHHHHH!" All Might roared as he plowed All For One into he ground using his ultimate move with a force so violent it creates a tornado sending a nearby news helicopter hurdling through the air.

"_Goodbye, One for All." _All Might thought sadly as his days as the Symbol of Peace has now come to an end. He was Quirkless, just as he had been all those decades ago. The crowd let out a scream as the chanted All Mights name. His last act as the symbol of peace. He could now rest.

"All Might!" Izuku cried in joy seeing his idol and master emerge triumphant.

"Young Midoriya, I-" He suddenly stopped as a spike impaled his chest, the world gasped as Izuku froze up in disbelief.

"How pathetic." All For One said standing up with a metal spike emerging from his arm. "I knew you had grown weaker but to not even be able to finish me off is truly disappointing number one hero."

"Gaaaah!" All Might yelled. Now that he was Quirkless, he was as mortal as a newborn baby. All for One withdrew the spike as All Might fell tot he ground with a gaping hole in his chest. He choked on blood as he gasped for air.

"NOOOOOO!" Endeavor screamed as the number two hero charged at AFO with murderous intent. With All Might gone, he could now never fulfill his dream of surpassing him.

"You're bothering me fly." AFO said as he casually swung his arm which hit the flame hero so hard he flew several blocks into a skyscraper and was knocked out.

"Oh no!" Uraraka said covering her mouth in tears as she watched this unfold on the television. Aoyama, Ashido, Tsuyu, Kaminari, Mineta, and many more watched in disbelief.

"Any last words All Might?" AFO asked the dying hero.

"He will stop you." All Might said referring to Midoriya.

"I have defeated and killed every wielder of One for All so far, he will be no different." AFO said. All Might let out one more agonizing gasp before falling limp.

All Might was dead.

Nearby news teams and heroes stood paralyzed at what they had just witnessed. If All Might couldn't stop this guy, who possibly could? AFO looked up and pointed his hand at a nearby woman who had gotten close believing All Might was victorious. Her camera aimed right at the villain whose face was broadcasted all across Japan.

"Izuku Midoriya, the one who now holds One for All and All Might successor. You are next." AFO said before firing a burst of energy which caused the camera to go out. He then used teleportation to get himself and his fellow villains away from the scene.

"Deku, what the hell was that?" Bakugo asked in a rare moment of fear. Izuku however was too overwhelmed at what had just transpired.

"_All Might is dead! How will I master One for All now? All for One is unstoppable! How can I hope to beat him?!" _Izuku thought as heavy tears fell from his eyes.

"Midoriya?" Iida asked dumbfounded. "Is All Mights successor?"

"How can this be?" Yaoyorozu asked in tears.

"He has to fight that monster next?" Todoroki said fearing for his friends life. The heroes and rescue workers got to work cleaning up the scene and trying to trace All For One. The mood was somber and all was silent in the wake of All Mights death. Several hero's carefully picked up his body out of respect and carried it away so a proper funeral could be held.

With the Symbol of Peace gone, it would be a whole new world for villains to rise again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few days were crazy to say the least.

Among all other things, a proper funeral for All Might had occurred with officials, heroes, and citizens from countries all around the world attending. He had been buried in a cemetery with a golden statue of him standing above the grave with his signature smile as if he was still on watch for evil doers. On his stone read this:

Toshinori Yagi

All Might

Hero, teacher, friend.

Go Plus Ultra.

All of U.A was feeling the loss of their hero. No one was hit harder than Izuku. Classes had been suspended for a week as all pro heroes were called to hunt down All For One. Endeavor was named the new number one hero and with All Might gone, Villian activity spiked. In the Midoriya residence, Izukus mother Inko knocked on his door which had been shut for two days.

"Izuku?" She asked. Her heart ached for her son. She knew how much All Might meant to him and that this must be killing him. "Honey, are you doing okay?" She called in again. No response. "There's some pork and rice on the table if you're hungry." She said. She wanted to go in there and hug him but knew that he was too devasted to be talk to anyone right now. She slowly walked away as tears flowed down her eyes. In his room, Izuku simply started at his All Might memorabilia, the comics, posters, action figures. He could almost hear his booming laugh followed by his catch phrase. "I am here!"

"I never even got to say goodbye." Izuku said sadly. He owed All Might for everything, for pulling him out of his out of despair at not having a quirk, for giving him the chance to make his dream come true, and for being the father in his life that he never had. His phone buzzed again but he didn't reach for it. He had been getting texts and calls from his friends and class mates all day. News teams had been harassing his household wanting to know what the meaning behind All For Ones words were. Now that the secret was out, he'd be a target of villains and news media everywhere. He had spoken to U.A about this and they agreed to take his mother into protective custody until All For One was imprisoned or killed. He had pro heroes Kamui Woods and Gang Orca guarding the complex. His phone buzzed again and he finally got sick of hearing it go off and reached for it. He hundreds of missed calls and text messages, most were from Iida and Uraraka with many more from others like Kirishima, Sato, Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and others. Even Bakugo had left a voicemail.

"_Deku you bastard answer the damn phone! Your loser friends won't shut the fuck up over here till you do!" _Bakugou angry voice yelled over the voicemail. Izuku actually felt a small smile crawl over his face for the first time in a week.

"Typical Kacchan." Izuku said. He continued to scroll through the messages and saw many different ones. He came across a number he didn't recognize and clicked on the voicemail it had left.

"_Midoriya this is Aizawa. I know your probably still mourning but I need you to get to U.A as soon as you can regarding what All For One said." _ Izukus eyebrows raised and tears stung his eyes. For a second he was able to forget about what was going on only to he remained again. He knew that Eraserhead wouldn't be calling him unless it was urgent. He wiped his eyes and threw some essentials in his backpack and opened his bedroom door. He heard a commotion at the front door and could hear his mother and several other voices he did not recognize.

"Ms Midoriya! Were you aware your son was All Mights apprentice?" A nosy newsman asked Inko who was starting to get aggravated.

"No, now please leave. This is a hard time for my son!" She pleaded. It wasn't in her nature to be combative but the limits of her patience were being tested right now.

"Mom?" Izuku asked as he saw his mother trying to get rid of the five news team reporters bugging her.

"Baby!" She cried slamming the door on the newsteam as she ran up and hugged him. "I'm so glad your out of your room!"

"Thanks mom." He sniffled. "I need to go to U.A."

"But I thought classes were still out of session?" She asked.

"The teachers need to talk to me about what All For One said." Izuku gulped. Just the villains name invoked terror in him.

"Is it true what he said?" Inko cried putting her arms on her sons shoudlers. "That All Might gave you his power and that he is coming for you next!?"

"Yes." Izuku admitted knowing there was no point in hiding it now. "He gave me his power which is why he lost to All For One, and I just stood there and watched!"

"Izuku!" Inko cried holding her son tight. "It wasn't your fault!" Izuku collapsed and fell into a pool of tears. "He still lives in you, his memory and his power. He'll never really be gone."

"I never even got to say goodbye or thank you." Izuku screamed as his voice cracked. He had gone to All Mights funeral and paid his final respects but he wished he could have done it in person.

"Izuku." Inko sniffled. "I want you to train hard, I want you to beat that horrible man, I want you to be the new symbol of peace!"

"Mom?" He asked shocked. Normally his mother would go nuts if he was doing anything remotely dangerous.

"I'm so proud of the man you're becoming. All those years of being bullied and you're still such a sweet boy. All Might made the right choice when he chose you." Inko said. "Now go and be the hero the world needs."

"Thanks mom!" Izuku said hugging her one last time as he left the apartment. He was careful to avoid and news teams. He was thinking about using One for All to race to U.A at super speed but since he did not have a hero license, any damage his quirk caused he would be held personally liable for. He grunted as Kamui Woods greeted him at the front.

"Good morning young Midoriya." The pro hero greeted.

"G-g-good morning Mr. Woods." Izuku said nervously. His inner hero fan boy would never die out.

"Where are you headed today?" The hero asked.

"School, Mr. Aizawa called me and said he needed me over there ASAP." Izuku explained.

"Oh Eraser, he can't give you poor kids a break." Kamui said knowing of Erasersheads gruff and cold personality. "Don't bother walking, I'll summon a ride for you. Reporters are everywhere like termites trying to get some answers."

"Thanks I appreciate it." Izuku said grateful he wouldn't have to deal with the media.

"Listen kid." Kamui Woods sighed. "I know this is personal and in poor taste to ask but-"

"Yes it's true what he said." Izuku interrupted knowing exactly what he was going to ask. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

"It's okay kid! Calm down!" Kamui Woods said shocked at the emotional display.

"Sorry!" Izuku said. "But yeah, All Might gave me his power."

"Well how about that." Kamui Woods said. "Guess that explains why you and him seemed to have similar quirks."

"And now its up to me to fight All For One." Izuku gulped again.

"Don't sweat it kid!" Kamui Woods said not wanting the teenager to worry. "We got every pro in Japan looking for him. We even got pros from America and Germany helping out. Jaeger and Yankee.

**Jaeger: Klaus Von Braun. Germany's number one pro hero. His quirk allows him to manifest the qualities of wild beasts.**

**Yankee: Brent Parker. America's number one hero: His quirk allows him to absorb kinetic energy and then expel it. The harder he is hit, the more powerful he becomes.**

"Woah! The Hunting Hero and the Force Hero!" Izuku said with a bright look in his eyes. While hero's of other nations were usually not talked about in Japan as they never made any appearances. They were legends in there own right at the level of All Might in terms of power. Izuku was excited at the thought of meeting hero's from other nations.

"This All For One guy doesn't stand a chance against the pros!" Kamui Woods said to encourage Midoriya though deep down he knew that to be a lie. All For One had taken down Best Jeanist and Endeavor with one hit and had killed All Might. He didn't doubt that AFO could take on all of Japan's pros at once. "Looks like you're rude is here. Stay safe out there!"

"Thanks!" Izuku said as he got in a limo which sped off into the distance.

"_This kid has to fight All for One, what were you thinking All Might!?"_ The arbor hero though to himself as he sighed.

Xxx

"I'm worried about him." Todoroki confessed. "If that villain comes for him he won't stand a chance!"

"Don't say that!" Mina Ashido yelled. "You've seen how strong Midoriya is! He can take him!"

"You weren't there Ashido." Todoroki said shivering at the memory. "His power, his presence, was unlike anything else I've ever seen.

"He's right." Kaminari replied. "The guy was so powerful, stronger than that brain thing that attacked USJ."

"How does he do it?" Todoroki said. "Keeping a smile on his face knowing of that monstrosity he is destined to fight."

"Because All Might always smiled, Deku wants to be just like him." Uraraka said smiling sadly.

"All Might is gone now." Tokoyami said. "I only hope it will turn out different for Midoriya."

"You don't think he can beat him?" Uraraka asked slightly offended.

"No I do not." Tokoyami said bluntly. "If what they say is true, that Midoriya has All Mights quirk, how can he defeat that villains with so little experience when All Might who had a lifetime to master it couldn't beat him?"

"Bakugo, you've been strangely silent." Yaoyorozu finally said.

"It's nothing!" He grumbled. The class knew something was bothering him. Ever since All Mights death, the resident rage monster had been uncharacteristically quiet and calm.

"Hey man if something is bothering you just let us know." Kirishima said. Of all the people in class 1A, Kirishima was the only one Bakugo considered an actual friend.

"I said it's nothing." Bakugo said again. "Just leave me alone!"

"What crawled up his ass?" Jiro asked twirling her earphone jack around her finger.

"He feels guilty." Iida finally said.

"What do you mean?" Kaminari asked.

"He feels as if he is the reason All Might is dead since he got captured." Iida explained.

"How can you be so sure?" Asui asked with her large hand touching her mouth.

"I was there, All Might didn't go all out because Bakugo was still there. By the time everyone was cleared out, he was already running out of strength." Iida said.

"Damn you really think that's it?" Sero said as he but into a sugar cookie.

"He May be a jerk, but he's still human." Todoroki said. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to vent about his feelings so the best we can do for him is to not mention it." Before anyone could say a word, the door to the common room in the dorm building opened and in walked a familiar broccoli haired freckle faced boy.

"Midoriya!" They all cried. Uraraka and Iida were the first to reach him. The zero gravity girl wrapped her arms around him while Iida came up from the other side and embraced him.

"Deku We were so worried about you!" Uraraka cried. Dekus face flushed red as he felt her chest push into his.

"Midoriya it was simply not the same without you!" Iida cried. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Yeah!" Mina yelled as she jumped in the air and almost fell on Tōru Hagarake as she couldn't see her.

"I'll get some soon snacks goin!" Sato said as he went to his room to bake some sweet goods.

"What are you idiots doing?" A dark monotone voice said that cut through the commotion. All students gulped and froze as their homeroom teacher walked in looking as sleep deprived as ever.

"Oh Mr. Aizawa!" Iida said snapping to attention. "We were merely welcoming back our classmate sir!"

"Midoriya I didn't call you here to have a party. We have serious business to discuss. The other faculty members are waiting for us. Follow me." Eraserhead commanded.

"Yes sir!" Izuku said softly as he jogged over to his teacher.

"As for the rest of you," Aizawa said. "I don't care what you do just stay out of trouble or I'll erase your quicks when you least expect it got it?"

"Yes sir!" The remaining eighteen students said.

"Now you have some explaining to do." Aizawa said to Midoriya as they left the dorm building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In a far away location in an abandoned town devoid of life. The stench of villiany was strong. Within one of the buildings was a well maintained interior with a fireplace, couches, stocked kitchen and bar, and multiple bathrooms and bedrooms.

"Master." Tomura Shigaraki said as he knelt down. "I am glad to see your fight with All Might went well."

"Thank you Tomura." All For One said as he slowly sipped on a glass of wine. All for One used to be a big drinker but could not longer feel the effects of alcohol. Being alive for so long with quirks that regenerated his internal organs had made him all but immune to alcohol intoxication. He now merely enjoyed the beverage for the taste and idea behind it. "Unfortunately the battle does not end here."

"What do you mean? Without the symbol of peace, this so called hero society will collapse." Tomura said.

"Yes All Might is dead, as is every wielder of One for All who dared to defy me." All For One said. "However, One for All still lives on."

"How? All Might is dead, the quirk should have died with him!" Shigaraki said in disbelief.

"Remember how I told you that One for All could be passed on? All Might was wise enough to do that before I destroyed him. The power is now in the hands of a young student at U.A named Izuku Midoriya." All For One explained.

"Midoriya!?" Tomura growled. "I know I should have disintegrated him when I had the chance at the mall that one day!"

"Patience Tomura." All For One said. "The boy is no threat. Sure he contains the only quirk with the capability of beating me but he has no mastery over it. His body breaks if he goes too hard and without All Might to guide him, he will never learn its true potential."

"But even if he did you could dispose of him easily!" Tomura said.

"Not true. The only reason I defeated All Might was because his power was weakened from passing One for All to Midoriya. Had he been at full strength I for sure would have been defeated." All For One confessed. "One for All grows more powerful with each person it is passed too. If young Midoriya were to reach its full potential, I may not be able to defeat him."

"Then we must kill him at once!" Tomura said determined.

"Patience Tomura. You will receive my quirk as promised but first all obstacles must be destroyed." All For One said taking another sip of wine. "I do not intend to kill Midoriya immediately or quickly. No I have something much better in mind."

"What would that be master?" Tomura said smiling

"All Might is the reason I am the way I am now, blind and disfigured. He died too quickly but only because I had no other option. Instead I will destroy his successor slowly and painfully. Rip his soul and mind into pieces till he begs for death." All For One said sadistically.

"Your brilliance knows no bounds master, how do you plan to do it?" Tomura asked.

"I shall show you know." All For One said. "Kurogiri! Bring in the prisoners!" He yelled. A black and purple has appeared and out popped two people with Dabi and Kurogiri behind them.

"Here they are." Kurogiri said. The two prisoners looked up terrified as the saw All For One knowing that he had killed All Might.

"No need to be scared my humbled guests." All For One said standing up. He walked over to the woman who wore a yellow dress with long red bark tied in a ponytail. "What is your name young lady?"

"T-t-t-Tika Y-Y-Yamagashi." She stuttered in fear.

"Tika it is so nice to meet you." All For One said. "Tell me what is your quirk?"

"M-m-mind control." She choked out.

"How interesting." All For One said before turning to the bald man next to her. "And how about you kind sir?"

"Yamu Kadamki." He said with more confidence than Tika. "My quirk is amplification."

"Please do explain." All For One asked politely.

"It's useless to me since I have no other quirk." He gulped. "But I can use to it amplify the radius of another quirk."

"If it's useless for you then you won't mind if I take it right?" The Villian asked as he put his hand on Yamus head.

"W-w-Wait!" He screamed.

"Don't worry, it'll only sting a little." Yamu screamed as he felt a powerful suction force on his body. He felt as if his organs were getting sucked out. Then in an instant it was over. He felt the pain go away as he fell to his knees out of breath. He was distracted when he heard Tika screaming as All For One stole her quirk as well.

"Very fine quirks you have. You have my thanks." All For One said flexing his fingers. "Tomura, dispose of them as you wish."

"Of course." Tomura said as he walked up and wrapped his hands around the now quirkless people's throats.

"NOOOO!" Tika screamed.

"No please don't!" Yamu screamed. Their necks slowly flaked away skin till it reached the muscle and bone. Tomura's decay worked its way across their body till both were nothing more than piles of dust.

"Now if you will all excuse me. I have something I need to do." All For One said as he left the room

Xxx

Midoriya walked into a conference room with Eraserhead. There he was the faculty of U.A. Principal Nezu, Present Mic, Midnight, Cementoss, Snipes, Ectoplasm, Vlad King, Power Loader, and Thirteen. Izuku noted the absence of All Might and felt a tug in his chest.

"Izuku Midoriya, thank you for coming in." Nezu greeted. "I understand times are tough right now but there are matters we need to discuss that cannot Wait."

"Of course sir." Izuku said.

"Pleas take a seat." Nezu replied as Midoriya and Eraserhead sat down. "I assume Eraserhead informed you of the purpose of this meeting yes?"

"Correct." Izuku replied.

"Well then lets get to business." Nezu said cracking his back on his chair. "The Villian known as All For One claims that you now have All Mights power, is this true?"

"Yes it is." Midoriya said. He knew that handful of teachers knew All Mights secret including Nezu and Recovery Girl. He could tell by the reactions of the other teachers that they had no clue.

"We need to know everything." Midnight chimes in. "From the beginning.""

"Yes." Izuku said. "This is the story of One for All." Izuku went into detail on how All For One gave his supposedly quirkless brother a quirk which stockpiled energy. Unbeknownst to anyone the brother did in fact have a quirk that allowed him to willingly transfer his quirk. These two combined to create One for All. The room listensed intently as Izuku explained how the brother wanted to end All For Ones reign on terror but failed so he passed the quirk on. This process repeated from generation to generation, growing more powerful each time it was passed on.

"That's quite a story." Ectoplasm said. "How was it that you came into wielding this power?"

"It was about a year ago." Izuku said as he told them how he was quirkless and desired to be a hero above all else. He went into detail about his encounter with All Might and the slime Villian and how he ran to help Bakugo which inspired All Might. He then said how All Might deemed him worthy of One for All and trained him along with passing the quirk onto him.

"That explains why your body broke so much." Snipes threw in. "A quirk with power like that must take years to master."

"Yes. As of now I can use at most, without hurting myself, eight percent. I can use more than that but my body breaks when I do.

"_This kid without a quirk ran to help Bakugo when the hero's wouldn't. I can now see why All Might chose him." _Eraserhead thought. He had constantly been impressed by Midoriya but this brought him a whole new respect for his student.

"This is certainly a lot to take in." Vlad King said. "I never knew All Might was quirkless to begin with."

"Very few did." Nezu said. "Only Recovery Girl, Gran Torino, Detective Tsukauchi, and myself knew."

"I assume there's a reason why no one else knew this?" Power Loader asked.

"If the truth of One for All For our, people would would hound for it. Villains and hero's alike, desperate for its power." Nezu explained.

"So does this mean you will face that crazy Villian?" Present Mic asked Izuku.

"Yes, according to All Might, this is the only quirk that can stand up to him." Izuku explained

"And what's to stop All for One from steaming this quirk?" Eraserhead asked.

"This is one quirk that he can't take. It can only be willingly transferred by the one who wields it." Izuku said. "He entrusted his quirk to me, I will defeat All For One in his memory." He said proudly making a fist. The room looked at Midoriya with respect and pride.

"_All Might would be proud of you." _Midnight thought.

"_This fifteen year old kid, to have such a huge burden." _Present Mic thought.

"In that case Midoriya. Your schooling will be suspended till a later date. For now, focus on training to master your quirk so you can defeat this menace." Nezu said.

"Yes sir!" Izuku said smiling proudly. He was going to make All Might proud.

Xxxx

"Wow." Jiro said with a look of shock on her face. "Little guy has a sack on him that's for sure." She said said as she pulled her earphone jack out from the wall.

"I can't believe you could hear from that far." Mineta said.

"I've been training." Jiro said.

"Midoriya is so manly!" Kirishima said throwing his fist up.

"Our little guy is gonna fight All for One huh?" Mina said nervously.

"I can't believe we listened on a private meeting!" Iida cried disgusted.

"You were listening too Iida." Asui said with her tongue hanging idly out her mouth.

"Grrrr." Iida said to himself upset at their break of protocol.

"With someone like Midoriya how are we supposed to ever catch up?" Kaminari joked.

"True but I must say I don't envy him." Aoyama said.

"Speak for yourself." Toru said. "I don't think I could ever fight someone like that!"

"You didn't even see him first hand." Kirishima said. "Even Bakugo was crapping his pants."

"I WAS NOT DUMBASS!" They heard Bakugo yell from his room.

"How did he even hear that?" Yaoyorozu asked which caused everyone to chuckle

"How's he doing?" Mina asked Kirishima.

"Todoroki put it best, he won't talk to anyone about it. Not even me." Kirishima

"Maybe I could talk to him!" Mina said. "Maybe all he needs is a woman's touch!" Upon hearing this, Mineta almost fainted.

"H-hey Ashido." Mineta said drooling. "You know I could use a woman's touch too!"

"Enough out of you pervert!" Yaoyorozu said whacking him with a frying pan she created.

"Good luck." Kirishima said as Mina left to go to Bakugos room. She skipped until she approached his door and gave a tuneful knock.

"Wake wake Bakugo! It's me! Ashido!" She said in a sing-song voice while giggling at her rhyme.

"Go away bubble gum abomination!" She heard him yell. Normally she would get very upset if someone called her that but knew it wasn't personal. Bakugo has demeaning nicknames for everyone in the class, Deku for Izuku, Rich Bitch for Yaoyorozu, Diabetos for Sato, Testicle Head for Mineta and so on.

"I just wanna talk!" Mina said shifting to a more serious tone. "We are worried about you."

"I don't need anyone's help!" Bakugo yelled.

"Of course you don't Mr. I'm Perfect." Mina mumbles. She then thought of something that would for sure bring him out.

"I hooked up with Izuku last night!" She yelled. She immediately heard feet hit the floor and running before the door swung open revealing a smoking Bakugo.

"WHAT! THAT VIRGIN LOSER GOT SOME BEFORE ME?!" Bakugo yelled angrily. He hated that Midoriya was starting to beat him in everything. He'd be damned in Midoriya got laid before he did. Mina decided to keep it going to get him to the common room where he could talk about his guilt.

"Yeah it was great!" Mina said with dreamy eyes. "He was sooooooo good too!"

"DAMMIT!" Bakugo screamed throwing a nearby garbage can. "No! I refuse to believe it! The loser is too much of a pussy to talk to girl! Let alone rock the sheets with one!"

"Don't believe me? Come ask everyone. He's been with Uraraka and Yaoyorozu too!" Mina said smiling as her plan was working.

"NOOOOOO!" He yelled as he sprinted to the common room where everyone was seated. They all jumped when they saw Bakugo half naked wearing only his boxers jump on the couch.

"YOU!" He said pointing to Yaoyorozu and Uraraka. "Did you fuck Deku?!" The room went dead silent as both girls dropped their jaws.

"What?" Uraraka said blushing at the thought but furious at the accusation.

"DID YOU SLUTS FUCK DEKU?!" Bakugo yelled as Mineta nearly fainted from jealousy.

"Damn who would have guessed Midoriya was a Slayer!" Kirishima chuckles proud of his little buddy. Bakugo felt a metal rod hit him the face and fell backwards. He grabbed his pounding skull and looked up to see Yaoyorozu with rage in her eyes.

"You ever call me a slut again and I'll bash in your skull! You got that?!" She yelled in his face.

"Why you-" Bakugo began to say as Mina walked in with a nervous smile.

"Hehehe sorry guys!" She said nervously. "It was the only way I could get him to come out.

"What?!" Uraraka said. "What the heck Mina?!"

"I must say that was quite unbecoming of you!" Iida reprimanded.

"Wait so, none of you fucked him?" Bakugo asked

"NO!" Uraraka and Yaoyorozu screamed.

"So Deku is still a virgin? Good!" Bakugo said relived.

"Uh dude, I'm pretty sure we all are. We are only fifteen." Ojiro said.

"SHUT UP! I COULD GET A DIFFERENT GIRL EVERY NIGHT IF I WANTED!" Bakugo proclaimed.

"I'm sure you could." Kirishima said. "Can you please put on some pants for crying out loud?"

"Take these." Yaoyorozu said angrily as she threw a pair of sweatpants she made at Bakugo. She was still very mad at him for calling her a slut. Bakugo angrily put the pants on and crossed his arms.

"What do you losers want?" Bakugo asked noticing everyone looking at him.

"We know something's up." Kirishima said. "You've been more angry than usual."

"It's about All Might isn't it?" Iida boldly asked.

"Shut up!" Bakugo said dangerously.

"You feel guilt." Iida continued.

"I said shut up!" He repeated with a slight choke in his voice that everyone could hear. It was rare to see Bakugo tear up but his eyes became wet with tears.

"He's right and you know it." Todoroki stated. "You feel All Mights death is your fault for being captured." Of everyone in the room. Todoroki was the only one who could stand up to Bakugo in terms of power if he went berserk.

"What the hell do you know icy hot!?" Bakugo replied before finally breaking. "Yeah! I do feel bad! If I hadn't gotten captured by those ass villains then he could have fought that guy at full power cause I wouldn't have been there holding him back! He's dead because of me! There are you happy?!" He finished out of breath and sweating.

"Damn man, I didn't know you felt this way." Kirihsima said putting his hand on Bakugos shoulder.

"Bakugo!" Toru said wrapping her arms around him. He couldn't see her but could feel her arms around him.

"We wanted to blame you, I tried to." Uraraka said. "I never liked you with the way you treat Izuku. I wanted to pin this on you, make you feel bad. But no matter how many times i thought about it, you had nothing to do with his death."

"All Might was doomed the moment he faced him." Todoroki said. "He has been severely weakened."

"Screw this." Bakugo said as he got up and stormed out of the room. He would never admit but he did feel much better getting if off his chest.

Read and Reiview please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Midoriya left the meeting and walked back to his dorm room. He was feeling conflicted, he was renewed with vigor to defeat All For One But also knew as he was now he didn't stand a chance. He was going to have to find Gran Torino again which Nezu had assured him they would take care of it. He found it ironic how a little over a year ago he was so desperate to become a hero and now right out of beginning he was going to have to face the most powerful Villian in the world. He knew that since his academics were being suspended along with the provisional license exam he was going to be held back. He didn't care though, he needed to master One for All and fast! He opened the door to building and saw it mostly empty. It was late at night meaning everyone probably went to bed. He went to the elevator to go to his room but decided last minute to take the stairs.

"_Any bit of training helps." _He said as he walked up the stairs. He came to his floor and walked over to his room. He pulled out his keys he kept around his neck and unlocked it. He proceeded to toss his bag on his bed and take his shirt off to change in his pajamas. He looked at himself in the mirror at his physique. While he did have muscle on him, he was not as buff as Sato or Shoji but knew with a flick of his fingers he could destroy this whole building.

"I need to be patient, I only got this power recently, it will take time before I can-WHAAAAAAAA!" He yelled seeing Uraraka standing at his doorway. Her face flushed red seeing her crush shirtless.

"Oh hey Ochako!" He said as he ran to put a shirt on. "C-c-can I help you?!"

"Can I come in?" She asked as he heart rate climbed.

"I'm yeah, let me just get changed first!" He said slowly shutting the door and putting his pajamas on. He opened the door again to see her twirling her hair with her finger.

"Come in." He said leaving the door propped open. He knew U.A dorm policy was that the door had to be open if someone of the opposite sex was in a room with you. She walked in and smiled sadly at all his All Might merchandise.

"You miss him don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Izuku confessed. "If it wasn't for him I'd still be quirkless and with no friends. I would have never met you all."

"I bet he's really proud of you." Uraraka replied as she sat next to him on his bed.

"He always kept a smile on his face to assure people everything was alright because he was there." Izuku said. "I try to do the same but it's hard knowing what I have to face."

"Izuku." She said as she moved her hand on top of his. Izuku turned blood red and hyperventilated as a girl touched him for the first time. He suddenly felt himself lift into the air

"Ahhhhh!" He yelled squirming in mid air.

"Oops!" Uraraka said laughing as she put her hands together. "Release." Izuku came fumbling back down onto his bed and landed on his back onto his bed.

"Sorry, don't have full control over that yet!" She said embarrassed.

"Oh that was scary!" Izuku said hyperventilating.

"Deku?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are you really gonna fight that guy? All for One?" She asked worriedly.

"I have to, it's my destiny as the wielder of One for All." Izuku explained. "If not for that I at least have to beat him for All Might."

"But he's so powerful!" She said sniffling. "What if you die?"

"Ochako, I-" He said as he was cut off her jumping on top of him and hugging him closely.

"I don't want you to die!" She cried into his chest. Izuku was at a loss for words. He torn between worry that someone would catch them and start a nasty rumor, freaking out that girl was on top of him, and wanting to ease Uraraka mind. She lifted her head off his chest and stared down into his eyes. Her cheeks still wet from tears. Izuku gulped, she looked so pretty right now. She moved forward and lowered her face to inches away from his. Izukus heart was beating a million miles an hour.

"Izuku, I l-" She started to say before a blood curdling scream erupted from the floor below. She immediately jumped off Izuku who got to his feet as well.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That sounded like Ashido! Hurry!" The two ran out and saw other residents coming out as well.

"This had better be important lest I return to my beauty sleep!" Aoyama said yawning.

"Hey come man!" Seto replied. "She could be in danger!"

"Knowing Ashido, she probably saw a spider. Ojiro said as the group ran to the floor where they saw all the other residents standing still in fear.

"Why are you all just standing the-" Seto said as he saw a dreaded figure holding Ashido by her head at the common area. Izuku froze, now desperately wishing it really had just been a spider.

"Hello Young Midoriya." The man said.

"All For One." Izuku said going weak in the knees. The rest of the class was paralyzed in fear.

"Lemme go!" Ashido cried in between tears. All For Ones girl on her skull slightly tightnened making her scream in pain.

"Why you!" Kirishima said hardening his body.

"Uh Uh Uh young man." All For One said. "These hands overpowered All Mights hardest punch. I wonder what would happen to this one if I were to squeeze.

"Put her down All for One!" Izuku cried. "I'm the one you want!"

"So selfless, I see now why the hero killer spared you. You truly are a hero young man." All For One said. "Truly All Mights successor.

"Don't you say his name you murderer!" Izuku said in a rare moment of anger.

"The oaf was dear to you I see." All For One said. "Tsk tsk you are all so terrified, I can feel it. I can't blame you though, I'd be scared too."

"Iida." Shoji whispered with one of his arms. "Go get help."

"I don't think so young hero." All For One said. "If anyone leaves this room I'll pop this young lady's head off." Ashido let out whimpers of pain as tears strolled down her face.

"What do you want us to do?" Midoriya asked.

"You." All For One said. "I want to fight you Midoriya."

"Izuku no!" Uraraka cried.

"Don't listen to him!" Ashido tried to say. "It's a trap!"

"I've had enough of you." All For One said squeezing her head enough to render her unconscious.

"Mina no!" Hagarake cried in terror.

"Fight me Midoriya." All For One said.

"Very well." Izuku said firing up One For All. Bright green stripes of power raced across his body. His eyes wore a look of fearlessness and determination.

"Midoriya! You can't-" Todoroki cried.

"Everyone stand back." Izuku commanded. The class looked in bewilderment as Izuku walked forward to face the monstrosity of a villain.

"_His power output right now, it's unreal." _Todoroki thought to himself.

"Put her down and leave my class alone. If you do that, I will fight you here and now." Izuku said looking up at All For One.

"Such determination, how I wish you were one of mine. Very well, I am man of my word." He said dropping Ashido to the floor before jumping out the window into a field. Izuka quickly followed as everyone ran to Ashido.

"Iida! Get help now!" Todoroki ordered.

"On it!" He said blasting off. Izuku started All For One face to face with a tension so thick you could cut it.

"_If I can land a couple hits to his head at 100%, k might be able to knock him out. I'll break my body but I have no choice. 8% power won't even make him sweat."_ Izuku strategized. He powered up One for All in his legs and fired at full speed towards All For One. The sheer force of his take off blew down all trees and light posts in the area. He slammed into All For One who caught his arms and held him down.

"Just like All Might, rushing in relying on brute strength. No strategy at all!" AFO taunted.

"I said not to say his name!" Izuku roared as he brought his foot up and kicked AFO at 100% power. He did not have time to change into his hero costume meaning he did not have the specialized boots needed to absorb the shock. He cried out as he felt his whole left leg fire up in burning pain. AFO was knocked back several hundred feet as the shockwave shattered all windows within five miles.

"Holy crap!" Seto cried.

"He got him!" Yaoyorozu said.

"He can do this!" Todoroki exclaimed.

"COME ON MIDORIYA!" Everyone cheered as Midoriya wasted no time. He used his good leg to launch off again towards AFO.

"DETROIT! SMAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH!" He yelled sending his left right arm at full force into AFOs head hoping this would be enough. All For One was smashed into the ground so hard a crater over two hundred feet deep formed. The villains mask had shattered leaving his deformed face exposed to the world.

"_I did not think he would go full power." _AFO thought clutching his head in pain. "_It doesn't matter I suppose, his leg and arm are broken now meaning he won't be standing for very long-_" He was caught of guard as he saw Izuku beneath him with his right arm raised.

"No!" AFO yelled.

"DETROIT SMASH!" Deku screamed as he again launched the full power of One for All onto the Villian. The villain was flung into the air for thousands of feet while Izuku used his remaining limb to launch himself up and came above AFO.

"FULL COWL!" He yelled delivering a kick so powerful it cleared all clouds in the night sky and sent AFO hurling to the ground so fast it was impossible to see. AFO landed in the ground creating a shockwave that was felt for miles. Izuku smiled at his work before remembering he was thousands of feet in the air.

"_Oh no! A fall from this height will kill me! All my limbs are broken!_" He thought as he hurdled to the ground. He gulped as he saw the ground zoom closer and closer before he felt himself stop. He slowly opened his eyes and saw hands wrapped around his chest.

"Ochako!?" He asked seeing his friend holding him and gently going to the ground.

"You did it Deku!" She smiled. "You beat the snot out of him!"

"I did!" He said happily before realizing something. "_No, if went down that easy than All Might would have had no trouble with him!" _He thought as they landed and Uraraka released herself and him. She was careful to put him on his back knowing his limbs were broken.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Izuku yelled as black tendrils wrapped around him and hoisted him in the air.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Come on do it now!" Bakugo yelled as he, Mineta,Todoroki, Aoyama, Kaminari, Koda, and Yaoyorozu used their quirks to blast All For One at a distance. Their attacks hit leaving a massive pile of smoke only to disappear and reveal AFOs arm heavily muscled and metallic by combing multiple protection quirks.

"You got to be kidding me!" Bakugo yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" Izuku yelled as he was slammed into the ground repeatedly from the tendrils before being dropped at AFOs feet.

"A valiant effort but fruitless." AFO said stomping on Midoriyas broken limbs eliciting a pain level Izuku didn't think was possible.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His scream of pain was so loud his vocal cords tore and the overwhelming pain made him wish he could die.

"Get off him you bastard!" Kirishima yelled hardening his skin and punching AFO as hard as he could only to no avail as the villain delivered a kick which sent Kirishima tumbling across the courtyard. Bright searchlights suddenly lit the area up as the sound of helicopters whirred overhead.

"HANDS UP!" All For One turned to see a massive police blockade with dozens of Pro heroes surrounding him. He could see Endeavor, Hawks, Best Jeanist, Midnight, Mt. Lady, Death Arms, and many many more.

"You're surrounded, hands up!" The police chief said over a megaphone. Midoriya looked up about to pass out from pain and smiled at seeing the best pros were now here.

"_Just as I planned."_ AFO said raising his hands. Endeavor and several others moved in. Izuku looked up and saw AFO smiling. He didn't know what he was going to do but he had something planned.

"NO STAY AWAY!" Izuku yelled as AFO brought his hands together. A surge of energy spread across for hundreds of miles as everyone fell to their knees. Izukus eyes went wide as he saw everyone fall down.

"What did you do?!" He asked through the pain.

"You'll see Young Midoriya." AFO said smiling. Izuku looked over to see Uraraka walking towards them.

"Ochako dont! Stay away from him please!" His cry went ignored as Uraraka continued to approach.

"No stop!" He cried in desperation not wanting his friend to get hurt. She came right up to the two of them and looked Izuku right in the eye.

"Ochako-AHHHHH!" He screamed as she kicked him in the broken leg. Izuku felt tears roll down his face in agony as his broken leg burned.

"What are you doing?" He cried as she hit him again bringing the pain back.

"Don't talk to me villain." She said hatefully. Izuku looked up to her in disbelief before turning angrily to All For One.

"What did you do to her?!" He angrily asked.

"Opened up their eyes." AFO said chuckling.

"Their?" He asked before receiving a punch to the stomach from Iida. He looked up and saw all his classmates glaring hatefully at him.

"He's all yours. Don't kill him, other than that, so whatever you want." AFO said as he walked away. Bakugo grabbed Izuku and threw him to the ground as Asui, Yaoyorozu, Seto, Iida, and others brutally beat him.

"Guys please stop it's me!" He cried out as his assault continued.

"Now the villain begs for mercy, how pathetic." Bakugo said pinching Izuku right in the gut causing him sit spit blood.

"Stop all of you." Izuku looked up to see Eraserhead with a hateful glare. He said not to kill him remember.

"Let's burn his chest." Uraraka sadistically suggested. "Can you brand him Todoroki?"

"Of course." Shoto said igniting his hand in fire. Izukus eyes widened as his skin began to burn from the flame as it slowly approached. Once it made contact Midoriya let out one more scream before succumbing to the pain.

The last thing he saw was someone kicking and fighting his turned classmates


	5. Chapter 5

**Yankee: 6,1 black haired pale man from Chicago. Has a very buff and muscular body with a hefty gut in his midsection. He is very patriotic and brags about his country any chance he gets. He is a pervert like Mineta and ogles over women. Despite this he is America's number one pro hero.**

**Jaeger: 6'2 German man with a thick beard and brunette hair. He is on the skinner side with no muscle mass or fat on him and usually is more serious than Yankee. He is more quiet and prefers to subtly insult people. He is Germany's number one pro hero**.

It is an understatement to say Izuku was in agony. His body broken covered in bruises and burns. His mental anguish from his own friends attacking him. Before he passed out he saw someone fighting off his classmates but he awoke to find himself in a bed with food and water nearby. He was comfortable in a thick mattress with blankets and a comfy pillow. Something he wouldn't expect from All For One. He slowly opened his eyes as he took in his surroundings. He was curious to know where he was at. There was no way AFO would have given him such comfortable quarters. He had casts round his limbs and a nearby bottle of painkillers indicated to him that someone was taking care of him. He didn't know who but he was grateful. His mind wandered back to the last thing he remembered. Fighting All for One and destroying his body in the process, the arrival of the pro heroes, and his friends savagely beating him. He felt tears sting his eyes remembering the first friends he ever had being so cruel and hurting him.

"_All For One has to have done something to them! They would do that to me right?!" _He pondered as he was interrupted by a voice.

"Stop fidgeting idiot. You want to heal or no?" Izuku froze in fear knowing that voice. He turned his head to see Mr. Aizawa in the room with him. His chest rose in fear as he hyperventilated not wanting to be hurt again. Tears rolled down his eyes in fear and anxiety as his teacher stood up and approached him.

"Calm down Midoriya, I'm not one of them." Eraserhead said.

"I-I-I saw y-you!" Izuku whimpered like a cornered puppy. "Y-you were helping them!"

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Eraserhead said. "I had to keep them fooled."

"What?!" Izuku asked in disbelief. This man had allowed his suffering to continue.

"When All For One activated that mind control thing, I used my quirk to stop knowing something was up. Normally I would have stopped it but I guess because his quirk is taking others, it doesn't have the same effect if he uses one he stole." Eraserhead explained.

"No leave me alone!" Izuku cried. "Prove you're not one of them!"

"Four broken limbs, just as idiotic as you were the first day when you broke your finger to throw that ball." Aizawa said recalling his first day at U.A.. Izuku's breathing began to slow down.

"So it is you." He said relieved. "Why aren't you trying to hurt me like they did?"

"When All For One raised his hands I saw he was smiling. I knew something was up so I used my quirk but because it was a quirk that wasn't his, I guess all my quirk did was prevent me from suffering its effects. When I stood up after the blast I saw everyone muttering how they were going to kill the villain referring to you. I couldn't blow my cover so I acted as if I was one of them till All For One was a decent distance away before I acted and got you out of there." He explained.

"What happened?" Izuku asked. "Why did they hurt me?"

"It wasn't them, at least their true selves." Aizawa explained. "I hypothesize that AFO used some kind of mind control that altered their memories into believing you were an evil Villain deserving of torture." Aizawa knew Midoryia was an emotional one but even a pro would have trouble processing this.

"But they're my friends!" He cried. "I can't hurt them, no matter what!"

"Midoriya." Aizawa sighed. "I know this hard with All Mights passing and now this but there is nothing you can do right now."

"No! I won't let him control them!" Midoriya cried.

"So what are you gonna do?" Aizawa asked sternly. "You broke all your limbs using full power and that wasn't enough! Not only is he hunting you, so is every pro in Japan and most of the population!"

"What do you mean? How long was I out for?" Midoriya asked.

"A week, in that time he used the pros under his control to create martial law in Japan and took it over. Other countries are preparing intervention in case of attack." Aizawa said. "Japan is not safe for you."

"What about my mom? Is she okay!?" Izuku asked.

"_This fucking kid. Never once thinking about himself."_ Eraser thought. "Listen, she too is under AFOs control. I saw it myself."

"No mom!" He yelled. This was too much for him to bear.

"We are getting you out of here." Eraser said.

"And go where?!" Izuku asked

"America, he can't reach you there. Luckily Gran Torino was on vacation so he didn't get affected by AFOs mind quirk. You will got there and train under him until you can defeat the villain!" Eraser commanded.

"What about you!" Izuku asked in concern

"I must stay here, I am the only spy that can get info." Eraser explained. "I will do what I can to liberate those under his control."

"Mr. Aizawa no! If he finds out you'll die!" Izuku protested.

"This is not up for debate you brat." Aizawa replied. "Right now no one on the planet can stop him but you. All Might died believing you could do it. Don't you dare insult his memory by dying stupidly."

"All Might." Deku said to himself wishing now more than ever his idol and teacher was here here with him. "What do you think he would have done?"

"I don't know, but he was the best for a reason, he would have found a way." Aizawa said sadly.

"I wish he was here, now more than ever." Izuku mulled. Aside from Eraserhead, he was alone now.

"Me too kid." Aizawa said. "You know during the USJ attack when that Nomu thing had me pinned I was fading in and out of consciousness. I could see the oaf and here him going 'I am here!' It gave me a sense of security just knowing he was there." Aizawa said allowing a rare smile to encompass his face. "This is no time to mourn. We need to get you out of here."

"But how?" Izuku asked.

"There is a small boat waiting on the shore ina rural area to take you to Hawaii, from there you'll fly to America." Aizawa said. "All the airports are controlled so going by plane is out of the question."

"But I don't know how to sail!" Izuku said.

"That's fine; you won't be driving the boat." Aizawa said. "Jaeger and Yankee will be getting you out of here but first I need to escort you."

"I can't move though." Izuku said.

"Which is why I have to carry you on my back you shit." Aizawa said throwing on a baby carrier for his back.

"Aaaaahahahahah!" Midoriya cried with snot coming out his nose in a comical fashion.

"Shut up before I leave you here." Aizawa said. "You've been getting pain killers so it shouldn't hurt too bad but it will still sting." He said as he slowly put Midorya in the baby carrier.

"_Can't believe I have to carry this brat like he's one of mine. Joke if you could see me now." _He thought sadly. The smile Hero Ms Joke has also fallen victim to All For Ones control and would most likely kill Midoriya on the spot. Once he strapped Midoriya in he put him on his back and walked out the door.

"It's gonna take about a half hour for me to walk to the boat. You don't make a sound understand? As far as they know I'm one of them unless they see you. Then we are both dead." Aizawa ordered,

"Yeah I got it." Midoriya said sadly.

"Put this over your head so no one sees you." Aizawa said giving him a blanket which Midoriya put on his head to cover him. While he couldn't see anything, he could hear Eraserhead open doors and the sound of gravel crunching under his feet. Eraser looked off into the horizon and could see a giant woman overlooking a town.

"_He got Mt. Lady too, unreal."_ He thought. He had never been a fan of the heroine due to her pompous attitude but he still respected her strength. "_We will be in big trouble if she discovers us. Even if I erase her quirk and revert her to normal size it wouldn't take long for her to grow back and crush us while I blink." _The journey went without event. All Izuku would hear was the occasional greeting to anyone passing by and the sounds of crickets in the night. Normally he would find it peaceful but given the circumstances he was terrified.

"There." Aizawa said looking at a boat. "Wait for my mark until I confirm they're with us." Izuku merely nodded not wanting to risk making any noise.

"Hello stranger!" An American voice called out. This has to be Yankee.

"Evening, tell me why you say that?" Aizawa asked.

"Because we are here!" A man with a German accent replied.

"Midoriya, we are good, you can talk now." Aizawa said. Izuku figured it was code talk to verify who was an ally or enemy.

"Quite a shit show here Eraser." Yankee said as he helped Midoriya into the boat. "Gran Torino briefed us on what was happening but this is insane."

"You're telling me, I had to avoid a giant woman, an orca, a walking tree, and a fireball." Aizawa said referring to Mt. Lady, Gang Orca, Kamui Woods, and Endeavor respectively.

"Let's get him loaded up-" Jaeger said before stopping to sniff using his wolf nose.

"You smell sumthin?" Yankee asked concerned.

"There!" Jaeger said as the four turned to see a tree branch snap out of nowhere.

"Dammit!" Eraserhead said activating his quirk to at least stall the threat whoever it was. Slowly a naked young woman with long red hair hair and bright green eyes appeared out of nowhere. She had an angry look on her face from being discovered. The three pros tried to avert their gaze at the underage girl out of morality but Izuku knew how it was.

"Mr. Aizawa it's Toru!" He said referring to the previously invisible girl.

"Hagakure." Aizawa said.

"Why are you helping the Villian?" She asked poisonously.

"Shit get him out of here!" Aizawa said as Yankee and Jaeger pulled the anchor and started the motor. Suddenly a giant hand grabbed Aizawa and squeezed tight.

"AHHHHHH!" Eraser yelled as the pressure nearly broke his bones.

"Eraser!" Yankee screamed.

"Well well well." The giantess said revealing herself to be Mt. Lady. "What do we have here?" She asked bringing Eraser up to eye level.

"My Lady careful!" Tōru cries as she flashed back to invisibly due to Aizawa no longer having his quirk active. "If he uses his quirk you'll be small again!"

"He won't do that." Mt. Lady said popping her hips out. "If he does, he'll fall close to sixty feet, it will kill him."

"Put him down!" Jaeger growled as he manifested the arms of a gorilla.

"Or what tiny man?" Mt Lady taunted. "What can you do to me?"

"Oh wow she's gorgeous." Yankee said drooling much to Jaegers dismay.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Jaeger yelled. "I know you got a thing for big girls but come on!"

"Oh shit yeah sorry!" Yankee said getting out of his trance. "Yeah come on you big bitch!"

"What did you say?" Mt Lady said as she threw a massive fist at Yankee with the intent to smush him. He allowed the fist to hit him which while it hurt, he felt the kinetic energy come in and the shoot back out hitting the giant. She screamed as her blow reversed and let go of Aizawa who tumbled to the ground. He was then lifted by Jaeger who uses eagle wings to carry him to safety in the ground.

"Dammit." Eraser said clutching his ribs. Mt. Lady had done a number on him for sure.

"We have to go before more show up!" Yankee ordered. They heard rumbling in the distance as Aizawa could spot the flames of Endeavor.

"Get in the boat now!" Aizawa said as the two other hero's jumped into the vessel.

"Eraser you coming?" Yankee asked.

"No, I'll hold me off!" Eraser said unraveling his scarf.

"Oh no none of this cliche bullshit!" Yankee yelled.

"No! You'll never make it other-" Aizawa tried to say as Jaeger used gorilla arms to grab him from behind and throw him in the boat. Aizawa tried to use his quirk to get free but couldn't see the man because he was behind him. Jaeger threw him on the boat before hopping on himself.

"You idiot! We will never get away!" Aizawa scolded.

"Oh I think we can." Yankee said smiling. "Hey Midoriya, can you hit me without fucking up your body?"

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"My quirk, if I get hit, my body pushes it back out with equal force. I hear you got All Mights quirk, a good hit should do it. Can you hit me with anything that won't break?"

"I might be able to head butt you at low power but-" Izuku tried to say not wanting to hurt the American hero.

"Just do it!" Yankee ordered as he put his lower body in the water on the stern of the boat. As this happened, Endeavor finally broke the tree line with a dozen other pros.

"Don't let them escape!" He yelled charging up a hell flame fireball.

"MIDORIYA NOW!" Yankee yelled.

"SMAAAAASH!" Izuku yelled head butting Yankee in the back at 8% power. Yankee yelled from the pain but felt the kinetic shock travel through his body and fired off from the shoreline covering thousands of feet in a matter of seconds.

"YEEEEEHAW!" Yankee cried in victory as he flipped off the retreating coastline.

"Americans." Jaeger scoffed as he activated the motor on the boat. The sixty foot motor boat spread away in the night till the coast was no longer visible.

"Damn that was close." Yankee said breathing heavily. "That was some power you got there kid!"

"Uh thanks." Izuku said shy from the praise.

"So how long till we get to Hawaii?" Aizawa asked.

"Normally? Over a week." Yankee explained. I'm sure none of us want to sit in the open ocean for that long so I set up for a rendezvous with the U.S Navy before that so they could snag this boat and we could get loaded up in a plane. It's about two hundred miles from here. We should get there in six hours."

"Good, All this rocking interferes with my nap." Aizawa said.

"So what is your plan?" Jaeger asked.

"Get the boy to Gran Torino so he can train him like he did All Might." Aizawa responded.

"Gran Torino?" Yankee asked. "Yeah I know that guy! He's in Chicago right now! My home city!"

"Well at least we don't have to waste time searching for him." Aizawa said. "I had originally planned on staying behind and acting as a spy since they didn't know I wasn't under control but one of my students managed to outsmart me so looks like I'll be staying with Gran Torino as well assisting Midoriya here."

"Sounds like a plan." Yankee said. "Say kid, you ever been to the Land of the Free before?"

"Oh uh no but I've always wanted to!" Izuku said still snuggled up like a burrito.

"Don't get your hopes up kid. They're all fat and stupid like this one." Jaeger said pointing to Yankee who looked offended.

"Oh go start another world war you alcoholic kraut!" Yankee poked back. Izuku chuckled at their banter. It was nice to laugh after everything that had happened.

"I'm the alcoholic? You look like you're due in three months you fat fuck!" Jaeger yelled.

"Anything would look fat to you you damn pencil dick!" Yankee countered. Their bantering continued as Midoriya looked longingly towards his home.

"We will come back Midoriya. You will defeat All For One, and we will save everyone." Aizawa said reading his mind.

"I know, it just kills me to know they're all suffering and I can do nothing about it." Izuku said as he heard a beeping from the wheelhouse. The beeping was high pitched and annoying.

"What did you order a double deep fried cheeseburger to deliver in the middle of the pacific you lard ass?!" Jaeger yelled.

"Oh shut up! It's probably your mommy Angela Merkel!" Yankee retorted.

"Shut up both of you." Aizawa said. "Look it's the radar." Everyone looked on the small screen to see several large objects approaching. Jaeger immediately activated his cat eyes to see better in the dark.

"Please tell me that's the Navy." Yankee said.

"I don't see anything!" Jaeger said in disbelief. Whatever it is, it's underwater!" They looked at the radar as the objects seemed to be beneath them and then stopped.

"I don't like this." Yankee said as the boat suddenly listed to the starboard side as a massive whale used its tail to hit the boat.

"What the hell is that?!" Yankee yelled as another whale slammed the boat.

"Fucking whales!" Jaeger screamed as he tried to steer the ship away.

"Whales don't fucking attack!" Yankee screamed.

"It's Kota!" Izuku screamed. "He's using anivoice!"

"What?" Aizawa asked.

"Think about it, whales don't coordinate attacks like this! Who do we know has a quirk to control animals!" Izuku explained as ocean water smothered the boat multiple times.

"Damn it!" Aizawa said. "We are over a hundred miles offshore, he has this kind of range?! Unbelievable!"

"Damn it I'll take care of this!" Jaeger said. "Take the wheel Yankee!" Yankee ran and grabbed the wheel as Jaegers face turned into a beluga whale. He went to the stern and stuck his head in the water and unleashed a powerful sonar wave which hurt the whales. They moaned in pain and decided to stop listening to their commands to get away from the pain. They soon retreated leaving the vessel alone. Jaeger popped his head out of the water and returned it to its normal shape.

"Looks like we are clear for now friends." Jaeger said. "Let's hope nothing else comes our way.

Xxxx

Back in Japan, Kota pulled his hands out of the water In defeat.

"Well?!" Endeavor asked aggressively. Kota looked at him and shook his head. "Worthless!" Endeavor screamed as he smacked Kota across the face. Kota rubbed his cheek in pain as no one came to his defense.

"So they got away!" Best Jeanist said.

"Yes, All For One will not be pleased." Endeavor said. "But we will find them, no matter what."

**I have read the reviews and I will say this that is gonna be a rather dark story. There will be no power of love or friendship in this . Our broccoli head is going to develop severe mental health issues which are going to plague him. This is rated M for a reason and depending on how evil I feel, I may or may not give it a happy ending MWAHAHAHAHAHA(laughs in All For One**


	6. Chapter 6

In Japan, All For One walked through a large park. He was quite satisfied, with All Might gone, his successor terribly injured and everyone under his control, he felt jubilant. He stopped as he saw All Mights grave. The gold statue with his smile looked at All For One as if it were mocking him.

"Looks like I win." AFO said as he used his many quirks the slash the statue in half and crush it to oblivion. "Now you lay there dead as I rule over all."

"This is your ultimate victory master." Tomura complimented. "All of Japan is at your feet!"

"Once I have finished young Izuku's torment, this will all be yours Tomura." AFO said which got the decay quirk user excited.

"My lord." Endeavor said as he approached the two. "I bring urgent news."

"And what would that be?" All For One said. This had better be good.

"Midoriya has escaped with Eraserhead to America." Endeavor reported. Tomura gasped as All For One stood silent. A tremble was felt in the ground as AFO slowly turned to Endeavor.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"It appears Eraserhead has betrayed your glory and smuggled Midoriya out of Japan to America." Endeavor explained. All for One felt anger rising in him but quelled it, he found giving into rage to be a petty and childish thing.

"That is most unfortunate." All For One said making a fist at his side in frustration.

"I also have word that Gran Torino is in America as well and plans to finish the boys training." Endeavor repeated. This caught All For Ones attention. He remembered after he destroyed Nana Shimura that Gran Torino took in All Might and finished his training allowing All Might to become the nuisance he was. If Gran Torino trained Midoriya, he just might be a threat.

"Damn it." All For One cursed. "We can not let that boy be trained!"

"Shall we send a party to stop him?" Endeavour asked.

"Not you or any other pros. Your names and faces are public, you would be immediately noticed." AFO said. "Send the children from U.A, The sports festival is only broadcast in Japan so no one will recognize them."

"As you wish, I'll assemble a small team." Endeavour said as he walked away. All For One looked down at the broken statue of All Might and could see his face smiling at him.

"DAMN YOU!" All For One screamed stomping on the head and shattering it.

Xxxx

In the middle of the ocean on a bright day. A vessel carrying four heroes made his voyage to its rendezvous. Jaeger and Yankee focused on navigation and steering while Eraserhead tended to Midoriyas wounds.

"Uhh!" He moaned in pain. Tears stung his eyes as his broken limbs flared in up in agony.

"Here." Aizawa said giving the boy three pills. Midoriya happily took them and the glass of water and gulped it all down.

"It might take a few minutes for them to get to work but it'll make the pain go away." Eraser said. The pills he was giving him were powerful narcotics used to help injured heroes and citizen while waiting for doctors or healer quirks. Midoriya feel the pain slowly fade away as he was able to relax.

"Thank you!" He said so happy the physical pain was gone.

"Those are all you're getting for the next six hours. We don't need a hero with a pill problem or shot liver." Aizawa said aware of the potential risks of these pills.

"I should be okay." Izuku said. He was still wrapped up in a bundle with his broken limbs sticking out in casts.

"Once we get to America there is bound to be someone with a healing quirk there. You'll be able to move again hopefully. Otherwise we will have to wait months for you to heal in which you will lose all the progress you've made till now." Aizawa explained.

"How do you think they are doing? My friends?" Izuku asked missing his comrades. He was worried that they were being tortured.

"Fairly well." Aizawa said. "It is merciful in an ironic way, they have no idea what they are doing. It's plausible that once the quirk is lifted they might not even remember it." Aizawa hoped this to be true. He doubt anyone under All For One's control would be able to live with attacking citizens and Midoriya.

"Have you ever been to America?" Izuku asked.

"Only on business." Aizawa replied. "I mostly stay in Japan where my agency is and given my quirk in particular I don't get much time off. To do hero work in another country requires a special government authorized permit."

"What was it like?" Izuku asked trying to take his mind off of everything that was happening.

"It's a lot bigger than Japan. All new quirks and all new heroes and villains you've never heard of before." He said.

"Are they really the way Jaeger said they are?" Izuku asked.

"Not all of them, yes some do fit that stereotype but the majority are good people. It just so happens that Yankee exudes every sterotype of America." Aizawa said.

"I've read about him, his fight with Muerto." Izuku said. "The killing Villain."

"He was a dangerous one that's for sure." Aizawa said knowing Muerto all to well. His quirk caused immediate death to whomever he had skin to skin contact with. It was like Tomuras decay only much quicker and efficient. Yankee had defeated him and the villain had died in prison some time ago. He did feel bad for the man, growing up with a quirk like that would make anyone go crazy.

"You know it's kind of funny." Izuku said. "When I was being attacked by the class I wasn't even bothered by Kacchan."

"Why is that?" Eraser asked shocked that he would bring this up.

"Well it's usually not that different from his normal self." He said as a bubble appeared over Dekus head with Kacchans angry face in it.

"_ILL KILL YOU!"_

"_DEKU YOU BASTARD YOUR DEAD!_

"_DIE DIE DIE!"_

"Yeah good point." Aizawa said. "That damn brat is making me go grey."

"I actually have a question for you." Izuku said.

"And what would that be?" Aizawa asked.

"It's about your quirk." Izuku said looking away from his teacher.

"_If he asks me that damn question I'm throwing his pain pills overboard!" _Aizawa thought to himself.

"If you looked in a mirror and used your quirk. Would you erase your own quirk?" Izuku said smiling sheepishly.

"Shut up Midoriya." Aizawa asked. He couldn't even begin to count how many people had asked that question as a joke.

"LAND HO ME LADS!" Yankee roared out. Aizawa and Izuku looked out the window and saw several large and gray colored ships armed to the teeth.

"Guess that's our ride." Aizawa said. The boat came to the largest ships port side as ladders were rolled down for the pros to climb up. A helicopter helped to move Midoriya to the main deck where he saw dozens of men and women running around doing different tasks. He saw an elderly man in khaki uniform walk up to Yankee and gave him a salute.

"Good to see you Yankee." The man said.

"Pleasure is all mine Admiral." Yankee smiled as he saluted back. "Our friends across the pond got quite a situation going on."

"I heard, we are at defcon one back home." The admiral said. Wars were not so common anymore with the rise of quirks. They did still happen though and the world was preparing for the worst. He then turned to Midoriya and Eraser. "Sorry to hear about All Might, he was a joy to have in the states when he was younger."

"Thanks." Midoriya said missing his idol.

"We have a plane ready for you to take you to San Diego where you'll be transferred to another flight going to Chicago as Yankee requested." The admiral said. "Also, while normally you would require a permit to use your quirks in America since you are not from there, the President has allowed an exception for you two given your situation. You are free to do hero work Eraserhead." He then looked to Midoriya who was on a wheelchair and saw how busted his body was.

"_This kid can't be more than fifteen years old, who the hell does this to a kid?!" _The Admiral thought sadly. "As for you, I'm not sure how Japan's hero school runs but in America, anyone aiming to become a pro takes a series of seven tests when they turn eighteen in order to get their license. Do you have Japan's equivalent?"

"N-no sir, I never got the chance with All For Ones attack." Midoriya explained.

"Well son unfortunately we can't have you using your quirk for hero work, especially if it's as powerful as I've heard." The admiral said before looking to the stern of the ship. "Looks like your rides all fueled up and ready to go, Godspeed gentleman."

"Likewise sir!" Yankee said. "You coming Jaeger?"

"No, I must return to German in case of attack." Jaeger replied.

"Ah you bastard bring it in." Yankee said as the two heroes moved in for a quick handshake and hug.

"Stay safe out there you fatass." Jaeger said smiling.

"Likewise Kraut!" Yankee said Jaeger walked to a different aircraft to be taken back to Germany.

"What?!" Midoriya asked confused. "They were at each other's necks for the last two days!"

"Yankee and Jaeger are close friends." Eraser said. "They show their friendship through insults."

"I don't get it?" Midoriya responded confused. Eraserhead looked down at Midoriya. He knew that the kid had been quirkless and had been bullied relentlessly for it. He never had friends till he came to U.A so he didn't have a full understanding of how friendships worked.

"You will one day." Eraser said as they boarded the plane. He pushed Midoriya up in his wheelchair as Yankee followed suit. Midoriya looked around, this wasn't anything like All Mights private jet they used to visit his old friend Dave Shield in all those months ago. This was more dark and plane.

"It ain't exactly luxury airlines but it'll do." Yankee said entering the cabin. In days of old, these planes would insert troops, vehicles, and supplies into war zones. Nowadays it mostly just functioned as basic transportation. The three made their way to a seat as Yankee lifted Midoriya gently out of his chair and onto a seat where he strapped him in.

"I'm long overdue for a nap, don't wake till we get there." Eraserhead said going all the way towards the back where he could rest his weary bones.

"Looks like it's me and you kid." Yankee said as he sat next to Midoriya. They felt the hum of the engines grow as the plane rocketed forward and slowly ascended into the sky. Midoriya looked out the window and saw the fleet grow smaller and smaller in the large blue ocean till it his view was obscured by white clouds.

"You know someday I wish I had a quirk that allowed me to fly." Yankee said. "Just be able to fly up and be free of gravity."

"Yeah gravity." Izuku frowned thinking of Uraraka. What was she going to tell him before All For One showed up? They had been in an extremely intimate position and she looked like she wanted to kiss him.

"You okay kid?" Yankee asked noting how he seemed to stare into blank space.

"W-What?!" Izuku said snapping out of his trance. "Oh yeah I'm fine!l"

"Thinking about home?" Yankee asked knowing exactly what was going through his head.

"Yeah." Izuku said.

"You know, I know you don't want to think about it but given how I'm America's number one pro. Odds are I might have to square off against this All For One guy, I need to know everything about him so I can plan a strategy should the time come." Yankee explained. He had heard of All For Ones power and was scared of it deep down.

"Well." Izuku said. "As his name implies, he can steal quirks or transfer quirks to others. I don't know exactly how many he has but I know he has immense strength and speed cause he was able to go blow for blow with All Might. He has some longevity quirk because he's been alive for well over a hundred years. He can also combine the quirks he has to make one powerful attack."

"Man I thought Muerto was tough." Yankee said. "All I had to against him was not let him touch me, he wasn't that powerful outside of that."

"That's why I didn't want to come, He's after me." Izuku said.

"What do you mean?" Yankee asked. "I know he called you out after that fight but why is he after you? He said something about one for All and stuff like that."

"That's my quirk." Izuku said. "As was All Mights, he passed it on to me to become his successor." Izuku said. "It comes from a long line of heroes starting with All For Ones brother who tried to stop him a long time ago. That's why he's after me, to destroy the one quirk that can stop him once and for all."

"Damn kid how old are you?" Yankee asked.

"15." Izuku answered.

"I don't know how you're doing it." Yankee said. "At age fifteen I'd be pissing myself. Even for me as I am now this would be a burden."

"I know, it's been really tough with everything. What's keeping me going is freeing Japan and stopping him for All Mights sake." Izuku said.

"You'll get him kid." Yankee said chuckling. "Just got to be patient."

Xxx

"Hey has anyone seen my guitar pick?" Jiro asked angry that she couldn't find her tool.

"Don't look at me, I don't even play guitar!" Sero said holding up his hands. Life at U.A had pretty much gone on as usual. All For One has little concern for the students and merely set them to the side. He had pros enforce martial law around the quirkless who were immune to his mind control due to not having a quirk. Those under his control maintained most of their previous personalities and memories. They simply were manipulated to believe Izuku was a dangerous terrorist that needed to be put down.

"Damn it all." Todoroki muttered in the corner.

"What's with you?" Asui asked.

"We let that villain get away!" Todoroki said making a fist. "And what's worse! Our own teacher betrayed us!"

"I never thought Mr. Aizawa to be a traitor." Yaoyorozu said frowning. The doors flew open as Endeavor entered the building. Being the new number one hero, Endeavor served as All For Ones deputy.

"Woah look who's here!" Kirishima cried. Todoroki stole a glance at his father before looking away.

"Listen up runts, our Lord requires a mission from you. This is the best class in the country and we bring a mission for you." Endeavor yelled. "The villain Midoriya has escaped to America with the traitor Eraserhead. Due to the names and faces of pros being known globally we can not go there to find him. This is why we need a small group of you to hunt him down and bring him back."

"So who is going-" Kirishima tried to say before he was rudely interrupted.

"You'll be broken up into three squads. A stealth squad, your job will be to search and locate Midoriyas location. The capture squad, your job will be to chase down and restrain him, and the combat squad to deal with resistance from heroes or law enforcement." The students looked up in shock that they had been selected for such a mission.

"The stealth squad will consist of: Toru Hagakure, Mezo Shoji, Kyoka Jiro, Koji Kota, and Mina Ashido. The capture squad shall consist of Tsuyu Asui, Minoru Mineta, Tenya Iida, Ochako Uraraka, Rikito Sato, and Hanto Sero, The combat squad shall consist of Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki,, Eijiro Kirishima, Momo Yaoyorozu, Denki Kaminari, Fumikage Tokoyami, Yuga Aoyoma, and Mashirao Ojiro." Endeavor explained. "This has been planned out and you were put into your squad based off your quirks. You will depart in the morning so get what you need packed tonight. Any questions?" Endeavor asked the shocked students. When no raise their hand after a minute he decided to leave. "I'll see you all in the morning." He said as he walked out.

"Well That was unexpected." Kaminari said rubbing his head.

"Does this mean we get to go to America?!" Ashido cried in joy.

"We are going for a purpose!" Iida scolded. "This is not to be a vacation! It is for a most noble cause!"

"Take the stick out for your ass blow hard." Bakugo grinned. "I'm gonna find that villain and blow his insides across the damn wall!"

"Enough you two." Yaoyorozu ordered. "We should all get to bed, we have a big week ahead of us."

"Agreed." Todoroki said as he headed towards his quarters. The rest of the class soon followed suit with the exception of Uraraka who stared out the window.

"I'll kill you." She promised before returning to her quarters.

**To clear up any confusion. All for One only changed everyone's perception of Izuku and commanded them to torture him. He has left their personalities for the most part alone because it would take tremendous power to maintain that kind of control.**

**Read and review please! Reviews inspire me to write more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fun fact: I got inspiration from this story from the lack of Izuku vs All For One fics out there. I always thought it would be interesting to see Izuku face All For One and have everyone against him. **

**In terms of Yankee, I am from Chicago myself and thought it would be fun to poke fun at myself for my home city and nationality so don't get too bent out of shape with the roasting of the character.**

Izuku listened fondly to Yankees stories of America and how great Chicago was. The pros stories of home helped him forget what was going on.

"Oh and just wait till you try deep dish pizza! I don't care what any New Yorker says! Chicago pizza is the best!" Yankee boasted. "You know Chicago was also the birthplace of the skyscraper, the first one was only thirty stories tall! Can you imagine that? Now look at the ones we build! Also the four cardinal sins of Chicago. First, NEVER put ketchup on your hotdog. Second, never wear any Green Bay Packers merchandise. Third, NEVER bring anything goat related to a Cubs game, and last of all, never EVER refer to the Sears Tower as the The Willis Tower. **(A.U, these are all true btw, not the pizza since it's a matter of opinion or the sins of Chicago but the first skyscraper fact is true)**

"I don't know what a lot of that is but I'll try to remember!" Izuku said proudly.

"That's the spirit!" Yankee said. "Say do they have pizza on Japan?"

"Yeah but it's not that good." Izuku said honestly.

"Well that's cause you've never had good ole 'MURICA pizza!" Yankee said laughing.

"Y-you know." Midoriya said chuckling. "You remind me of All Might a little." The mans charismatic and optimistic attitude resembled the Symbol of Peace.

"I actually met the big man a long time ago!" Yankee said.

"Really? Tell me about it!" Izuku beamed.

"Well after he graduated from U.A, he stayed in America for a bit. I was a freshman at USHA, (United States Hero Academy) He came to give lectures and helped us in making our ultimate moves! I wasn't the most ripped fella as you can tell." Yankee said smacking his belly. "My quirk works so that the more fat I have, the better the kinetic conversion works, bring in high school, a lotta kids picked on me for being fat till All Might said that it made my quirk work better! Thanks to him I became the number one hero in America." Yankee explained.

"Wow that's so cool!" Izuku proclaimed.

"Yup!" Yankee declared. "Man I wish you were 21, I'd love to show you some good American brews!"

"Well even if I was, I doubt anyone would serve me." Izuku replied. In a quirk society, people were often limited to alcohol consumption. If they had a rather destructive or powerful quirk, alcohol was forbidden for obvious reasons. More benign and harmless quirks along with the quirkless were free to drink to their hearts content.

"That's why I love mine!" Yankee declared. "Only destructive if someone else hits me first, in that case it's self defense!"

"How does your quirk work exactly?" Izuku asked.

"Well my quirk absorbs the force from which I'm struck with and channels it back into my body so I can strike back with equal force." Yankee said. "If I got hit with a baseball bat in the gut I could punch with that same power. It ain't perfect though, if someone with a quirk like yours punched me full force I'd be shred to my last cell, that's why I wear this trauma resistant suit to absorb most lethal blows." Yankee explained.

"Who are some other American pros?" Izuku asked loving the conversation. He wished he had his notebook to write this all down.

"Well we got Eaglewing whose quirk gives him the abilities of a bald eagle. Then we got Spangle who can shoot explosions from himself. And last but not least we got Lady Liberty." Yankee said sighing. "Most gorgeous thing you ever did see, her quirk allows her to undo the effects of another quirk on someone."

"Wait!" Izuku cried. "So she could undo All For Ones mind control!"

"Ain't that simple, she has to touch the head of the one she wants it to work on." Yankee said. "Don't think anyone's just gonna let her do that. She also only heals quirk related wounds. Let's say you lost an arm to an explosion quirk, she could heal it back to normal. If you lost the arm to natural causes, no good there."

"Yeah I guess." Izuku said disappointed. "Why did you call her gorgeous?"

"Why?" Yankee asked laughing at the young boys innocence. "She is beautiful! Long red hair, bright blue eyes, big boobs, wide waist, and a great ass! But best above all? She loves America!"

"Oh I see." Izuku said blushing at the mention of breasts. He remembers how Yankee was a pervert at a level that rivaled Mineta.

"Ah kid haven't you ever had a girl you were struck down by?" Yankee asked. "Quirk like yours I bet the ladies were throwing themselves at you."

"Well there was one." Izuku said sadly.

"Oh kid!" Yankee said patting his back. "You gotta tell me all about her!" Yankee said before frowning. "Okay that sounded pedophilic but tell me about her!"

"Well she's really pretty." Izuku said flushing red. "She has really pretty eyes, pretty hair, and she's so nice and smart I- um." He said nervous talking about a girl.

"_Ain't that just precious! Poor little guys nervous about his crush!" _Yankee though.

"I um-" Izuku said looking down and sniffling. Yankee picked up on the sad reaction.

"Sumthing wrong little guy?" Yankee asked.

"She's back in Japan being controlled." Izuku said tearing up.

"Oh well-" Yankee said trying to think of something to make him feel better.

"We are now making our descent to Chicago Midway Airport, please fasten your seatbelts." The pilot said.

"_Whew saves by the bell." _Yankee though. "Fasten your seatbelt kid, are coming in hot. You should be able to see the city if you look out the window." Izuku turned his head toward the window and saw hundreds of Skyscrapers towering over the ground.

"Wow! I've never seen buildings that tall before!" He beamed as the plane descended further. He could see cars moving too and fro on the expressways and could even make out people as the plain cane ever closer to the ground. He felt a thud as the plane landed on the runway still going very fast. The plane appeared to be going max speed as it slowly slowed down allowing the plane to be driven towards a terminal to offload its passengers.

"Wooweee!" Yankee said unbuckling Izuku. "I'll go wake up your grumpy teacher." Eliciting a chuckle from the teenager. Yankee walked over to Eraser and let out a mighty burp into Eraserheads face. Izuku burst out laughing as Aizawa awoke and nearly gagged from the putrid smell.

"We've landed ULP-" Yankee cried as he saw Eraserheads fist in his stomach. His eyes were glowing and his hair was floating, meaning his activated his quirk to punch Yankee so the kinetic force wouldn't reverse it on him.

"You disgusting slob." Aizawa said glaring. "If you ever belch in my face again it will be your end."

"Oh whatever." Yankee said standing back up. "Anyways we landed. If you want you can rest at the hotel, I'll take the boy to our healers and take him on a tour of the city and bring him back when we are done."

"Wow do I feel like I'm going to regret leaving him you?" Eraser asked folding his arms.

"Come on, I know I'm immature and obnoxious but I didn't become the top hero in America by being stupid." Yankee said defending himself.

"Fine, getting out and about can keep the kids mind off all the crap back home. He better be back by 10 pm at the latest." Aizawa explained.

"Okay dad." Yankee laughed as he grabbed Midoriya from his seat and put him in his wheelchair. The three exited the plane onto the terminal where Yankee was immediately smothered by fans.

"ITS YANKEE!" The crowd screamed as Yankee waved to his fans.

"U-S-A!" Yankee slowly started chanting. "USA! USA!"

"USA! USA! USA! USA!" The crowd joined in as a nearby bar tossed Yankee a can of Budweiser. He proceed to open it and chug it as the crowd went wild.

"_God I love this country!" _Yankee thought as people lined up to meet him.

"Hey uh you guys don't mind do you?" Yankee asked Eraser and Midoriya.

"Go ahead, part of being a pro." Eraserhead said. While he was a well known pro in Japan he wasn't that famous in other parts of the world. He would often find himself plagued by fans asking for photos or autographs though he was not as sociable as Yankee. About twenty minutes went by before Yankee walked back over.

"Sorry bout that." Yankee said. "It makes a lot of these peoples day to get a photo."

"If your done then,can we leave?" Eraser asked.

"Yeah! I just gotta contact a friend of mine." Yankee said. "She can heal this little guy."

"Well there's some good news at least." Aizawa said grateful that they wouldn't have to wait months for Midoriya to heal on his own.

"Is it Lady Liberty?" Izuku asked excitedly remembering Yankee explain her quirk.

"Yup!" Yankee said. "She'll meet us at your hotel you'll be staying in. Let's head over to arrivals so we can hitch a ride outta here." The trio made their way through the airport which took longer than it should have due to fans constantly wanting to talk to Yankee. They finally made it outside where a limo was waiting.

"Good to see your back Yankee." A man in American flag styled suit said.

"It's good to be back!" Yankee said as he helped Midoriya into the limo. Izuku looked in the limo in awe there was comfy couches, a fridge, and even a TV!

"Alrighty then!" Yankee said as the three got settled in the car. "You guys want something to eat or drink? We got some juice and snacks in the fridge."

"Um can I have some juice?" Izuku mildly requested.

"I'm fine." Eraser said nodding back off to sleep.

"Here ya go kid!" Yankee said bringing a small carton of orange juice with a straw. Yankee held it at mouth level so Izuku could drink it.

"Where are we headed today?" The driver asked from the driver seat.

"Drake hotel!" Yankee said. The car pulled out of the airport and made its way to the hotel. Izuku looked out the window in awe as he saw all the people and buildings.

"Wow its so cool here!" The boy exclaimed as they drove by the Sears Tower. "I can't even see the top! How tall is it?"

"Bout 1500 feet last I checked." Yankee said as Midoriya took in the sights. They went along the lakefront where Izuku looked out into the lake.

"I can't believe that's a lake it's so huge! You would think it's an ocean!" Izuku said.

"Always like swimming in Lake Michigan better than the ocean. Shit bites you in the ocean." Yankee laughed. "I can't relax waiting for a shark to come take a chunk out of my ass."

"We have arrived." The driver said as they pulled up to a large building. The three exited the car as Yankee handed the driver a wad of cash.

"Thanks again buddy!" Yankee said as the driver drove off. The three walked in but not before a group of teenage boys no older than Izuku saw Yankee.

"Hey Yankee!" They yelled. "MURICA!"

"FUCK YEAH!" Yankee replied as they cheered. The three quickly walked into an elevator to avoid delaying Midoriya's healing. "I got you guys a suite, two bed rooms and two bathrooms."

"Thanks Yankee, you didn't have to." Izuku smiled.

"Ah it's all good, the owner of this place gives me discounts since I stopped a robbery here a few years back." Yankee said as the elevator dinged indicating they were there. They walked out as Yankee escorted them to their room. "Behold paradise!" Yankee opened the door and Izuku opened his eyes in wonder, the living room alone was bigger than his entire apartment back home. Izuku then saw a woman sitting on the couch.

"Ah yer finally here!" She said in a heavy southern accent.

"There's muh honey!" Yankee said walking up arms spread out for a hug.

"Back off perv, ah'd let Muerto touch me before you!" She said as she stood up. Izukus jaw dropped at the woman. She was taller than Yankee and had a very curvaceous body with wide hips and long slender legs. She had bright red hair tied up in a bun behind her head with a brush of freckles on her cheeks.

"This the little guy you needed me to heal?" She asked walking over to Izuku. Izuku gulped as she walked over to Izuku and knelt down.

"Wow He was right, you are really pretty." Izuku said before realizing what came out of his mouth. "Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Oh ain't you just the sweetest thing!" She said smiling at him before turning to Yankee and whispering in his ear. "What the hell did you tell him about me?"

"Nothing! I just said you were pretty!" Yankee whispered back.

"No you probably went and told him how I got big boobs like you do to everyone." She whispered angrily before turning back to Izuku. "He filled me in on what happened sweetie, Ahm sorry to hear about everything."

"Thanks, I Appreciate it." Izuku replied.

"Ah should be able to heal you, mah quirk let's me heal any damage or effects from any quirk related activity. You hurt yourself cause you overused your quirk so ahm pretty sure it might work. Just sit still and lemme get you all patched up!" Lady Liberty said as she placed her hands on his arms. Izuku felt a weird tingle flow through his broken limbs as his bones seems to stitch themselves back together. It took about thirty seconds but when she was done.

"Give em a try, see if it worked." She said. Izuku slowly moved his fingers wanting to make sure it didn't hurt before he moved his whole arm. After his fingers moved he moved his palm before moving both his arms freely without pain.

"Wow you're amazing!" Izuku said happily.

"Such a gentleman, you sure know how to make a girl feel like a Lady unlike some pigs around here." She said shooting a dirty look at Yankee. "Now let's get your legs all fixed up!" She placed her hands on Izukus thighs which made him extremely nervous given how close they were to a certain place.

"Oh ahm sorry sweetie." She said feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She then placed her hands closer to his knees where Izuku felt the same tingly feeling as before. When she was done he very slowly got up from his chair to see if his legs could hold his weight. Once he stood up and saw it was safe to do so he began walking.

"It so nice to walk again! Thanks so much Lady Liberty!" Izuku smiled.

"No problem darlin." She said as Izuku dropped to the ground to do pushups and jumped up and down releasing all the pent up energy.

"Thank you." Aizawa said.

"No problem." She said. "I don't think ah caught your name?"

"Eraserhead." Aizawa said.

"This guy can erase people's quirks when he looks at them." Yankee explained.

"Well that's for sure handy! Wouldn't wanna be your enemy!" Lady Liberty said.

"Well now that you're all patched up kid, what say we go out to town?" Yankee asked.

"For sure!" Izuku said excitedly.

"Just get him back by ten, we need to leave early to meet Gran Torino in the morning." Aizawa said.

"Wait what?" Lady Liberty asked suddenly. "Ah know we just met an all but your not leaving the boy with him for the day are ya?" She asked Aizawa.

"I am, ive been taking care of the kid for the last week, I need to catch up on my rest." Eraser replied.

"Well ahm coming with! Ah can't have Yankee perverting the boys mind" Lady Liberty declared.

"Whatever, Just keep him out of trouble and have him back by ten." Aizawa said as he walked to his bedroom.

"Come on kid! We're gonna have a fun night!" Yankee said as the three left the hotel.

"_My God what have I done?" _Eraser thought to himself leaving Midoriya with that degenerate and lady.

Xxx

Back in Japan, class 1A packed their bags up for their trip.

"Man I This is gonna be awesome!" Seto said. "Never been out of the country!"

"Don't forget why we are going! We have an important mission!" Iida scolded.

"He's right, keep your heads straight." Yaoyorozu said walking in her hero costume.

"Ugh." Bakugo said upon seeing her.

"What was that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily.

"You tell me not to call you a slut but you dress like that in public!" Bakugo said. "Your tits are hanging out for fucks sake!"

"I don't want to dress like this! It makes my quirk work better because I have more access to my skin you jerk!" Yaoyorozu screamed.

"Hehe it'd work best if there was no clothing at all." Mineta whispered to Kaminari who chuckled creepily only to be whacked by Jiro.

"Yeah sure whatever you say." Bakugo said.

"Well what about you! You show off your arms and Kirishima exposes his whole upper body! Why is it only bad when a girl does it?" Yaoyorozu yelled.

"Because we don't have private organs on our chests." Bakugo said bluntly.

"Why you-" Yaoyorozu muttered. She had truly designed her costume with her quirk in mind. Now she was super self conscious about it.

"Don't listen to him! It looks great!" Mineta yelled. Yaoyorozu for once actually appreciated Mineta's compliment though deep down she knew it was just one of his pervy fantasies.

"Enough!" Iida yelled. "If we are all ready we should be going to meet Kurogiri to teleport us!"

"Yeah what we said!" Sero replied. The nineteen students made their way to the U.A main hall where Kurogiri and All For One were waiting.

"I have been expecting you." AFO said. "You know your mission, bring him back to me ALIVE. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" They replies in unison.

"Good, are you ready Kurogiri?" AFO asked his fellow Villian.

"Yes, I have the coordinate locked in, All you have to do is walk through it. When you have him, phone me on the devices we gave you and I will open a portal back." Kurogiri explained.

"I will only say this once more." AFO said. "Bring him back to me alive, show up without him or with him dead will be met with consequences. This is your chance to prove your worth, don't mess it up!"

"We won't let you down!" Iida yelled.

"Good I look forward to your return." AFO said as the students made their way into the portal.

Xxx

"_It's 11:30pm! Where the hell are they?"_ Eraserhead thought to himself looking at his watch. He had set an alarm for 10PM to make sure Midoriya was back but and hour and a half later they still had not returned. He had tried calling all three multiple times to no avail. "_If they aren't back in twenty minutes I'm going out looking for them."_ He soon heard the door knob moving indicating someone was trying to get in.

"Oooooooooh Midoriya! You're my bestest good friend!" He heard a voice he assumed to be Yankees say loudly. He was clearly inebriated.

"Figures." Eraserhead said.

"Izukuuuuuuuu please marry me you cutie!" He heard a female voice cry.

"You gotta be kidding me." Aizawa said irritated. He expected this from Yankee but not Lady Liberty, he had hoped she had more decorum than her colleague. After several failed attempts to open the door, he finally got up and opened it to see a horrifying sight indeed.

"Oh Mr. Eraser Might!" Izuku said wobbling. "I don't feel so gooooood." Lady Liberty caught him and cradled him like a baby.

"It's okay! Mamas here!" She said emotionally.

"Oh. My. God." Aizawa said flaring up in rage. "Tell me you didn't!"

**Drunk Izuku everyone !**

**Thanks for the reviews! R&R'**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Izuku awoke with a massive headache and heavy nausea. He tried to get up but immediately got sick and fell back down on the bed. His throat was dry and he was very thirsty. He tried to figure out what happened but found he couldn't remember a thing he forced himself thought his terrible headache to figure out what happened.

"_We went to the Sears Tower and the Bean, they we went to all the sports stadiums and went to Navy Pier, then we were at a bar and uh-oh._" Izuku gulped.

"You two are unbelievable!" Izuku heard his teacher yell. In the living room, Eraserhead was drilling into Yankee and Lady Liberty who also clearly suffering from last night's festivities.

"You brought an underage kid alcohol, pressured him into drinking it! All the while he has a quirk that could level this building! Are you fucking insane?!" He yelled.

"Listen I didn't mean for it to go that far-" Yankee said rubbing his head while Lady Liberty vomited into a garbage can.

"Shut up Yankee, I don't want to hear your bullshit excuse. I can't be too mad I suppose, I expected nothing less from you." Aizawa scolded before turning to Lady Liberty. "You on the other hand I had hoped would be more civilized! Your sitting there coddling him and asking him to marry you!

"Ahm sorry!" She said with tears from vomiting so much. "I thought just one drink would be fine!"

"I don't care so much you got drunk." Aizawa said. "I can't even begin to comprehend the backwards logic you used to rationalize giving alcohol to a minor."

"W-we just felt bad! Thought it would help him relax!" She cried. She couldn't use her quirk to alleviate the hangover and sickness since it was naturally induced.

"You know in my experience there are three types of drunks. The happy, the sad, and angry. It seems perfectly reasonable to give a teenager with the power to blow away a small town a substance that clouds his judgment! Even more, he had been taking pain pills to help his injuries and you pour booze down his throat! He's lucky his liver didn't get fried!" Eraserhead was making sure to be as loud as he could to increase the pain of their headaches.

"I didn't know he was on pills!" Yankee said feeling remorse.

"The only reason I don't report this and have your licenses revoked is cause that nut job in Japan could come at any time. I can not believe you two are America's top pros." Aizawa said. "Both of you get out of here and don't show your face unless I call you got it?"

"Yeah." The two pros said ashamed of themselves. They slowly got up and left.

"One more fish to fry." Aizawa said stomping over to Izukus room and slamming the door open.

"Uh hi!" He said terrified knowing he was about to get the ass chewing of a lifetime.

"You have done some stupid stuff Midoriya. This one takes the cake!"

"Could you not be so loud? My head hurts!" Midoriya asked quietly.

"Good, cause you're about to endure a long and hard lesson. You knew you shouldn't be drinking but what did you do?" The homeroom teacher asked.

"I know!" Izuku said. "They said it would help me feel better about what's going back home. I didn't want to drink it but I was so upset I was willing to do anything to take my mind off it even if just for a little bit!"

"Well it worked considering you could barely stand last night and-" Aizawa said remembering last night

Xxx

"_YOU DIDNT!" Aizawa screamed._

"_Oh my Izuku!" Lady Liberty said holding him in her lap._

"_H-hey kid! Try punching me and see how far I launch!_

"_Okay!" Izuku laughed. He stumbled up and towards Yankee and wound up. _

"_SHIT!" Aizawa yelled activating his quirk._

"_DETOYCH! SMAAAAAAACK!" Izuku roared as he harmlessly Yankee due to his quirk being nullified by Eraser._

"_That's was weak-" Yankee said laughing before falling over and passing out. _

_Xxx_

Eraserhead decided to not mention that, he didn't want to relive that pants shitting nightmare. "Well given how much agony you are in I'd say that's punishment enough now get up."

"But I-" Izuku protested clutching his head.

"Tough shit, this is penance for being an idiot. Get moving now." Aizawa ordered. Izuku moaned as he slowly clutched his head in agony. He wobbled his way over to the door and to the kitchen to get water to nullify the parched throat that was plaguing him. He dragged himself to the elevator with his teacher as the entered the bottom floor. Izuku was immediately assualted with the bright lights of the lobby and loud noises of the metropolis outside.

"If you're gonna keep complaining know you did this to yourself." Aizawa said as he checked out his room key and exited the building. They would be taking a cab to the local hero training and practice atrium thirty miles away. Aizawa had had the foresight to drain his savings to bring with him before they left Japan and had gone to a currency exchange to get U.S dollars. He summoned a cab as the two got in.

"Chicago Hero Training Atrium." Aizawa said as the cab driver plugged in the address on his GPS. Izuku tried and wished to fall back asleep but the movement of the car made his feel all the more ill. The trip was most silent due to Midoriya being sick and Aizawa not getting enough sleep last night. Around an hour later they arrived at their location.

"135.76." The driver said.

"_Jeez." _Aizawa thought as he handed the drive his due. The driver sped away as they stood outside the atrium. It was early in the morning as they could hear the sounds of birds chirping still.

"There you are!" Izuku turned to see the familiar face of Gran Torino making his way over. The old man was truly grateful to see Midoriya alive. He had lost his friend Nana Shimura and now All Might to AFO, he couldn't bear to lose another.

"Gran Torino." Aizawa greeted.

"Glad to see you two made it out safe. I heard what happened to Toshinari and feared the worst." The old hero said.

"And you know why we are here." Aizawa said. "With All Might gone you are the only one familiar with One for All. You need to train Midoriya to use its full power."

"Of course, we must get started immediately! Come Izuku." Gran Torino said noting that the child had his head pointing down and moaning.

"Is he okay?"

"Just a night of juvenile delinquency." Aizawa explained.

"Don't tell me." Gran Torino said shocked.

"Yup." Aizawa said. "Brat is paying for it now."

"You know better than that!" Gran Torino scolded.

"Isn't the headache enough punishment?!" Izuku cried.

"He's in no condition to train like this." Torino said angrily. "I need to get him some water and greasy food and some ibuprofen to get him squared away."

"Do What you got to do. I need to train myself." Aizawa said. "If I can figure out a way to erase AFOs mind quirk even for a second then things will be a lot easier."

"It didn't work?" Torino asked.

"No, it only stopped me from getting effected. I believe it is because since that is not his actual quirk it did not have the same effect." Aizawa explained.

"I see, do what you must Eraser, leave the boy to me." GT said as they went their separate ways.

Xxxx

A portal appeared in a small forest several miles from the atrium. Out stepped the students of class 1A. Iida and Yaoyorozu has been placed in charge of the operation.

"Listen up." Iida said. "This hero training atrium is where we believe the terrorist to be. We will send the stealth squad to investigate. Should he be there the capture squad will move in while the combat squad secures the perimeter."

"Keep in mind that aside form Eraserhead and Gran Torino there will be numerous other pros in the atrium. Don't expose yourself unless absolutely necessary." Yaoyorozu said. They had forgone their hero costumes to avoid attention and were dressed in regular civilian clothing.

"With that being said, stealth squad you're up!" Iida commanded as Hagarake, Shoji, Ashido, Kota, and Jiro you're up! Contact us when you confirm his location."

"Yes fearless leader." Jiro said rolling her eyes as the five students made their way to the atrium. Kota used anivoice to summon a feral dog as Shoji pulled out a piece of Midoriyas clothing. The dog sniffed it before starting to follow the trail as they pursued.

Xx

"Thank you!" Izuku cried as he down water glass after water glass and chowing down into a greasy cheeseburger. It helped alleviate his first hangover a lot but he still felt crappy afterwards.

"Tell me how your fight with AFO went." Gran Torino asked.

"Well-" Izuku said explaining the fight and how he broke all four limbs using 100% power.

"You went straight to full power?" GT asked.

"I had too." Izuku said. "I saw how he went blow for blow with All Might, no way 8% was gonna do anything than cause him to break a sweat."

"I see, and you were able to injure him?" GT asked.

"I broke his face plate but I don't think I hurt him. He took a lot of All Mights hits at full force and was standing and I only hit him with four." Izukus explained.

"This is gonna be tough, we have to get you mastering 100% and fast. AFO can come at any time and finish you off." GT said. "And I think I know how to do it."

"How?" Izuku asked intrigued.

"Think of it like this." GT said. "One for All is giant ferocious river being held back by a damn. You give it all out at once, the earth doesn't have time to erode into a river bed and you flood everything. If you slowly crack the damn little by little, allowing water to come out at a controlled pace. The earth will have time to erode and contain the output of the river till eventually, you can open the damn constantly and the river flows out controlled and at max output. Your body is the earth, the river is One For All, and the damn is your control."

"That's actually a good way to put it, I can picture it in my head.

"However such an event takes a long time and time is a luxury we do not have. How would you make the earth able to withstand that force faster?" GT asked.

"I guess you'd have to have people already dig something out." Izuku asked.

"Excellent." GT said impressed yet again by the boys intelligent mind. "Question now is how do we that river dug?"

"When I was visiting Dave Shield with All Might, his daughter made a cast for me that absorbed the output so I could punch at full force and not break my arm. If we could get something like for my whole body I could get it down in no time!" Izuku declared.

"That's my boy!" GT yelled proudly. "I'll get in contact with Melissa, while I'm doing that, practice the dam image in your head and try to get 10% without hurting yourself."

"On it." Izuku said as he closed his eyes and focused on the analogy of the dam.

Xxx

The quartet of students followed the dog till they came to the Atrium. After leading them there Kota released his quirk and the dog proceeded to run away. Shoji used his dupli arms to form eyes to help him scout the area.

"What do you see?" Ashido asked.

"A few heroes outside, not many guards. Guess they figure the heroes inside could handle anyone trying to break in." Shoji said. "There is a chain link fence I estimate to be around fifteen feet tall. It's barbed on the top as well.

"Good, Ashido and Toru you're with me. Shoji and Kota will stay up here to provide look out and support." Jiro said.

"On it!" The two other girls said as the three slowly made their way down with Shoji keeping watch. The trio came to fence and saw the coast was clear.

"I might be close enough to hear him." Jiro said plugging her earphone jack into the ground. She immediately heard the voices of people for a mile around along with other background noise. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on finding the terrorists voice. She furrowed her brows till she finally reached a lock on.

"Alright let's try this, my body is the earth." Izuku said in his voice.

"Got him, he is here." Jiro said. "Ashido melt a small hole in the fence." Ashido proceeded to then use her acid to melt a tiny hole in the fence barely big enough to fit through."Hagarake you're up, find out exactly where he is."

"Yippee! You got it!" Toru said as she took off her gloves and shoes rendering her totally invisible as she strolled into the area. She was careful not to make too much noise but given how little she was, she didn't weigh too much so she was very light on her feet. She evaded all Pros walking in and out of the facility and searched the whole building to find her target. After thirty minutes of searching she finally found him.

"There you are." She said as she saw Midoriya meditating. She pulled out a small beeper she let hidden underneath her tongue and pressed it.

"That's the signal." Iida said as the rest of the class moved to meet the stealth team. They made their way through the trees till they came across the stealth team.

"Where is Hakagure?" Ojiro asked concerned.

"She's fine, she's keeping an eye on him in case he moves." Jiro said.

"Alright capture team on me!" Iida commanded.

"Same for you combat team, let's move it." Yaoyarozu said.

"_Why does she get to The the leader? This is some bullshit." _Bakugo thought to himself as they moved out.

"All if you grab these." Yaoyarozu said creating nineteen ID cards. "These will help us get in without too much trouble."

"Why didn't you just make those from start?!" Bakugo yelled.

"Because genius, if he hadn't been there than he might have discovered we were here and he would have moved somewhere we wouldn't have been able to find him." Yaoyarozu. "You should try using your head more often."

"ILL KILL YOU LOSER!" Bakugo screamed before being muffled by Kirishima.

"Shut up dude! You're gonna get us caught! Kirishima said quietly as Bakugo muffled curse words through his hand.

"Are we all set? Iida asked as he saw everyone nod. "Lets go!"

Xxx

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Izuku said walking into an arena. He focused on the damn analogy as he activated One for All. Green energy surged within him.

"Detroit! SMASSSH!" He roared punching a nearby boulder using 10%, Izuku prepared for a world of pain expecting his arm to break and shut his eyes. When he felt no stinging pain he slowly opened his eyes and saw that the boulder had smashed to dust and his arm was still intact!

"All right!" He yelled triumphantly. It was only a two percent increase but every long journey begins with a single step.

"_Alright, gonna go for 12% this time. Baby steps Izuku." _He thought to himself as he charged up One for All again on another boulder keeping the thought of the damn in his mind.

"Detroit SMASSSSH!" He yelled again as was ecstatic to see it worked. He started to feel confident and repeated the process till he reached 20%. He stopped after that feeling a powerful sharp pin in his arm.

"If I use Full Cowl, I can probably go even harder. I have to be careful though, I can not afford to hurt myself again." He said. He took a deep breath as he activated Full Cowl and felt the power surge in his body at once.

"This is it!" Izuku yelled. "DETROIT SMASSSHHHHHH!" This time he pushed to 25% and felt a tremendous power surge. This time the boulder and much of the surrounding area was completely destroyed. He yelped as a severe pain in his arm flared up. He brought his arm down and saw that while it was strained, it was not broken!

"Hahaha!" He laughed victoriously. "I'm doing it!" He could feel his sore body much like after a weightlifting session, this soreness meant his body was adapting to the power load.

"Hello Villain." Izukus eyes widened as he slowly turned around recognizing that voice. He let out a whimper at seeing his classmates standing behind him with a dark glare in their eyes.

"W-w-What? How did you-" he cried.

"You thought you could escape your righteous judgment by feeling Japan like a coward?" Iida snarled. "You will be brought back to face justice."

"Guys please! I don't want to fight you! This isn't you and you know it!" Izuku said. He got ready to fight even though he really didn't want too. He didn't even have time to think as Iida charged him full force which caused him to tumble to the ground.

"Ah!" He yelled as his head slammed on the ground. He then saw sticky purple orbs on his legs which prevented him from getting up. He turned to see Mineta prepare several more sticky balls to throw. He grunted as he activated One for All at 15% and was able to break free of the balls only to find himself enveloped in Seros tape which restrained his body as Mineta pounded him with more sticky balls.

"AGHHHH!" He yelled firing up Full Cowl and One for All at 20% percent as he easily broke through the traps. It didn't last long as Sato snuck up behind and put him in a chokehold. He knew that at full power Sato would be nothing to him but Sato was strong enough to be a struggle when he was only at 20%. More tape and sticky balls smothered him as Asui uses her tongue to hold him down as well all the while Iida delivered multiple kicks to him. He suddenly felt Sato release him which he took advantage of as he powered up to release himself only to feel a massive pressure on his back. He collapsed to the ground as severe pain rolled up his whole body. He choked for air as he looked up and saw several large chunks of debris floating above him which could only mean-

"Uraraka." He choked out. He looked up to see the brunette walking towards him with malice in her eyes. He looked up at her knew she was going to bring down a whole new world of hurt. He tried to get up only to have another piece of debris fall on him this time making him fall on his back. He was still covered in tape and sticky balls and had the wind knocked out of him.

"You took everything from me." Uraraka said maliciously as she ran at him. She jumped on top of him and began to punch him and squeeze his neck. Izuku knew he could easily escape right now but if he used his power when she was this close she might get injured.

"Weak!" She screamed, punching him again causing his nose to bleed. He looked up in sorrow and despair.

"_I can't do it! I can't hurt her or anyone else!" _He thought.

"I hate you!" She screamed squeezing his neck as hard as her hands could.

"I won't hurt you! I can't! I will never hurt you no matter what!" Izuku cried. All for One had used his ultimate weakness against him.

Xxx

"So could you make him a full body suit like that cast you made him?" GT asked Melissa Shield over the phone.

"Yup! It might take a while but I'll do anything to help stop the guy who killed my Uncle Might!" Melissa said determines.

"Brains and beauty, you are truly gifted." GT complimented as he heard an explosion.

"What the hell was that?!" GT asked as he heard screaming and explosions. He immediately got up and tried to figure out the source. It was a training center after all, it could just be a pro practicing a super move. That was until he heard a blood curdling scream.

"What is it?" Melissa asked concerned.

"I have to go! Get to work on that suit! I'll call you back later!" GT said putting the phone down and making his way to the source of the screaming. He came across a hallway where he saw several teenagers guarding a doorway to an arena.

"Are they done with that bastard get?" One do them with ash colored hair asked.

"Have patience." The one with red and white hair replied.

"_That's Endeavors son, he's in Izukus class which means-oh shit!"_ GT thought as he sprung into action.

"Hey you there old man! Where do you think-" Bakugo tried to say as he was kicked in the face, knocking him back. Todoroki and Kirishima barely had time to respond as they too were met with GTs fury. Kirishima hardened himself which made him resistant to the hard hits but GT was still to fast for him to land a hit. He was struck back when a shadowy figure attacked him and launched him into the wall. He looked up and saw Tokoyami with dark shadow next to him. He got back up before the shadow creature could get him again but was struck by a laser beam courtesy of Aoyama. GT clutched his chest as his aging heart could barely keep up.

"I'm getting way to old for this kind of shit!" GT grumbled. "_Yankee you better get your ass over here!"_

"What the hell is going on here?" A man called out as a cannon made my Yaoyorozu fired at him. The man quickly activated his quirk which turned him into rubber so he could slink out of the way. He moved forward and struck Yaoyorozu in the chest to knock her back before running to GT.

"You okay old man?"

"Yeah Thanks Flex." GT said.

**Flex: The Rubber Hero. He can turn his body into rubber allowing him to stretch and contort any way he wants. He is America's number 76th pro hero**

"Even better, I thought back up." Flex said as several more pros arrived.

"Now this is more like it!" GT said. On the other side of the door, Izuku was trying his best to reason with his classmates.

"He's brainwashed you!" Izuku cried. "I'm your friend! You all mean the world to me! Don't make me have to fight you please!"

"Your words mean nothing villain!" Sato said.

"Ribbit, we wouldn't be friends with a weakling villain like you!" Asui added. Izuku suddenly fell into despair. This was just like when he was quirk less , everyone wanting to hurt and ostracize him. Nothing had changed, even with this quirk he was still a loser that no one wanted.

"No! NOOOO! He screamed giving into a panic attack. The doors burst open as Gran Torino entered and proceeded to bombard the students with light kicks to knock them down. Two heroes entered the room and started to fight the students so GT could reach Izuku.

"Izuku!" He yelled running over to the boy who was still restrained and badly bruised. "Izuku!"

"NOOOO STOP! I CAN BE A HERO! STOP BEING SO CRUEL! DONT LEAVE ME TO SUFFER ALONE!" Izuku screamed hysterically.

"_Dammit he's having a panic attack." _GT thought. All of the events over last week were starting to drive him over the edge. GT resorted to smacking the kid to get him to his senses.

"Izuku it's me! Snap out of it!" GT yelled slapping Midorya across the face.

"Please Ochako stop this, I would never hurt you no matter what!" Izuku said in a trance.

"Dammit wake up!" GT yelled as Izuku snapped back to reality.

W-what happened?!" Izuku asked.

"It's not important right now! Get up we have to get you outta here!" GT yelled as a black portal opened up. All faces turned to the portal as the one man that was feared exited though it.

"We meet again, young Midoriya."

**Read and review please! More reviews means quicker chapters**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Izuku wanted to vomit, no that was putting it lightly. Standing before him was the man who stole his home, his mother, his idol and teacher, and his friends. His heart nearly burst open as repressed mental anguish tore his mind in to pieces. GT quickly got in front of Izuku to protect him as All For One walked closer.

"Master." Todoroki said as the students of class 1A bowed in respect. GT look with a horrified expression at the fact that they actually revered this monster.

"All For One!" GT said with a bad taste in his mouth. The one whole stole his friend and love, her pupil, and was now trying to take the last thing he had from either of them.

"You're still alive old man?" All For One taunted. "You looked elderly when I slaughtered the bitch Nana Shimura." GT knew his strategy, to get him angry so he rushed and made a mistake. GT had lived long enough to know this ruse.

"AHHHHH!" Several American pros yelled as they charged the villain.

"NO DONT!" GT cried but it was too late. All for One merely lifted a hand and all of them flung backward into the metal wall, the sickening crack of bones resounded throughout the arena.

"When will it be enough for you?" GT asked angrily. "When will the mindless killing stop?!"

"When any legacy of my little brother has been erased from history." AFO growled. " I sought to bring order to a chaotic and virgin world, ignorant in the gifts of quirks."

"You murdered thousands!" Gran Torino spat. "When does it end? What do you hope to accomplish with a long life as meaningless as yours? You're not special, you merely were born with a good quirk, your legacy will never last!" Now it was AFOs turn to get angry.

"You dare oppose me?!" AFO roared in anger. "I shall erase you and Midoriya from this world in a slow and horrific way!" AFOs right arm turned into a massive buff limb comprised of muscle and metal. "Now you will die!"

"_Dammit I can't block this!" _GT thought, all he could do was try to at least get Midoriya our of the way. GT saw in slow motion AFOs fist fire towards him as Izuku. GT kicked Midoriya out of the way as AFOs fist came ever closer. GT braces himself for the deadly impact which would turn him into red mist as a massive figure came down and took the hit.

"What-" AFO asked as he was suddenly blown back with a tremendous force that sent him hurtling out through the walls and outside the atrium. GT looked up in joy to see the Cavalry had arrived. A plethora of America's pros had arrived on the scene.

"Take care of these wimps." Yankee said referring to the students of class 1A. Along with Yankee were Spangle, Lady Liberty, and a dozen more pros with vengeance in their eyes. "The boss is mine." Yankee looked to see the dead bodies of three dead bodies and felt rage rise up.

"_Flex, Smoke, Ethanol." _Yankee thought. "_I will avenge you."_ America's number one hero started to run to chase after AFO leaving class 1A to deal with the American pros.

"Take the boy and leave." The hero Spangle ordered. "We can deal with this lot."

"I'll try to get rid of his control. If I can touch their head I can free them." Lady Liberty said referring to class 1A.

"Understood, please try not to hurt them too badly, they aren't doing this on purpose." GT pleaded as he picked up Izuku.

"No promises." Spangle said as he and the other heroes charged forward. Outside the atrium, All For One slowly got back up from the crater he had created on impact.

"_What was that power just now?" _He thought. Only wielders of One for All have even been capable of that kind of raw power. AFO didn't have time to think as Yankee landed twenty feet in front of him.

"So you're All For One huh?" Yankee said angrily.

"You must be Yankee." AFO said. The villain knew of Yankee but did not know of his quirk. "I must give you credit, only All Might was ever able to hit me that hard."

"You come into my country, kill my people, and use children to do your dirty work." Yankee growled. "Trash like you can't be allowed to exist."

"Then what do you plan to do about it Hero?" AFO mocked.

"I'm going to show you exactly why I'm America's number one pro!" Yankee roared as he launched forward. Inside the atrium, the students of class 1A engaged in battle with the heroes. Spangle used his quirk to fire string like explosions across the arena knocking the students off their feet. Lady Liberty saw this as a chance and ran to the nearest one.

"_If ah can get at least one!" _She thought as she ran towards a pink girl with horns. She placed her head on the girl and activated her quirk. "You'll be fine now!" Lady Liberty cheered as the pink girl merely looked up at her.

"_What?! Why didn't it work?! This has always worked!" _Lady Liberty said as she felt burning on her hand. She screamed as she pulled her hand back to see the skin burning away from acid. The muscle was now exposed but quickly melting off like hot cheese as her bones were not exposed. She quickly put her good hand on the injured one and used her quirk to heal it. The tissue on the hand quickly grew back to its former self.

"My lady!" Spangle cried landing next to her. "What happened?"

"Ah tried to save her!" Lady Liberty said tearing up. "Mah quirk didn't work! It always works! Ah just used it to heal mahself!"

"What?!" Spangle asked bewildered.

"The only reason ah can think of why," Lady Liberty said. "Is cause mah quirk only heals the after effects of another quirk. That can only mean that he is constantly controlling them so it cancels out mine!"

"He is controlling millions, all while fighting Yankee?!" Spangle asked shocked. "What kind of demon is this? Outside the atrium, the ground shook as AFO and Yankee exchanged blows.

"_Looks like he doesn't know my quirk is kinetic absorption, otherwise he would have tried to take it by now. If I can keep him fooled, I can use my ultimate move!"_ Yankee thought as AFO delivered a powerful punch to Yankees stomach. The America gagged from the force but quickly got back to his feet. Instead of releasing it back, he held it in his body.

**Atomic Blast: Yankees ultimate move, he keeps the kinetic energy of blows within his body and builds it up till he can't take anymore and then releases it all at once with the force of a small nuclear bomb depending on how much he has stored.**

Yankee grunted in pain as he took blow for blow and felt the power surging in his body. He knew that if anyone was caught in his atomic blast they could be killed. The power surging in his body was painful, it felt as if he couldn't breathe and that his heart would give out any second.

"Where has your strength gone?" All For One taunted. "Was that one punch the best you had to offer!"

"No, but this is." Yankee said as his body flared up as he wound his hand back. All for One picked up on the massive energy in the mans fist.

"ATOMIC! BLAAAAAAAASSSSTTTT!" Yankee roared with all his might as he plunged the force of dozens of powerful blows into one strike. AFO saw this coming and immediately activated every single defensive quirk at his disposal as the fist made contact. The force was so great that at first nothing was heard as the sheer amount of force broke the sound barrier as it created a massive sonic boom. Windows shattered, the earth shook, and the clouds were blown away as All For One was struck with the force of small nuclear weapon. All nearby structures that weren't heavily reinforced were leveled along with any trees being uprooted. The atrium itself, which had been built to contain the most powerful quirks, even shook to its foundation.

"What the hell was that?!" Bakugo yelled.

"He did it, his ultimate move." Spangle said.

"To think he had to resort to that." Lady Liberty gulped. She had only seen him use his ultimate move once before to get rid of a massive tsunami that was going to strike Anchorage. Yankees atomic blast held the same destructive power as many of All Mights moves. Izukus eyes widened as he felt the raw power course through the air.

"_This is like when All Might sent that Nomu flying! I knew Yankee was strong but this is insane!" _Izuku thought.

"That's our number one for you!" One of the other American pros said as he fended off Kirishima. The American pros cheered knowing their victory was assured. GT however knew better.

"_He walked away from All Mights ultimate move, while he was weakened, it would still be more powerful than what Yankee unleashed." _GT thought worriedly. Outside, Yankee was on his knees, exhausted from absorbing and releasing so much power. He hyperventilated in order to calm his beating heart.

"Not bad." Yankees eyes shot open in disbelief. There was no way. He looked to see AFO limping towards him. It appeared he suffered multiple broken bones but he was still standing, and alive.

"What?" Yankee whispered. "N-no! NO! THATS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

"I'll admit you gave me quite the worry there." AFO said grunting in pain. "You are the most powerful one I've fought after All Might."

"What are you! You damned monster!" Yankee yelled. This couldn't be happening, his ultimate move, the most powerful blow he had ever used, only broke a few bones.

"I have taken quite a bit of quirks over the years, a lot of defensive and protective ones as well. Using them all at once was enough to take the brunt but still it appears I suffered some ailments as a result." AFO explained. Not since his first fight with All Might has anyone ever managed to actually injure him. "I believe I figured out your quirk as well, at first I thought you to have enhanced strength but now I see you use kinetic conversion. It all makes sense now, the harder I hit you, the more powerful you became. You used my own power against me. Of course now though, you are weak, as long as nothing hits you right?" Yankee was dumbfounded, unable to move, no wonder All Might fell to this villain. Was he? Immortal? Back in the arena, the students had all been rounded up and rendered immobile by the pros.

"Somethings not right." Spangle said. "Yankee would have returned by now."

"I don't hear anything, if they were still fighting surely we'd hear something!" Lady Liberty said.

"We better go check it out." Spangle said turning to the other pros. "Watch those kids and make sure they don't do anything funny!"

"Yes sir!" The pros said as he and Lady Liberty made their way outside.

"You think he won?" Lady Liberty asked.

"I hope, unless I am hallucinating, he used atomic blast. Only someone at All Mights level could have withstood that." Spangle replied as they came outside to find a wasteland. Trees, cars, small buildings, everything had been blown away.

"YANKEE!" Lady Liberty screamed seeing All For One with his hand on Yankees head. Yankee screamed as he fell backwards.

"No way!" Spangle said. The two ran towards Yankee who lie unconscious on the ground. "You killed him you piece of shit!"

"I did no such thing, my quarrel is not with you people. I merely borrowed his quirk, a useful thing it truly is." All For One said.

"Y-y-you stole his quirk?" Liberty asked.

"That means-" Spangle said.

"Yes, he is now quirkless, he will never be a hero again." AFO said. "Heed this is a warning, I have no interest in this country but if you try to ever interfere again, I will turn your cities to ash."

"Why you!" Lady Liberty yelled as she tried to lunge at him only to be stopped by Spangle who held his arm out in front of her.

"Don't!" He muttered. "You'd be dead in seconds."

"Smart move." AFO said. "I do have one last request, you have been good hosts after all. Where is young Midoriya?" The two heroes looked at him with defiance in their eyes. "Of course you won't tell me. You wouldn't be very good heroes if you sold out a child to save your skin after all."

"Then why bother asking?" Spangle said.

"I know you are prepared to die." AFO said as he extended a metal blade to Yankee's comatose body. "Are you prepared to sacrifice someone else's life?" AFO slowly pushed the blade into Yankees neck which drew blood.

"Stop!" Lady Liberty said. "We don't know where he went!"

"You'll have to do better than that." AFO said.

"We are telling the truth!" Spangle replied.

"I don't think you are." AFO said as he drew his hand back to thrust into Yankees neck, he was stopped as a carbon fiber scarf wrapped around his arm and pulled it away.

"Now who is here?" AFO said as he looked up to see Eraserhead staring him down.

Xxxx

GT had carried Midoriya as far as his old body would allow. Izuku was silent for the most part, not sad or angry, just nothing. GT eventually placed him down so he could take a breather.

"We need to get out of here." GT said. "He knew you'd be here because my location was known. If we go somewhere without telling anyone we can be safe till you master your quirk.

"Why does she hate me?" Izuku asked. GT looked to see Izuku staring at the ground.

"Pardon?" GT asked.

"Uraraka, she's so much more, violent." Izuku said. "I know they are being controlled but the rest were just focused on capturing me, she wanted to hurt me, make me suffer, kill me."

"Don't think about it kid." GT said. This kid was going to need years of therapy to cope with all this. "We have to get you somewhere safe, we can get Melissa's suit and you can begin training to unleash your power full force."

"Why did he pick me?" Izuku said clutching his chest. "I wish he never did! Why did he make such a stupid choice! Why-" Midoriya felt a hard smack across his cheek as Gran Torino looked in anger.

"Don't you dare say that." GT said. "I watched All Might grow from your age to what he was. He was the same as you, quirkless yet dreamed of being a hero. He never cared about money or fame like most people. All he cared about was saving as many people as he could and being someone the world could believe in. He chose you because you are him. Right now, we need you to be _here!_" Izuku teared up at the old hero's speech, the one who had seen three generations of One for All come and go.

"Y-you're right." Izuku said with vigor. "I will never stop, I will stop AFO no matter what and bring peace!"

"That's the spirit!" GT said smiling. "Now let's get moving.

Xxx

Toru Hagakure slowly sneaked around the area her classmates were being restrained in.

"16, 17, 18. We're missing one!" One of the pros yelled.

"It has to be that invisible girl!" Another one said. "Dammit none of us have any infrared or thermal quirks!"

"Find her!" The pros began to vividly search, swinging their arms around hoping to feel her so they could grab her. Toru snuck behind Bakugo and whispered in his ear.

"It's me." She said. "I'm gonna loosen these restraints and then you blast them while I get everyone else!" Bakugo merely muffled angrily through this restraints as she pulled out a paperclip from underneath her tongue. She used it to pick the locks and Bakugo was free.

"You hear something-" He said as a massive explosion rocked the ground.

"Hehe payback you bastards!" He yelled as explosions popped in his hands. He was soon joined by Todoroki and the others as Toru freed them all. The pros, being caught off guard, were being quickly overwhelmed.

"Dam-" one of them yelled as Todoroki froze them onto the wall while Mineta and Sero smothered two others with their quirks. Kota used anivoice to summon hordes of bugs which flowed in like a black mist. Yaoyorozu utilizes her quirk to create metal restraints and Iida used his speed to lock them onto the pros. Ojiro used a move he perfected where he spun in a circle using his tail to whack a pro multiple times while Aoyama used his navel laser to blast him into the wall. Asui served as a distraction while Tokoyami used dark shadow to render several more unconscious. Within minutes the class was freed and the pros knocked out.

"Excellent work Toru!" Yaoyorozu complimented earning a blush which was impossible to see.

"Quick! We must find master!" Iida called out. "Midoriya has escaped and we must inform him immediately!"

"Are you crazy! He said we'd be punished if didn't have him." Ashido yelled.

"That no longer applies, we found him and restrained him just as he had asked and arrived here to deal with him." Iida said. "We must regroup for further orders!"

"Let's move!" Yaoyorozu said as the class headed outside.

Xxx

"Eraserhead, how nice of you to join us." AFO said greeting the pro.

"Let my students go." Aizawa said angrily.

"Why? They are content, I have done nothing to harm them, they are still the same people with memories that are their own. I am helping them to accomplish great things but hunting down young Izuku." AFO replies.

"I'm not even going to dignify myself with a response to that crap." Aizawa shot back.

"Master!" Aizawa turned to see his students rush out. The immediately circled behind him..

"_Dammit! I can't fight him with them here, he'll use them as a shield!" _Eraser thought.

"Now then let us be-" AFO said as he was slammed into the ground with a powerful force.

"No master!" Asui yelled seeing their beloved lord be smashed into the earth.

"Who was-" All For One coughed as he looked up to see Yankee's fist extended to where he once stood.

"Impossible! I took your quirk!" AFO yelled.

"Actually you didn't." Aizawa said. "I saw you approaching him and I used my erasure as you tried to take his power. He still has his quirk."

"You ingrate!" AFO said as he saw class 1A look with astounded faces. "Very well, there is no further reason to here." He activated a small beacon as a dark purple portal appeared behind him.

"Go!" He yelled as the students and himself ran into before anyone could stop him.

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Yankee ran towards the closing portal only for it to disappear before he could reach it.

"Damn it!" He yelled. "He got away! He was then embraced by Lady Liberty who hugged him tight.

"Ahm so glad yer okay!" She said crying into his shoulder. If not dead, he could have lost his quirk which some would consider worse than death.

"Careful, I'm still fucking hungover from last night." Yankee said clutching his head before turning to Eraserhead. "I owe you big time."

"You May be a down right degenerate but your skill speaks for itself. You have my thanks for protecting the boy." Aizawa said. "Does anyone know where they went?

"No." Spangle said. "Gran Torino grabbed him and took him somewhere safe."

"I should track them but the fewer people who know their location the better." Eraserhead said. "How was he? The kid."

"Not to good." Lady Liberty said. "Ah overheard him having a pretty bad breakdown, poor sweetie, it must be hard for him."

"That's What AFO wants, to break him down mentally till he loses it. Looks like it's working." Eraserhead explained. "Kid have a rough life even before all this crap. Dad abandoned him and he grew up poor plus he was bullied in school for being quirkless. I don't know how much more of this he can take."

"The fact that guy took my ultimate move and only had a few busted bones." Yankee muttered. "I blasted him with everything I had it wasn't enough! How do you stop this guy?"

"Midoriya is the only one who can. One for All is the only quirk that All For One can't steal."Aizawa said.

"Well looks like we got to our faith in the little guy." Yankee said as Lady Liberty helped him up.

"What will you do?" Spangle asked.

"I must leave it to Gran Torino to train him. I will stay here and find out a way to erase this mind control. On top of AFO we have at least a dozen heroes in Japan at Yankee's level in terms of skill and power. When Midoriya masters One for All and returns he will only have to deal with All For One but every pro in the country and then some." Eraser said.

"Very well." Yankee said. "Let's get fixed up here, between the hangover and this ass whooping I'm hurting like a motherfucker."

Xxx

The portal opened up back in Japan as All For One and class 1A stepped out. Tomura noticed the slight limp in his masters walk and ran to help him.

"Master! Are you injured!" Tomura cried as he helped All For One stabilize himself.

"Yes, thank you my boy." AFO said.

"How did the mission go?" Tomura asked.

"Not good, Class 1A did their job and succeeded in capturing Midoriya so credit to them on their part." He said as the students released a collective sigh of relief. "The American hero Yankee and Eraserhead interfered and Midoriya for away."

"What?!" Tomura said angrily. "How can you be so calm? I would be furious!"

"I have taught you many things Tomura but it appears patience is not one of them. Getting angry causes you to be rash which causes you to make mistakes which causes you to fail. Believe me when I say it is a weakness i have exploited many times. You must always stay calm and collected."

"Of course Master." Tomura said helping All For One to sit down.

"You are all dismissed!" AFO said to class 1A.

Xxx

GT and Izuku has not stopped traveling. They had been going for nearly ten days now avoiding all public transportation and areas in order to stay completely off the radar. They slept in tents and ate whatever canned foods they could get in small tow stores.

"We need to get further into the wilderness." GT said reading a map. He had turned off his cell phone and Midoriyas to prevent even any chance of being traced. With Kurogiri teleportation quirk, they could come for Izuku at any time if they knew their location. It was going to be rough living off the land. Gran Torino didn't know how long it would take Izuku to master his power. It could be done in weeks to as long as a few years. Before he left he contacted Melissa Shield on a private line who had informed she had finished construction of Izuku's suit and that it had been dropped in a remote area along with canned foods, medical supplies, and other necessities. She gave Gran Torino the coordinates before destroying her phone to ensure it couldn't be traced. GT looked at the map and saw that they were getting close, about twenty miles north of their current location. Being an old timer, GT had grown up learning navigation and map reading as an essential function.

"Let's take a quick rest." GT said sitting down in a tree stump. "I'm not as young as I used to be." The two sat down and shared a quick meal as GT went over their training plan.

"You said you were able to go to 25%? The old man asked taking a spoonful of beans.

"Yeah." Izuku said biting into an apple.

"That's good progress indeed but you have not used it in battle." GT said.

"Y-yeah i did! When I was attacked!" Izuku said.

"You held back and didn't utilize it out of fear you'd harm them." GT said. "If you really used 20% of your power they would have been nothing to you. You are either lying to me and didn't even come close to 25% or you did and you couldn't bring yourself to use it against them am I right?"

"Yeah." Izuku said frowning. "I couldn't hurt them, even though they were going to kill me I still couldn't."

"_I didn't believe a heart this pure could exist in the world."_ GT thought. "You can't be afraid to use your power against them. I'm not saying to kill them but at least to knock them out. If you keep hesitating to act every time one of them appears then it doesn't matter how strong you are, you will never defeat All For One."

"I just want them all back." Izuku said. He'll never forget how great it felt to have people who were actually there for him and wanted to hang out with him. Growing up without friends, a quirk. or a father crippled his self esteem and confidence. He was still plagued by what Uraraka was going to say to him that night in his room.

"You'll get them back. You have a power that contains the combined force of eight generations. Never believe it can't be done." GT said finishing up his beans. "Come on, I want to get those supplies by sundown."

Xxx

"Ugh I'm sooooooo bored!" Ashido complained throwing her head back on the couch.

"Me too man!" Kaminari said. "I'm going crazy here!"

"You could always shock yourself so you're too dumb to realize your bored." Jiro said swinging her earphone jack.

"Come on would you drop that already!" Kaminari yelled.

"HOW CAN YOU ALL HE SO DAMN CALM! WE LET THE VILLIAN GET AWAY!" Bakugo screamed slamming his hand down on the table.

"Actually we didn't." Asui said. "We located and captured him just as we were instructed. The American hero's got in the way once master appeared ribbit!"

"Did you all feel that guy Yankees power?" Kirishima asked. "I thought the world was ending! I didn't know there were people that strong!"

"It's a big world out there." Todoroki threw in. "Nearly eight billion people in hundreds of countries on seven continents. Who knows what else is out there."

"Has anyone seen Hagakure?" Yaoyorozu asked before realizing the futility of her question.

"Hehe." Kirishima laughed. "Last I saw her she was going to Oijiros room and asked for no one to bother them."

"So they're?" Todoroki asked.

"Yup, down in the dirty." Kirishima said smiling. "So manly!"

"_How would that even work? Would you, see it go in or would it just disappear?" _Todoroki thought before shoving the dirty thought out of his head.

"_Toru you're so lucky! I want a guy to rock my world like that!"_ Mina thought throwing a glance at Kirishima. While she believed Todoroki was the most handsome guy in their school, she found herself often attracted to Kirishimas confident and bold personality.

.

"I'm surprised you're not spying on them Mineta." Asui said to the resident pervert.

"Don't get me wrong, I would but she's invisible! All I Would see is Ojiro which is not something I'm in to." Mineta proudly confessed.

"I can't believe they perform such dirty actions in a place of learning!" Iida yelled.

"Oh shut up nerd, you're just jealous he's getting some and you're not." Jiro said.

"I am not!" Iida cried. "I am an outstanding gentleman with respect to academia and women!"

"And with that I am going to bed!" Tokoyami said as he left the common area for him room. He was followed by every boy while the girls all stayed awake. They made small talk when the heard footsteps and saw floating shirts and a shirt.

"You have to tell me everything!" Ahsido yelled as the invisible girl blushed hard.

Xxx

GT and Izuku continued there trek as the came to a densely wooded area. According to his map, they were close to northern Wisconsin by now. Izuku has used One for All sparingly to cover large distances in a shorter time. GT began searching the trees and ground for a package that was supposed to be here.

"It's got to be here somewhere." GT muttered. Izuku helped him look but there was nothing. After twenty minutes of searching, GT was at his wits end. "Where the hell is it?" Izuku looked up and his eyes widened as he saw a mediocre sized box falling at full speed.

"Look out!" Izuku cried using his quirk to push GT out of the way as the metal box slammed into the ground where he once stood.

"Shit!" GT said looking up. "Watch it Dammit!" He yelled to the pilotless drone which had dropped it. The drone quietly hovered away.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, Damn robots, pieces of junk can't think to make rational choices. GT mumbles as he made his way to the package. It was hefty, around four feet tall and eight feet wide. GT worked the locks till it opened revealing a plethora of essentials.

"Good, we were getting low on food." GT said examining the piles of canned foods and compact energy bars. There was also a first aid kit along with fishing lines and knives for hunting and other wild uses.

"What the hell is this?!" Gran Torino said pulling out powdered milk and prune juice. Izuku looked at the objects and stifled a chuckle. "How old does she think I am?!" Finally he came to set of red plaster metallic casts.

"Is that-?" Izuku asked.

"Yes." GT said pulled out the pieces. There were casts for the arms, legs, chest, back, neck, and head. Izuku has never head butted with One for All For the fear he would snap his neck.

"Wow!" Izuku said as the suit lie in front of him.

"Quick try it out!" GT said as Izuku put on a cast on his right arm. He looked up and scanned the area to make sure there was no people or animals in the vicinity. He then powered up One for All and gulped.

"_This is it." _Izuku thought as he brought his arm back. "DETROOOOOOIT SMAAAAAAASHHHH!" He launched the quirk at full power. His fist went forward as a massive shockwave cleared the area of trees. The sheer force of the hit blew Gran Torino back. Once the dust settled, Izuku looked in amazement at the damage from his blow. Everything was gone, completely leveled. The forest was no more.

"I-u-uh?!" Izuku cried. He felt guilt destroying the forest not wanting to rob animals if their home.

"Good Lord." GT said. This punch was even mightier than All Mights hit, looks like it was true that One for All grew in power for each inheritor. "That must have been seen for miles." GT knew that since Izuku did not have his license he was not allowed to use his quirk in public like that, especially since he was in a different country.

"I had no idea." Izuku said looking at his hand. He was amazed how a simple fist could generate so much raw power. He filled with confidence as he let out a smile. All for One would never know what hit him.

"Well your power is certainly there." GT said. "However you can not face him until you can use full power without the suit. If he were to take it off of you or it was damaged you'd be in a deep puddle of shit."

"How do I do it?" Izuku asked.

"You're going to train at full power with the suit, over time you will remove small pieces to allow your body to adapt to the increase in power. This may take several months." GT said.

"We don't have months!" He yelled. "My friends are still there under his control! Who knows what he is making them do!"

"I know this is hard but going against All For One without full control of your quirk is suicide. There's a solid line between being a hero and putting your life in the line and being stupid with no regard for personal safety, it is a line you still have blurred." GT scolded.

"But-" Izuku tried to say.

"Any more excuses out of your mouth and I will find someone else to take this power. You aren't ready, no matter how hard you wish, nothing is changing that." GT said. He knew that he couldn't forcibly remove One for All but it was about the meaning behind the words that mattered.

"Okay." Izuku said sniffling. "Let's get started then

Xxx

AFO sat at his self appointed throne room smack dab in the center of heroism, U.A. he tapped his fingers vigorously on his arm rest. He was angered that Midoriya escaped and that they had no leads on his whereabouts. He knew GT was an expert in avoiding him and that would only make things more difficult. He needed to do something drastic to lure him out.

"Tomura." AFO called to his successor.

"Yes?" Tomura asked as he entered the room.

"Midoriya is well hidden, Gran Torino is too well suited against me to allow me to locate them." AFO said.

"I knew those children were worthless." Tomura growled angry at the failure of class 1A.

"They did their job, located and captured Midoriya, it was only through means we had no control over that he escaped." AFO explained. "So if we can't locate him, we will lure him out."

"How do you plan to do that?" Tomura asked intrigued.

"The boy is too easily overwhelmed with emotion. If someone is in danger he will cast aside all self preservation for his own life to save them." AFO said. "I will have our minions round up the quirkless population and have them put into camps to work, if they don't, they die."

"Oh yes, Midoriya is an idiot, there is no way he wouldn't make a move." Tomura said. He personally believed that the quirkless were leftovers of human evolution and that they should be discarded in this new age of quirks.

"Of course this will also outrage international organizations and most likely will prompt an attack by hero's around the world." AFO explained.

"What about the brats mother?" Tomura suggested. "If you threaten her over television or radio there is no way he'd stay hidden."

"That would work except I know Gran Torino too well. They are most likely completely isolated from civilization, living in the wilderness and having no electronic devices for risk of being tracked. He wouldn't see it for months." AFO said as he rubbed his chin thinking of a way to draw him out.

"Why not just use your mind quirk on him? Force him to come out?" Tomura asked. It seemed like a genius and fool proof plan.

"They are our of range." AFO said. "Even with the amplification quirk that was so graciously offered to me can only increase its range by a few hundred miles. That is why some parts of Japan are resisting me and why I waited till the best pros in the country were at my throat."

"Damn it!" Tomura said angrily.

"That is not all, One for All not only can be transferred, it fuses with the powers of all who wielded it before." AFO explained.

"You mean that brat has more than one quirk?" Tomura asked confused.

"Yes, there is one in particular that makes him immune to mind quirks." AFO said. "The third wielder of One for All, Liko Katagume, possesses a quirk that allowed him to resist mind control." AFO said. "Do you remember at the U.A sports festival when Midoriya faced the student who could control the minds of those who spoke to him? Midoroya broke free due to this inheritored quirk."

"And there are other powers as well?" The prodigy asked.

"Yes, I know of black whip which is similar to mine. The mind resist quirk, and my brothers transfer quirk. There are four more which I have no knowledge of. All Might and the boy himself were both quirkless so nothing to worry about there."

"This quirk is so powerful!" Tomura said slamming his hands in anger. "Why did All Might never use these?"

"He was so proficient in One for All he likely never bothered to learn them. Who knows? Had he not been the idiotic oaf he was and learned them he may have still been living." AFO said mocking the late Symbol of Peace. "Now that you know this, I must get back to finding a way to draw him out."

"Yes master." Tomura said leaving AFO to his thoughts.

Two weeks later.

GT watched diligently as Izuku ran around and practiced with One for All at full power. The suit keeping his body from taking the blow of the great power. The two had to keep moving, especially after Izuku wiping out a massive chunk of forest had prompted the authorities to investigate. After narrowly avoiding that fiasco, GT had instructed Izuku to only fire hits into the air well above ground level to avoid any destruction. This brought up the issue of passing aircraft getting caught in the blow which resulted in working mostly in darker hours so they could see the flash of passing planes and other aircraft.

Grab Torino frowned, All For One way certainly not making this easy for them. If they had access to an actual training center along with actual food and supplies, progress would be much quicker. That however was out of the question and they would have to make due for what they had.

"_You better beat him Izuku, I'm supposed to be enjoying my retirement!" _GT thought. He should have been sitting on a beach in Chicago right now enjoying American cuisine but of course things had to go awfully wrong.

"Izuku! Come over here!" Gran Torino called out as Izuku literally disappeared from where he was and re appeared right in front of the old hero nearly giving him a heart attack. "WAHAHAH!" He yelled as Izuku materialized out of seemingly nowhere. In reality, he had been moving so fast that it was impossible to see.

"S-s-sorry!" Izuku cried.

"Geez kid!" GT said standing up. "You know elderly hearts don't react to surprise as well as young ones do!" He brushed the dirt off himself before looking back at the boy. "You seem to have a handle on your power at full strength. We will start by removing chunks of the armor so your body can adapt to the output."

"Well okay!" Izuku gulped as he removed several small pieces of armor. He looked back to GT waiting for an answer.

"Go at 35% for now, if you feel you can go further, do it but stop if you feel pain." GT ordered. Izuku nodded as he powered up his quirk and took off. At 35% he definitely felt powerful tugs and pulls through out his body with some of the armor gone but it seemed stable enough. Izuku weighed the pros and cons of going further and decided against it as the tugging and pulling increased. He practiced it for several hours as Gran Torino observed closely.

"_This is actually good progress, perhaps all he ever needed was some motivation." _GT thought referring to All For One.

Xxx

In Japan, there were hundreds of amateur and low ranked pro heroes rebelling against All For One, even some villains had joined up against All Mights arch nemesis. This caused some heavy fighting to break out in most areas but since the majority of the powerful pros were under All For One's control, these rebellions were usually quelled quickly.

This one whoever was much different.

All for Ones regime of profiling and enslaving the Japanese has angered the international community. As a result, a team of several pros from different countries were sent to aid the rebellion.

**Vladimir Petrolov, Blizzard: The Winter Hero. Russia's number one pro hero. His powerful quirk allows him to summon great snowstorms and can generate and manipulate ice and snow. He also has a tremendous tolerance to cold.**

**Aegeus Koudiklese, Spartan: The War Hero**

**Greece's number one pro. His quirk enhances his physical abilities well above many strength enhancing quirks (though a far cry below One for All) He is highly trained in weapons and is said to be worth a thousand soldiers.**

**Angel Brightbull, Eclipse: The Dark Hero. Australia's number one pro, her quirk causes of a person's sight, hearing, and speech to be rendered useless making those affected temporarily blind, deaf, and mute. This quirk can cover a good distance and can hit up to fifty people at a time. The quirk lasts twenty minutes on those affected.**

The three heroes were laying waste to all but the best pros in Japan. All For One has grown quite annoyed and had dispatched Endeavor, Hawks, and Best Jeanist, the top three in Japan to deal with them. Should they fail, he too would get involved. He was not worried though, Endeavors Hellflame could counteract Blizzards winter quirk, Hawks could outmaneuver Spartan, and Best Jeanist could rely on the vibrations of his threads should he be affected by Eclipse's quirk.

"Oi, these boys ain't so tough!" Eclipse said happily as she knocked out a low ranking pro who had been affected by her quirk. Meanwhile, Blizzard relied on Winter to freeze his enemies and Spartan simply beat them to unconsciousness.

"Don't get cocky." Blizzard warned. "Even Yankee and All Might himself couldn't beat All For One, if he makes an appearance we have to be on our guard. The top pros of each country were well familiar with each other. Each year there would be a summit where each countries top pro would attend to interact and discuss plans for the future. Just like how each country had there top 10. There was a world top ten which ranked the top ten pros in the world.

**All Might (Japan) Pre-Demise**

**Blizzard (Russia)**

**Yankee (America)**

**Jaeger (Germany)**

**Spartan (Greece)**

**Lioness (Nigeria)**

**Eclipse (Australia)**

**Snakes (India)**

**Rio (Brazil)**

**Sand Golem (Egypt)**

"Bring him to me!" Spartan yelled smashing a nearby car to pieces. "The blood of my ancestors demands a challenge!"

"Well looks like you just jinxed it." Blizzard said as he saw Japans top three pros approaching the battlefield

**To answer my lovely fans who have been so kind to leave reviews and favorite/follow.**

**Yes, Izuku will manifest other quirks through One for All. Since this is only canon up until AFO and All Might fight and that they have not all been revealed yet I will be making them up. **

**No, Uraraka will not become free. As I said before, I find the power of love and friendship to be a cheap cop out. No amount of begging or reminiscing will free those under AFOs control. Only by defeating him will they be freed.**

**No Izuku will not catch a break. The theme of this story is All For Ones overwhelming hatred of All Might and other wielders of One for All. He wants to make his ultimate revenge by destroying Izukus mind and torture him till he begs for deaths in which he will destroy One for All since it will not be passed on if Izuku is dead. He is basically taking out eight generations worth of anger on our broccoli headed cinnamon roll. Not to say there won't be comedic or happy moments but this is a story of Izukus torment. **

**Like I said before, this story is rated M for a reason. This fic will deal with the heavy emotional toll on Izuku and like I said; there may or may not be a happy ending. I find that the story is much much much more interesting if you don't know if the good guys wins**

**That all being said, I appreciate everyone following this story and leaving reviews. If you have any questions you can PM me thought I will not be giving out spoilers. Please review, you wouldn't believe how much it motivates me to write more and better!**

**P.S I know I have a shit load of grammar errors. I don't have a laptop so I type this up on my phone which often leads to a lot of grammar errors. I will do my best to ensure they are kept to a minimum**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The three international heroes braced themselves as Japans top three closed in. Blizzard conjured a massive blast of concentrated ice and launched it at Endeavor who responded by firing a blast of fire. The two blows struck midway and created a massive cloud of steam as fire and ice duked it out. Spartan jumped up into the air to take care of Hawks who was able to dodge the man easily with his agility and flight. Best Jeanist immediately shot tens of thousands of fiber threads across the ground which nearly took out all the clothing on his upper body. He knew of Eclipses quirk and was preparing for it. His prediction came true when he immediately lost his sight, hearing, and speech. In a new dark and silent world, he felt the vibrations of his threads, much like how a spider locates their prey. He felt vibrations coming from the left side and brought his leg up to strike and felt it make contact. Eclipse yelled as the kick struck her in the stomach knocking her to the ground.

"Get back you here you little bastard!" Spartan yelled at Hawks who was quite literally flying circles around him. Spartan was getting aggravated and began to use debris lying on the ground to try to knock the pro out of the sky. This was no simple task however as Hawks, while dodging the incoming projectiles, also used the feathers on his wings to strike at Spartan.

"Dammit! His flames are so hot!" Blizzard cursed. He was over four hundred feet away and he could feel the blaze of Endeavor. He knew he didn't want those powerful blazes making contact with his skin. He also knew that while he and the other two international heroes were on a strict knock out basis, these three pros had no problem killing while under AFOs control. Blizzard fires several ice shots at the man but they all melted before contact could be made.

"_If only I could use my special move! He'd be out in seconds!"_ The Russian thought.

**Polar Vortex: Blizzards ultimate move. He can generate extremely low temperatures as low as -100° Fahrenheit. This has its downsides however as any one who is exposed will freeze to death within a minute. The closer to a pole he is, the more powerful vortex is generated.**

"_There's too many people here! Even if it was just me and him, he'd also die from the temperature." _Blizzard thought as he dodged a roaring fireball. He had never used this move in combat before, he only used if there was roaring fires that just couldn't be controlled by anything else or if there was a volcanic eruption near a populated area. His ultimate move was so destructive that he required special authorization from governments to use.

"Damn it!" Spartan yelled missing yet another shot. He could see the wings of Hawks slowly growing smaller with each feather he used. It wouldn't be long before he could no longer fly allowing Spartan to dish the final blow. Eclipse was having issues of her own, with Best Jeanist threads surrounding the area it was impossible to attack him even with most of his senses gone.

"_I got to destroy these damn threads!"_ She thought as she dodged several hits from Japan's number three pro.

"_I've had enough of this!" _She thought. "Oi! Blizzard!"

"What?!" He yelled aggravated as he dodged more fireballs.

"Freeze this wankers threads so I can kick his ass!" She yelled. "Without his threads I can knock him out!"

"Of course why not?!" Blizzard yelled back annoyed. "It's not like I'm fighting a supernova right now!"

"Oh you big baby! I'll deal with him! Just freeze these damn threads!" Eclipse yelled back. Blizzard rolled his eyes as he fired a blast at Endeavor to distract him so he could launch a massive ice ball at the threads Best Jeanist had laid out. The ground froze as did the thousands of little threads. Eclipse smiled as she smashed the frozen threads to pieces leaving Best Jeanist unable to detect her movement.

"Let me return the favor!" She cried as she used her quirk on Endeavor who had gotten too close to her. Japan's new number one fell to the ground as he lost his senses making him an easy target. She ran up to Best Jeanist and restrained him with powerful restraints and knocked him out cold with a few well placed kicks. Blizzard took advantage of Endeavors state and froze him to the ground while delivering neutralizing blows to his head. Spartan continued to deal with Hawks who evaded his strikes.

"Come down and gave me you coward!" Spartan screamed in frustration. He felt the air around him grow cold as Blizzard used his quirk to lower the air temperature. Hawks yelled as the weight of ice on his wings caused him to make a landing. He stumbled as he landed only to be met by Spartans satisfied face.

"Hehe, no running away now!" Spartan yelled. Blizzard and Eclispe looked away as screams and the sound of punching echoed. Soon it was silent as Spartan walked over with an unconscious Hawks.

"Top three of Japan! What a joke!" He yelled throwing the limp body For he ground. The three celebrated their victory as those also in the battle cheered in from the rubble.

"They did it!"

"Worlds top pros! Here we go!"

"Push forward!" Resounding cheers of victory were heard as a portal opened up nearby. The three international pros turned to see their main target reveal himself.

"So who chooses to incur my wrath?!" All For One said as made his way to them.

"Come at me villain!" Spartan challenged. "Your strongest warriors lie defeated! Soon you shall too!"

"Shut up." Blizzard said. "This guy withstood Yankees and All Might's ultimate move. Do not underestimate him."

"Now then, shall we begin?" All For One asked.

Xxx

Izuku's training continued. It had been well over a year since he received One for All and in that time he had been able to get to 40% of its power. GT frowned hoping it wouldn't take that long to reach to 100%. He noticed the smile on Izukus face as he flew around practicing.

"_Must be that endorphin high." _GT thought. He was grateful though, anything to take the boys mind off of what was happening in Japan. The routine went something like this. Wake up, eat, stretch, train punches and kicks, break, eat, spar with GT, do physical exercises to increase body mass, eat, shower, stretch, bed. It was a rigorous regiment but it was working. GT theorized that the more muscle and mass a body had, the better equipped it is to withstand One for All. It explained why All Might had seemed so natural with it given his bulk. It was a shame how his injuries caused his body to wither into a skeleton. Izuku has packed on a lot of muscle, he was a far cry from All Mights level of musculature but they size of his muscles were starting to get to the level of being the envy of every man.

"Come back down Izuku! Lunchtime!" GT called out as Izuku appeared right in front of him out of nowhere.

"DAMMIT WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DOING THAT!" GT roared as he clutched his racing heart.

"Sorry!" Izuku cried. He didn't mean to do it but it seemed too unnatural at this point to move any slower.

"Too bad All For One doesn't have a phobia of jump scares, you could beat him in seconds otherwise!" GT moaned as he pulled out slabs of meat from a deer they had hunted the previous day. He got to cooking them as they both had a quick appetizer of apples from nearby trees they had discovered. GT made sure to give Izuku a large chunk of meat, not only was he a growing boy, he couldn't even imagine how insanely high one's metabolism must be with a quirk like One for All. Once the meat was cooked, the old hero gave Izuku a portion that was nearly the size of half the deer.

"Thanks!" Izuku said gratefully as he bit into the sweet venison. He relished the sweet taste and texture as he chewed and swallowed.

"How do you feel?" GT asked.

"I feel great!" Izuku proclaimed as he clenched his fist. "If this is what close to fifty percent is like, I can't imagine what full power is!"

"Don't get cocky kid, the stronger you get, the longer it takes to see results." GT said referring to the plateau many bodybuilders of old were plagued by. It was easy to see fast results when starting from the bottom but the stronger you got, that much harder you had to push yourself to get better. He had heard stories of some weightlifters training for months only to add 10-15 pounds to their max. It was the same with One for All.

"So you know how One for All grows stronger with each person it passes on too?" Izuku asked taking another bite of meat.

"Yes?" GT asked.

"You think it'll ever become so powerful that no one can use it?" Izuku asked. "Like how I'd break my arm using it, you think someday no matter how strong the person is they simply wouldn't be able to contain it?"

"That is a good question." GT said. He remembered Nana Shimura telling him that when All For Ones brother possessed this quirk, he could at most break concrete and metal. Nothing like what All Might and Izuku were capable of. "I'm afraid I do not know and that we will both be long gone by the time something like that could happen."

"That's another thing." Izuku said. "One day I will have to pass this power to another. How will I know they are the right choice? What if they decide to be a villain and they can't be stopped?"

"_Typical, always looking into the future." _GT thought. "That's quite a ways in the future. You are still young, trust me when I say that there is a reason the elderly are more wise than the young. When that time comes, you'll know who to choose."

"But that's the thing." Izuku said. "That encounter with All Might was purely by chance. Had he not been there when Kacchan was being attacked, he would have never saw me and would have picked someone else."

"Well if he had picked someone else he would have been a bigger fool that I thought." GT said. "You know back in my day when I was a young boy, heroes were still pretty recent. Each of them focused on being a hero and saving lives. Now? Now there are many who are in it for the money, fame, and glory. Trust me when I say you are unique in your drive to be what a hero really is." He remembered how All Might was named the ideal hero. Not only was her powerful and brave, in his eyes, no one wasn't important enough to save, he made time for every autograph and photo and even donated the great majority of his money to charity. He frowned thinking of those like Endeavor who abused his wife in a forced marriage and trained his children like they were child soldiers just to be strong.

"Yeah." Izuku said. There was truth to GTs words. He thought of his classmates. Mineta was in it to get girls, Kacchan was in it to be famous, Todoroki was in it because it was forced on him, and Uraraka, while having noble thoughts in mind to help her struggling parents, was focused on money. Thinking of them made his heart ache. Over the last few weeks he had time to process everything that was happening and was able to cope with it by training.

"Why is that Ochako seems so much more violent towards me than the rest?" Izuku asked. GT knew he was referring to the brunette zero gravity user in his class. He held his breath when he was asked this, he knew any mention of his class or Japan would be followed by a nervous breakdown. He was both shocked and impressed to see Izuku maintain his composure.

"_Poor kid, he is being forced to grow up too fast." _"Can't say for sure but I have a pretty good guess." GT said knowing he was treading on some thin ice here. He had to choose his words carefully. "You were particularly close with her correct?"

"Yes." Izuku said sadly. He was close with all his classmates but he felt something much deeper towards the rosy cheeked girl.

"My guess is All For One knows this, he is using her to wear you down due to your connection with her." GT said noticing Izuku tremble.

"Damn him." Izuku cursed which caught GT off guard. As long as he had known the aspiring hero he had never ever cursed. He also picked up in a hint of deep anger in his voice. He figured that while he had learned to live with what was going on, it was changing him in a negative way. He had picked up on this by random bursts of anger from Izuku and his savage way of eating meat. It was a like a young man sent to war, he left confident and patriotic but came back changed, he was angry and pessimistic. GT had seen this all too many times in his years of life. Young and idealistic men and women with aims of being a hero and then witnessing the gruesome and cruel reality of their profession. The haunting screams of those they were unable to save, the crushing pressure from society to be an ideal hero, the physical trauma of battling villains, the constant overwhelming stress resulted in self destructive behaviors and sometimes going rogue. This was what happened with the Hero Killer Stain, once an aspiring hero with the mentality of Izuku, he had turned to murder of good people simply because he believed they weren't worthy of his insane ideals.

"Izuku enough." GT ordered. This boy had withstood bullying, no father in his life, poverty, an attack from the sludge villain which almost killed him, the USJ attacked, the encounter with Stain, and the attack at the summer camp and still stayed the same boy.

"_Looks like even the strongest have their breaking point." _GT thought.

"Y-yeah!" Izuku said reverting back to the apologetic and overly emotional fan boy he normally was. "What were you saying?!"

"_What the hell?"_ GT asked in shock seeing two completely different people. Izuku happily munched on the rest of his meal as GT was left dumbfounded. Once they finished their lunch, GT got up and walked over to him.

"All right, time for some sparring. Just like before, either dodge or block me as much as possible. I will not advance you till you block or dodge every single one of my strikes." GT instructed.

"Yes sir!" Izuku said with a wide smile on his face.

"_What is happening to his kid!?"_

Xxx

Yankee and Lady Liberty sparred in a large open field. Since Lady Liberty did not possess massive amounts of physical strength, Yankee could hit her without fear of blowing her in half. They had been going for about a half hour when Yankee opened his mouth.

"I think that's enough for today." He said. This caught Lady Liberty off guard. Sparring was his favorite past time after drinking and football. For him to just stop after only a half hour was very unlike him.

"Are yuh sure?" She asked nicely.

"YES!" He screamed louder than he meant. Lady Liberty frowned at him.

"Don't you raise yer voice at ME when ah was tryin to be nice!" Lady Liberty scolded. Yankee realized his mistake and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry Susie." He said calling her by her actual name. He sat down and put his face into his hands. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Tell me whats eatin ya up Brent." She said kindly also calling him by his actual name.

"That villain, All For One, I hit him with the most powerful hit I ever used. I didn't hold back, I gave everything I had and he only had some busted bones while I was on the ground about to pass out." Yankee confessed. Lady Liberty looked at him sadly. She knew he took great pride and seriousness with his title as America's number one pro.

"Know what worst part is?" He said laughing in a pathetic way. "I was scared shitless, I couldn't move, when he was going to take my quirk, I just let it happen." He said ashamed. "And that little kid, has to fight him, and he showed more balls than I did." Lady Liberty pulled him in for a hug. Despite his suggestive comments towards her bodily attributes and his obnoxious personality, she truly did care for him. They two were very close and went way back.

"Ah know." Lady Liberty said sweetly. Yankee was so powerful that it had been almost a decade since he fought Muerto, the one and only fight where he could be overpowered. She realized this feeling of despair and helplessness was foreign to him. "Ya know, it's been so long since you were scared since you are so strong ah think you've forgotten what courage is. It's okay to be afraid, what makes you a hero is going forward even when yer terrified."

"That doesn't excuse it!"" Yankee said sadly. "I'm supposed to be the third strongest in the world! And I was helpless like a damn scared baby!"

"That's what makes you great." Lady Liberty said pulling his head into her chest. She knew he was upset because otherwise he would make a crack about her breast size. "You knew that guy killed All Might and you still went to fight him while we were all fighting children."

"I guess it just It's just that kid is a bigger man than me." Yankee said. "At his age I was a pussy. I was scared to ever confront anyone or throw a punch. And here he is fearless and daring, I'll be damned if I say he won't be the best hero the world has ever seen."

"You are a hero Yankee, sure you could cut back on the beer and pizza." She said playfully slapping his gut. "But you have saved so many people ah lost count. All Might would be proud of you." She remembered being in his class at USHA and how he was relentlessly tormented for his heavy build. He would cry and cry but never wanted to raise a fist to hurt anyone. It wasn't till All Might came to talk to him one day while he sat by himself in the cafeteria that he learned confidence.

"You're right. I feel better now. Thanks Susie." He said thankfully.

"So you okay now?" She asked.

"Well I could use another face full of them boobs." He said smiling.

"Yup yer okay." She said happy that he was feeling better. "Maybe one day when you learn to be a gentleman you could get a lot more than a faceful." She whispered to him. His face quickly became one of excitement as his tongue fell out like a dog waiting for a treat.

"Oh yeah?!" He asked happily.

"But it appears that day is far from now." She teased, giggling at the look of disappointment on his face. She wasn't entirely lying, she always loved how brave and patriotic he was. Yes he had a belly him but he did have a very handsome face and great personality. He so did have muscles on him that were the envy of many.

"Are you two done?" A stoic voice called out. The two stood up as they saw Eraserhead walk towards them. They Both still felt the sting of his lecture from weeks ago.

"Yup! Nothin to see here!" Yankee replied.

"Riiiight." Eraserhead said suspiciously. "Come with me, I need your help."

"You got it Eraser!" Lady Liberty said as the two ran towards the japansese pro.

Xxx

"Well I was certainly hoping for more than this." All For One taunted. Blizzard, Spartan, and Eclipse lie bloodied and bruised before him.

"_Unbelievable, how can anyone have this kind of power?!" _Blizzard thought.

"_I knew he was strong, but this…. he can't be human!"_ Thought Spartan.

"_Damn! Is he immortal?" _Eclipse thought. The three had given everything, even forcing Blizzard to use his ultimate move. It was all for naught, this villain was simply too strong.

"All Might, Yankee, and now Blizzard, Spartan, and Eclipse." All For One taunted. "Who now can stop me?"

"Shut up!" Eclipse yelled clutching her midsection. "We stopped your mindless drones!" She cried referring to the unconscious bodies of Hawks, Best Jeanist, and Endeavor.

"Yes, you are certainly powerful in your own ways." All For One said. "Which is why you'll be tantalum to my goal." The villain raised his hands like he did during his fight with Izuku at U.A. Before any of the international heroes had a chance to protest, he had them under his control.

**R&R**

**Also quick note, I am not a manga reader. Normally I am but I decided to for go the manga this time for surprises I'd like to see in the anime. I know of black whip and it will be used but aside from that. Consider everything post AFO and All Might final fight fanon**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

With All For One taking Blizzard, Spartan, and Eclipse into control, further efforts to assist Japan were halted. It had shocked the world that five of the world top heroes had faced All For One and all had been defeated. World governments came together to discuss a way to stop the villain. They had decided to not send any more pros given how All For One not only defeated them but took control of them as well. Two months had passed since any news came out of Japan. The world prepared for the worst, especially close countries like Russia, China, and other parts of Asia.

"I suggest the use of nuclear warheads!" A delegate proclaimed.

"On a major city?! Are you insane?" Another one replied shocked someone would even suggest that. The world was getting desperate. There was nothing stopping All For One from invading and destroying all opposition.

"What other choice do we have?" A woman yelled out. "The world's best pros couldn't beat this guy! If what they say is true then he has been taking quirks for nearly two hundred years! He is unstoppable! Who can stop him if the worlds best couldn't?" Unknown to the world, the last shimmer of hope was now residing in the Canadian wilderness. Over the last two months, Izuku and Gran Torino has continued to travel north till they eventually crossed into Canada. They had not had human contact in that time and Izuku has grown to forget that there were even other people in the world. After a long and hard day of training, Izuku went easily went off to sleep like he did every day. He often dreaded it though, he was plagued by nightmares with All Might being killed, his classmates harming him, and not being strong enough to defeat All For One. Tonight was different though, he found himself in a large room where he saw two men talking to each other.

"You can't be serious!" The younger one called out. His green hair flowed over his face making it difficult to see him.

"But I am." The older man said gripping his fist and making a small flame appear. "The world is in chaos and requires correcting, I shall be the one to do it."

"You can't just steal other people's quirks!" The younger one yelled. "You can't just kill those who don't agree with your demented ideals!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, my quirkless younger brother." The other man said. Izuku now knew that this had to be All For One and his younger brother. Whether or not this was his own minds visualization of the event that created One for All or he was tapping into the quirks memory he was still unsure off. "Allow me to make you understand." All For One said reaching out to his younger brothers head. A yell was heard as the younger brother fell to his knees.

"So you now you see the truth." A voice said. Izuku turned around to see the same man who had been talking with All For One. "The truth of our origin, this brotherhood which has come together over nine generations."

"Are you?" Izuku questioned.

"I am All For Ones younger brother, the first wielder or One for All." He said. "My name is Mozuki Midoriya."

Xxx

All For One grinned seeing his newest minions, he truly was unstoppable. If only he no longer had to rely on these machines that the cursed All Might had inflicted upon him. He remembered being plagued by nightmares of All Might for the years following the fight. He had lost his sight, his smell, and his once handsome face to the Symbol of Peace. He quickly scowled as anger and loathing for the former number one pro filled his body.

"_Damn you All Might!"_ He thought as he was renewed with vigor to ensure Midoriya's suffering. The boy had caused no real trouble to him and was not responsible for his injuries but he was All Mights successor, that fact alone made him deserve a tortured life and brutal death. "_How does it feel All Might? Subjecting a young child to such despair? Some hero you are. I will destroy your legacy and submit the brat you cared so much about to unbearable agony." _The villain thought loudly as if All Might was in the room and could hear him. He smiled at remembering his painful scream upon realizing Tomura his masters grandson. The villain decided to do something about this looks and injuries. He figured there was someone out there with some kind of regeneration quirk that would allow him to see and smell again and not require these blasted machines to keep him alive. In all his years, he has never seen such a quirk however. He had seen healer quirks but that would not work on him since he was missing entire organs, there was nothing to heal. He then decided to summon his minions to search for him.

Xxx

"W-w-w-What?!" Izuku cried our dumbfounded. "Y-you name was w-what again?!"

"Midoriya, I am you great great grand uncle." Mozuki explained. "I never thought One for All would find its way back to my bloodline." Izuku was so shocked he couldn't form words, the first wielder of the most powerful quirk in history was related to him?

That also meant…..

"All For One." Izuku said disgusted. "He is also my ancestor."

"Yes." Mozuki said. "Kibashi Midoriya was once his name. I doubt even remembers what he was called anymore."

"But how? All Might never mentioned you either had offspring!" Izuku said still in denial.

"I never did, my brother killed me before I had the chance to ever have a family." Mozuki explained. "My brother however, had many many many consorts over the decades. Promising quirks to those who didn't have one in exchange for sex in order to create children who had powerful quirks he could steal before he disposed of them. I'm glad to see at least one of them were able to make it out alive."

"That monster." Izuku said on the verge of tears. A lot of villains had one common rule, they never harmed children, only the absolute most despicable villains on earth ever harmed a child.

"It pains me to see seven of my successors have fallen to him." Mozuki said. "I have been stuck in this limbo for over two hundred years praying that one day he would be defeated so I could finally rest. Toshinari came so close but alas even he was strong enough,"

"Wait! All Might is here?!" Izuku said hopefully. "Please I have to talk with him!"

"I'm afraid you can't, he along with the other seven are stuck in a comatose state and can not speak or move. Only I have that curse." Mozuki said. Years of isolation and guilt over his brothers actions has driven him weary.

"If All Might or any of you couldn't beat him, how am I supposed to?!" Izuku asked. "He's even stronger now than ever before!"

"Because One for All is not the only power you have." Mozuki said. "You know it's origin, how I had a quirk that allowed me to willingly transfer it and then I received from my brother a quirk to stockpile power, they merged and formed One for All. The same goes for all who wielded this quirk. Of the nine holders, only you and Toshinari were quirkless. You already have mine which allows you to transfer the quirk. There are six more which will manifest."

"Six?" Izuku said looking down. He had all these abilities within him? He couldn't believe how he was born quirkless and now he wielded such power. "If what you say is true, why didn't All Might ever use them?"

"Toshinari was a great hero." Mozuki said sighing. "But he was too rash, similar to you great nephew. He had been so proficient in stockpiling energy he never bothered to learn the others." The first sighed again."Maybe if he had then he could have defeated my brother." Izuku frowned, he was torn between anger at the First for insulting his hero and the frustration of knowing he was right.

"So what are the others?" Izuku asked. "You said there six correct?"

"Yes, you already have mine which allows you to transfer the quirk." Mozuki asked. "Flight, That one is self explanatory. Age, this will allow you to change your bodies physical appearance to any age you wish but you will still remain the same age. Black whip, this will allow you to use black tendrils that can be manipulated to grab objects. Heartbeat which will allow you to locate and enemy even when blinded. Mindblock which will make you immune to mental attacks, and Solar Sabre, this allows you to create a standing beam of light capable of cutting through most substances."

"A-All That?" Izuku said as his jaw dropped. Flight combined with One for All could make him fly at supersonic speeds, Age would allow him to change his body mass in order to withstand One for All better and so on. "How do I get the rest of these quirks?"

"That my fear grand nephew is something you must do on your own." Mozuki said. "You will defeat All For One and bring peace to this world." Izuku saw lights flashing as he Mozuki disappeared. He opened his eyes and shot up in shock. Had that really just happened? Six more quirks? If they are as good as Mozuki said than what could All For One do to stop him?

"Something wrong?" GT asked rubbing his eyes. It was very late, so late in fact it was almost early.

"I don't even know where to begin." Izuku said as he explained his dream to GT. The old man sat in disbelief as Izuku explained what he had learned.

"Six more quirks?" GT said. "I never recalled All Might or Nana Shimura utilizing any of the quirks you described." He said putting his hand under his chin. "And you are the descent of All For One and his brother?"

"You must think I'm crazy huh?" Izuku said rubbing the back of his head. "It was more than a dream, I could feel it, it was so real."

"If what he says is true than you will certainly be more than a match for All For One." GT said. "I have my doubts for sure but I will put this down lightly. We will train and focus on this tomorrow, for now, get back to bed."

"Yeah sure." Izuku said as he rolled back into his sleeping bag but found he could no go to sleep with all this on his mind.

Xxx

"What is your command, master?" Blizzard asked as he, Spartan, Eclipse, and Endeavor all entered his room.

"I have many quirks at my disposal however there are some I still require." All For One explained. "I'm a busy man as you can see so I need you all to go out and find the following quirk for me. Find me a regeneration quirk so I can regain my former strength."

"Of course." Endeavor said as the four bowed before leaving. He waited as he saw Class 1A enter the room as well. The students all stood at attention out of respect.

"Ah my children." AFO said greeting class 1A. "Do you know why I summoned you?

"No sir!" Iida replied.

"In this new world, we have no need for those who are quirkless." All For One said referring to the twenty percent of the population who had no quirk. "I want you all to round them up and have them placed into camps, I will then come to grant them my blessing."

"Where shall we bring them?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I will place you under command of Tomura, he will have the locations set up." All For One explained. "Now go children, and wipe the world of these leftover humans." Class 1A nodded and left to carry out All For Ones plan.

"This will get your attention Midoriya." All For One said smiling knowing the boy wouldn't be able to resist combing back.

Xxx

Over the course of the next few weeks. Izuku had gotten to using close to 75% of One for All. He also was focusing on unlocking the other quirks that had been told to him. Gran Torino's eyes shot out of his skull when he saw black tendrils come out from Izukus arms as he used them to grip onto trees or to fling objects. He had now grown to fast for GT to spar with. He watched with joy as Izuku made the new quirk his own. Izuku was close to two thousand feet in the air from a jump he had performed and looked down at the ground looking to try something.

"_I've already unlocked Black Whip, Mozuki also said that flight was another quirk. If I concentrate while I'm falling, maybe I can get it to manifest._" Izuku said allowing himself to free fall. He knew that even if the flight quirk didn't manifest, he should survive the fall if he landed right. The ground zoomed closer as he focused on what he needed too. Slowly he felt his descent come to a halt as he opened his eyes to see he was floating.

"Hahaha!" He said happily as he looked over to GT who was snacking on a sweet cookie who looked at him with a smile of approval. Izuku turned himself upright and launched himself up into the air. This wasn't like jumping far with One for All, this was like having true freedom. He laughed as he flew around as the sun set over the horizon.

**This chapter is rushed and kind of shitty in my opinion. I've been very ill with a virus that has made itself at home in my repository system. This made it difficult to write but the chapter had been delayed already I wanted to put something out. I may redo this one when I'm feeling better cause I'm not too happy with the way it came out.**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Update: Thank the Lord for modern medicine, whatever nasty little bugger that decided to fuck my weekend up is now getting masacred by my immune system with the help of some antibiotics. Turns out I got hit by a virus first and then some bacteria found their way in since my respiratory tract was inflamed and my immune system was busy killing off the virus. That explains why I felt like I was getting double teamed by Ebola and swine flu. Little shitbags can eat shit, that's what you get for messing with the dominant species of Earth!**

**Now back to story time with the Moose96!**

**Chapter 13**

"What do you want from me?!" A young woman cried in despair. She was being hoisted up by Endeavor and was filled to the brim with fear. These heroes were supposed to protect her!

"Your quirk." Eclipse said menacingly. "What is it?"

"M-my quirk?" She asked horrified. She was out of All For Ones mind quirk range and remained herself.

"YES YOU IMBECILE!" Spartan roared causing the young woman to break down.

"Now there's no need to be rough with the young woman." Blizzard asked still retaining his calm and quiet demeanor. "All we want to know is what your quirk is then you can be on your way."

"R-really?" She asked sniffling not believing a word of it but wanting to get out of this situation. "My quirk is night vision! I can see in the dark! That's it though! It's really not that good!"

"Night vision eh?" Endeavor asked. "Sound useful but not what we are looking for." He said dropping her to the ground. "You can leave now." The young woman didn't even wait for him to finish talking before she bolted away for dear life.

"Ugh! How are we sposed to find this quirk he wants? We've been at it almost two days!" Eclipse complained. They had asked close to a thousand people and none of them had anything remotely close to the quirk All For One wanted. The closest they came was a quirk that could regrow hair but that wasn't enough.

"Quiet, we will find what he wants." Endeavor replies as they continued their task. Meanwhile, other heroes and class 1A were busy rounding up the quirkless population.

"Move it you quirkless losers!" Bakugo screamed igniting his explosion to motivate the crowd to move.

"Yes sir!" The terrifies crowd replied. Their hands had been restrained by Sero and they were moving forward towards a make shift camp.

"Anyone moves and you'll be sorry!" Toru yelled though no one paid her any mind since no one could see her. Sato and Kirishima worked with Shoji in forcing the people into the camp while Asui and Mineta were in charge of stopping anyone trying to escape. Yaoyorozu produced shackles for the prisoners. The other members of class 1A simply worked around the camp making sure everything was in order.

"Mina!" An elder lady cried out. "Mina it's me! Aunt Ryumaki!" Ashido turned to see an older woman with frilly hair like hers call out to her. "Stop this! These people have done no wrong!"

"They're quirkless! They have no purpose!" Ashido glared. Ryumaki widened her eyes, this wasn't her sweet and happy niece.

"What has that horrible man done to you?" She said referring to All for One. She remembered Mina as such a happy energetic child who loved cute things and wanted to be a hero, not this amoral cruel person who puts people in camps.

"What did you say?!" Ashido yelled smacking her aunt across the face. "Don't you ever insult him again!"

"Mina!" She cried as she was pushed away by the crowd being forced in. She felt crushed, all she wanted was to embrace her niece again. The quirkless population of Japan fell into despair, those who weren't quirkless but were not under AFOs control were placed into other camps where they would receive their indoctrination shortly. In the other camp for those who were not quirkless, the pros gathered to find someone with a regeneration quirk.

"Listen up and this will go quickly!" Endeavor roared igniting his hell flame so he would grab everyone's attention. "We need someone with a regeneration quirk, comply and you will be rewarded. Likewise, if you resist, there will be consequences!"

"Oh fuck you!" An old man yelled causing the crowd to gasp. Endeavors eyes widened upon seeing an elderly man relying on a cane to walk slowly stumble towards him. "Pardon my language young man but this is no way for heroes to act!"

"Really?" Endeavor said intrigued. "And just what you know about that?"

"I was once one myself." The old man said proudly. "The air hero, Windfang!" The crowd gasped upon hearing the mans name.

"Windfang? I thought he was dead!"

"Windfang? He's got to be a hundred years old now!"

"Man no one wonder no one recognized him." Windfang got a tick mark on his head upon hearing everyone make comments about his age.

"Will you all shut up!" He yelled annoyed as the crowd stopped murmuring. "Back to you! You're really that weak? Just going to let this All For One manipulate your mind like goo?"

"You're the one who is weak here old geezer.(**Fairy Tail reference. Endeavor and Laxus share the same dub actor and Laxus refers to Makarov as old geezer) **I follow my masters commands because I am loyal!"

"Loyal? Master? I see now why you were only ever number two, All Might was clearly the better man!" Windfang snapped.

"What did you say?" Endeavor growled dangerously as his flames ignited. "That name, **IS NOT TO BE SPOKEN!**" He screamed as he prepared a flame ball to fire at the old man.

"Wait stop!" A young girl called out rushing in front of Windfang. "I have a regeneration quirk!"

"No don't!" Windfang shouted.

"Really?" Endeavor asked slightly lowering his arm. "Go on."

"I can regenerate wounds for myself!" She said.

"You better not be lying." Endeavor asked. "For your sake and the old mans!"

"I'll prove it!" She said picking up a piece of broken glass and slicing her wrist with it to the horror of everyone there. Red blood immediately shot up out from the ruptured artery and sprayed like a hose nozzle before almost instantly stopping as all the severed tissue grew back.

"You fool!" Windfang said as Endeavor landed on the ground next to her.

"I'll go without a fight if you leave them all alone!" The girl said bravely.

"Very well." Endeavor said grabbing the girl before calling out to the other three. "We have what we need! Let's go!"

"I won't let you!" Windfang said trying to rush forward only to fall as he clutched his heart which had been working hard for almost a century. A group of people nearby ran to him to help.

"He needs help! I think he's having a heart attack!" A man cried as Windfang gasped for breath.

"Figure it out!" Spartan yelled back.

"You can't just leave him here to die! At least let her heal him please!" The man begged.

"Not our problem!" Eclipse said as the four departed with the girl in tow. Windfang finally let out one last breath before succumbing to the sands of time.

"GRANDPAAAAAAAAAA!" The captured girl screamed as she was taken away.

Xxx

Back in the woods, Izuku continued to fly, it felt so liberating, he hadn't felt this free since he received One for All! GT sat down on the ground feeling a little envious. Everyone for all of human history at one point dreamed of being able to fly and just go whenever, no limitations, true freedom.

"_Well I can't complain too much, my quirk is quite similar." _GT said smiling.

"Izuku! Come back down!" He called out. He saw Izuku stop flying and slowly descend to the ground. "We need to work on getting your other quirks to manifest. What other ones did you have again?"

"Well I have the ability to transfer, flight, and blackwhip." Izuku said holding up his fingers. "That means I still have Age, Heartbeat, Solar Sabre, and Mindblock to get."

"Those will be tricky." GT said. Blackwhip and Flight had been easy to unlock since Izuku could put himself in a position where he truly needed them. These others would be difficult. "I do have an idea to get all these unlocked but there is one issue."

"Which is?" Izuku asked.

"We have to go to Africa." GT said. "Lioness would be able to help."

**Lioness: Nigeria's Number One pro. She can manifest the abilities of a Lion which increases her strength, speed, and sense of smell. **

"Lioness?" Izuku said excited. "I'd be happy to meet her but how would she help me unlock my other quirks?"

"Aside from being a pro, Lioness comes from a long line of Hypnotic Mind Readers." GT said. He personally believed the stuff to be an illusion but he now believed this could be the quickest way to unlock the other quirks.

"You really think it can work?" Izuku asked.

"It just might." GT said. "Problem now is how do we get to Africa?"

"I-I have an idea." Izuku said nervously smiling. GT thought for a second before opening his eyes wide.

"No!" GT yelled. "Absolutely not!"

"At full speed I could probably get there in a day or two." Izuku said. Combining his flight with One for All would make him fly at very high speeds.

"So what happened when we are in the middle of the ocean and you need to sleep or take a dump?" GT asked. "We are NOT doing it!"

Xxxx

"How did I let you convince me to do this?!" GT yelled as Izuku fired off at full speed. Izuku has GT strapped to his back as he saw the coast of the Atlantic Ocean come into view.

"It was the only way! We couldn't use an airplane!" Izuku stated as the wind rushed past them. GT had to admit, this was quite exhilarating.

"There's a lot of small islands that are mostly uninhabited we can make pit stops at." GT said. "Of course we don't have any GPS on us so we will have to rely on line of sight."

"I'll keep an eye out!" Izuku said as the green land transitioned into the deep blue of the ocean.

Xxx

The young woman sobbed as she was escorted to All For One. She was thrown on the floor at the villains feet, she looked up in fear to see the one who killed All Might. She hyperventilated as she lost feeling in her legs.

"Hello my dear." He said. "You seem nervous, is it the mask?"

The girl didn't respond.

"It is quite intimidating, you see I suffered some injuries a while back which is why I have you here." All For One explained. "Tell me about your quirk."

"M-my grandpa! H-he had a heart attack!" The girl cried. "You left him to die!"

"That wasn't my intent." All For One lied putting on a sympathetic face. "Tell me about your quirk young lady."

"Grandpa!" She said as she broke down sobbing. All For One frowned. The girl was clearly too emotional to brother with a response.

"Her quirk is regen, she can heal all wounds she gets." Eclipse butted in.

"That's what I needed to hear." All For One said placing his hand on the girls head. "This will sting a little." The girl let out a scream as All For One stole her quirk. She quickly fell to the ground in agony as the villian looked at his hand. He felt a sudden charge of energy as his body began to repair itself. The machines he needed to breathe were no longer necessary as his lungs healed. His deformed face slowly began to replace scar tissue with fresh and young skin. In the two outlines where his eyes uses to be, green malicious eyes grew back into place. Bright locks of green hair grew back as his body repaired all the damage he received from All Might. The process didn't take more than a minute as the quirk did its job. He opened his eyes for the first time, no longer relying on his infrared quirk to see. He took in the visual surroundings and let a smile grow as he ran his hand through his thick locks of hair. Some would say he was quite handsome if it weren't for the murderous psychotic mind that lived in the body.

"_Once Midoroya is dead, all proof you ever even existed will be erased." _He thought as he let out a joyous laugh, he was back at full power and had his old body back again. Nothing could stop him now.

Xxx

"You couldn't have made it-" GT said coughing up water. "A few hundred more yards?"

"S-sorry!" Izuku said panting. "I flew for so far, I guess I just got too tired." The two were drenched on the coast of Nigeria in Lagos. The salty seawater leaving an unpleasant taste in their mouths as they walked up the shore. Izuku had been flying but fell short by several hundred yards of the coastline and the two had to swim the rest of the way. The heat of the region quickly dried them off as they made their way into the city.

"So where will we find her?" Izuku asked as he passed several food stands.

"It won't take long, you don't see too many Japanese folk wandering through Nigeria. I'm sure she'll come to us." GT said. He was correct, the two had been getting stares the whole time. They continued to walk for close to a half hour when they were approached by a tall African woman.

"Hello strangers." She said in a heavy accent. She was tall, close to six feet. Her long black hair in traditional braids with various ornaments and jewelry around her neck and wrist. Her bright white teeth spotted very noticeable canines and a long tail whipped around behind her.

"Greetings Lioness." GT said respectfully. "I am Gran Torino, I am here from Japan."

"Japan? Where the evil man who killed All Might controls?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." GT said. "This is Izuku Midoriya, he is All Mights successor and the only one who can take down All For One." Izuku moves forward to introduce himself.

"_He's not getting excited? Usually he freaks every time he meets a new pro." _GT thought noticing the oddity in the boys behavior. Looks like the mental trauma he has experienced was starting to have more of an effect. He had noticed Izuku didn't talk much now. He had always been a shy kid but he was a chatterbox when it came to quirks. Random outburst of anger were becoming more prevalent. Nightmares plagued the boys mind. GT would often hear Izuku at night crying and calling for All Might.

"Come with me child and elder." Lioness instructed. GT grew a tick mark on his head because of being referred to as elder.

Xxx

Aizawa grunted in frustration, no matter how much he trained he would never know if he could actually erase All For One's mind quirk and free everybody unless he actually faced the villian head on.

"How's it goin?" Yankee asked as he walked into the training room. Yankee, as an apology for getting Izuku drunk and out gratefulness for saving him had welcomed Eraserhead to his private home.

"Not good." Aizawa admitted. "I won't actually know if this will work unless I face him for real."

"Yeah that bastard was sumthin else." Yankee said remembering how powerful All For One was. He had heard of the fate of Blizzard, Spartan, and Eclipse. He was thankful that he too didn't succumb to All For Ones control.

"Where's Lady Liberty?" Aizawa asked.

"Oh Susies over visiting her mom and dad." Yankee explained. "Even you got to admit she has a rack on her." Aizawa scoffed. Typical Yankee always changing the subject to breasts. Aizawa was willing to admit internally that Lady Liberty had the largest cup size he had ever seen.

"You sure like your females." Aizawa simply said.

"Oh do I ever!" Yankee proclaimed. His perverted nature reminded him of Mineta a lot.

"Anyway, I think I sho-" Eraser tried to say before a man barged in out of breath.

"Y-y-yankee! He's here! ALL FOR ONE IS HERE!"

**Read and review my lovelies**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What?!" Yankee yelled refusing to believe it.

"He's here! He's brought a bunch of others with him too!" The man yelled. Eraserhead snarled as he quickly put hut on his combat goggles.

"Crap!" Yankee yelled. He knew they would need backup but he didn't want to risk anyone else getting their quirk stolen or mind controlled.

"Let's go!" Eraserhead yelled as the two ran outside to see All For One indeed was waiting outside for them. They were shocked to see he no longer wore a mask and that his injuries were healed. He had a full head of hair, eyes, a nose, and clean skin. He was accompanied by Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Blizzard, Spartan, and the last one made Yankee's heart drop.

"Susie?!" He cried seeing Lady Liberty next to All For One. "No! Tell me you didn't!"

"She is quite a catch isn't she?" All For One grinned as he leaned in and kissed Lady Liberty while fondling her breasts. His tongue swirled in her mouth causing her to expel a pleasured moan. Seeing this made Yankee snap as he charged forward with murderous intent.

"Yankee no!" Eraser yelled as the pro brought his fist back to smash in All For Ones face. The villain remembered his quirk and avoided hitting as Lady Liberty charged forward and punched Yankee in the face. This caught him off guard as Blizzard summoned a winter storm overhead. Eraser wasted no time in charging in. His quirk was best suited for one on one battles. To take in this group, a group of some of the most powerful beings on the planet, he would have to be careful. Yankee dodged blows Endeavor as he used his quirk to deliver the powerful punches back. He brought his hand back only to be restrained by Best Jeanist who manipulated the threads in his clothes to hold him down. Aizawa ran up and kicked Best Jeanist while erasing his quirk so Yankee could get free. Endeavor and Blizzard used their quirks to smash ice and fire together to create a steam screen which would hinder Eraserheads line of sight making his quirk useless.

"Where did you go?!" Yankee roared. "I'm taking Susie back!"

"That's a fine quirk you have their Eraser." All For One commented. Aizawa braced himself as he desperately tried to locate the villain. "I would like to add it to my collection, it would have been useless to me before but now that I have my eyes once more, I can't help but obsess over it." Aizawa gulped, if All For One got his quirk, all it would take would be a glance and Izuku would be rendered helpless and killed. Yankee was knocked down and looked up to see Lady Liberty on top of him. Her hand wrapped around his neck and other hand delivering punches to his face. All for One knew Yankee would never lay a finger on her so he was rendered helpless allowing him to do what he came here for. Eraserhead felt threads surround his body as Endeavor and Blizzard held him back. He couldn't see them since they were behind him so he was unable to stop their quirks from holding him. Aizawa struggled but it was no use as they were too strong. He saw All For One slowly approach him with a smile on his face.

"S-Susie Stop!" Yankee pleaded as he spat blood from having been punched multiple times. His cries went unanswered as she sat over him with a dead glare in her eyes. He could hear Aizawa scream through mist and knew he had no choice. He used only a fraction of the force he had built up and used just enough to shove her off of him before running to find Aizawa.

"Hmm of course." AFO said. "You're erasing my quirk right now aren't you?" He put his hand back on Aizawas forehead. "I wonder how long you can keep your eyes open." **(Anyone who's ever been in a staring contest knows that keeping your eyes open for even twenty seconds will make them dry and irritated as fuck)** Aizawa was trapped. He was held down and his only hope was to hold off long enough so Yankee could find him. After a minute had passed, his eyes grew very irritated and the temptation to blink was overwhelming. All for One could see him beginning to squint to relieve some of the dryness and knew he was at his limit. All for One smiled before being slammed into the ground. The sudden interruption allowed Aizawa to shut his eyes finally so he could let them rehydrate.

"You're dead!" Yankee yelled as he delivered all the pent up force from Lady Libertys punches into the villian. These however, were not enough to keep him down as he punched Yankee back sending him flying away. AFO knew he didn't have much time before Yankee came back to deliver the hit back to him so he quickly contacted Kurogiri telepathically.

"_I have what I need, bring us back." _AFO said as a portal opened up. The possessed heroes grabbed Eraser and entered. AFO looked back to see Lady Liberty stunned and searching for Yankee. "_I_ have no more use for you." He said releasing her from his control before he too stepped into the portal to Japan. Yankee had come running back and saw All For One entering the portal. The pro used the power he received from his punch and prepared to smash the villain into the ground only for him to disappear. Yankee struck the ground where he stood and generated a massive shockwave that cleared the steam from the area and made a huge crater in the ground. He looked up and saw AFO along with Aizawa were gone.

"DAMMMMMMNMIT!" He yelled smashing his fists into the ground.

Xxx

In Nigeria, Izuku and GT were led by Lioness to her home in the Jungle. It was a small hut with numerous lions sitting nearby. Izuku gulped as one of them roared and ran forward.

"Enough Rikita!" Lioness said as the lion stopped and sat down. Lioness reached down and pet the lion causing the big cat to purr. Izuku looked in awe.

"C-can I pet her?" Izuku asked.

"Yes." Lioness said as Izuku cautiously put out his hand. He was nervous having his arm so close to the mouth of a wild beast that would love to have him for dinner. Izuku slowly put his hand on the animals head and pet it. The lion purred and rubbed against Izuku who let out a happy laugh.

"She likes you, my lions can tell a lot about a person. You have a good heart." Lioness complimented. "Now come inside." GT looked at the small hut and was shocked that a hero of Lioness stature lived in such a small hut. He then remembered how she donated most of her income to build roads, schools, and hospitals across her country. They stepped inside and saw it was a humble abode. Multiple jungle plants with cupboards full of different spices and herbs.

"Sit." She said as she pulled out two bowls of what looked like yellow porridge. "You must be hungry after your journey." Izuku and GT gracefully accepted it as they dove into the food. It was actually quite delicious, it had a sweet and creamy texture to it.

"Mm what is this? It's amazing!" Izuku asked.

"It's a traditional family recipe. Bananas, rice, wheat, and human meat." Lioness said causing the two to suddenly stop chewing.

"What?" GT asked horrified.

"I am just kidding!" Lioness laughed. "I couldn't help myself!"

"Whew!" Izuku said relieves as he ate the rest of his food and set the bowl down.

"So what is it you seek?" She asked.

"It's quite a story." GT said. "Izuku why don't you explain."

"Okay." Izuku said. "Well it's started off when-" Izuku explained in detail the events of what had happened. Lioness listened diligently as she heard the story.

"That is quite a perilous situation." Lioness said. "You wish for me to tap into your mind to manifest these other quirks yes?"

"Please if you can." GT said. "Right now he can use One for All at eighth percent without hurting himself. He needs that last fifth and these other quirks to stop him."

"This will be tricky, I have never heard of someone having multiple quirks before." Lioness explained. "I might be able to do it but I must first ask the boys permission."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"In this process, I will see everything. Every secret you've ever had, all those embarrassing moments you wanted to keep hidden. Any painful memory, I will see all." Lioness explained.

"Yes." Izuku quickly said. He didn't like the invasion of privacy but it didn't appear he had much choice in the matter.

"Very well then. Sit down while I prepare the ingredients. The mind reading was really just an inhalation of special herbs which accessed the subconscious and whoever was under the effect would remember everything. Since Izuku carries One for All, the memories of those past would be revealed too, along with the secrets to their quirks.

Xxx

"Son of a bitch!" Yankee said. All for One had escaped him again. He shuddered to think of what was going to happen to Eraserhead.

"Ow." Lady Liberty said clutching her head. Being released from All For Ones control had made her headache. She tried to figure out what was going on. Last thing she remembered was being on the way to her mother's house and then nothing.

"_I don't remember drinking or hitting my head or anything."_ She thought trying to figure out the cause of her memory loss. She was interrupted when she saw Yankee on the ground covered in blood and bruises.

"Yankee!" She cried worriedly rushing over to him. Yankee heard her and got up and immediately got into a defensive stance which caught the heroine off guard.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Yankee said. "Prove it's you!"

"Ah don't understand-" Lady Liberty replied.

"Prove it's you! I need to know you're not being possessed by that bastard!" Yankee yelled more threateningly. "You have ten seconds before I attack!"

"_I was under mind control? That explains the blackout but why is he so angry? Those wounds, oh no don't tell me ah did that." _She thought sadly

"Ten…..Nine…...Eight!" Yankee yelled clenching his fist.

"Mah cup size is E!" Lady Liberty yelled. Yankee heard this and slowly lowered his fist.

"_No way she'd actually tell me her cup size unless it was an emergency._" Yankee thought as he fell to his knees. She ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"Thank God you're back." Yankee said relieved.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" Yankee asked. "Really?"

"No, ah was going to mah ma's and then nothing." Lady Liberty explained.

"All For One attacked us, he took Eraserhead cause he wanted his quirk. I tried to stop him but you-" Yankee said sighing.

"I did what!?" Lady Liberty asked tearing up.

"He-" Yankee said not wanting to burden her. "He made you attack me. He knew that I wouldn't hit women, especially not you. You pinned me down while he captured him." Yankee, despite his perverted nature, refused to lay his hands on a woman in a threatening manner. This has caused him trouble in the past whenever he was dealing with a female villain. Usually he would just restrain them and only resorted to using his fists if they were especially powerful.

"D-d-did Ah do this?" She asked sniffling running her hand along his bloodied and bruised face.

"Yes." Yankee said. Lady Liberty broke down crying at the thought of hurting him like that. "It's okay Susie, I know it wasn't you. He made you do it."

"But ah still did it!" She cried as her eyes turned red from tears. "How can you even look me in the eye right now? How can you even wanna be near me?" Yankee brought her tight as she cried into his chest while he ran his hand down her hair.

"I'm not mad Susie." Yankee comforted. "At least not at you, I'm gonna kill that cocksucker."

"Ah love you Yankee." She sniffled which caught Yankee off guard. She realized what she said and immediately backed away and covered her mouth.

"Ah ah didn't! Um-" She said not believing she had set that to him.

"You must have hit me harder than I thought." Yankee said. "Do you mean like as a friend?"

"Ah I uh-" She said, her face flushing an impossible shade of red.

"Ah come on you can't just say that and then not explain what you mea-" Yankee tried to say as she pressed her lips against him. Yankee could have sworn he was dead and this was the afterlife. She slowly backed away still sniffling.

"Ah love you like that." She said smiling.

"Okay, you lied to me. You are DEFINITELY still under his control!" Yankee joked.

"Am Ah?" She asked taking his hand and placing it on her breast and her other hand to grab his crotch. Yankee looked down ready to faint.

"Well Susie, I do love you as well." Yankee said kissing her again. "Unfortunately dinner and a movie are gonna have to wait! We need to rescue Eraserhead!"

"In Japan?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I don't think he took him to the moon." Yankee said sarcastically. "Now come on we gotta move!"

"Ahll come But why do you want me to?" She asked. "Ahm a healer not a fighter."

"Oh I can change that!" Yankee snickered. He whispered into Lady Liberty's ear how All for One had copped a couple feels on her.

"THAT SUMBITCH IS DEAD!" She screamed angrily. "Come on! Ahll teach that little asshole how to treat a lady!"

Xxx

Eraserhead awoke to find himself in a familiar setting. He slowly stood up and saw he was in his home room classroom. The desks were empty but it looked the same as it had been. He looked at the time, it was 7:00 AM. The students would begin class shortly

"_Was That All a dream?!_" Aizawa asked himself. "No there's no way." He said as he felt an odd unpleasant feeling in him. He didn't know quite what it was but it made him feel like something was missing.

"Oh God." Eraser said to himself fearing what this feeling was. He tried to activate his quirk, he found his hair still floated and felt the familiar rush of blood to his forehead.

"Thank God." Aizawa said relieved. While he was grateful to have his quirk still, he was curious as to why All For One had not taken it yet. His questions were about to be answered when his students entered the room.

"Hello traitor." Todoroki said igniting his flames.

**R&R!**

**Originally I was gonna have Eraserhead lose his quirk here but I had other ideas pop into my head before I published this**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Izuku sat silently as Lioness performed the ritual. Izuku has his eyes closed and took deep breathes to relax. The smell of lavender and spice filled his nostrils.

"Deep breathe. You are now entering the subconscious plane." Lioness explained. Izuku suddenly saw bright colors flashing despite his eyes being closed. He felt himself being catapulted through the air despite sitting down. It was a crazy experience with Izuku seemingly being flung thought the universe. Everything zoomed until it came to a complete standstill. Izuku stood in a large dome like room. It's walls were filled with videos of some sort.

"These are your memories." Izuku turned to see Lioness walking towards him.

"H-how are you in here?" Izuku asked shocked.

"I'm not, your body is picking up my voice and is materializing my physical form." Lioness explained. "I can still see what you see." Izuku nodded as memories flew by. Izuku saw one of him as an infant with his mother lovingly cradling him. He then saw one of his father walking out the door leaving behind his crying mother and sad baby. He saw the many years of bullying and teasing. All Mights Death and his friends attacking him There were a few happy ones, learning he could be a hero, getting into U.A, meeting those whom were cherished friends.

"You have had a hard life Izuku." Lioness said. "Growing up with poverty, no father, and a childhood full of torture like that would have made most turn villainous."

"All I ever wanted was to be a hero." Izuku said. "I hoped that one day if I became a hero, my dad would come back and want to be in my life." This caught Lioness heart in a tug.

"You are strong Izuku. I want you to focus again as we access the memories of the previous wielders." She stated.

"Okay." Izuku said as he shut his eyes once more and was thrown into another vision.

Xxxx

"_Sending my own students to attack me? I know their strengths, weaknesses, and styles. All for One surely can't be this stupid right?"_ Aizawa thought as he readied his scarf up. He saw Ojiro lunge at him. Aizawa prepared for the tail attack but nearly pissed himself when long claws grew from his fingernails.

"Shit!" He yelled just narrowly avoiding them. He then saw Asui shoot lasers from her eyes which nearly cooked him alive.

"_What the hell? These aren't their quirks!_" He thought as he dodged a spike generated and thrown by Sato. "_Unless, did he give them more quirks?"_ Aizawa thought. This wasn't good, now they had quirks he did know of and wouldn't be able to counter them. This was not looking good. He used his quirk on Bakugo who lunged forward with the intent of blowing him to pieces. He kicked the rage monster in the head before being stuck to the wall by Mineta who had throw his halls. Aizawa tried to peel the balls off his arm only for them to suddenly explode sending him flying into the hallway.

"_Exploding balls?!" _Aizawa thought coughing. He looked at his arm and saw it was covered in burns. This was not good. He didn't have time to react when a giant hand broke through the glass and grabbed him tightly. The large fingers pressed into his body eliciting a scream of pain from the teacher. He looked up expecting to see Mt Lady but saw it was another student holding him in her grip.

"Uraraka?" He gasped as the student squeezed tighter causing Aizawa to spit blood.

"Enough my dear." Aizawa heard as the giant hand loosened its grip. He took a desperate breath of air as he looked down to see All For One.

"What did you do?!" Eraser asked.

"I'd think it's fairly obvious, I gave them more quirks." AFO explained. Uraraka out Aizawa down before returning to her original size. "Are you impressed with your students?"

"Can't say I am." Aizawa said clutching his side.

"They'll do fine as my personal elite. As for you, you have something I want." All For One said.

Xxx

Izuku yelled as he witnessed the lives of each previous One for All holder. He felt the energy surge within as seeing the origin of the quirks instigated their development. The sheer amount of quirks developing made his body burn. He saw eight figures standing above him. Each wielder of One for All manifesting their quirks, save All Might who was Quirkless. The rest of their memories were shown to fast to keep up with lest Izuku spend eight lifetimes watching them.

Suddenly, All was dark as he listed away into a deep sleep. **(AU, call me lazy but writing out an origin and life story for seven people would have been way too long and was not needed for this plot. I know you all want to see the final fight so believe me when I say I'm doing you a favor unless you want ten chapters worth of filler.)**

"Izuku!" GT called out to the comatose boy.

"He's fine!" Lioness called out. "Give it a second!" GT looked back at Izuku who slowly but surely began to open his eyes. He slowly got up clutching his head as Lioness and GT ran to help him.

"Izuku are you okay?" GT asked concerned.

"Y-yeah. Wow that was unbelievable." He said rubbing his aching head. "I feel, different."

"That's from the other quirks within you." Lioness explained. "If I'm not mistaken they should be available to you now. Let us step outside and see if it worked." The trio walked outside where Rikita ran up to lick her master who petted her and gave her a chunk of meat as a treat. They walked over to a clearing to make sure Lioness home wouldn't be destroyed. When they arrived, Izuku walked ahead and prepared to activate his new powers.

"Show us the age quirk!" She called out. Izuku focused on what he saw from the second wielder

"_It's too small! We can't get in!" A firefighter yelled in regards to a collapsed building which still had people inside. The only way in was a small hole too small for an adult_

"_I can get it." She said as she shrank down to the size of a child and entered_

"Ahhhhh!" Izuku yelled as his body rapidly morphed. He grew eight inches taller bringing his height to 6'1. His round face grew sharp an angular as large muscles enveloped his body. He stood up and looked in awe at his body.

"I did it!" He yelled noting his voice had grown much deeper.

"Yes!" GT yelled.

"Now show us Heartbeat." Lioness yelled. Izuku focused and remembered Nana Shimura, the sixth inheritor.

"_There's too much smoke! We will never find them!" A person yelled in regards to a burning forest fire which had campers trapped. The black smoke made it impossible to see._

"_I will find them." Nana said using her heartbeat quirk to follow and find the people despite her vision being obstructed._

Izuku closed his eyes and felt two heartbeats nearby, Lioness and GTs. He noticed one of them sounded very weak and labored. Suddenly a new one started moving. Keeping his eyes closed, Izuku jumped and opened his eyes to see Rikita had landed where he was standing.

"Got it!" Izuku yelled.

"Excellent child!" Lioness yelled. "Give Solar Sabre a try!" Izuku nodded and remembered the fifth wielder of One for All.

_On a sinking vessel, a young boy screamed for help. The rising water level made time a luxury no one had._

"_Please don't let me drown! He cried. Rescue workers and pros tried to lift the pipes that were preventing his escape but it was no use. No pros had any quirks that could move the pipes._

"_I got this." The fifth said as he held his hand up so it could absorb solar rays, a tall and bright blade emerged from his hand as he sawed away at the pipes and rescued the boy._

Izuku held his hand up allowing the sun to bathe his arm in solar light. He concentrated and felt a surge of energy shoot up his arm and lo and behold, a yellow blade of bright yellow energy erupted from his hand.

"Haha!" Izuku laughed happily. All the quirks were now manifested. They had no way to test Mindblock but assumed worst case it did not manifest in order to prevent Izuku from getting in a bad situation.

"Now that all those are manifested, you have one thing left to do before you face All For One." GT said. "Without your cast armor, fire off One For All at full power."

"But I could only do 80% without it! Isn't that too much of a jump?" Izuku asked concerned.

"Your body is bigger at the moment. More body mass for One for All to surge through. That will be enough for you to use it's full power." GT said.

"Alright here we go." Izuku said taking a deep breath. He fired up full cowling and felt the power surge in his body. He flew upwards to punch the air to avoid killing any nearby bystanders who may be in the area. He brought his fist back and decided to rename his move.

"TOSHI! SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!" Izuku yelled unleashing the full power of his quirk. The force of it, despite him being hundreds of feet in the air, still flattened the trees on the ground and the shockwave destroyed a cliff that was half a mile away.

"YES!" GT yelled overwhelmed with joy. This nightmare would finally be over. In the air, Izuku felt a tear sting his eye.

"I did it All Might!" Izuku said so happy that he could use the quirk fully after all this time of brutal training. On the ground, GT grabbed his chest in pain and fell to the ground.

"Elder!" Lioness yelled running to him. Izuku saw this from the sky and immediately flew to the ground and reverted back to his normal teenage body.

"What's wrong?!" Izuku yelled.

"M-my heart!" GT groaned. "Six months ago, I got diagnosed with a fatal heart condition. Doc said I had six months and after that my heart could give out at any time."

"No!" Izuku screamed. "We have to get you to a healer or a doctor!"

"It wouldn't matter." GT said. "There are no quirks that can fix this I'm afraid."

"B-b-But You can't die!" Izuku yelled through tears.

I'm eighty seven years old my boy, I've lived a long and fulfilling life. I did everything I wanted and went everywhere I wanted to go." GT explained peacefully despite the pains in his chest.

"Y-you sacrificed your last months to train me." Izuku whimpered.

"And I could not have asked for better last months. That monster who killed Nana and Toshinari, I can now rest peacefully knowing you will destroy him my dear boy." GT smiled. "I only wish I could have been there to see him get wiped off the face of the Earth."

"You will!" Izuku screamed. "We are gonna get you to a hospital and they will fix you!"

"It's fine, I want this." GT said smiling. "How long do you want me to live for Pete's sake!"

"I just can't lose anyone else." Izuku said hugging the old man.

"I'll die at peace Izuku, that is thanks to you. That is the greatest gift you could ever give me." GT said taking the boys hand in his own. "Promise me you will defeat him."

"I-I promise!" Izuku said.

"Mmm good, now I rest." GT said closing his eyes. Izuku grabbed his hand tight and laid his head on the old man's chest. He could hear the aging heart slowly work to stay alive before it finally stopped forever. GT let out a small breath which would be the last he ever took. He died peacefully with a smile on his face.

"It'll be okay child." Lioness said coming up and hugging Izuku from behind. "Death is only the beginning of a new and beautiful journey. You will see him again."

"R-really?" Izuku said wiping his eyes.

"Yes, we exist here on borrowed energy. When the day comes to return it, you too will meet all those you lost in this life." Lioness said. "Now come, we must give him a proper burial. Izuku nodded as they prepared a pyre Of assorted logs. Izuku gently picked up GTs lifeless body and placed it on the pyre. Lioness prepared a flame and ignited the pit and the corpse. Izuku cried once again as Lioness chanted ancient prayers in her native language. The fire pushed up ashes and the soul of Gran Torino where he would join those who came before him in Eternity.

**Fuck that was hard to write that last part. It doesn't matter how you die, as long as you are at peace and lived the life you wanted, that is the best way to go out.**

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After the funeral of Gran Torino. Lioness scattered his ashes across the African landscape. Meanwhile, Izuku sat inside shivering in anguish and rage.

"God dammit!" He said. "What more is going to be taken from me!" He smashes his fist into the ground destroying a large chunk of jungle nearby

"Child! What are you doing?!" Lioness yelled in horror! There were animals and possibly people in there.

"All For One!" Izuku growled. "I'm going to fuckin destroy you into oblivion you pathetic shit!"

"Child!" Lioness yelled embracing him. "Stop! You are destroying the jungle!"

"I don't fucking care. All For One will die!" He yelled.

"He will!" Lioness yelled. "Take this anger and sorrow, and focus it on him! Please do not harm the animals!" This seemed to hit Izuku as he slowly calmed down and realized what he had done in blind rage.

"I-I-I." He stuttered. His eyes tested up seeing the destruction he caused.

"It's okay child." Lioness said running her hand through his head. "You have endured so much." She placed a kiss on his forehead. Not out of attraction but out of sympathy and human decency. "The time has come to go to Japan and make him pay."

"You're right." Izuku said gaining his bearing. "Still I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Enough child. Sometimes anger overwhelms the best of us. You are only human after all." She comforted. Izuku smiled at her grateful she did not resent him.

"Now come, I will get us a plane to Japan." She said.

"Us?" Izuku asked.

"You think I'm letting a child go alone to a battle?" Lioness asked. "He has a whole army, you will need help."

"But no offense, just you?" Izuku said.

"Not just me my sweet child." Lioness said as three figures emerged from the darkness. Izuku's eyes widened at seeing them.

"W-w-What?!" He yelled. "Rio! Snakes! And Sand Golem?!"

**Rio: Paco Silvez, the Nature Hero. His quirk allows him to manipulate trees into coming mobile and shooting their branches. He is similar to Kamui woods but is much more powerful. Brazil's number one pro.**

**Snakes: Ananya Patel, the Viper Hero. Her quirk grants her the abilities of snakes and allows her control of the reptile. She has sharp fangs, can spit a venom which temporarily paralyzes its target, and has superhuman senses. India's number one pro.**

**Sand Golem: Abdul sin Fatteh, the Sand Hero. His quirk allows him to manipulate sand into becoming massive giants that can do the heavy lifting and fight opponents. Egypt's number one Pro.**

"We have heard what is going on amigo." Rio explained in a Hispanic accent.

"We will fight with you dear." Snakes said smiling.

"And crush this bastards army!" Sand Golem proclaimed. Izuku smiled knowing he had four of the strongest hero's on Earth at his side.

"W-wow!" Izuku cried. "Thank you all so much!"

"Hermano, we will always answer the cry of hope when it calls. Not just in our countries." Rio said putting a hand on Izukus shoulders.

"We learned from All Might that justice and hope have no borders." Snakes said. "Lioness told us what was going on so we came here as soon as we could.

"Understand that through thick and thin, we will be _here!" _Sand Golem said.

"You see child? You are never alone." Lioness said patting his head.

"Thank you all!" Izuku said genuinely. "But there are a few more people that we can use!"

Xxx

"Cmon Susie! Who knows what that asshole is doing to Eraserhead!" Yankee yelled at his new girlfriend.

"Ahm coming! Calm your horses!" Lady Liberty yelled running to the plane. Yankee was ready to go in and take off when he heard his phone go off in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered and was jaw dropped when he heard a voice.

"Come on honey!" Lady Liberty cried. "You just said yourself we gotta go!"

"Izuku?!" Yankee said over the phone causing Lady Liberty to drop her bags.

"_Yeah it's me, I've mastered One for All, I'm with Lioness. Snakes, Rio, and Sand Golem. We are going to Japan but need some extra hands if you can!" _Izuku said over the phone.

"K-kid absolutely!" Yankee said. "But how on earth did you get my personal number?"

"_You gave it to me when you were drunk that night in Chicago." _Izuku said causing Yankee's face to go red in embarrassment.

"Uh yeah we don't talk about that night." Yankee said rubbing the back of his head. "Listen kid, we actually were just boarding a plane to Japan just now. I hate to tell you bad news but All For One showed up and took your teacher!"

"_What?!" _Izuku yelled over the phone.

"That's why we got to leave now! We can meet up in Japan somewhere!"

"_That won't be necessary Yankee, look behind you!" _He heard a woman with an African accent say. He turned to see a portal with Izuku, Lioness, Rio, Snakes, and Sand Golem walking out of it.

"Well I'll be damned!" Yankee said hanging up the phone as Lady Liberty rushed to Izuku and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh Izuku we were so worried!" She cried as Izuku turned red from feeling her large breasts pressed against him.

"How about that! You mastered your quirk!" Yankee declared slapping Izuku on the back before turning to the other pros. "Been a while huh you guys?"

"Jeez you need to eat a salad."

"You gotta ditch the gut!"

"Have you even lost any weight?" The three said causing a tick mark on Yankee's head.

"ARE YOU KIDDING RIGHT NOW?!" Yankee yelled aggravated at the comments

"Don't let em get you honey." Lady Liberty said walking up. "Ah think yer perfect the way you are!"

"Ah thanks dear." Yankee said hugging her. The interaction caught everyone off guard.

"Um when did this happen?" Izuku asked. Last he checked, LL thought he was a huge pervert.

"Ah Susie here is my new girlfriend!" Yankee declared proudly.

"No I don't believe it." Rio said. Lady Liberty rolled her eyes and gave Yankee a kiss on the lips.

"Satisfied?!" Yankee shot back.

"People kiss each other all the time!" Rio said refusing to believe it.

"Ugh!" Lady Liberty said as she grabbed Yankee's crotch making him stiffen up.

"Holy shit." Rio said in disbelief.

"Um guys could you not?" Izuku asked embarrassed by their behavior.

"Shit sorry kid!" Yankee said remembering Izuku's young innocence. Lady Liberty removed her hand as the group planned their next move.

"How'd you guys get that portal?" LL asked.

"A friend of mine has a teleportation quirk. Unfortunately he can only use it once a day." Lioness explained.

"Damn, looks like we are flying after all." Yankee said.

"Not without me your not." A German man said. The group turned to see a familiar face and smiled.

"Jaeger!" Izuku proclaimed. Germany's number one hero approaches the crowd and noticed the other top world heroes.

"Jaeger you bastard!" Yankee said giving his friend a quick bro hug.

"Good to see you fat bastard!" Jaeger said returning the gesture. Izuku internally smiled.

"_Six of the best pros in the world on my side! We will pull this off!_ He thought as Jaeger walked up to him.

"Looks like you put on quite a bit of muscle there kid!" Jaeger said.

"Thanks!" Izuku said appreciating the compliment. "How did you know to come?!"

"I heard about All For One showing his ugly face here. I made sure Germany was ready and prepared and I got here as soon as I could." Jaeger explained.

"Good to have you aboard!" Sand Golem said.

"Alright lets get to it!" Yankee declared. "Everyone on board and lets get this son of a bitch!""

Xxx

"Well if you want it so bad why didn't you take it already?" Eraserhead asked. AFO has many chances to tame his quirk already and it shocked him as to why he hadn't.

"Well I wanted to see how well the children liked their new quirks." AFO explained. "I figure putting them against you would be the best way to find out.

"I'll admit I was caught guard the eye lasers, exploding balls, and giants." Aizawa said gruffly.

"Now there's one last thing I just do." All For One said. "You have caused me a considerable amount of annoyance. Helping Midoriya escape and interfering with my work. I'm going to show you what has become of your beloved homeland before I relieve you of your quirk and end your life."

Xxxx

On board Yankee's private jet, the seven pros and Izuku planned their attack.

"Aside from All For One, we will have to deal with the millions under his control. Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Hawks, Kamui Woods, Gang Orca and Mt. Lady are just a few of the Japanese pros that will be there." Izuku explained.

"That's not including Blizzard, Eclipse, and Spartan." Jaeger threw in.

"What?!" Izuku asked just heating this information for the first time.

"You didn't hear?" Sand Golem asked.

"He spent the last few months in the wilderness training. He had no updates to what was going on." Lioness explained.

"What happened to them?" Izuku asked.

"Some time back, Blizzard, Spartan, and Eclipse were sent in to try to stop him, they were not match for him and All For One brought them under his control." Yankee said.

"That is why they aren't here with us." Rio added. Izuku gulped. Those three were definitely going to be an issue.

"Leave Blizzard to me." Yankee said. "I'm the most powerful one here. I've been looking to fight the Russkie for a while."

"True but even you would have trouble against him." Snakes said. "You rely on close quarters combat for your quirk, Blizzard is all long range. You would never get close enough for a hit."

"What exactly do you suggest then?" Yankee asked crossing his arms. "None of you would get close either."

"I can." Jaeger said. "I will use Polar bear to withstand his cold and get close."

"That actually works." Izuku said. "And when you get close you can use gorilla arms to hold him down!"

"Oh fine, I wanted a shot at the Russkie though." Yankee poured.

"You need to take on Endeavor, he's as strong as Blizzard but unlike him he likes to fight in close quarters." Izuku said. "His quirk is hellflame so you need to be careful."

"You can count on me!" Yankee said confidently. All it would take is one good hit from Endeavor and the fight would be won.

"I'll can take on Spartan." Lioness said. "He's strong but I can out maneuver him."

"I can handle Eclipse, I can detect vibrations if she blinds and deafens me." Snakes said.

"Perfect!" Izuku smiled. "You two." He said pointing to Rio and Sand Golem. "You two can take on the villains aiding All For One. The two most dangerous ones are Shigaraki and Dabi. Shigarakis quirk is decay, if he puts all five fingers in something it will decay to dust. Dabis quirk is blue flame."

"I'll take the decay one, I am long range so he'll never get close to me." Rio said.

"I'll take Dabi, Fire is useless when covered in sand." Sand Golem said.

"How bout me?" Lady Liberty asked. She was ranked number 58th hero in America and ranked 456th globally. She knew she was out of the league compared to the top ten here."

"We need you to be ready to heal anyone." Izuku said. "The quirks these guys have, especially Shigarakis can be fatal." He shivered remembering the gruesome effects on decay on Aizawa back at the USJ attack.

"You got it darling!" Lady Liberty said making a muscle.

"As for All For One." Izuku said glaring his eyes. "That bastard is mine."

"Once he's taken out, everyone should turn back to normal." Jaeger suggested.

"They won't remember anything." Lady Liberty said looking ashamed.

"How can you be so sure? You mean to tell me there will just be a three month gap in their memory?" Snakes asked.

"B-because." Lady Liberty said shutting her eyes and wrapping her arms around herself. Yankee put his around her to comfort her. He knew this was a tough subject for her. "He got me too."

"WHAT!" Jaeger said standing up activating gorilla arms. "And you let her come with! She's probably telling them we are coming!"

"Back off Jaeger!" Yankee said standing protectively in front of his girl. "She's not under his control anymore!"

"How can you be so sure?" Jaeger asked still suspicious. "This could easily all be an act!"

"I made sure!" Yankee said hurt by this. Jaeger was suggesting that her feelings for him were all an act. "I'm the one whose face she beat to a pulp! You think I'd just let her on unless I was sure?" Hearing this made her choke up remembering how horrible it was to cause him pain when she had no control over herself.

"I can do a quick mind read." Lioness said. "I can tell for sure."

"I say we knock her out and bring her back!" Jaeger threatened as he moved in and grabbed her by the arm and yanked.. "We can not take the risk here!" His arm was smacked away by an enraged Yankee who refused to let anyone harm his girl.

"If you ever touch her like that again." Yankee said darkly. "I'll knock you into next week."

"Will you think with your fucking head and not your dick for once?'!" Jaeger said. "All For One has turned everyone against us! He even got our own! Think about this! He uses her to attack you and then he leaves with her still under his control but has her convince you she loves you to get in deep! It's all a farce!"

"No! That's not true!" Lady Liberty cried. She was enraged that Jaeger thought she was faking her feelings for Yankee.

"You're treading on some thin ice here Kraut." Yankee said clenching his fists.

"Um guys could you not!" Izuku said not wanting a fight to break out.

"He knows your weakness! He knows that you are easily wiled by pretty eyes and big tits!" Jaeger yelled getting aggravated.

"How dare you!" Lady Liberty yelled having had enough. "You know how horrible it was do things Ah had no control over?! How much ah hated myself for hurtin him? How disgusted Ah am every moment of everyday!"

"**Enough!"** Rio yelled loudly causing everyone to be silent. "If you two want to have a pissing contest, go ahead and duke it out! But NOT when we are all on a plane which is fifty thousand feet over the ocean!"

"All of be quiet!" Lioness yelled. "I will do a quick mind read on her. I too believe she is free of control but it is wise to make sure!"

"Jaeger, I think it's best you and me don't talk for a while." Yankee said trying to calm down his enraged body.

"Fine by me." Jaeger muttered. "When She betrays us and gets all killed, I won't say I told you so." He walked to the very front of the plane to be away from Yankee.

"Come with me." Lioness said guiding Lady Liberty to the back on the plane to do a mind reading. Jaegers words had gotten to her and made her doubt everything.

"_Ah do love him! As long as Ah could remember! But what if I am under control and don't even know it?! What if Ah really am faking it and ah don't even realize it?" _She thought wanting to just break down over not knowing.

"Well this is fucked." Sand Golem said trying to lighten the mood. Izuku just slapped his face in disbelief. What a great start this whole operation had gotten off to. Izuku knew he had to talk to the two of them but decided it was best to give them a chance to cool down.

Xxx

"W-what have you done?!" Aizawa asked in shock at what he was seeing. Camps for the quirkless where they were being worked to death.

"Even you must realize the futility of the quirkless. Leftovers from this stage in human evolution. They aren't even the same species as us." AFO explained.

"And That makes them less human?" Eraser asked enraged. "They didn't choose to be born with no quirk!"

"No, nature did, and nature always marks those unworthy of existence and exterminates them." All For One said. Eraser looked back at this man. Was he fucking insane!? He grunted at the goggles he was wearing that rendered his quirk useless courtesy of Hatsumi from the support course.

"You truly are despicable." Aizawa grunted. "The most wicked, ugly, evil villain the world has ever seen." He couldn't even begin to convey his hatred of All For One.

"Oh you're making me blush." All For One smiled.

"Midoriya will come, and he will smite you off the face of the Earth!" Aizawa screamed. He was frustrated at how he could do nothing to stop this madness.

"Young Midoriya is a fool." All For One said. "His emotion blinds him which makes him rash, which makes him prone to mistakes. A weakness I am a master at exploiting."

"What the hell is the point?!" Aizawa yelled. "What's the endgame here huh? All of this for what?!"

"I'm so glad you asked." All For One said patting Aizawa on the head mockingly. "I will cleanse the world of the quirkless and bring an end to this hero society. Once that has been put in place, my successor Tomura will take my place and rule over all."

"Shigaraki?" Aizawa asked as he saw the blue haired villain encompassed with hands make his way over.

"Remember me Eraserhead?" Tomura asked as he placed his hand on Aizawas arm. He knew with his goggles on he couldn't erase his quirk and that this was going to hurt. Aizawa screamed as he felt the skin and muscle flake away.

"Torture him however you like Tomura." All For One said. "Keep him alive so I can take his quirk and ensure he suffers."

"With pleasure!" Tomura smiled as he began to decay Aizawas other arm.

Xxx

On the plane it was silent. The atmosphere too awkward to say a word. Yankee and Jaeger sat at opposite ends refusing to say a word to anyone. Izuku tapped his fingers on his knees as Lioness walked out with Lady Liberty.

"She is free, I could find no trace of All For One." Lioness said as Yankee ran up to embrace her tightly. Izuku saw this and decided to go talk to Jaeger first. He walked to the front of the plane where Jaeger was looking out the window and tapping his foot.

"Jaeger?" Izuku asked.

"Hey kid." Jaeger said looking towards him.

"Um, I think you should talk to Yankee and-" Izuku said fiddling his fingers.

"Was I unprofessional in the way I carried myself? Yes. But was I out of line? Absolutely not." Jaeger said. "It's fine now but what if I was right? What if this whole time she conveying our plan and position? It was too big a risk kid and you know that."

"I know, I agree." Izuku said. "But you really should talk to Yankee, we can't have two of us angry at each other before such a huge mission."

"I've known Yankee a lot longer than you kid. I know how he gets." Jaeger said sighing. "He's a good hero and a powerful one at that but he gets too swayed with women. I can't tell you how many times he's been tricked by female villains. I know he's had his eye on Lady Liberty for a while and I am fed up with him being blinded by a cute face and a big Ass. I bear no ill will towards Lady Liberty but when I heard she was under his control I just snapped, I couldn't deal with his repeated bullshit again."

"Well Tell him that." Izuku suggested. "If he knows you were just trying to help-"

"He's also fucking dumb and stubborn." Jaeger interrupted. "This ain't the first fight we've had but it has been the worst and we've done months without taking for shit less than this."

"Alright I won't peg you to talk to him but can you at least promise me you won't let his get in the way when we get to Japan?" Izuku compromised.

"I'm a professional, I don't let petty feelings of resentment get in the way of my work. You have my word." Jaeger promised.

"Thanks Jaeger." Izuku smiled as he walked back towards Yankee.

"Oh hey kid." Yankee said sheepishly. "Quite an argument back there huh?"

"Yeah." Izuku deadpanned. "_You almost blew up the plane….."_

"I saw you talking to Jaeger. I'm assuming you try to get us to talk." Yankee observed.

"Yes and I was hoping you'd be less stubborn than him." Izuku replied.

"I don't know kid, he got really personal with what he said." Yankee said sighing. "You know why I love girls so much?"

"Why?" Izuku asked.

"When I graduated from USHA and started my hero career. People actually liked me for once, before I was a loser with no friends. I'm talking ZIP, I sat by myself at lunch almost all my school years." Yankee said.

"_Just like I was." _Izuku said reflecting on his past.

"I met this girl Laura Wilkins, she was a pretty thing, gave me all the attention I craved as a kid. I fell for her hard. After a year of serious dating I thought she was the one. Turned out she was a spy for Muerto and she betrayed me and laughed in my face when I confronted her. I guess that void that she left I Was trying to fill by ogling over every girl I saw. That's why Jaeger hit me where it hurt, that was the worst moment of my life was here betraying me." Yankee said sadly.

"Wow Yankee, that's pretty rough." Izuku said sympathetically. He knew what it was like to have no friends.

"I met Susie ten years ago. Of course I made a comment about her boobs and she got all pissed at me. Over time thought I guess friendship bloomed into romance. When Jaeger said she was faking it I couldn't go through with being betrayed like that again, it would have absolutely destroyed me." Yankee concluded.

"Does he know?" Izuku asked.

"Yup, and I reckon that's why he is refusing to talk to me cause he knows he was being a prick." Yankee said.

"Look." Izuku said. "Jaeger at least promised me he wouldn't let this get in the way of our mission. I'm not asking you to go make up with him but I need you to promise me you won't let this get in the way."

"You have my word kid, I want to bust that fuckers face in almost as much as you." Yankee said referring to All For One. He remembered how he killed several pros, humiliated him in battle, and then took control of his Susie.

"We are getting close!" Rio yelled from the cockpit. The plane was driven by AI but Rio sat in the cockpit to keep watch on the radar in case anything came out to meet them. "I can see the coastline!" Hearing this, all the pros got together.

"Where are we gonna land?" Sand Golem asked. "Japan's pretty big."

"Here." Izuku pointing to his home city on the 3D computer generated map. "This is where all the best pros reside along with U.A. He will most likely be settled in there."

"I don't see any airstrips here." Lioness said as everyone looked over at Yankee who picked up on what they were thinking.

"Oh hell no!" Yankee yelled. "I'm still paying this thing off! You have any idea what this will do to my credit score?!"

"Please Yankee we have no choice!" Izuku pleaded. "The closet air strip is over two hundred miles away! It will take us days to get to him!"

"Come on sweetie, it's just a plane." Lady Liberty said holding his hand.

"Oohhh Fine!" He said very upset as he pet the wall of the plane. "Sorry sweet girl."

"Thank you Yankee." Izuku smiled as those aboard prepared to bail. They each grabbed a parachute and waited till the plane was over their destination.

"Everyone ready?! This is it!" Izuku yelled opening the plane door. The rush of sudden air blew everything that wasn't bolted down out the door. "GOOO!" Each hero jumped out as Yankee cried petting the plane as he went. He jumped out and looked back to see the plane disappear into the night sky.

"My baby!" He screamed as the group fell to the ground ready to take back Japan.

**Hehe now that action starts.**

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Aizawa was in agony. Shigaraki has pulled no punches in torturing him. His body covered in exposed flesh. His entire right left below the knee has been decayed completely. He was missing all the fingers on his left hand and his right eye had been gouged out. His hair had been pulled off and his teeth extracted. This was more painful than his fight with the Nomu at USJ, no, that was mercy compared to this. His raw exposed deep flesh flamed in agony from dust and other particles entering. He knew if these wounds didn't kill him he would for sure die in an infection. Shigaraki had been especially cruel and kept injecting him with stimulants to keep him from passing out.

"Ahhhhh!" He cried out. It hurt so bad, everywhere was bleeding. He quietly wished for death to relieve him of this hell.

"Well well Eraserhead, you don't look so good." All For One said entering the room. Aizawa was in too much pain to even register his presence. All for One walked up and grabbed his face. Fingers digging into exposed and raw flesh.

"Fear not Eraserhead, even I understand the quality of mercy." All For One said. "I will take your quirk and grant the sweet release of death and end your suffering."

Xxxx

One hour prior.

The heroes deployed their parachutes and slowly descended into Japan. The ground growing ever closer till they finally approached the ground as the landed and detached their equipment.

"The air here reeks of despair." Lioness said. "Incredible sadness marks this land.

"Damn, everything's a mess here!" Rio said noting the amount of garbage and debris.

"_All For One, I'm coming for you."_ Izuku thought as they slowly and stealthily moved through the city. While in an alleyway, Jaeger used eagle eyes to recon the area.

"What do you see?" Sand Golem asked.

"My God." Jaeger said disgusted. "There are camps with people in them, they are being worked to death."

"What?!" Izuku asked in horror.

"There are people guarding the gates and beating them. My God is this hell?" Jaeger said wanting to vomit recalling his own countries similar and shameful history from nearly two hundred years ago during World War Two. **(I'm assuming mha takes place in the 2100s. Given the advanced tech and robots for quirk training and research I believe this to make sense.)**

"We have to help them!" Lady Liberty cried.

"New plan." Izuku said. "Forget finding All For One, we will draw him out. We are freeing those people."

"Kid, I think these are your classmates." Jaeger said noting young looking kids.

"Really?" Izuku said. After deliberating his thoughts. He made an announcement. "I will fight them, the rest of you rescue those people."

"You need to save your strength!" Jaeger said shocked.

"No I need to fight them, to show All For One he can't bait me." Izuku said. "My decision is final." Izuku remember what Gran Torino had told him, he couldn't hold back against them. Unless he showed All For One he wasn't afraid to stand up to them, the villain would forever use them as body shields. In the camp, Bakugo screamed at someone who had fallen down from exhaustion.

"GET UP WORTHLESS! I'LL KILL YOU-" Bakugo said before a fist slammed into his face, sending him flying into a nearby building. Other members of Class 1A who had been sent here to observe the camp after the battle with Aizawa saw this and searched for the cause.

"The villain! He's here!" Jiro yelled pointing to Izuku. Class 1A quickly turned their heads so fast they almost broke their neck to find the one they wanted dead. All of them wore a hateful face.

"Get him!" Iida cried. Class 1A yelled as they charged him.

"All of you." Izuku said as they closed in. "Were my friends, and because of that, I didn't fight back, I let you beat me." He clenched his fist as his face turned to a scowl. "But no more, this time, I WON'T HOLD BACK!" Izuku roared as he lunged forward. "_I'm not holding back, you are my enemy now, I know it's against your will, but that doesn't matter anymore. With Lady Liberty here I can beat you to an inch of your life and she can heal you." _Sato was the first to reach Izuku who didn't hesitate to fire off One for All and knocked the sugar hero on to his back immediately. Iida charged at full speed as Izuku used blackwhip to grab him and slam him on the ground.

"He's gotten stronger! Watch yourself everyone!" Yaoyorozu yelled.

"So have we ribbit!" Asui said using her laser eyes which nearly made Izuku piss himself out of shock.

"_She doesn't have laser eyes! That's impossible! Unless…..All For One, go figure!"_ He thought dodging Ashidos Fire breath. While this was happening, the other pros worked on rescuing the prisoners by breaking shackles and gates.

"God bless you! God bless you!" A lady cried as Yankee carried a wounded child out of a hut.

"All the injured come over here!" LL yelled waving her hands for those injured from quirks. Izuku was busy finding off Kirishima who with his hardening had spikes as come out his skin making him a walking mace. Izuku dodged the strikes easily and disposed of him with a blow at 45% percent. The blow was very hard due to Kirishima's quirk. The redhead boy yelled as he felt ribs crack. Kaminari then attacked using electricity and now brightness which engulfed his body in light so bright Izuku couldn't see. He uses heartbeat to track him down and mercilessly pummeled him into the ground. He truly was pulling no punches, not caring if they were injured unless it was a critical one. When Asui tried to use her tongue to engulf his he grabbed it and used It to repeatedly swing the frog girl into the ground leaving her bloodied and bruised. Izuku felt a surge of excitement within watching his own carnage. These students were no match for him. He was interrupted as dark shadow slammed into him and tried to suffocate him. Izuku activated Solar Sabre since the sun was just coming over the horizon which he used to harm dark shadow was sensitive to light. Tokoyami gasped as Izuku drove the blade into the boys kneecap rendering unable to walk. He had disposed of six students meaning there was thirteen left. Izuku used blackwhip to restrain Ashido and Koda and used it to slam them into each other till they were knocked unconscious. Mineta and Sero immediately used their quirks to restrain him and then detonated them once Izuku was covered in them. Izuku merely shrugged off the explosion as he used Solar Sabre again and dashed at super speeds hitting the knees Of Yaoyorozu, Aoyama, Ojiro, Shoji, Jiro, and Iida leaving them unable to walk or stand. Izuku looked back to appreciate his work.

"Three left, Todoroki, Hagakure, and Uraraka." He said as he saw flame and ice shoot last him. There was Todoroki with murderous intent to cook him alive. Izuku laughed as he launched forward and delivered a kick to Todorokis stomach with bone shattering force. The dual quirk user gagged as he clutched his stomach in agony as Izuku smashes his face into the ground knocking him out. He didn't hesitate to use heartbeat to locate Hagakure who was sneaking up on him with a knife. He reached out and grabbed something which elicited a yelp. Hagakure quickly dropped the knife and brought her hands to her neck as Izuku squeezed tighter and tighter till she stopped struggling. He dropped her unconscious body to the ground ready to take on his final enemy. The groans and cries of class 1A were heard across the area.

"H-h-He's a monster!" Iida cried as the wound to his leg severed his tendons.

"If I was a monster you'd be dead. I haven't even used close to my full power." Izuku threatened. "Now Ochako, where are you?"

"Villain." Izuku turned gleefully to see Uraraka walking towards him with a hateful glare.

"There you are." Izuku growled. His anguish and rage taking hold of his mind losing any feelings he once held for her.

"You took my family away! I'll kill you!" She screamed charging at him. Izuku smiled as moved so quick she couldn't see him. He appeared behind her and punched her in the back sending horrific pain up your spine.

"Tell me did that hurt?" Izuku asked the girl who is in agony from the hit. He hoisted her up by her hair and hit her again.

"This is nothing compared to what I have been put through." Izuku said as he struck her again before throwing her to the ground. He was talking to drone as if it was All For One himself. He couldn't view them as friends, to him, they were nothing more than villains who needed to be put down. Uraraka then noticed the knife Hagakure dropped and grabbed it. She turned and brought it up and sliced Izuku's face. He didn't move fast enough as a laceration appeared on his cheek.

"You're going to regret that!" Izuku said darkly as he grabbed her neck. He noticed his hand was very small compared to her neck and noticed as she grew bigger and bigger till she was as tall as Mt. Lady. "So that's your other quirk?" Uraraka screamed as she tried to kick him. The kick caught Izuku off guard and knocked him down as she quickly placed her foot on him with the intention of crushing him. She felt certain her victory was assured when she felt an agonizing sharp pain in her foot. She looked down to see a stream of light impaling her foot. She quickly removed it and saw Izuku had used Solar Sabre. She hopped on one foot till she fell down on her butt in which Izuku hit her with enough force to knock her out. She slowly reverted back to her original size. He looked around to see his class either unconscious or in horrible pain. He didn't care though, he knew Lady Liberty could heal them all and they wouldn't remember it.

But he would, for the rest of his life.

"D-d-die!" Yaoyorozu said slowly crawling to him and grabbing his leg. Izuku looked and sighed at the pathetic attempt. All for One really had this group ready to fight to the death. The pros had finished liberating the camp as LL completed healing those who needed it. The citizens cried in joy as parents reunited with their children. At last a shimmer of hope had arrived after this terrible time.

"You think he's okay?" Jaeger asked looking to Izuku who had defeated the entire class in a manner of minutes.

"I don't know." Lioness said. "In his mind was great anguish and sorrow. It appears it had caught up with him." She continued noting the dead expression on his face.

"I'll go talk to him." Yankee said walking to Izuku

."Damn kid." Yankee said shocked at the battlefield. He remembered back in Chicago when Izuku had been completely helpless against these kids.

"Another thing All For One will suffer for." Izuku said. "This has to get his attention." He then turned to look at his classmates. "Lady Liberty, Wait till they are free before you heal them. I made sure no wounds were serious and made sure they were quirk induced.

"You got it!" She said upset at how the innocent boy she knew had become so cold.

"Now what?" Rio asked.

"Now? Now we wait for him." Izuku said sitting down as an explosion burst from nearby rubble. Izuku was barely fazed when he saw the enraged form of Bakugo raising to his feet.

"YOURE DEAD!" Bakugo screamed as he lunged forward. Izuku didn't even react as he caught Bakugou punch before swinging around into a wall and pinning him against it with all his strength.

"Kacchan, even under his control you are so full of anger." Izuku said. "All those years of tormenting me, I always just sat there and took it, now? Now I'm fighting back. I bet you'd be super pissed to see just how far I've surpassed you. But no, you were too weak and gave in to that assholes power."

"RGGGHHHHHHH!" He yelled gritting his teeth. He was enraged that he was being so helplessly overpowered. Bakugo made massive explosions form his hand which singed Izuku's arms, he let go for a moments as Bakugo took no restraint in unleashing all the sweat built up in his gauntlet. The pros watched in horror as he unleashed a massive fireball which exploded in contact with Izuku. Bakugo started to cheer upon seeing the direct hit. He then widened his eyes as the smoke all vanished as Izuku simply waved it away using his quirk to amplify his power. Bakugo slowly backed and fell on his butt.

"What the hell are you?!" He asked.

"I? I am the Ninth." Izuku said raising his foot up. Bakugo saw the foot come down before darkness over took him.

Xxxx

Present time.

All for One slowly raised his hand to Aizawa's forehead, once he stole erasure he could combine it with amplification and could make it permanent. It wouldn't matter how strong Izuku was, once his quirk was erased he was finished

"Master!" Blizzard cried catching All for One by surprise. He lowered his hand angry at the interruption.

"What is it?" AFO asked.

"A group of international heroes just attacked one of our camps! Midoriya is here!"

"Really?" All For One said looking back to Eraserhead. "No not yet, I can stop him without your quirk, I'm afraid you'll have to suffer for a little longer. Gather the rest and meet me out front! We will move from there!"

"Yes sir!" Blizzard said as he ran to grab the other heroes.

"So young Midoriya has returned after all this time? You must be at full power now, otherwise you would have never returned. Had I been in my weakened state still, there would be cause for concern but not more." All For One said smiling. "Because I too am at my full power now. I will nurture the land with your blood."

**Aw sheeeeeeeet!**

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Izuku and the other pros say and waited as Izuku used Heartbeat to make sure no one would ambush them. The other pros lie waiting, adrenaline surging through their bodies in anticipation of the coming conflict. While they each had their fair share of battles with powerful villains, they knew this was going to be their toughest fight yet. Izuku felt inner turmoil, now feeling the guilt of brutally crippling and assaulting his classmates.

"_All of you, it wasn't personal." _He thought. "_I will make up for it by freeing all of you. If I can't do that, then death would be mercy compared to living as a drone, causing suffering with your hands, which are controlled by someone else. Do not fear anyone, my time has come, and now I am Here!"_ He suddenly felt a group of approaching heartbeats closing in fast.

"He's here!" Izuku cried. He looked to the sky and air enough, All For One approached with an entire army of pros. Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Hawks, Mt. Lady, Present Mic, Nezu, Ectoplasm, and dozens more. Izuku took no delay in using age to make himself an adult so he could fully utilize One for All. The other pros were too busy preparing themselves for the massive battle that was about to take place.

"So Young Midoriya, you have finally returned." All For One said as he slowly descended to the ground. "You've appeared to grown some." He said noting his adult figure. "Must be the quirk of the second wielder I disposed of."

"_What happened to his mask and face? He was so deformed and injured?! This means he healed somehow, and is back to his prime level of power. This is going to be even more difficult than I thought!" _Izuku thought as he gulped.

"Hello grand uncle." Izuku greeted. His hate and rage coursing through his veins. The Pros heard this and gasped.

"Ah So you finally learned huh?" All For One taunted. "I'd be remiss if I didn't say I wish you were on my side. Family is important after all." Izuku's heart stopped as he saw his mother get thrown to the ground.

"Mom?!" He asked now terrified. Fighting his friends was one thing, fighting his mother on the other hand.

"IZUKU!" She cried. Izuku let out a huge breath. The way she called out his name told him she wasn't under his control. Even in his adult form she could still recognize him

"Go ahead and greet your boy." All For One said as Inko quickly got up and ran towards him. Izuku felt a smile crawl across his face at seeing his mother again. All For One smiled as he raised his hand.

"IZUKU MY -" She yelled as a long metal rod impaled her heart. Time went slow motion for Izuku. He watched as his mother fell to the ground, a massive hole in her chest and blood being spewed from her mouth and wound. Everyone stood in shock. Izuku fell to his knees, feeling nothing at first. He looked at his sweet loving mother's body as it lay lifeless on the ground. The only one who ever showed him love.

He felt nothing.

Then he snapped.

His father leaving him, growing up poor, being tormented his whole life for being quirkless, the physical trauma from One for All, the mental burden he had from keeping One for All a secret, All Might being killed, his friends being brainwashed and the torture they put him through, Gran Torino's death, and now his mother. It had all been too much, he lost all sense of self as he looked up at All For One, the murderer of his mother, and he was _LAUGHING!_

"Such wonderful comedy." He taunted repeating the same line he said to Nana Shimura before he killed her.

"Ahh! Aaah! GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Izuku screamed. He slammed his fist into the ground which created a shockwave so powerful it blew everyone on their feet with the exception of All For One who stood their laughing.

"G-god Damn you." Izuku said looking, eyes completely devoid of anything but pure primal, and unbridled rage. "You've taken everything from me! And now you stand over my mother's corpse AND YOU LAUGH!" The other pros watched in horror as Izuku succumbed to blind rage. "Now I'm pissed, **IM REALLY FUCKING PISSED!" **All For One didn't even have to react as his jaw suddenly split and his lower jaw fell from its placed. He immediately grabbed his severed jaw and tried to hold it in place. He turned to see Izuku right behind him with his Solar Sabre drawn.

"Gah!" All For One cried in pain as he used his newly acquired regen quirk to heal it. Izuku was ecstatic, almost aroused that he was causing the bastard pain.

"**I want to hear you scream!" **Izuku said in a dark and twisted voice. "**You stole my home, friends, and family! Everything I've suffered has been your fault!**" Izuku screamed as he ran at All For One again.

"Come on!" Yankee cried. "We got to keep these other guys off his back!" The other pros nodded and charged forward as the army All For One has brought with him rushed to intercept them. The scene became chaos as quirk usage nearly leveled the whole area. All for One jumped back, numerous lacerations in his body. Izuku rushed forward and grabbed his arm and squeezed tightly where he had cut with his Solar Sabre. All For One let out a powerful scream of pain.

"**I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO FUCKING SHREDS!" **Izuku roared. He was gone, only existing to cause horrific pain to the man responsible for his suffering. "**ILL TORTURE YOU TO DEATH! INCH BY INCH! THEN I WILL **_**BURN YOUUUUUUUUUU!**_" All For One finally got his bearing and delivered a punch to the enraged man and sent him flying back. The villain took his opportunity to heal his wounds.

"That doesn't sound very heroic of you boy!" AFO said. Izuku got back and launched himself towards All For One again with no holds barred.

"**TO HELL WITH THAT BULLSHIT! DEATH IS TOO GOOD FOR YOUUUUU!**" Izuku screamed as he exchanged blows with All For One at speeds too fast for anyone to see. Meanwhile, the pros were getting overwhelmed by the sheer number of opponents.

"Son of a bitch!" Yankee yelled as Cementoss created concrete walls to smash down on him.

"Keep fighting!" Sand Golem screamed using his creations to hold back several drone heroes who were trying to get at them. Lioness used her quirk to her advantage dodging hits from Spartan, Snipe, and Ectoplasm.

"This is it not you! Stop this horrific control!" She called out trying to reach them but did not know that as long as All For One has the quirk active, nothing short of killing the villain would free them. Rio yelled as Best Jeanist used his threads to drag him and slam him into buildings and the ground. Jaeger has gorilla arms, polar bear fur and cheetah legs active the whole time trying to outmaneuver and outmuscle Blizzard who was dead set on freezing him to death. Snakes did her best to avoid Gang Orca and Kamui woods who were double teaming against her. Lady Liberty stood across from Mt. Lady and Midnight who had a sadistic look on her face.

"Yer goin around dressed like that?!" Lady Liberty said in shock at her opponents outfit.

"Come and get me!" Midnight laughed releasing her quirk. Lady Liberty saw the gas and quickly activated her quirk, she was happy to see her quirk was cancelling out whatever the gas should have done.

"Resisting huh?" Midnight laughed. "Good, I prefer to stalk my prey while they are alive and moving!" Midnight yelled as she launched her whip while Mt. Lady brought her foot down to crush Lady Liberty. In the air, Izuku and All For One continued to exchange blows. Izuku's face was one of rage and murderous intent. Most would have been terrified but All For One simply laughed. He laughed at how he had caused this boy so much despair that he had turned into what he hated. What a delicious victory.

"You are alone young Midoriya, you were always alone." All For One laughed. "This power All Might gave you was never a gift, it was a curse that would guarantee and early death. Just think had he picked someone else, none of this would have happened to you." These words hit Izuku hard. "And now what do you have left? You are all alone, this time no one is coming to save you."

"_**SHUT UP!" **_Izuku roared as he hit All For One as hard as he could. All for One went flying into several buildings before he stopped. That blow had been a powerful one.

"_One for All has indeed grown more powerful."_ He thought as he stood up. "_It matters not, as long as I have regen then nothing short of a killing blow will stop me." _It didn't take long for Izuku to come down to where he was. All for One had to admit it was an intimidating sight. This boy in the form of an adult, built with muscle and fall, One for All crackling around him in the form of green energy, and a look in his eyes that wasn't even human. It was the look of a man who had nothing left, which is exactly what All For One wanted. Elsewhere, the pros battled the drones in a fight that was leveling the city. After taking down Cementoss, Yankee was brought down by present mics yelling. Yankee could do nothing since his quirk only absorbed kinetic energy. He held his hands up as he struggled to move in this sound wave. Lioness has been able to neutralize Spartan but could no longer stand after a series of gunshot wounds from Snipe who had been shooting at the heroes this whole time. Jaeger was cold even in his polar fur. Blizzard had been hitting him with ice that so cold even the arctic animals of the world were shiver. Snakes and Rio were backed into a corner while Sand Golem had generated a massive sand monster to fend off Mt. Lady who had been trying to crush Lady Liberty who was stuck fighting Midnight. Yankee knew he couldn't take any more of this sound wave so he prepared to launch his ultimate move. While not as powerful as the one he used against All For One, it would certainly knock their enemies to their feet. He then concentrated all the pent up kinetic energy in his hand and slowly brought back.

"ATOMIC BLASST!" He screamed hitting the ground with such force that Present Mic had been knocked off his feet. The force echoed across the battlefield knocking many of the drones to their feet giving the pros a well needed advantage. Midnight who had been on top of Lady Liberty and choking her with her whip was distracted by the explosion allowing Lady Liberty to reverse the position granting her the upper hand. Endeavor, Blizzard, and Best Jeanist All we're blown back while Eclipse, who had been standing near, was rendered unconscious. All for One was having difficulty fending off Izuku, his blows were not strong enough to render a criticism hit while each of the Ninths blows delivered brutal injury. Izuku's great power and rage had rendered him impervious to pain and he delivered hundreds of blows in a manner of minutes at his full power. The villains regen could barely keep up.

"_Dammit!" _All For One thought. He didn't want to do it but it appeared he had no choice. "_This mind control is using a great amount of my power, if I wish to destroy this boy I regretfully must free them." _He thought. He then figured it wouldn't be too much of an issue. Once Izuku was dead he had no reason to control these people any longer. The villain turned off his quirk as a light red shockwave echoed across the battlefield. All those under his control were suddenly free. Across Japan, millions suddenly came to their senses and grasped their heads in confusion.

"Ah shit!" Blizzard said trying to nurture the pounding headache that was plaguing him. He couldn't remember anything. It was like he had blacked out drunk and was now dealing with the hangover. He heard a growl as Jaeger made his way towards him.

"Woah woah woah!" Blizzard cried jumping out of the way. "What are you doing?"

"Wait what?" Jaeger asked. "Who are you?!"

"It's me you dumb bastard!" Blizzard cried. "What is going on here?" Across the battlefield, the drones suddenly became their former selves as the pros tried to help them. Class 1A, who had been given some brutal injuries by Izuku, were in both mental and physical pain.

"Ah!" Iida groaned looking to the incision at the back of his knee. "What happened to me?!" He cried horribly, an injury like this meant he would never be a hero or carry on the Ingenium name!

""Ow my head hurts!" Ashido moaned.

"Me too ribbit." Asui said.

"How did we get all the way over here! We were at U.A!" Yaoyorozu cried. It had also been nighttime they last remembered. It was now daylight.

"Kids!" They turned to see a heavily bruised woman with redhair running towards them.

"Is this heaven?!" Mineta cried ignoring the pain in his head.

"Come here by me! I can heal yer injuries!" She said happy the children were free.

"What's going on here?" Todoroki asked clutching his stomach. "And who are you?"

"It's complicated! Look Ahm Lady Liberty from America. Ahm here to help!" She cried putting her hands on Tokoyami who was closest. He sighed in relief as the stinging pain from the stab wound in his leg was gone. She went around one by one healing everyone.

"Thank you!" Toru cried.

"Could you please tell us what is going on here? Who did this to us?" Todoroki asked concerned.

"Well-" Lady Liberty sighed. It was going to be rough breaking it to them. "Yer classmate Izuku did this to you."

"What?"

"Midoriya?"

"DEKU THAT BASTARD!"

"How could he?"

"We're his friends!"

"Has he allied himself with All For One?!" Iida cried out.

"Actually, it's kind of the opposite." Lady Liberty said. She didn't want to tell them what they had been forced to do. "Look, Ah came here with him, he's fighting All For One right now. Ah know y'all are scared and confused but we have to get outta here!"

"I agree with that!" Rio said carrying an unconscious Eclipse. Both pros and former drones arrived all covered in various injuries and blood. Meanwhile, All For One laughed menacingly as Izuku prepared to strike.

"Now I am at full power!" All For One declared. "This will be your end Midoriya."

R&R


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Izuku didn't even have time to react as All For One struck Izuku so hard the One for All wielder crashed into the ground so fast that it looked like the crater appeared out of nowhere. The pros and class 1A looked in horror.

"We have to help him!" Uraraka cried as she tried to run forward only to be stopped by a bloody Yankee.

"No, you'll be killed immediately." Yankee warned.

"Maybe but what about you?!" Uraraka yelled. "You're strong right?!"

"This is his fight." Yankee said. "I've fought All For One, my most powerful move only broke a bone. He's in a different league, Izuku is the only one that can stop him."

"B-but I can't just let him die!" Uraraka cried.

"I agree, we must do something!" Iida yelled.

"All of you listen up!" Jaeger shouted. "Trust me when I say it's for your own well being if you stay away from him." Jaeger has heard about their attacks on him from Lady Liberty.

"But why?" Kirishima asked.

"You-" Jaeger said. He couldn't even imagine what these children would feel had they known what they had been forced to do against their will. "You just need to trust me. Midoriya is not himself right now, All For One murdered his mother in front of him. The kid is completely enraged." The class gasped at hearing this. Loud gasps were heard as the class was taken by shock.

"_Ms. Midoriya is dead?" _Bakugo thought. He remembered at a young age before he developed his quirk and ego he would come over and Ms. Midoriya would always have cookies and other treats for him.

"Gran Torino is also dead." Lioness said sadly. "He trained the child and passed away peacefully no more than two days ago." The Japanese heroes heard this and couldn't believe it.

"And Eraserhead was captured, that's the other reason we came." Yankee said as buildings flew apart from the two super beings duking it out overhead.

"What the hell happened?" Endeavor asked.

"First we rescue Eraserhead and let Izuku deal with All For One. After all that is over we will fill you all in with detail on what happened." Yankee explained. "_But you won't like what you hear."_

"**DETROIT SMAAAAAAASH!" **Izuku roared slamming his fist into All For One who caught the blow and held it making a massive shockwave. The wave shattered windows and blew away clouds. Izuku struggled to get his hand free.

"All Might did warm you didn't he?" All For One asked. "What I was capable of? How I grievously wounded him?"

"**Don't you say his name!"** Izuku roared. Most of the are had evacuated at the sounds and explosions from the fight. News crews who had stayed hidden all this time bravely set up cameras to film the battle.

"As you can see, a hero we have not been able to identify is currently fighting the villain who has terrorized Japan. We are not sure of his identity or his quirk but he is matching the villain blow for blow." The reporter said as All For One threw Izuku to the ground and fired black tendrils into his back in order to repeatedly slam him into nearby destroyed buildings. People looked at the two figures and gulped in fear. Such devastation has not been seen since the fall of All Might all those months ago. Izuku activated his Solar Sabre to cut the tendrils only to be surrounded by a dense mist that made it impossible to see anything. He quickly used heartbeat and heard All For One approaching from behind. He turned around and raised his Sabre to block a blow from the metal spike which had killed All Might and his mother.

"Impressive." All For One said. "I see you have developed all quirks of previous inheritors! But while you have six, I have HUNDREDS!" All For One yelled as he activated multiple quirks in his arm to slam Izuku in the stomach. Izuku saw this and held out his own arm to catch the blow as the two were locked in a deadly dance. Back on the ground. Yankee, Lady Liberty, and Blizzard along with Present Mic and Midnight left to go to U.A to rescue Eraserhead while the rest stayed behind to help anyone caught in the debris from the fight.

"You're sure he's there?" Yankee asked.

"It's the only place they would have taken him!" Blizzard said. Before AFO has controlled him, he had heard talk of how the villain had made U.A is personal base.

"Well let's hurry up!" Present Mic yelled as they burst through doors. It was mostly empty which caught the heroes off guard.

"Must've brought everyone to the battle." Yankee observed.

"No, he also has a group known as the League of villains. They are most likely here so we must be on our guard!" Midnight said still annoyed she couldn't remember a thing.

"Should we check this one?" Yankee asked at a door labeled 1A on it. "Fuck it I'm gonna check." He opened the door and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

"Yankee what's wrong?" Lady Liberty asked as she saw what Yankee was staring at.

"Oh mah God! Eraser!" She screamed as she immediately ran over to the bloody mutilated Aizawa. The only noise coming from his labored breathing.

"Jesus who did this to you?!" Yankee asked outraged.

"T-t-Tomura…." He weakly whispered.

"Who?" Yankee asked as Lady Liberty got to work healing the man's wounds praying they were quirk related. She let out a sigh of relief as his tissue began to come back. Aizawa welcomes the absence of pain as his body healed from the horrific torture. His leg and fingers grew but his eye did not. Lady Liberty could only imagine what inhuman way and what horrific tool they used to gouge his eye out. Aizawa grasped his now blind eye and grasped it.

"It hurts!" He moaned. With one of his eyes gone he doubted he could ever return to hero work again.

"Eraser!" Midnight cried. Aizawa looked to see her and Present Mic only to immediately stand up in a fighting stance.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Yankee yelled standing in front of him. "It's okay! The mind quirk has been lifted!"

"Are you sure?!" Aizawa asked. He wasn't about to fall victim again.

"Izuku was beating the shit out of that guy so bad he had to release everyone so he could focus on the fight." Yankee explained.

"Izukus here?" Aizawa asked. "And he's fighting that guy?"

"Yeah!" Lady Liberty asked.

"But he has my-" Aizawa said before pausing. "No, if he took my quirk than that fight would have been over in an instant."

"He did what?" Midnight asked.

"He came for me, he wanted my quirk. He made me fight my students, they all have secondary quirks now that he gave them. After that, Shigaraki tortured me for who knows how long."

"Shigaraki?" Present Mic said. That explains why Aizawa was so hurt. That bastards decay quirk was disturbing.

"We need to get back to that battle!" Eraserhead said.

"You kidding me? You have a frickin hole in your face where your eye used to be!" Yankee said in shock. "You need to go to a hospital!"

"Trust me you will need me there." Eraserhead said. "Midoriya has lost it, I could hear his screams all the way from here. If he goes on a rampage, I need to be there!"

"You don't even know the half of it man." Yankee said sighing. "Gran Torino died a few days ago and that cocksucker murdered the kids mom in front of him."

""He What?" Aizawa asked. No wonder Izuku had lost it. This was bad.

"Well where are these guys now?" Yankee asked.

"I don't know, Ah didn't see em at the battle!" Lady Liberty replied.

"Forget it! We need to get back to the battlefield now!" Aizawa yelled as the group quickly ran back outside to the fight.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **Izuku screamed so loud everyone could hear it. It wasn't a scream of fear, joy, and motivation. It was one if despair and rage. It sounded so inhuman it sent chills up everyone's spines

"Oh Deku!" Uraraka sadly cried clutching her heart. He was so sweet, such a kind innocent boy, what had happened that he became such an animal? She wanted to run to him, to hug him, to let him know she was there. Izuku got the best of AFO and stabbed him through the abdomen with his Solar Sabre and kicked him to the ground.

"**GET UP!" **Izuku growled in a demonic voice. "**ILL KILL YOU FOR ETERNITY!" **He roared repeatedly stomping on All For Ones face. "**ILL KILL YOU SLOWLY! THEN ILL KILL MYSELF! **_**SO I CAN TORTURE YOU FOREVER IN HELL!**_ Izuku lunged at All For One and went completely ballistic. He grabbed the villains head and pushed his eyes in and didn't stop till he felt the mush of his eyes squirt out the side. The scream of pain All For One released was the stuff of nightmares but it wasn't enough for Izuku, it would never be enough! Izuku lunged forward like a rabid animal and began to bite and rip off chunks of flesh all the while shoving his hand down All For One's throat aiming to rip out his tongue. He was happy All For One had his regeneration quirk cause it meant he could rip each body part off again and again and again. He felt literal arousal and causing such agony.

"**HOW DOES IT FUCKING FEEL?! SCREAM MORE! BLEED MORE! **_**FUCKING SUFFER MOOOOOOOOOORE!" **_Izuku roared, blood dripping from his mouth, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. It was a truly horrifying sight. Izuku, if it was even him anymore, had become an animal, not even human, holding no regard for human dignity or the sanctity of life. All for One was in terrible pain and became angry before using his air cannon which shot into Izuku's chest launching him thousands of feet in the air.

"Oh my-" Yaoyoruzu said covering her mouth in fear and disgust.. She was speechless, to think anyone could be capable of such carnage.

"_My God Deku." _Bakugo thought shivering in fear. For once in his life he was terrified of the monster his childhood friend had become. Bakugo was no stranger to threatening murder or harm but he never actually meant it.

"He's not even conscious of what's happening! This isn't him!" Iida said sadly. He too was once consumed with rage against the Hero Killer for crippling his brother. He knew how blinding the need for vengeance could be. Izuku had always been stronger and a better man than him. Right now, Izuku wasn't being a hero, despite what All For One had caused, the torturing, the devouring of human flesh, the inhuman screaming, the insatiable lust to cause horrific suffering, he had become a villain, and a terrible one at that.

"Someone please help him!" Asui cried. It was rare for her to show sad emotion like this.

"Midoriya, this isn't you!" Todoroki yelled. Izuku right now was unrecognizable from the kind boy he knew. Izuku flew down with a severe bruise to his chest, blood flying past him as he rapidly descended. It was eerie and disturbing to see he was so enraged he didn't even acknowledge the heavy wound he had received. All for One had finished regenerating but merely laughed.

"You wanted to be a hero so bad boy!" All For One taunted. "Now look at you! The most despicable and rageful villain I have ever seen!" Hearing this didn't even faze Izuku as All For One smiled and activated his metal blade. He had made Izuku so overcome with rage he had no regard for his own life, this would be an easy kill. "NOW DIE!" AFO yelled swinging his blade at full power which sliced Izuku at the abdomen. Everyone's eyes widened as blood spurt from the injury. Even in his enraged state, Izuku knew he had been horrificly wounded. He slammed into the ground and looked down to see his innards leaking out like a bag of spaghetti. He grunted in pain and fear at the potentially moral injury. He tried to get up but the blood loss was making him fade away into darkness. He could hear the muffled sounds of screams and All For Ones laughter.

"HOW ABOUT THAT ALL MIGHT?!" AFO screamed into the air. "You're precious successor! Who could do no wrong has become this!"

"IZUKUUUUUUU!" A collective scream was heard. Izuku could only hear the heavy sound of his heart beating as he tried to scoop his eviscerated intestines back inside. His world continued to fade as he heard a voice clear as day in his mind. Yankee, Midnight, Present Mic, Aizawa, and Lady Liberty has finally arrived and froze upon the scene in horror.

"Oh no!" Lady Liberty gasped.

"_You told me you were quirkless, so I when I saw this timid quirkless boy rush to save a life. It inspired me to act too." _The voice said.

"A-a-All M-Might?" Izuku said deliriously.

"_There are stories about every hero, how they became great. Most have one thing in common, their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own._ The voice said again.

"W-why am I hearing this now?" Izuku asked himself.

"_And today, that's what happened to you." _

"A-am I d-dying? Izuku said emotionlessly.

"_Young man, you too can become a hero!"_

"_Take this to heart young man!"_

"_I AM HERE!"_

Izuku suddenly opened his eyes wide. He activated Solar Sabre and used it to cauterize the open flesh after stuffing his intestines back inside. He wasn't sure if they would hold but it didn't matter now. He stood back up, enraged once more but this time, even more determined to end All For Ones horrific existence.

"So you're still alive?" AFO asked both shocked and impressed. "It would seem you are quite hardy."

"**YOU'RE MINE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **Izuku roared as he charged forward to the delight of the millions watching on TV. "**AHHHHHHH!" **He yelled delivering a mighty punch to All For One which broke the villains jaw. Izuku didn't stop as he unleashed a furious assault of blows. Each at his full power and each moving at incredible speeds. All For One felt bones shatter and organs rupture from the onslaught.

"**YOU WON'T REGENERATE FROM THIS YOU BASTARD!"** He screamed as All For One countered a hit with his own.

"STILL HAVE SOME IN YOU HUH?!" All For One yelled.

"**ENOUGH TO DESTROY YOU!"** Izuku roared as mine balls of energy in an assortment of different colors collided till it landed on a green one, his own One for All spirit force. Izuku caught it in his hand and let out the mightiest roar he had ever yelled.

"SHIT!" All For One yelled in terror. Behind Izuku, he saw All Might, Nana Shimura, and every wielder of One for All up to his own brother standing behind Midoriya. All with angry expressions on their faces.

"**THIS IS IT! GOODBYE! ALL FOR OOOOOONNNEEE!" **Izuku yelled as nine generations of rage, nine generations of sorrow, nine generations of stockpiled power condensed into one blow.

"NOOOOOOOO!" All For One yelled activating every defense quirk he had. He had never felt this level of raw power from One for All in all his life. If this made contact with him…..

"**ONE FOR ALL FULL POWER! UNIVERSAL SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Izuku's fist hit All For One square in the face. The second his fistmade contact, earthquakes rocked the country. The force of an atomic weapon leveled everything nearby. People clung for dear life as the wind pressure nearly tore them in half. All For One never felt any pain as Izuku's fist blew his head into a mist bloody, his last thought being one of fear and dread. The after effects of his punch generated a hurricane force wind which spiraled around for minutes after the fact. Once the smoke and dust cleared, everyone could get a clear look, Izuku was the last one standing above a headless corpse.

"H-he." The news person said overwhelmed with joy. "HE DID IT! ALL FOR ONE HAS BEEN DISPOSED OF!" The earth itself nearly shook as voices of billions cheered across the planet. The nightmare was finally over. Mothers embraced their children as the world was once again safe from evil.

"HE DID IT! THE CRAZY SON OF A BITCH DID IT!" Yankee cheered proud of the kid. Class 1A and other pros shed tears of pride. Now came the ushering of a new era of peace. Izuku however did not share in the worlds joy. He slowly looked over to the corpse of his mother, her eyes still open in shock, and still so angelic even in her death. Izuku collapsed as he reverted back to his teenage body and crawled over to her, anger and sadness mixing together as he threw himself over her body. The world stopped cheering as the sight of a child mourning their mother tugged heartstrings across the globe.

"M-mom!" He sobbed. "P-please get up! P-p-please wake up! His voice cracked as he collapsed into her. Uraraka couldn't stand seeing him in such agony. Izuku finally accepted his mother wasn't coming back and used his fingers to bring her eyelids shut. He stumbled as he stood up and walked away before falling to his knees and screaming as he punched the concrete beneath him. Uraraka couldn't stand any more and rushed forward to comfort him.

"NO DONT!" Lady Liberty screamed. Uraraka was still unaware that she had unwillingly caused Izuku to become what he was now.

"DEKU!" She cried sprinting to him. She would hold him and never let go. This poor boy had been through such horrible things. Izuku heard the voice and immediately shifted from sorrow to rage. He slowly turned to see the brunette running towards him. She had tears streaming past her eyes as she ran and a look of sadness on her face. Izuku however only saw the hateful drone which had tortured him.

"**Rggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" **He snarled loudly as he gritted his teeth.

"SHIT NOOOOOO!" Jaeger and Yankee shouted immediately sprinting for dear life to stop what was about to happen. Uraraka slowly stopped running as fear took over.

"D-d-Deku?" She whimpered seeing him stand with a bloodthirsty snarl on his face. Gone was the sweet and kind boy she fell for. He was dead, replaced with an animal who only lived for death and blood. She hasn't felt this horrified since staring at All For One in the face all those months ago at U.A. He immediately lunged toward her firing up One for All at full power.

"GODDAMMIT IZUKU STOOOOOOOOOOPPP!" Yankee screamed at the top of his lungs. He was planning on throwing himself in front of the girl. He would have a much better chance at survival. His voice had no effect as Izuku swung his fist at Uraraka who could only look on in terror as the fist made contact with her face…..

**Well that's unfortunate wouldn't you say?**

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Answers to reviews.**

**In regards to Izuku not growing taller over a few months. A few months is not going to show massive height increase. Maybe an inch or possibly a little more given how he is still a growing teenager but not he won't grow much taller in such a short time.**

**Yes everyone under AFOs control will not remember a thing, think of it like when you drink too much and blackout.**

**As for Inkos body not being blown away, honestly that was just me being fucking lazy. I'll fix that later.**

**Chapter 20**

Uraraka yelped as Izukus fist struck her across the cheek. She knew a full on hit from his quirk would render her lifeless. Izuku was shocked when his fist merely struck her and knocked her to the ground.

"No!" Yankee yelled enraged at himself for not getting there in time. He fell to his knees before looking up to see Aizawa using his one eye to erase One For All so all the brunette received was a heavy bruise and a damaged jawbone. While the punch didn't have the quirk behind it, Izuku was still very physically strong without it and hit her as hard as he could.

"Hurry up and restrain him!" Aizawa said. "I can't keep my eye open much longer!" Izuku looked at the girl beneath him who was crying in pain as she held her cheek. She looked up at him with wide eyes full of fear. What was going on? He just hit her! Not only that, he tried to straight up kill her! The way he was looking down at her, it made chills go up her spine..

"**DIIIIEEEEEE!" **Izuku yelled. His voice not as deep since he was in his in his teenage body now but it still carried the message clearly. He looked around, all he could see was All For One laughing at him and taunting him. Killing him wasn't enough. I Everything had to be destroyed. Iida has quickly ran in and grabbed Uraraka and carried her to safety as Izuku powered up One for All creating a bright aura **(ripping off DBZ, I know I know). **He appeared as a black silhouette in the aura. His eyes, dear God his eyes were pure evil.

"Dammit this isn't good!" Yankee said preparing himself. He didn't think he could bring himself to hit the kid he had grown fond of. If he could even land a hit that before he got blasted into oblivion. Izuku suddenly flew around indiscriminately destroying everything in his path. People fled for their lives as one villain had been replaced with an even worse one. The pros tried to stop him but he was too fast. Izuku watched as a tall building collapsed to the ground from his power and saw a small group of citizens taking shelter in a corner. Izuku snarled as he flew down and hit the ground with an impact so hard the concrete shattered. The group of people screamed as Izuku walked towards them. They backed up as far as they could practically trying to squeeze into the wall to escape him.

"**Everything must be destroyed!"** He yelled as he charged at them with murderous intent only to be blocked by Yankee who took the full brunt of the hit. Yankee spat out blood as he felt his midsection nearly collapse on itself. His trauma suit completely failing from the impact. Yankee rushed to catch his breath.

"Stop this kid!" Yankee cried trying to reach him. "It's me Yankee!" Izuku didn't care. He would end everything. "I didn't want to do this! You give no choice!" Yankee roared as he used his quirk to deliver back a punch with the force of Izuku's hit at the crazed boy. The force of the blow sent Izuku flying back quite a distance as Yankee turned to the cornered citizens. "GET OUT OF HERE!" The citizens took no protest to the heroes orders as they sprinted away for dear life.

"What do we do?!" Ashido cried. This was so horrible!

"I don't think there's anything we can do." Shoji said looking down sadly.

"That's our friend up there!" Kirishima yelled. "We can't just sit here!"

"That is no longer Midoriya." Tokoyami said. "That is a monster living in his body."

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?!" Kirishima yelled appalled.

"Look at him!" Tokoyami yelled. "That isn't Izuku! Would Izuku ever do this?"

"No! But we can't just-" Kirishima yelled smashing the ground out of grief.

"You kids gotta get out of here!" Yankee said limping over. "I can't take another hit like that, one more of those and I'm done for."

"What about Midoriya?!" Todoroki cried.

"He's lost it." Yankee said. "I don't think anyone can stop him, if we do it will be at the cost of our lives" Yankee said. His words truly outlining how bad the situation truly was. He knew that unless Izuku calmed down, there would be death.

"What are you saying?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"We will hold him off, we have the strongest pros in the world all here. We might be able to stop him but I can guarantee that not all of us are making it out alive." Yankee said grimly.

"You can't just ask us to leave while you lay down your life!" Hagakure cried.

"Actually I can, cause I'm a hero, this is what we do. You newbies aren't heroes yet, as such you will obey our orders." Yankee scrutinized as a familiar roar was heard. "OH SHI-" he didn't have time to react as Izuku slammed into the pro force. Yankee knew this was a critical hit, he could feel his broken ribs shredding his guts. He looked up and spat out blood as he saw Izuku look right at him. He wanted to reach out and help the boy but found his collapsing lungs wouldn't allow him to formulate words. He slammed into the ground unable to move. He could even raise his fists to deliver a blow back meaning all the energy was now coursing through him. His damaged heart suffering major damage from trying to withstand the force of the attack. **(AN: Yankee holding in kinetic force is a lot like when you drink way too much caffeine (or snort a lot of coke, whatever describes you better) and your heart feels like it is about to explode from all the energy coursing through you)**

"YANKEEEEE!" Lady Liberty cried in horror as she watched her man go down. Izuku turned to his classmates with a sadistic and twisted look. Class 1A froze, such a look of madness made them lose any motor control they had.

"**YOU ALL WANNA FUCK WITH ME?!"**He yelled remembering the torture they put him through.

"MIDORIYA YOU MUST STOP!" Iida yelled. "We are your friends! This isn't you!" A wall of ice and fire formed in front of him as Endeavor and Blizzard rushed in to stop him. Eclipse used her quirk to make him blind and deaf as Sand Golem created a sand creature to help restrain him while Snakes shot venom at him to paralyze him. Jaeger jumped in and used his spiders silk to entangle him further in a web. Rio summoned wood to encase him in thick vines. Spartan then came up and entangled him in a headlock. Izuku had been all but immobilized as the pros watched closely for any sign of escape.

"Let's hope that will hold." Jaeger said exhausted. This had been a long day.

"Why didn't Yankee help?" Blizzard asked.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him." Eclipse said as they heard Lady Liberty scream. All heads turned to see the redhead desperately trying to heal Yankee.

"Come on Brent please get up!" She cried. Her quirk wasn't working fast enough! His labored breathing combined with massive amounts of bleeding indicated he didn't have long left. "DAMMIT WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING UP?!"

"Uhh uhh uhh." Yankee tried to mutter.

"Oh no." Jaeger said as he sprinted over to the downed hero. The rest stayed put to guard the raging boy. Jaeger made his way to the two Americans and gulped deeply.

"Yankee!" He cried.

"Why isn't mah quirk healing him?!" She cried looking at the German.

"It did." Jaeger said. "He's lost too much blood, your quirk stopped the bleeding but it'll take time for it to replenish. Time he doesn't have!" Jaeger estimated that he had lost nearly 80% of his blood, given Yankees large figure that remaining 20% was going into overdrive trying to deliver oxygen across his body.

"That's not true! Ah've healed plenty of people with blood loss before! I just did to someone who got caught under debris!" She responded.

"How many people have you healed today alone?" Jaeger asked.

"Ah don't know! Hundreds?" She said.

"Your quirk is at its limit." Jaeger said sadly. "You've used it too much today."

"NO! COME ON AH JUST NEED ONE MORE-" She yelled as Spartan landed next to her unconscious. She turned to see Izuku had broken free and was back to his rampage.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Jaeger yelled in shock. This was a fucking nightmare! Izuku couldn't see, yell, or hear but that didn't stop him from blindly destroying everything in his path.

"What the hell!" Endeavor screamed. "I thought you blinded him!"

"I did! He's deaf, blind, and mute but is still going crazy!" Eclipse yelled.

"My paralyzing venom only lasts for a few minutes!" Snakes added.

"Great! Now he's even more dangerous!" Jaeger yelled out. He knew that a rampaging animal was bad enough, one that could suddenly no longer see or hear? That was doomsday for any unfortunate soul that stood in its way…

"What about Yankee?" Lady Liberty yelled.

"He'll have to pull through!" Jaeger yelled back. There was no way they could do a blood transfusion right now. Even if they could, there were likely no one who had his blood type. His best bet was to be as rested as possible to ease the strain on his heart while his body replenished his blood supply. "_Dammit! He's at deaths door and the last thing I ever said to him…."_ Jaeger thought full of guilt. If Yankee did die here, Jaeger would never get the chance to apologize.

"Quick someone knock him out!" Eraserhead yelled activating his quirk to keep Izuku grounded. The effects of Eclipses quirk slowly wore off as his senses returned to him. Izuku ran around completely ignorant to the fact his quirk was rendered useless. Uraraka was a wreck, the pain of her broken cheek had nothing on her emotional torment of seeing Izuku like this. She had to do something! She slapped her thighs in frustration and felt a bump on her thigh. She reached into her pocket and found her phone. She was shocked to see it was still intact. An idea formed in her head, it would be risky but it just might work!

"Dammit!" Aizawa cried as Izuku fired up his quirk again. Having only one eye affected his ability to erase quirks. This was bad, Yankee was on the verge of death and the destruction to the city had been unfathomable. If this kept up, they would have no choice but to put Midoriya down. His eye opened wide as he saw Uraraka running towards the crazed boy.

"STOP!" He yelled. Was she out of her fucking mind?!

"Mmmm!" She tried to yell. Her broken jaw made it too painful to talk as she held up her phone to Izukus face. He turned and growled and prepared to lunge till he heard a familiar voice.

"_Look he's got more!" A man yelled as a booming and happy laugh echoed._

"_Fear not citizens! Hope has arrived! BECAUSE I AM HERE!"_

Izuku froze as he stared at the clip. The warm and deep voice of All Might touched the innocent boy he was once that was buried under a mountain of grief. His eyes slowly returned to normal as he turned off his quirk. He looked at the video he had watched countless times as a child play before his eyes. The world's greatest hero, the hero who chose him to be worthy of his power. The power he had just leveled the city with..

My God what had he done?

"I-I!" He said quivering as he looked around. The destruction was unbelievable. So many homes and businesses destroyed because of him. He saw All For Ones corpse still with blood spurting from the headless body.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as fell down crying. Seeing the destruction he caused him to break down. Uraraka and Aizawa slowly approached, relieved that the ordeal was done with.

"Midoriya, it's over." Aizawa said trying to comfort the boy. Aizawa was one of the few present who hadn't been a drone and was a friendly face.

"K-kill me." Izuku begged. "I-I-I don't want to live anymore! Please just end it!" Aizawa was horrified at what he was hearing. A kid, fifteen years old, barely begun to experience life, was asking, no, begging to be euthanized.

"No, you're gonna be fine." Aizawa said. "Just take a deep breath." Pro heroes were often called to rescue people who were suicidal but very few had the qualifications or training to talk to those people.

"I can't!" Izuku cried. "I'm a murderer! I destroyed the city! I tried to kill Uraraka! I'm a monster! I'm a villain!"

"Calm down Izuku." Aizawa said delicately knowing he was treading on thin ice here. "None of this is your fault. You killed him in self defense, the damage was done by him, not you."

"No! It's wrong to kill no matter what!" Izuku yelled. "I-I can't do this!" Uraraka heard his cry but was in too much pain to talk. Izuku saw a piece of broken glass on the ground. He immediately lunged for it without hesitation and immediately brought it to his neck.

"DONT!" Aizawa cried. This was every heroes worst nightmare. Izuku thrust it into his neck, he didn't want to live anymore. All this pain and trauma, he would never be happy again, he was in a pit of despair and darkness that was closing in around him. He was suffocating, he couldn't breathe, his mind seared in pain as it fractured to keep him sane. All instincts to preserve is life were gone, so far had he fallen into the pit of hopelessness that he would never escape. The knife entered his neck and drew blood and before he knew it he slowly lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was the screams of those around him.

**Man I feel BAD for putting poor, sweet Deku through all this.**

**R&R**


	21. Chapter 215

**That was the end everyone. Remember I said it might not have a happy ending.**

**just kidding lol**

**im still working in this but ive been hit with writers block. Chapter will be out by next week**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

After the battle ended, many pros were shocked to see civilians sprinting away from them in terror. The foreign heroes stayed in Japan to help maintain order as rebuilding got under way. The faculty of U.A assembled with many other pros who had been under All For Ones control and were waiting to find out what happened during their memory blackout. They all sat patiently as Eraserhead, Lioness, Jaeger, and the other foreign pros entered the room and sat down.

"You are all here for a reason." Aizawa said. He now had an eyepatch covering the eye that had been gouged out. "To hear what went down."

"Please explain." Nezu asked.

"During All For Ones attack at U.A, he unleashed a mind control quirk which he used to control everyone in a hundred mile radius. He did this to use all of you to torment Izuku."

"What do you mean?" Endeavor asked.

"His plan was to make Midoriya suffer." Aizawa said sighing. "He wanted to ensure that last wielder of One for All suffered. He despised All Might and wanted to make sure his successor was tormented."

"Y-you mean." Best Jeanist said looking down. "We harmed the boy?"

"Not you no." Aizawa said. "In fact all you all really did was act as his personal army, only acting if someone attempted to attack. Which is how Blizzard, Spartan, and Eclipse fell under his control.

"How did you not fall under this quirk?" Hawks asked.

"Before he used it I saw him smiling. I knew he was up to no good so I tried to erase it before he used it. Since his quirk is taking others I surmise that my erasure only stopped me from being controlled since he used a quirk that wasn't his." Aizawa explained.

"Why did the people run from us?" Midnight asked. She remembered how people ran from her in terror when she tried to help.

"You were his private army, he used you to enforce martial law. Some people were hurt." Aizawa said sighing as the former heroes felt guilt tug at them.

"Did we kil-" Hawks tried to ask.

"No, none of you killed anyone. And I'm not saying that to ease your conscience, it is the truth." Aizawa said.

"Well who caused those injuries in those camps then?" Ectoplasm asked fearing the answer.

"My students, All For One used Class 1A as his personal gestapo. He used them to torture Midoriya. That is why he attacked Uraraka." Eraser said sighing. "That girl has strong feelings for him, that's why All For One manipulated her to be so much more violent."

"Fuck." Snipe said. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"And how is Midoriya now?" Nezu asked with concern.

"He's stable, he's under anesthesia to keep him knocked out." Aizawa said. "We are lucky Midnight acted as quick as she did, had that knife gone any deeper he would be dead."

"And Yankee?" Present Mic inquired.

"He is okay now." Aizawa said. "He too, was very lucky." Yankee had held out until he could get a blood transfusion. He came dangerously close to death.

"And what of the children?" Nezu asked again.

"They all received secondary quirks from All For One. They most likely are unaware given how they don't remember a thing." Aizawa said. "They are all in their dorm buildings for now." There has been a lot of crowds demanding the former drones heads for their actions and it was decided that class 1A would be safer on campus.

"This is going to cause a serious issue." Endeavor butted in. "The people no longer trust us, it wouldn't be far fetched to say hero society may become a thing of the past." Aizawa frowned. He was annoyed with Endeavor for butting in like that but he did have a very good point.

"He's right." Jaeger said. "Midoriya completely destroyed the city and caused thousands of people to be injured and some to be killed."

"How many?" Ectoplasm asked.

"313 people were killed, All were from being crushed by debris." Jaeger said sadly. So many lives destroyed because of one man. He cursed All For One.

"This is not good." Nezu said. "People will demand he be locked up or worse, sentenced to death.

"YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" Eraserhead yelled. The room was shocked at his outburst. He never raised his voice like that.

"Mr. Aizawa, please sit-" Nezu tried to say.

"I'll be damned if I let anyone put a child to death like that!" Aizawa yelled back.

"I hate to say but he's right." Endeavor said. "Wasn't the kids fault but he cost hundreds of lives and billions in damage."

"You shut up!" Aizawa said pointing his finger angrily at the hell flame user. "You don't know a damn thing! None of you do!" The events had finally caught up to him. He was so tired and exhausted from all that happened. "You should consider it mercy you can't remember a damn thing! Cause I sure as shit wish I didn't!"

"That's enough." Lioness said placing a hand gently in class 1As home room teacher. He grunted as he calmed himself down and realized he had acted out of line.

"I apologize for my outburst." Aizawa said sitting back down. Just like that he did a 360 and went back to being calm and rational.

"Very well, what do the children know?" Nezu asked.

"Only that they were under All For One's control." Aizawa said. He couldn't bear the thought of telling them what they were forced to do.

"I see, you do know they must be filled in correct?" Nezu asked. "You can not just tell them they suffered a memory blackout of several months and not tell them anything."

"I know, I just-" He sighed. "It's going to destroy them."

"Yes but they have a right to know." Nezu said. "As for Midoriya, we will leave him be for now while the government decides what to do with him. Unfortunately there are also people calling for the students imprisonment as well."

"You're not gonna let them take then are you?" Lioness asked worried for the boys future.

"We have laws for a reason, while I certainly loathe the idea of the boy spending his life in prison after all he's been through it doesn't excuse causing destruction and the loss of life." Nezu said sadly.

"Maybe we can help!" Rio offered. "We got some influence behind us! I can take him to Brazil! He'll be safe there!"

"If you want to start a war go ahead you idiot." Jaeger replied. "You are not a citizen of Japan, your name means nothing in regard to the law here. Aiding a wanted fugitive would cause mayhem."

"I can hopefully keep the RHCU at bay for a few weeks." Nezu said. The Rogue Hero Capture Units were highly trained and powerful secret operatives who specialized in going after rogue or wanted heroes. They were both respected and hated for their unorthodox methods.

"God help him if those bastards get ahold of him." Best Jeanist said. He had worked with the RHCU before and found it difficult to deal with them. They were given a lot of leash and could get away with a lot of stuff that most citizens couldn't.

"This meeting is adjourned, all of you be careful out there, our days a pros may be coming to an end." Nezu said as each teacher and pro left. Jaeger walked up to Eraserhead and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell your students what happened." Jaeger offered.

"No it has to be me." Aizawa retorted.

"You've been through enough. The least I can do is spare you of this." Jaeger said. He didn't want the erasure hero to have to burden himself anymore.

"I appreciate the offer but-" Aizawa said. "I failed them by allowing this to happen. It is my place to do this."

"If you insist, I will at least come with you." Jaeger said.

"Thank you." Aizawa said. "Yankee doin alright?"

"Lady Liberty is with him right now." Jaeger said feeling internal guilt about what he said on the plain. She really did care about him.

"Well at least there's some good news." Aizawa said. "I don't know what the hell we are gonna do now. All for One may have been destroyed but the damage he has caused is catastrophic." There had been protesters lined up outside U.A demanding the immediate retirement of the pros who were drones and the imprisonment of class 1A and the execution of Midoriya.

"I wish there was something I could do but I have no power here." Jaeger said.

"I wonder what All Might would do." Aizawa said. God knows if there was ever a time when the world needed the Symbol of Peace it was now. No one had realized how much they had depended on All Might till after he was gone.

Xxxx

Class 1A stayed safely in their dorm building. They could hear hundreds of protesters outside demanding blood. It was chilling to say the least. They had mostly stayed quiet after what they had witnessed.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Ashido asked no one in particular. Her usual cheery demeanor gone.

"I hope." Asui said. That image of Izuku trying to kill himself would haunt her forever.

"Ugh! Why can't I remember a damn thing!" Kaminari said throwing a magazine in frustration. One minute there were here watching Izuku fight All For One, next thing you know there is a rampage that destroys the city.

"I find it frustrating as well." Tokoyami said.

"What do you think happened to him?" Kirishima asked touching on a delicate subject. He had never seen anyone driven to that type of rage before in his life.

"He killed his mom." Bakugo said still not believing Ms. Midoriya was dead. "What more do you need?!"

"That was bad yes but that's not enough to trigger such a horrific rage." Iida said. "When Stain has crippled my brother I sought vengeance so I've been there. What Midoriya had was something else…."

"Glad to see you are all here." The students turned to see their home room teacher accomplished by Germany's number one pro. They took note that Aizawa looked even more sleep deprived as usual.

"Mr. Aizawa!" They cried happily.

"We need to talk." Aizawa said sighing. "About what happened during your black out." The students listened intently, ready to get their memory filled in. "I'm warning you now, you will wish I hadn't told you."

"We are ready." Todoroki said. Aizawa sat down and explained everything. How they had been used to torture Izuku. The class sat agasp and in sadness hearing what had happened. Aizawa had to stop at several points as he could tell by the looks on the students faces that they were not taking this well.

"No! You're lying!" Kirishima yelled refusing to believe it. Aizawa gave him a dead stare in the face.

"No he is not." Jaeger said stepping forward. "All of what he says is true." Todoroki wanted to vomit, he had burned Izuku's chest. If he didn't hate his fire quirk before than now he would amputate his limbs if it meant never using it again.

"Oh God!" Ashido cried covering her face. It was surreal for them. Uraraka has never felt this kind of self loathing in her life. Izuku, who had no friends and was bullied his whole life for something he had no control over, had trusted them and cared for them, and they hurt him….

"This is the cruel reality." Jaeger said. "Everyone was a victim to All For Ones madness.

"He wanted to break Midoriya by using you to attack him. All this loss and pain he endured, I hope now you understand why he acted the way he did." Aizawa said. Bakugo sat There uncharacteristically silent.

"_All those years I abused him, telling him to kill himself! He actually tried to do it!" _He thought, the nauseating guilt building up in him like a frothing cooking pot.

"What have we done?!" Iida squealed. The guilt was too much for him.

"We tortured him!"

"Why?"

"_**SHUT UP!"**_ Eraserhead yelled catching everyone off guard. He slammed his hands into a table. Everyone observed him and could see he looked like he was about to cry. "I don't want to hear another damn person blaming themselves! You all had NOTHING to do with this! You are all heroes! All for One is to blame for everything! Not you!" The students looked at him shockingly. Deep down, beneath his gruff and cold demeanor, he truly did care about his students well being.

"But we still did it!" Asui said. No matter the circumstances, in the end it was their hands that caused this.

"Believe whatever you want but the fact is it wasn't your fault." Jaeger said hating that these kids had to endure this. "We have another matter to discuss, your future."

"What do you mean?" Sero asked.

"During his rampage, over three hundred people lost their lives and billions of dollars in damage was accrued." Jaeger explained. "As for you and the others under All For One's control, they are demanding imprisonment for your actions under his power." The students remained silent. "As such you will be staying in your dormitories until further notice till we get this shitty mess figured out."

"Excuse me." Asui said teary eyed. "Where is Midoriya now?"

"He is currently under anesthesia in the schools medical office. Since he tried to take his own life and in case he tries another rampage it is best for everyone that he remain comatose." Aizawa explained. "If any of you wish to visit him you may if Recovery Girl gives you permission. You are all dismissed." He said as he motioned for Jaeger to leave. The two pros walked out and exchanged a few words.

"I Notice you didn't tell them about their secondary quirks." Jaeger said.

"It's for the best, imagine you were given a power by someone so evil and that power was used to harm others." Aizawa said.

"True but what happens when they discover it one day?" Jaeger asked.

"Then they will learn to control it as they did their others." Eraserhead said as they could hear protestors.

"Traitors!"

"Lock them up!"

"We want Midoriyas head!"

"I hate the press." Aizawa said noticing news crews desperate to get some juicy intel.

"Eraserhead! What is the status of Izuku Midoriya?" A newswoman yelled.

"No comment." Aizawa angrily replied.

"You!" She said calling out to Jaeger. "The public has a right to know!"

"I'm not even from this country, I don't have to tell you anything." Jaeger gruffly responded.

"I'm going to get a drink." Aizawa said.

"Damn sure you need one." Jaeger said. "I'm gonna go check on that fat bastard Yankee."

Xxx

Class 1A sat there unable to say a word. Uraraka didn't wait to run to her room. The revelation they had just heard was unreal.

"NO!" Kirishima screamed. "I refuse to believe this!"

"But is true." Todoroki said getting up as he slammed his left hand into the wall as if he was trying to punish it. His strike left a large hole in the wall and left bloody scrapes on his knuckles.

"Why did it have to be him?" Ashido despaired. "He was so sweet." Izuku had more virtues than the rest of the class combined. He was smart, he was brave, he didn't care for fame or money, he was not lustful or angry. He was hard working and always looked to help lift others up. He had been the antithesis of the seven deadly sins. For him to have been so good to be subject to such horror. The world was a truly cruel place.

"You think we should go visit him?" Mineta asked.

"I don't think I can face him." Todoroki confessed. This caught everyone off guard, Todoroki was one of the toughest guys in the class. "Not after what I did."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Bakugo screamed nearly blowing a hole in the wall. Meanwhile, Uraraka lied in her room unable to stop crying. Her own hands, had hurt him. The way he looked at her and tried to hurt her, she had done so much harm to him he wanted to kill her. She hated all of this, she hated All For One for causing this, she hated the protestors demanding Izuku's head, most above all, she hated herself.

"I-Izuku, I l-love you!" She whimpered into her pillow. The cruel and agonizing reality keeping her from a moment's rest.

Xxx

Aizawa found his way to a nearby bar that had survived the fight. It had been brutal avoiding the media who followed him like dogs. Aizawa was so exhausted he literally ignored their existence till they finally realized they weren't getting anything and left him alone. He walked in and as expected it was empty save the bartender who appeared to be shook with fright.

"You serving?" Aizawa asked. It had been three days since the battle and it was only eleven in the morning.

"W-w-Wait!" The bartender yelled activating his small ice quirk in defense. "W-who are you?!"

"Eraserhead, I was fighting in that battle." Aizawa said holding his hands up. The bartender gulped as he remembered seeing the pro fight against AFO.

"I'm sorry." He said turning off his quirk. "I just had to make sure you weren't one of them!" He cried referring to the mind controlled pros. "W-What can I get you?!"

"Your best." Aizawa said. "These last few months have been the worst of my life."

"Well I may have something for that." The bartender said pulling out a bottle of light brown bourbon. "This here usually goes for 100,000 a glass." He said using the Japanese currency. "I'll tell you what though, it's been a rough few months and I can use a drinking buddy."

"Ain't that the truth." Aizawa said as the man poured the fine liquor into two glasses before using his quirk to frost them to make the drinks cold. He then slid one over to Aizawa.

"Drinks are on the house." The man said taking his own glass. "Consider this my Thanks for ending this damn nightmare!" Aizawa was speechless but damn well appreciated the offer.

"Thank you." Aizawa said as the two clinked glasses and took their drink, each relishing the liquid that churned down their throats.

**R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Jaeger made his way to the hospital room where Yankee and Midoriya were being held. Unlike Izuku, Yankee was awake and about ready to be on his way. Along with an emergency blood transfusion, Lady Liberty had gotten enough rest to heal his quirk related injuries. The injuries he sustained that weren't quirk related were cumbersome but nothing he couldn't deal with.

"How's the kid?" Yankee asked Lady Liberty.

"Still asleep." She said sadly. "Mah heart is breaking for him.

"I'll never forget that look in his eyes." Yankee said sighing. "After he punched me, it's like he wasn't even human anymore."

"Can I come in?" The two Americans turned to see Germany's pro standing at the door way.

"Yeah come on in." Yankee said as Jaeger made his way in. "I suppose I owe you an apology."

"Don't, apologizing is for pussies." Yankee said. After coming so close to death he didn't want to waste his second chance at life holding grudges."Just don't do it again."

"Well I'm glad to see you don't look like shit anymore." Jaeger replied relieved that Yankee held no ill feelings towards him.

"Can't say the same for kid unfortunately." Yankee frowned. "What a shitty mess this All is."

"It's not just him, a lotta people out there don't want the pros who were drones out in public anymore and they want the students to be locked up." Jaeger said.

"Ah come on! Don't they know they were being controlled?" Lady Liberty cried.

"Yeah but it's easy to accept that when you not only have a quirk but are among the strongest on the planet. A lot of these people were quirkless and completely helpless against them." Jaeger explained.

"What about Blizzard, Spartan, and Eclipse?" Yankee asked.

"Japan wants them out. Russia, Greece, and Australia knew they were being controlled and so far will not be charging them with crimes." Jaeger said. "Myself, along with Lioness, Snakes, Rio, and Sand Golem have personally received orders from our governments to remain in Japan to help keep order. Your president requests you two do the same."

"Well it ain't the vacation I had in mind but I can deal with it." Yankee said. "I just hope the kid pulls through."

Xxx

"How is he?" Aizawa asked Recovery Girl who was an assortment of doctors and other specialists who were observing Izuku in his comatose state.

"No serious injuries, he was able to use that quirk of his without injury to himself. He is strained though and will likely be out for a while. Heart rate and blood pressure are normal but brainwave activity is….." Recovery Girl said.

"Is what?" Aizawa asked concerned.

"Well it's not normal, I'm no neurologist but the doctor says brainwaves like this are evident in people with severe PTSD. These indicate nightmares and high anxiety and depression.

"Will he be okay?" Class 1As homeroom teacher asked.

"I-" Recovery Girl sighed. "The specialist tells me that people who present with these unique symptoms usually live about a week beyond diagnosis. They are physically fine but it's as if the body just stops-"

"What are you saying?" Aizawa asked horrified.

"He is dying, there's nothing we can do." She said tearfully.

Xxx

Class 1A remained in their building, protests grew louder and larger demanding the former drones face justice. Several protestors decided to take it upon themselves to do what others wouldn't and used their quirks to get inside but were quickly stopped by Jaeger and the other foreign heroes. The government had granted the foreign heroes full rights to use their quirks.

"Man it's getting rough out there." Kirishima said as he peered out the window.

"Can you blame them?" Todoroki sighed. "Those who were quirkless, had no defense against us." He tried to imagine the horror of being at the mercy of those with superhuman powers with no means of defense.

"This is awful." Ashido lamented.

"Has anyone seen Uraraka and Bakugo?" Iida asked.

"They've been locked away in their room, Uraraka feels so awful about everything." Yaoyorozu explained. "I've tried talking to her but she is shutting everyone out."

"Bakugo ain't much better." Kirishima said. "Despite how he acted, deep down he really does care about Midoriya."

"Do you think he'll hate us?" Mineta asked.

"How could he not?" Tokoyami replied. "I'm sure whatever Mr. Aizawa and Jaeger told us wasn't even the worst of it."

"That bastard." Jiro said angrily referring to All for One. All the hate in the world couldn't describe the loathing she felt for that demon. Her and Izuku had not been particularly close but she always admired his heroic spirit and kindness.

"I just hate that we can't remember a damn thing!" Kaminari said.

"Maybe it's best we didn't ribbit." Asui said. She couldn't imagine the weight of such a burden. Having to face a villain so powerful he not only killed All Might but controlled millions at once.

"We should go talk to them." Toru said. "Uraraka and Bakugo."

"Uraraka maybe, good luck getting Bakugo to talk." Kirishima said again.

"Still they need us." Todoroki said. He knew better than anyone that holding in guilt and emotions was the essence of self destruction. Uraraka lay on her bed crying into her pillow, how lonely must he have been? No All Might to guide him, no friends to help him, no mother to support him. He was all alone in a battle with a monster that could level cities. She should have been there to help him but instead she-

"D-Deku." She whimpered. She heard a knock at her door but didn't get up to answer. Several more knocks ensued before the lock clicked and the door opened to reveal Jiro using her earphone jack to pick the lock. She was accompanied by the other girls of class 1A.

"Hey girl!" Ashido tried to say with cheer but even she could not hide the feeling of self loathing deep down.

"Are you doing okay?" Yaoyorozu asked her as she went up and put her hand on her back. As the most mature and oldest girl in the class, the other girls looked up to her as a big sister. Uraraka sniffled as she looked up.

"N-no!" She said as Yaoyorozu pulled her in for a hug. "I hurt him!"

"We all did." Toru said trying to relieve some of the guilt her friend was feeling.

"B-but I hurt him the most!" Uraraka cried. "He made me choke him and beat him!"

"Exactly, that bastard made you do it." Jiro said referring to All for One. "He knows you'd never do this to him."

"He tried to kill me, he was so angry! I've never seen that look in his eyes." Uraraka said shivering. That look Izuku gave her before he attacked her sent shivers up her spine.

"I know." Yaoyorozu said running her hand down her friends back.

"Do you love him?" Asui asked. It was an established fact that Uraraka and Izuku had a crush on each other though neither had the courage to tell the other.

"Y-yes!" Uraraka cried. "He saved me during the entrance exam even though he had no points! He's kind and selfless, and I want to be with him forever!" Ashido and Toru normally would have freaked out over the romantic confession but knew this was not a good time. Meanwhile, the boys were having a harder time with Bakugo. It had resulted in a wall being destroyed and the rage monster being restrained.

"I'll kill you bastards!" Bakugo yelled as they dragged him out of his room. He had been covered with Minetas balls to help restrain him.

"Come on man!" Kirishima said. "We are all hurting here, we ain't gonna let you do this to yourself!"

"RWAAAAAHHHHH!" Bakugo yelled. He wanted to be alone, why couldn't they see that?! "DAMMIT I SWEAR ILL-

"EVERYONE!" The students turned to see Jaeger run through the door, you need to come with me immediately!

Xxx

"No!" Iida yelled in denial. Of all the bad news they had received, this was the icing on the cake.

"We don't know how much longer he has." Aizawa said sadly. "Say your goodbyes now."

"He can't be dying! You said he was fine!" Sero yelled.

"He's been through too much, the mind can only handle so much." Recovery Girl said. "There is nothing we can do." She looked back to Izukus comatose body, a pained expression still on his face. The students made their way in one by one to say their final goodbyes which included kisses on the cheek and tight hugs. When it came for Bakugo, he merely fell to his knees. Yankee, Lady Liberty, Jaeger, and the other foreign pros also were in there saying their final respects.

"Wake up dammit!" Bakugo said clenching his teeth refusing to be seen crying. When Izuku did not respond to his request, he resorted to begging. "I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry I treated you like shit!"

"_Why? Why did I have to be such a worthless piece of shit?!"_ He thought as he reminisced about all the horrible treatment he gave his oldest friend. "You were always better than me, I was too damn blinded to see it! WAKE UP IZUKU! ILL BE BETTER TO YOU I SWEAR! JUST DONT GO!" He shocked the room by not only crying but calling Izuku by his actual name instead of the insulting Deku he had used for years.

"Izuku!" Uraraka cried as she wrapped her arms around the boys head and held him close. One by one, the class went up and embraced him tightly, for one final time.

Xxx

Izuku found himself in an ethereal plane. It was an everlasting field of green with golden and warm light radiating the realm with warmth and comfort. He didn't know where he was but he felt, safe here.

"Am I dead?" He asked himself? "Is this heaven?" No, there was no way he would deserve to be in Heaven, not after what he did.

"Midoriya!" Izukus eyes widened. That voice, could it be?" He slowly turned and gasped at what he saw. His hero and mentor, no longer sickly or injured, running to him.

"All Might?!" Izuku asked as the former number one pro ran up and embraced him.

"My boy!" All Might said with tears. "You did it, you have ended All for Ones reign of terror."

"B-but I!" Izuku began to say. How could All Might even look at him after what he had done? "I hurt people, I destroyed the city, I tried to kill my friends."

"I know." All Might said with a heavy heart. "As awful as they were, you can not feel at fault." He had seen everything, what Izuku has gone through.

"This was supposed to be a symbol of hope." Izuku cried. "I turned it into one of fear!"

"Then it's up to you to teach people hope again." All Might said resting his hand on Izuku's shoulders.

"But how?" Izuku begged. "People fear me! They hate me! They'll never trust me again!"

"Trust while fragile and easily lost, is not impossible to regain." All Might said. "You defeated All for One, now you must defeat his ghost and I have faith you will."

"All Might!" Izuku said breaking down again he cried into his mentors shoulders. He had lost so much, to be able to see the one he trusted above all again, it brought him great comfort.

"Remember when you told me how you wanted to be a hero, to bring smiles to peoples faces by being there? Now it is your time." All Might said hugging the boy tightly.

"What about you?" Izuku asked.

"Now I rest, I will always be with you in One for All." All Might said. "Now go and bring hope to the world."

"I can't." Izuku said. "It's nice here, it doesn't hurt here." All Might looked sadly at the young boy, he had been through so much at such a young age. He had lost everything, his home, his friends, his idol, and his mother. "I can't go back, I hurt her, I almost killed her."

"Take this to heart Young Man." All Might said. "You could never become a hero."

"W-haaa?" Izuku asked shocked that he would hear something like this.

"Because you always were one." All Might finished as he began to fade away in a brilliant light.

"No All Might! Don't go please! I need you!" Izuku cried seeing his teacher slowly become golden particles which ascended towards a bright light.

"No fear young Izuku, everything will be fine now. Do you know why?" All Might asked smiling. "**BECAUSE YOU WILL STILL BE **_**HERE!**_!" Izuku fell to his knees overwhelmed with emotion upon hearing these words as All Might faded away completely, his warm musical laugh echoing in eternity.

"All Might!" Izuku said wiping away his tears. "I will save everyone, with all my might!"

**Xxx**

**Bet y'all thought I was gone? Hell naw! I just had writers block for a while is all! The problem with having so many characters is giving them all equal time. I don't know how the manga author does it! **

**I do apologize for the wait but the story goes on!**

**Also check out my other story "The World He Saw." It's an Attack on Titan OC story with a little, uniqueness.**

**R&R minions! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Originally I wanted to end the story there but because I love the characters, especially the OCs, I have decided to make this a two arc story. The first Arc was Izukus Torment, next is going to be Izukus Redemption Arc. Don't think I forgot about Shigaraki and the rest of them! **

Chapter 24

"Master!" Shigaraki yelled slamming his hand onto his desk causing it to decay away till it was little more than dust. All For One hd warped Tomura and his crew away during the battle in order to keep them safe from the powerful blows they exchanged. Tomura could only watch in horror as Izuku killed his adoptive father.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" He yelled again thinking back to that day in the mall. If only he had killed him then, his master would still be alive. Shigaraki hated Midoriya so much it was inhuman.

"Shigaraki." Kurogiri said putting his hand on Tomuras shoulder. "You have the masters power, you can carry on his mission."

**One week prior.**

Shigaraki knelt in front of All for One, now fully regenerated and in his prime.

"This is the moment you have been waiting for." All for One said. "My successor whom I've groomed and raised to take my place all these years, it is time for you to have my power."

"But master!" Tomura cried. "How will you fight Midoriya without powers?!"

"I will give you my quirk that allows you to take others, I will keep the others I have to fight the boy." All for One explained. "As you earned the right to this power, you must also earn the quirks you can get from it. I am merely laying down the foundation for you to build your own power." All for One walked up to Shigaraki and placed his hand on his successors head. All for One felt the familiar tearing feeling within as he transferred his original and most dangerous power to the boy. Tomura felt a surge within him as all for one was transferred into him.

"How does it feel?" All for One asked.

"I don't feel different." Shigaraki replied.

"It is there, now go shopping for some new quirks." All for One said.

**End of flashback.**

Shigaraki has accumulated a dozen quirks including strength enhancers and elemental powers. He knew it wouldn't be enough to kill Midoriya who no doubt overpowered him a significant margin. He had heard how he went crazy and destroyed the city and even killed some people.

"I'm going to kill him." Tomura angrily said. "Slowly and painfully, I'll kill everyone he cares about."

**Xxx**

Izuku slowly opened his eyes. He saw a white ceiling and heard various beeps and whirs from medical machines attached to him. He remembered everything, what he did….

"_I don't think I can face them again, but I made a promise to All Might." _Izuku thought as he slowly got up. The room was empty save for a familiar American who was reading on the couch.

"Y-Yankee?" Izuku asked gulping. He was so happy the hero didn't die from his attacks but felt so shameful and full of guilt.

"Huh?" Yankee said looking up. "Oh my God! Kid!" The American got up slowly as his body was still recovering. He limped over as fast as he could and gave Izuku a big hug. "Holy shit! I'm so glad your alive!"

"I-I'm sorry." Izuku sniffled. He felt so awful right now. He almost killed this man.

"Eh don't worry about it, most of my blood stream is alcohol anyway." Yankee joked. His words made Izuku feel much better knowing he didn't hate him.

"Yankee I-" Izuku tried to say.

"Look I know you must feel guilty." Yankee said. "I'll admit you scared the shit out of me, but I know you went through a lot, no one would have endured what you did. I'm really fucking proud of you that you faced all your fears like a man and you came back to us. You know I'm no bullshitter, I truly and honestly do not think less of you, you saved the world. All Might made the right choice with you" Izuku was overcome with emotion after hearing this. He smiled for the first time in a long while.

"Are my friends okay?" Izuku asked fearing the answer.

"Yes, and they are all very worried about you, every single one came here to hug you when we thought-" Yankee paused. "You were gonna die."

"What?" Izuku asked shocked.

"Doctors said you were dying, like your body lost the will to live." Yankee sighed. "We thought we were gonna lose ya."

"All Might." Izuku sniffled. All Might had saved him one last time on the brink.

"Huh?" Yankee asked confused.

"All Might, I saw him while I was out." Izuku explained. "He gave me the strength to come back." Yankee raised an eyebrow.

"_Damn Toshi, even in death you continued to save people, you were the greatest." _Yankee thought as the door opened.

"Hey fatty, I just got off the phone with-" Jaeger said as he noticed Izuku awake and smiling. "Kid?"

"Ahah! We got him back Jaeger!" Yankee said hugging Izuku again.

"Holy shit!" Jaeger cried. He ran to Izuku and hugged him as well. Something that was very rare for Jaeger to do. "Fucking hell I am so happy to see you back!"

"Jaeger I'm-" Izuku tried to say.

"Hold it kid." Jaeger said as Lady Liberty, Lioness, Spartan, Eclipse, Blizzard, Rio, Sand Golem, and Snakes all entered.

"Izuku sweetie!" LL cried out as the pros went to greet him and hug him tight.

"My child!" Lioness cried.

"Haha! That's my Hermano!" Rio yelled. Blizzard, Spartan, and Eclipse stayed back as they had not yet seen Izuku, at least when he was himself.

"All of you! I'm so sorry!" Izuku cried. "I didn't mean for this to happen! I was supposed to be a hero but I became a villain! I hurt you all-

"Comrade." Blizzard interrupted in his deep and musical Russian voice. "You saved my life, I was weak and fell under his control, you were the one who stopped that."

"You have the heart of a warrior." Spartan said respectful of Izukus bravery and resolve. "You are as great as any Greek!"

"I owe you my life mate!" Eclipse said holding his hand. Izuku looked into her bright blue eyes and could see the appreciation in her face.

"See that sweetie?" Lady Liberty said. "Yer a hero, you saved us all when we needed you."

"And that's why I am here now." Jaeger said holding out his hand. "In case something like this ever happens again, the top pros and I have decided to form our own international emergency team."

"Huh?" Izuku asked.

"Child, will you join the League of Nations?" Lioness asked.

**Xxx**

Within the wreckage of the city, a tall muscular man scanned the area. Hatred building up, all this destruction because of some physco and some stupid kid who let him emotions get the best of him. This man was simply known as Agent Commander Levi. He was the top Rogue Hero Capture Unit Commando in the world, having apprehended numerous heroes who broke bad. His reputation was great, and not just for his efficiency, but for one thing that made him unique.

He was quirkless.

Utilizing the top gear in the world, he had subdued powerful opponents who seemed to escape justice. While heroes captured and stopped the villains, he was the one who stopped the heroes when needed. Raised by Shaolin Monks, he was a master of every known martial art and a skilled tactician. He utilized both physical and mental gadgets to subdue his prey. **(Dude is basically the Batman of this story) **When word of the boy known as Izuku Midoriya leveling a city and killing hundreds reached his ears, he knew this would be his toughest catch yet. Being born quirkless, he developed a resentment towards those with quirks from the discrimination he faced. He hated how his fellow quirkless population were helpless against those with powers that could destroy cities and how they were treated as second class citizens. While he had a strong sense of justice and would never become a villain, he felt that the quirkless needed to know that no one was above the law, especially pros. His work granted him certain privileges which made him so efficient. One, he had no jurisdiction, he could go as he pleased across the world apprehending heroes if he had a legal reason. Two, he had access to equipment not available to the majority of the population. Three, he had no problem killing if he deemed it necessary.

"Midoriya." Levi stated. "I will bring you to justice."

**Short chapter but I wanted to set up the next arc in this story. Tomura is still out there with All for Ones quirk, Agent Commander Levi is dead set on killing Izuku, and the international pros seemed to have forgiven Izuku for his rampage.**

**Basically Izuku ain't done getting fucked over yet.**

**Two points I would like to make.**

**A devoted and lovely fan of mine has decided to write an alternative ending which is much darker than what I have done. When they are finished and publish it I will post the link so those who prefer the more darker ending may indulge yourself. **

**I have gotten a job with a federal law enforcement agency, I will soon be leaving for a six month academy and I am not sure how often I will be able to update but I will do my best. **

**As always my faithful readers, read and review and I will do my best to fuck up Izukus life more than it already has been. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Laughs in Shigaraki.)**


	25. Alternate Ending

Hello all

Before you all come at with me knives and pitchforks for this not being a chapter upload, i have a surprise for you all.

Searchsnake00103 story "Madness" is the alternate more darker ending that I would have written had I not gotten schmacked on rumple-minz.

Be sure to check it out, its well written and worth taking a look at while you guys wait for me to put out the next chapter. Here is the link.

s/13420352/1/Madness


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25 (I PROMISE THIS TIME ITS A CHAPTER!)

Class 1A sat in their common area mourning together. It had been so hard, Izuku had impacted all their lives for the better. He just had this aura about him that made you fall in love with him and bring out the best person you could be. The happy smile, selfless demeanor, it was all gone now, never coming back. Jiro, Shoji, Aoyama, Hagakure, Ojiro, Sato, Koda, and Sero had not been as close to Izuku as the others but they all felt the stab of sadness in their soul.

"_Mon ami, your sparkle will never die, I promise."_ Aoyama thought. His vain attitude finally breaking away.

"_You saw me as a person, not a freak, thank you." _Shoji pondered. His unique appearance due to his quirk garnered him a lot of insults.

"_You were always so kind to the animals." _Koda thought remembering how tender and kind Izuku was to the wildlife.

"_You taught me being a hero is more than getting girls."_ Mineta thought remembering how Izuku through himself into the fray to save him and Asui.

"_You saved me from myself, for that I owe you everything." _Todoroki thought. Izuku had been the one to liberate him from his depression. Because of Midoriya, he had been able to truly accept himself and his power. He had been, happy.

"_I misjudged you upon our first meeting, then you showed me time again you were the stellar example of a hero, then you saved me from Stain and my childish revenge."_ Iida thought.

"_You looked right at All For One in the face and were so scared, even then you walked with your head held high to protect us."_ Yaoyorozu remembered the night All for One appeared in the dormitory.

"_Amongst incredible odds, you gave your own blood and mind to defeat him."_ Kirishima thought as Mina cried into his shoulder. "_Never giving up, even with us against you."_

"_You were willing to lose your chance at UA to save me, you helped save everyone here." _Uraraka though trying to imagine herself in Izuku's position. Everyone against you against the most powerful villain to ever walk the Earth "_Thats why I fell in love with you and why-"_

"-_You are the one true hero." _Bakugo thought reflecting on his past. He couldn't believe the horrible stuff he said and did to Izuku all because he didn't have a quirk. Even with all that, Izuku still found in his heart to call him friend.

"Do you think he's with All Might right now?" Toru asked. She snuggled into Ojiro who had been holding her close the whole time. Uraraka couldn't bear to look, Toru was with Ojiro, Yaoyorozu was with Todoroki, Ashido with Kirishima, Jiro with Kaminari, and Asui with Tokoyami, she was left alone, her Deku wouldn't be there to hold her. They were interrupted when the door flew open to reveal Jaeger who was panting from running.

"He's awake!" He cried out. The students all looked up in confusion."

"What do you mean?" Asui asked.

"Midoriya is alive! He just woke up!" The German man said again. He was expecting a roar of joy from the students but was shocked to see they remained quiet. He could see smiles that were quickly replaced by frowns along with sniffles and whimpers. "Something wrong? Why aren't you happy?"

"We are it's just-" Iida said sadly.

"We can't face him, not after what we did to him." Todoroki concluded. Jaeger sighed, Izuku had said they exact same thing when asked if he wanted to see his classmates.

"Look I get it." Jaeger sighed. "He said the same thing to me. I won't pressure you to see him but it would make his day for you all to see him. He thinks you all hate him." The class felt their hearts rip in two hearing this. "I'll try to-" He suddenly stopped as an unfamiliar scent reached his nose. He concentrated and recalled this scent only once before, he was coming for Izuku."

"GET DOWN!" Jaeger yelled as the window exploded sending shards of glass and debris across the room. The students were cut by the glass but were mostly okay. Jaeger got up to face the perpetrator.

"Levi." Jaeger said quietly. The man in question entered in full armor and gear.

"Jaeger, where is the child?" Levi asked as blades appeared from his wrist gauntlets. "I'm only going to ask once."

"You aren't seriously going to kill a child?" Jaeger asked. He knew Levi had no issue taking a life but surely he wouldn't kill a child.

"You know my code, anyone who uses their quirk, hero or villain, to harm citizens will be met with my blade."

"Who is that?!" Kirishima asked. He had hardened his skin to avoid being cut.

"All of you get out of here." Jaeger ordered. He growled, he knew many who underestimated Levi because he was quirkless but that was a fatal mistake. He truly feared Levi for his tactics and weaponry, but above all, is disregard for human life.

"No way! I'll kill this bastard!" Bakugo roared as he ran up to Levi and prepared to fire an explosion into his face.

"DONT!" Jaeger screamed. Bakugo unleashed a massive explosion at the Agent which created a large smokescreen. He smiled at his victory but was suddenly grabbed by the neck by a very powerful arm.

"Stupid child." Levi said as a faint purple orb shuddered around him. He had used a force field to stop the blast. Jaeger ran to get Bakugo as Levi quickly hit the pressure points in the boys neck to render him unconscious.

"Stop that!" Jaeger yelled as he activated his ultimate move.

**Apex Predator: Jaegers ultimate move, he combines the abilities of the most power animals under his arsenal. **

"Gorilla arms, cheetah legs, eagle eyes, wolfs nose, whale sonar, shark fangs, rhino plating, lizard regen!" Jaeger yelled as his body mutated into an armored brute. Levi stepped back, while he had faced his fair share of powerful quirks, he had never fought the top ten in the world. "I won't let you harm a child."

"The child killed over 300 people, you are letting your emotions blind your judgement." Levi snapped. He couldn't believe Jaeger was defending this murderer! "It doesn't have to be like this, you are a good hero and I do not wish to bring you harm."

"You made that choice when you threatened a child!" Jaeger roared as he charged forward. The gorilla arms delivered a powerful blow to Levi who did not have the strength to repel it. The agent was blown back as he quickly grabbed several balls from his pouch and released them. Jaeger hesitated not knowing what the gas was that was coming out but quickly found his nostrils to be burning in pain.

"Sulfur, smells awful. With your enhanced smell, it must be agony." Levi taunted as he began to assault Jaeger while he was distracted. He knocked the German to the ground as he raised his blades to incapacitate him but found his arm restrained by a carbon scarf. He turned to see Aizawa holding his arm back. He stood protectively in front of his students.

"Eraserhead." Levi greeted. "You erase quirks right? How unfortunate I don't have one which means you may as well be quirkless against me!"

"You can't be a pro with only one trick!" Aizawa yelled pulling the scarf resulting in Levi being slammed to the ground. Levi quickly used his blade and severed the scarf much to Aizawas shock.

"These blades are made of diamond, your scarf will shatter under them!" Levi yelled as he lunged forward only to be bombarded with purple balls. He pulled but found he couldn't escape from their stickiness. He quickly activated the exterior heaters in this armor to melt it away but was hit by a powerful beam which sent him out the hole in the window into the courtyard. Jaeger finally collected himself as the sulfur dissipated into the air.

"Thanks, I'll take it from here!" He said as he ran out to face Levi again. Before he could attack he was sent flying back with a shockwave that nearly deafened him. He fell back in pain as the shockwave struck Aizawa and his students. Jiro and Shoji, due to their sensitive ears, had blood spurt out their eardrums as the fell down in pain. Jaeger forced himself to stand back up as Levi sent a powerful elbow to his face.

"Acoustic rounds, very harmful to the unprotected ear." Levi said. Aizawa looked in annoyance, how many tricks did this guy have up his sleeve?

"I'll stop him!" Kaminari yelled as he unleashed his full electrical output. He felt his brain short circuit from the output as a powerful and massive bolt of electricity fired toward Levi. The agent held his arm out and a small rod appeared from his gauntlet. Levi yelled as the electricity struck him but raised his other arm with another rod which fired the bolts scattering across the room striking everyone. Jaeger yelled in pain as he was electrocuted along with the others.

"You got to be kidding me!" Jaeger yelled in pain as he slowly stood up.

"I am feared for a reason." Levi explained. "I have encountered thousands of quirks over the decades and have developed countermeasures to each of them. You people look at the quirkless as second class citizens, demeaning them for something we had no control over. True not all those with quirks are bad but the minority that are must pay with their lives." Class 1A looked in fear, this

"What about you?" Kirishima yelled. "You're using your quirk to harm!"

"Oh child, I don't have a quirk." Levi said. Everyone gasped except Jaeger and Aizawa who already knew.

"Your lying! No one without a quirk could do this!" Mineta yelled.

"Pathetic, you've become so reliant on your quirks you've forgotten what you are capable of." Levi taunted. "Humans ruled this world without fail eons before quirks ever appeared. Once they did, those left quirkless like me were at the mercy of the super powered, the quirkless needed to know that they could defend themselves from villian, and sometimes heroes. Izuku Midoriya killed over 300 people in his rampage, he can not be allowed to live. I know you children were under a mind control quirk so I shall absolve you but Midoriya did this on his own and he must be punished!"

"That wasn't him!" Uraraka cried. "He suffered so much! His mentor and mother were killed while we were forced to torture him! He didn't mean it!"

"Did the Pharisees not mean to crucify Christ? Did Hitler not mean to do the Holocaust? Did All For One not mean to ruin everything and everyone? It matters not what they meant to do, those who use their power to harm and kill deserve death. I am not without mercy, I will do my best to make sure it is quick, and that he feels nothing. I leave it to God for his judgement and damnation." Levi explained. "Now allow me to pass before I am forced to kill all of you." The students and pros stood their ground as they readied their quirks. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but you forced my hand."

**Xxx**

"What the hell was that?" Sand Golem yelled hearing rumbling.

"Sounds like a fight." Yankee said standing up.

"Maybe its from him walking?" Rio joked at Yankees weight.

"Piss off!" Yankee angrily replied.

"Shut it it all of you!" Lioness said using her out of body training to find what the disturbance was. She focused hard through an abyss of darkness till she saw the one causing the rumbling. She gasped as the one she feared most was here.

"It's him!" Lioness screamed. Izuku gulped, what could make her so frightened? Was All for One still alive?

"Who?" Blizzard asked.

"The Agent Commander." Lioness said. "It's Levi!" The pros in the room froze. They knew that name and feared it, and they knew why he was here.

"Wait what's happening?!" Izuku asked nervous at the frightened expressions. The strongest in the world, all afraid. This couldn't be good.

"The top RHCU commando in the world. Agent Commander Levi." Spartan explained.

"He captures and kills heroes who have caused death." Eclipse continued.

"And he is here for you!" Lady Liberty cried.

"Why are you all so scared of him?" Izuku asked. "What is his quirk? How strong is he?"

"That's the thing kid…." Yankee said sweating. "He doesn't have one." Izukus heart stopped, the mightiest people on Earth, that could level entire cities, were scared of someone who was quirkless? How insane was this Levi person?

"He has killed heroes and villains with quirks at A-list level." Snakes explained. Hero and villains were ranked from D to S, based off their power and abilities. D listers held minimal threats that included quirks such as simple animal appearance or an extendable finger, those at the S Class level were those such as All Might and All for One. Izuku couldn't believe it! Someone without a quirk could defeat someone so powerful!

"Why is he here for me?" Izuku asked.

"Because of your rampage." Blizzard explained. "We won't let him get to you." The Russian felt indebted to Izuku and wanted to return the favor.

"No!" Izuku yelled. "Don't put yourself at risk!"

"He can't beat all of us together!" Yankee proclaimed. "We will stop him, right Jaeger?" Yankee looked to see the German missing. "Kraut? Where you at?"

"He went to tell the child's classmates that he was awake." Lioness said as everyone put two and two together.

"Izuku wasn't the only one who caused damage-" Lady Liberty said remembering how All for One used Class 1A to put the quirkless in internment camps. "Oh mah God!"

"_No! He's going to kill them!_" Izuku thought. He swore to himself he'd never let harm come upon his classmates ever again. He had to stop Levi, if he had beaten All for One, surely a quirkless weak-

Wait.

He had been quirkless too.

"_I'm no better than Kacchan if I think like that! I promised All Might! I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" _Just like that, Izuku took off at full power so fast the pros didn't have time to react. Wind pressure knocked the pros down as Izuku crashed through the wall to stop Levi.

"Dammit kid!" Yankee yelled as he stood up. The wind blast had been powerful. "Come on! He's gonna get himself killed!" The other pros nodded as they all chased Midoriya hoping to stop him before the deluded Levi killed him.

**Wheweee! **

**Rough week for me, I started Federal Law Enforcement training and tore my damn meniscus literally on the first day, not even 20 minutes after I got off the bus. Got stuck in awful pain and got sent to my duty station for light work till I'm all healed up which will take over a month after surgery. Unfortunately I don't have Recovery Girl to help me.**

**Well enough of my bitching, enjoy another chapter of the Ninth! Be sure to check out searchsnake00301 story "Madness" which is a spin off for this story!**

**R&R**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

It didn't take Todoroki long to realize Levi was able to back up his big talk as Ojiro was sent flying into a table. Even Hagakure had not been able to sneak up on him due to the agent having thermal vision on his mask. Ashidos acid couldn't even melt the agents armor due to it being covered in a powerful neutralizer which rendered the acid harmless. Dark Shadow had been not much help due to it being in the middle of the day. Koda had stopped summoning animals once he realized the Agent had no problem slaughtering the animals as they attacked him. Jiro and Shoji were out of commission from the acoustic round earlier which left them deaf and unconscious. Kaminari was still brain dead from overuse of his power while Bakugo still lie defeated. Uraraka couldn't get close enough to use her quirk and Asui had been out for the count from Kaminaris electric burst due to her being naturally moist from her quirk. Sero and Minetas quirks had no effect on Levi's diamond swords and suit heaters. The only ones that were actually able to do anything had been Kirishima, Sato, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki along with Jaeger who was doing the most in holding Levi back. Aizawa due to the nature of his quirk and his scarf being to shreds had resorted to hand to hand combat whenever he could get close but wasn't much help due to Levi's insane skill.

"Take this!" Kirishima yelled as he and Sato punched the agent as hard as they could. Levi grunted from the hit and felt his armor dent where they had struck. His suits force field gave out due to trauma long ago.

"Damn children!" Levi yelled as he got back up only to be struck by Yaoyoruzu who had created a cannon. Levi grunted as he slammed into the wall. This was certainly not going his way, he had to admit these kids were tough, if only Jaeger wasn't here then he could have had them all down by now. Being an SS-Class hero along with the other top tens had begun overwhelming Levi. Jaeger used his cheetah legs and gorilla arms to hit Levi so many times the students couldn't keep up with it. Levi's armor began to crack at many places. He was sued to facing at most 5-6 enemies at once, here he was fighting 22 which included students from the best hero course in Japan, one of Japan's best pros, and one of the global top tens. Levi knew even he was getting into trouble here as he analyzed the situation. Todoroki was a threat at long distance but it seemed he lacked in close quarters combat, Levi just had to get close, Yaoyoruzu would be his first target, if he could knock her out then the cannon fire would stop. He could tell Sato and Kirishima were at their limit as their movements slowed. Aizawa wasn't much of a threat with his useless quirk and shattered scarf. The biggest threat by far was Jaeger whom Levi had no real defense against. He quickly put his plan into motion as he shot off towards Yaoyorozu who quickly went to create a shield. He slammed into her hard as she was knocked back. Levi brought his fist up to hit her but was blasted with fire and ice from behind. He turned to see an enraged Todoroki fuming.

"Get way from her!" He warned. Levi scoffed.

"Ah young love, a precious thing it is boy!" Levi said as he grabbed Yaoyorozu and flung her at Todoroki who quickly deactivated his quirk to avoid harming her as she collided into him. Levi ran up and grabbed them both by the throat and slammed them into the ground rendering them unconscious. He looked up to see Sato and Kirishima on the ground passed out, having gone beyond their limit. Aizawa, enraged his students were being hurt. Snuck up behind Levi and put him in a chokehold.

"Do it Jaeger!" Eraserhead yelled. Jaeger growled as he charged forward towards Levi. Jaeger yelled as he aimed his rhino horn at Jaegers chest. The agent fought to get away but Aizawa did not let go. Jaeger charged closer and closer as Aizawa let go at the last second resulting in Jaeger slamming into Levi with all his power. Levi yelled in pain as his armor completely cracked open and fell apart. He skidded across the ground till he hit a wall very hard. Jaeger breathed heavily, that move took a lot out of him.

"Shit!" Levi said spitting out blood. It had been a while since he took a beating like this. His face quickly went from a frown to a smile. "Well not bad gentleman, been a very long time since someone got me this bad."

"Surrender." Jaeger said coldly. He had reverted back to normal as his energy was mostly used up.

"You know I don't surrender, if I surrender to you, what hope will the quirkless have?" Levi asked. Jaeger moaned, this guy and his demented sense of heroism.

"You didn't kill anyone yet." Jaeger said. "But you did intrude here and assaulted children. I'm willing to speak to the judge if you stop this now. You are beaten."

"True, if I didn't have one last trick up my sleeve!" Levi chuckled. Jaegers eyes widened as Levi shot up with astounding speed and quickly got behind the hero and put him in a chokehold. Aizawa quickly ran to help but Levi pulled out a knife and held it to the Germans throat.

"Uh uh uh!" Levi taunted as Aizawa stopped dead in his tracks.

"How?!" Jaeger struggled to say.

"You didn't think all those speeches I have were for some cliche atmosphere do you?" Levi asked. "No I was buying time, you can't fight for long. Look at how skinny you are, no matter what you never seem to put on any weight, that's because your quirks burns calories at an exponential rate! That is your weakness Klaus Von Braun! And now you barely have the strength to stand! It was a gamble, I had to hope you ran out of strength first! You almost had me though, I'm in so much pain right now I'm going to lose it!" Jaeger gasped, he figured it out?

"Let him go!" Aizawa demanded. The students were tending to the wounded and looked in shock at the scene before them.

"Give me Midoriya and he's free to go." Levi said.

"You damn coward!" Jaeger growled. "Using a human shield!"

"I will do what is necessary to protect the quirkless, even if that means resorting to dirty tricks like this. I'm not going to kill you Jaeger, you have saved thousands of lives and are worthy of you powers." Levi said. Aizawa felt a chill noting Levi's similarity to Stain. All were distracted as a hole appeared in the wall sending out a powerful shockwave. Levi grunted as he lost his footing allowing Jaeger to deliver an elbow to Levi's chest. The agent bowled in pain as he fell back allowing Jaeger to take up a defensive stance.

"Damn it!" Levi yelled as he tried to see through the dust at what caused the disturbance. Aizawa coughed as he looked up to see hope.

"Midoriya!" Aizawa cries out. Class 1A, those still conscious at least, froze hearing that name. Sure enough, Izuku Midoriya stood face to face with Levi who could only convulse out of disgust.

"Deku!" Uraraka cried. She wanted to- no, she needed to run to him, to apologize to him and to comfort him. Her wants were quickly canceled out by the shame she felt for hurting him. She could only look at the ground and whimper.

"Stop it! I'm the one you want!" Izuku yelled.

"Midoriya! You worthless shit!" Levi roared. Anger and hate swelled within. "313 people who had families waiting for them! And you _killed _them!" Izukus heart stopped, guilt swelled within him remembering the lives that were lost in his rampage.

"I know!" Izuku replied tearing up. "Which is why I have to make up for it!"

"That's why I'm here, you will pay with your life, only then shall you be atoned for your sins!" Levi roared. Izuku trembled as the energy radiating off of him looked like someone he knew.

"Stain!" Izuku said without thinking. Levi's face quickly sharpened.

"What did you say?" Levi asked.

"Stain! You're just like him!" Izuku replied. "You anger towards heroes and your views on justice!"

"Wait, Midoriya!" Levi said in clarity. He lowered his hands and fell to his knees. "Brother, this was the one you saw worthy, the only one you ever spared." The room was caught off guard by the proclamation. Stain? His brother?!

"Wait-" Izuku said before a roar was heard. Levi turned to see a familiar America charge at him. The last thing he saw before going out was a fist.

**Xxx**

Levi hit the ground hard and lost consciousness immediately. Yankee stood over him as the other top tens entered the room. Izuku slowly looked up at his class but quickly looked away. He couldn't face them, how could he? Uraraka and Iida wanted to go to him, but their shame kept them grounded. Only one was able to resist his emotions temptations.

"Midoriya." Todoroki said as he walked over. He had regained consciousness a short while ago. Every part of him screamed to walk away but Shoto knew he had to apologize, no matter how hard it was. He felt a deep connection with Izuku, his first friend ever. The one who saved him from his dark despair. Todoroki grew to love him, not in any romantic way but with a familial bond. Shoto hated himself for burning him, he needed to tell Izuku he was sorry, and that he was his brother.

"Don't!" Izuku trembled. He didn't make eye contact with half and half quirk user. Todoroki reached his hand out gently and placed it on Izukus shoulder. Midoriya froze up expecting a burn. Todoroki saw this and quickly pulled his hand away. Izuku slowly looked up in tears at his classmates. They all built the courage to look him in the eye.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" He whimpered bringing his hands to his face where he cried into them. Class 1A simply fell to tears themselves as Aizawa walked up to Izuku.

"It's okay." He said in a comforting voice. "It'll take time but it will work out." Izuku sniffled as he looked up to his teacher. Yankee and Blizzard picked up Levi and began to carry him away. Izuku took one last look at his classmates before following the top tens leaving his class with a sense of longing and sadness.

**xxxxx**

Bloodied and heavily bruised, Francois de Rouje, Frances number one hero, fell back at that power that had knocked him to the ground.

**Francois de Rouje: Density: The Matter Hero, his quirk allows him to change the density of his body so he can weigh as much as a mountain or be as light as a feather.**

"Come now hero!" The villain said as a red aura formed around him. "Is that all you can show me?"

"Mon Dieu, What are you?" Francois yelled. The villain charged at him again. Francois used his quirk to make himself less dense as he floated above the villains attack. The villian hit the ground hard as Francois used his quirk again to make his density massive. He shot back down on the villian who put his arms up and caught the hero. The density of Francois created a large crater as the villian was pushed into the ground.

"FALLLLLL!" Francois yelled as he increased his density more and more pushing the villian further and further into the ground. The earth shook from such force as the villain roared.

"Hypertrophy, shock impact, strength enhancer times twenty! Augmentation times ten!" The villian yelled as Francois felt himself being pushed back.

"C'est impossible!" Francois cried as he was finally pushed back creating a large wind force. Francois hit the ground hard due to his high density and didn't have time to move out of the way as a hand touched his forehead.

"Merci beacoup." The villain said mocking the hero's native tongue. Francois yelled as he felt his power sucked out of him. It didn't last long as his head quickly disintegrated into ash leaving nothing but decayed bones on the ground. The villain looked up revealing his light blue hair and red eyes.

"Master, I grow stronger every day." Tomura said to the sky as if waiting for approval from his adoptive father. He had learned to use his decay in accordance with all for one. He could steal a quirk first and then decay the victim right after leaving no witnesses "I will avenge you!"

**Xxx**

Levi woke up behind bars, he looked down and saw he was stripped naked down to his underwear. This tanned skin littered with scars from decades of battles. He sighed, how could he have not recognized that name? He was interrupted when the boy in question entered the room with Jaeger and Aizawa.

"Come to visit?" Levi asked. Izuku looked sadly at the agent.

"I know you hate me." Izuku said. "And I don't blame you, I fully understand why you want me dead and I'm not going to sit back and act like I'm innocent."

"At least you acknowledge you crimes, most scum I bust are filled to the brim with shitty excuses." Levi complimented. Izuku notes his face was different this time. He seemed more, sad than anything.

"I just need to know." Izuku said. "What did you mean when you said Stain was your brother?"

"Ugh." Levi groaned. "Might wanna grab a seat, this will take a while." Izuku nodded as Jaeger and Aizawa pulled up chairs and prepared to hear Levi's story. "My full name is Levi Nehatu Cohen, I was born in Israel. As you know, that region of the world is not one of peace. War has been a constant for hundreds of years. Neighboring countries attacking us without warning. When quirks become commonplace, for reasons not yet known my people were mostly quirkless, it had something to do with our genes. Our neighbors however, did not have that problem. With their quirks they laid waste to my country, being quirkless we had no defense against them. It wasn't until pros from our allies in America finally came to stop the massacre. My family was killed by cruel and powerful quirks leaving me alone in this world. I left Israel and migrated towards Nepal where I was taken in by monks who taught me how to fight. The monks chi and level awareness could be considered the first quirks in history. I learned to fight, to use any of my surroundings as a weapon, as I grew older, I read about villains using their quirks to harm the innocent but I wasn't shocked by that. What shocked me was so called heros abusing their quirks and status to get away with cruelty to the quirkless. I grew to resent them and left to join the RHCU commandos. On a mission I met Chizome, or as you know him Stain. We bonded over our trauma and hatred of the false heroes. He became my brother and I looked up to him for wisdom. When I heard he deemed a boy worthy and even saved him, I knew that person was special, it was only now I realized that boy had been you Midoriya."

"I know what it's like." Izuku said. Awful memories of his childhood surfaced once more.

"Huh?" Levi asked softly.

"I was quirkless too." Izuku said sadly. "My friend began to bully me and everyone turned against me calling me weak and worthless because I didn't have a quirk."

"Then you know why I do what I do." Levi said respecting the boy a little more.

"Yes, but just like Stain, I can't agree with your methods. I know I'm the last person who should be taking but it's wrong to kill." Izuku explained. Aizawa and Jaeger stayed silent as the two talked with each other. This was their first time hearing Levi's story and did feel a pang of sadness for him. He had a rough life.

"Hey Stain was right about you." Levi chuckled. "Forgive me for not realizing it sooner."

**Awwww Levi's a big softie isn't he? **

**Also the topic of Israel and that region may be sensitive to some readers. Know that my intention was to help develop Levi's character. It's nothing personal. Also for fun im having a poll, who is your favorite OC and why? Whom of them has the best quirk? let me know in the comments!**

**Yankee- Kinetic Reversal**

**Jaeger- Beast Manifestation**

**Lady Liberty- Quirk Healing**

**Lioness- Lion**

**Blizzard- Winter**

**Spartan- Warrior**

**Eclipse- Blind deaf and mute**

**Rio- Tree manipulation**

**Snakes- Viper**

**Sand Golem- Sand Control**

**Levi - quirkless**

**R&R **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Protests outside of U.A grew more and more hectic. Police did their best to keep the rioters under control as they utilized tear gas and riot shields to hold back the wave of people. The police chief thought it best to not have the heroes who were drones handle this due to the public's now horrified view of them.

"Give me Midoriya's head!" A man yelled out as he tried to punch his way through the police. He was quickly tased and brought to his knees. Endeavor had been spotted outside the gate and was immediately assaulted with a plethora of debris and garbage thrown by the protestors. He knew he couldn't fight back and merely retreated to his home as Molotov cocktails burned the streets.

"Please answer!" Uraraka cried. She had been trying to get ahold of her parents but there had been no answer. She feared the worst and prayed to God nothing happened to them or worse she was forced to kill them. She was so hurt right now and her parents were the only ones she felt could bring her any semblance of peace. Mina has collapsed to her knees upon hearing her aunt died during the roundup as Kirishima did his best to console her. Yankee had stepped outside hoping his friendly face would calm the rioters but saw himself being bombarded with rocks.

"Come on!" He yelled angrily as kinetic force built up within him. "_Do you need to get nuked a third time?!" _Izuku day by himself on a rooftop overlooking the devastation he caused. Even with All Mights encouragement he felt self loathing built up within.

"Maybe I should find someone else to pass One for All onto." He said. One for All had been a power that brought hope and peace, he had tainted its purity. If someone else took up the mantle, people could believe in it once again. He thought back to his mother. How he wished she was here, he was grateful that her death had been quick and that she had not seen the monster he became. Still, there were sometimes only a mothers love could heal your pain. She was gone now, the hardworking single mother who went to bed hungry some nights just so he could have a full stomach. The one who gave him all the love he needed from two parents. She had given up her dreams of traveling and being an actress so she could raise her only son. Where would he go now? His home was gone, he couldn't face his class, and he was wanted dead all throughout Japan. He couldn't leave either or he would be a fugitive and that could cause a war to break out. "Shigaraki and the others are still out there." He sighed. He knew for sure Shigaraki would find him for revenge and he wouldn't stop till he was dead. Izuku sighed again as he made up his mind. "I have to find a successor to pass this power onto, after that I will do the right thing and turn myself in."

"No you will not." Izuku gasped as he turned to see Aizawa approach from behind.

"Mr. Aizawa?! How'd you find me-" Izuku began to say.

"I know this campus like the back of my hand, it wasn't hard tracking you down." Aizawa said as he felt his empty eye socket ache in pain. His eyepatch prevented most invasive germs and dust from getting into the still healing wound but it was a very uncomfortable feeling having an empty space in his head like that. "Enough talk of turning yourself in, you'd only be walking to your death."

"Maybe it's what I deserve." Izuku sadly replied. "Tell me, if I wasn't your student and all this happened, would you still support me?" Aizawa narrowed his eye. He knew his relationship with Midoriya clouded his judgement, had this been anyone else he wouldn't have hesitated to bring them to the police.

"Honestly, no." Aizawa responded. Even if he wanted to lie to make Izuku feel better, the boy was smart and would see right through it.

"See? You know I should be in prison." Izuku said. "I just wanted to save people, to bring smiles to their faces, for them to be able to live without worry of death. It looks like that is now an unattainable goal."

"Midoriya." Aizawa said. "I don't know if there's anything I can say or do to make you feel better. You lost a lot these past few months, your class misses you a lot, if not for your sake, be strong for them, they are hurting as well."

"How could I?" Izuku asked. "I tried to kill Uraraka. Where would I even go? My family is gone and Japan wants me in prison."

"You're not the first one to do something villainous and then become a hero." Aizawa said.

"Oh yeah? And who would that be?" Izuku asked in a sharper tone than he meant. He knew his personality would never be the same again, he was changed forever.

"Me." Aizawa said. "You know why I work in the shadows? I used to be a criminal in my younger years."

"Wait what?" Izuku asked shocked. He, along with most, knew nothing of Eraserheads childhood. He surmised his gruff and often cold behavior stemmed from somewhere.

"My quirk made everyone, even heroes easy targets." Aizawa explained. "I was part of the Yakuza, I worked as a hit man."

"You mean you? Killed?" Izuku asked. He couldn't believe this! Then again, he had no room to talk…..

"Yes, mostly rival gangs and other petty criminals but I did kill an innocent man before." Aizawa explained. This was hard opening up like this, more people knew about One for All than they knew about his past.

"What made you change?" Izuku asked.

"All Might." Aizawa said. "I was attacking a young woman who owed us money, without her quirk she was defenseless against me. I prepared to move in when I heard that annoying laugh." Izuku smiled very slightly at the mention of All Might. "When he arrived I used my quirk on him, back then he wasn't injured, even without his quirk he was still very strong naturally. No matter what I did he refused to allow me past. Eventually he beat me and the woman escaped. Instead of beating me to a pulp or giving me to mercy of the justice system. He offered to buy me dinner. I was shocked, I had just tried to kill him and he was showing me compassion. At first I refused but he was very persuasive. We had dinner at a diner and he told me that my quirk could be used for hero work, when I asked him why he was bothering with me-"

"_People are too quick to judge those who are criminals. Evil isn't born it's created, people who commit crimes were pushed to that due to any number of reasons. If I can save any villain from a life of darkness and bring them to the light I will. You can be a hero, the only thing keeping you in this life is yourself. Make up for your crimes by saving lives, maybe one day you'll find a villain yourself and you can change them, show them the goodness that is overlooked in this world. All it takes is one simple act of kindness to save even the most tortured of souls." _Aizawa took a deep breath remembering the speech All Might told him verbatim.

"Mr. Aizawa?" Izuku asked noting his teacher seemed to be in a trance. Aizawa quickly broke out and looked back to his student.

"He saved me from darkness that day, that is why I refuse to let you suffer the fate I would have had he not been there." Aizawa explained. He had been put in prison for a year, normally he would have spent his life there but due to All Mights recommendation, he was released and put in probation and attended to U.A. Izuku teared up once more and found himself hugging his teacher. Normally Aizawa would have shoved him away but knew he was one of the only ones he felt comfortable around now. "I won't let you destroy yourself Midoriya, you will make this right." Izuku could only cry into his home room teachers shoulder.

**Short chapter I Know but I felt it appropriate to end there. Next few chapters will deal with the strain on family and the public for the former drones so if you're anxious to see the final battle I apologize.**

**Also the poll is still open, who is your favorite OC and why. Let me know in the comments!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

**Xxx **

"**Wait who are you?" Izuku asked seeing a brown haired man with a noticeable limp.**

"**I'm the author you pussyfart." I replied promptly.**

"**Why are you doing all this shit to me?" Izuku cried sadly.**

"**Eh stop being a lil bitch and suck it up, it's called fanfiction, it's supposed to be fucked up in irrepressible ways! You wouldn't believe some of the shit people write about you and Bakugos mom!" I said back to Deku.**

"**Oh he's a lil bitch?" I turned to see Bakugo walking out. "You get a little booboo on your knee and you disappear for two whole fucking months!"**

"**It's not a little booboo you amyotrophic troglodyte! I tore my fucking meniscus!" I angrily replied back.**

"**Oh and you need your meniscus to type?" Bakugo replied.**

"**I had to get surgery asshole! I've been limping like tiny Tim for months now! You know how hard it is to take a shit in a stall when you go to keep your knee locked at a certain angle?" I called back. "Just for that I'm making sure you get your shit wrecked in the next chapter!"**

"**He's right you know." I turn to see All For One yawning. "Leaving your fans on the cliff like that, you suck dirty ass, I ought to give you a quirk that turns you into a used tampon."**

"**Leaving your fans who supported you all this way, even he wouldn't stoop to your level." Aizawa said pointing to All For One.**

"**Oh fuck you!" I replied back. "Go do some**

**bondage with that raggedy ass scarf. How often do you wash that nasty thing anyway? I bet that's where Coronavirus came from!"**

"**Ah fuck! This little fartfucker!" I turn to see Yankee. "I almost fucking bled out a few chapters ago (thanks for that douchenozzel) I saw Jesus! You don't see me making excuses! **

"**That's cause you're a fucking anime character! If I had the plot armor you had my knee would have never gotten hurt in the first place!"**

**I bet you're a Cubs watching loser North Sider aren't ya?" Yankee retorted.**

"**They won the World Series four years ago!" I yelled back.**

"**Yeah after 108 years! Hitler was still in high school last time they won!"**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHHHA! YOUNG MOOSE96 IS HERE! AFTER A TWO MONTH HIATUS LIKE A PUSSY!**

"**All Might? When the fuck did you come**

**Back to life?" I ask in shock.**

"**What the fuck is going on?" Izuku cried in confusion.**

"**Oh this is called breaking the fourth wall!" I replied back.**

"**Why the fuck are you doing that?" Bakugo yelled back.**

"**BECAUSE IM A FUCKING PAIN PILL POPPING GIMP!" **

**MotherFuck I suck! two months without an update! My knee was pretty messed up from my injury so I've been focusing on recuperating and getting back in shape. Anyways, here we gooooooooooo!**

Mt. Lady found a wave of nerves and decided to go out in public. She forgoed wearing her hero costume knowing people feared her. She just needed to go out and take her mind off things. She put on casual clothes and walked outside to see construction crews cleaning up the mess that had been made. She was really upset, she was on her way to becoming the next big thing and then all this happened, to make it worse, people feared her now.

"Huh." She sighed kicking a pebble away. She felt something bump into her. She turned to see a small boy, no more than five years old on the ground. He must have fell back when he bumped into her. Mt. Lady knelt down and extended an arm to help him up.

"Sorry." He said taking her hand.

"It's okay." Mt. Lady said with a smile. The kid smiled too until her looked closer at her face. His eyes turned from carefree to pure terror as he started quivering.

"Is something wrong?" The giantess asked as the boy started to scream hysterically.

"MAMAAAA!" Only a few seconds passed till a middle aged woman came up to her son.

"Baby what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I-it's o-one o-of the monsters!" He cried. Mt. Lady felt her heart stop, this was bad if people recognized her. She cursed herself for not wearing a costume that covered more of her face and for always spouting her name.

"GET AWAY!" The mother cried also recognizing her.

"Wait! It's okay! I'm-" She tried to say.

"DONT TOUCH MY SON YOU DEMON!" The mother roared, attracting the attention of others nearby.

"It's Mt. Lady!"

"Get that bitch!" The heroine gritted her teeth as a crowd formed around her and began to pelt her with garbage and debris. She was stuck in a rut here, if she fought back at all then it would just make the situation worse, she realized she had to let the people get their frustration and anger out. How bad could being covered in garbage and old food be anyway? At least, that's what she thought till a very painful sensation rocked her left cheek. She cried as she grabbed her face and felt a heavy bruise forming and drops of blood, she looked on the ground to see someone had thrown a rock at her face! Okay, this was getting out of hand, even with her powers, a rock chucked at her could do serious damage.

"_Dammit that hurt!"_ She thought trying to think of a way out of this. "_If I fight back or transform it'll just make them hate me more! But I can't just sit here and let them beat me to death!" _She fell to her knees and covered her head as more rocks pelted her.

"Come on! Let's gut this bitch!" A man yelled as the crowd closed it on her. She couldn't believe she was going to die like this! She tensed up preparing for a world of pain when a deep voice cut through all the screaming.

"That's enough!" Mt. Lady opened her eyes at the voice.

"Move it or will fuck you up to!" A man cried back.

"That would be unwise." Yu looked up to see a thin man with bulging gorilla arms. "I understand passions are high right now but this woman was being controlled."

"Oh yeah? Why should we listen to you huh?"

"Because I came over ten thousand miles away from my home in Germany to fight the one responsible and watched my friend almost bleed out. I'm here to help all of you." The man said.

"Wait that's Jaeger! I saw him fighting Midoriya!" Someone called out.

"Jaeger?" The man leading the crowd said. "Fine, you did help us, but this bitch doesn't deserve your protection." The man said as the crowd dispersed. Jaeger turned to Yu who was still on the ground covering her cheek.

"Thanks for that." She said getting up. "Sorry you had to swoop in like that. I couldn't start fighting them or they'd hate me even more."

"Well it's hard to say what the right choice was, fight back or get stoned to death, what for sure wasn't the right choice was going out in public." Jaeger reprimanded.

"Yeah I know." Yu said. "I just wanted to get out for a bit."

"Say you look familiar, can you turn into a giant by any chance?" Jaeger inquired.

"Yeah that's my quirk why?" Yu asked as Jaeger flashed back to months ago when he was helping Izuku and Aizawa escape and she attacked them.

"Let's just say you're much nicer this time." Jaeger said.

"I'm sorry." She said looking away in shame.

"Nobody got hurt, besides you were being controlled, I don't hold anything against you."

"Really?" She asked. Nearly everyone who wasn't a drone hated her guts.

"It's idiotic to blame someone for something they didn't do, even more so idiotic to hate yourself for something you had no control over." Jaeger replied. "Trust me I'm German, people lay into me for WWII all the time, especially that fat bastard Yankee." Yu broke out laughing at Jaegers comment to the American hero.

"Thanks, that was really kind of you to say." Yu said. "You know, you're not all the way your reputation suggests."

"Come again?" Jaeger asked.

"Well people always say your super serious and don't ever laugh or joke, but you're actually a good guy." Yu said.

"Well I'd hope I'm a good guy, I'm a hero." Jaeger responded causing more laughter to escape Yu's mouth.

"See? There it is!" She said. "You're funny!"

"Well, it is true. I was a hard ass, a mean one at that too." Jaeger said. "Yankee is my best friend, I said some pretty nasty stuff to him before that battle and he almost died, I guess it showed me that I shouldn't be so serious all the time and to enjoy life a little." Yu was shocked. Jaeger of all people was opening up to her! A stranger! "I'm still new to this opening up stuff."

"Well I think it's hot." Yu said. Nothing better than a handsome hardcore man opening up about his feelings. "Come on." She said grabbing his hand. "Let's go back to my place, I can make us something to eat."

"W-wait what?" Jaeger asked shocked.

"Unless-" Yu said hugging herself to emphasize her chest more and pouting. "You're busy-"

"Oh no! Lunch sounds pretty good actually." Jaeger said.

"Well be a gentleman and walk a lady would you?" She said wrapping her arm around his leaving a red and steaming Jaeger.

Xxx

"Cmon mom please!" Uraraka cried as she called her parents for the thousandth time. She was so worried sick. If she was forced to hurt Izuku, who knows what else she had done….

"Ochaco? Is that you honey?" Uraraka felt tears of joy roll down her cheeks hearing her mother's voice.

"Mom!" She cried. "I was so worried!"

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier sweetie but they just got the power restored here." Her mother explained. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really." Uraraka explained all that had transpired to her mother who had been a drone as well but didn't do much in the grand scheme of things.

"Oh honey." Her mother said hearing her daughter's pain. She knew Uraraka had a crush on Izuku for a long time, she always talked about how amazing he was. When she heard how Izuku had snapped, it was troubling to say the least.

"How could he ever still like me?" Uraraka whimpered.

"Honey, he's been through a lot." Her mother said.

"B-but I almost killed him! He made me hurt him!" Uraraka said choking up. Her mother was at a loss, she truly didn't know what she could say to make her daughter feel better.

"He just needs time to heal, we all do. And even if he chooses not to talk to you anymore, just know that you'll always be my lovebug." She said. Uraraka felt soothed by her mothers words.

"I love you but I have to go now, the power isn't back up to full yet so my calls are limited."

"Okay, thanks so much mom, I love you too!" Uraraka said as her mother hung up. She then steeled herself as she stood up.

She was going to see Deku and nothing would stop her!

Xxx

Endeavor say at his home silently, his flames turned off. He slowly slipped on green tea as he stared at pictures of his family. His eyes had been opened after recent events and he found himself feeling regret for his past. So overcome with his desire to surpass All Might he allowed himself to lose sight of everything else. True he had saved people and put criminals behind bars but he had never done anything outside of that. Charity was nonexistent in his mind, he never signed autographs or took pictures with fans. He never consoled the loved ones of victims. It took all this time but now he realized why he would never surpass All Might. Endeavor had been a hero only in appearance and not in truth. All Might had given almost all his earnings to charities, he made time to take pictures with everyone who asked, he visited terminally ill children in hospitals, he often stayed with the grieving people who had lost someone in a disaster or villain attack, and above all, he fought to the bitter end against a superior opponent despite being weakened and heavily crippled. Endeavor knew he could never inspire that kind of hope in people the way he was. He couldn't even be a decent husband or father. He sighed as he looked at his phone, was it already too late?

"Better late than never." He said as he dialed his youngest son. Todoroki felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out. He was hoping it would be Izuku but groaned when he was it was his father. Shoto sighed as he answered and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey." Endeavors gruff voice replied.

"What do you want?" Shoto asked.

"How are you doing?" Endeavor asked. This caught Shoto by surprise. His father had never asked him this before.

"What's it to you?" He replied.

"I'm your father." Endeavor replied knowing exactly how his son would respond. This wouldn be a shitstorm.

"So now you want to play the role of father huh?" Shoto angrily replied. "You're about sixteen years too late!"

"Recent events have adjusted my perspective on things." Endeavor replied.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Todoroki asked fuming. How could this man have the balls to try to act like a caring father after all the shit he pulled?

"I've been awful, I guess when I saw the destruction caused by me I realized what I must have done to you. How people looked at me with fear and hate, must be how you feel about me." Endeavor explained.

"Well we finally agree on something _dear father!_" Shoto said spitting out the last two words with heavy sarcasm.

"You can hate me all you want, I don't blame you." Endeavor said. "I'm not trying to act like I'm redeemed or whatever, but I do want to know if you're okay." Endeavor said heartfelt and true. Shoto grunted as he brought his hand to his face.

"I feel like shit." Todoroki confessed. "Like absolute human garbage!"

"I see, do you want to talk about it?" Endeavor asked. Todoroki went on to explain in detail what went down as Endeavor listened intently.

"My first true friend, and I burned him." Shoto said full of self loathing. Endeavor felt guilt swell up, his son felt horrible over hurting his friend while he had no remorse beating him and his mother. "What do I do?"

"Give him time, he's hurting right now. You're a good person Shoto, far better than I, he will see that before all this is over." Endeavor said. Todoroki felt, odd. Caring and compassionate words from his father, made him feel warmth inside. "I have to go now, I need to call your brother and sister and listen, if you need to talk again, just call me."

"I will, and one more thing." Todoroki said.

"Yes?" Endeavor asked.

"Thanks, dad." Shoto said as he hung up. That was the first time in over a decade he had called Endeavor his dad. It felt, nice. To actually feel a father's love. He would never forgive him but, it would be nice to get along with his family and let go of his pain, Izuku has taught him that much.

XXX

Izuku had gone to sit in his home room after his talk with Aizawa. He had a lot to think about, so many people never abandoned him and stayed at his side throughout all of this, he needed to let go of his pain, he had to rise above his guilt, he had to show the world that never again would One for All be used to hurt people. It was going to be a long road ahead and he knew how it would start,

He was going to see Uraraka and the rest of his class, he was going to hug them and ask for forgiveness. If he couldn't even do that, there was no hope left for him.

"Mom, All Might, Gran Torino." Izuku said looking up to the stars. "I will make this right! Even if it takes a lifetime! I won't let you all down! I won't let my legacy be one like this!

**There y'all go, even with the two month delay, everyone in this story seems to be healing faster than my knee. **

**R&R my loves!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Izuku walked tall through the halls of U.A. He was finally going to do it, see and embrace his friends for the first time in so long. The demon of guilt gnawed at the back of his head but he forced himself to ignore it. He bumped into Yankee and Lady Liberty on the way.

"Hi sweetie, yer looking happy today!" She said noting Izuku's demeanor.

"I think- no, I'm ready to see them again, my friends!" Izuku said.

"Damn that's great to hear!" Yankee said slapping Izuku on the shoulder. "It's good to see you full of energy again!" It was true, Izuku had been so lifeless and depressed, to see him up and about was truly a miracle.

"I had some help, I decided I can't live like this forever, the first step is to see my friends again." Izuku said.

"Ahm so proud of you." LL said.

"So you finally gonna ask the girl out?" Yankee snickered.

"Huh?" LL asked in confusion.

"Our little stud over here fancies himself a girl." Yankee said. "Remember when you told me on the plane?"

"Oh I'm-" Izuku said turning red and sweating frantically. "Oh well you see Um! OH I CANT DO IT!"

"Now look what ya did you asshole!" LL yelled at Yankee.

"Shit I'm sorry!" Yankee said. "I was just teasing honest!"

"N-no it's okay I j-just-" Izuku said twiddling his thumbs. "I do like her and I'm just nervous."

"Oh that's precious!" LL exclaimed. "Whats her name? How about yer first date!?"

"The fuck! You yell at me yet you're doing the same thing!" Yankee cried out. "What kind of ass backwards shit is this?"

"Oh hush you!" Lady Liberty said realizing her hypocrisy. "Well Ahm glad to hear yer doing well, ah wish you the best."

"Thanks!" Izuku said. "You know I know I keep saying this but, thanks both of you. I never would have made it without you."

"That's what heroes are for!" Yankee proclaimed. "Now go get that girl of yours!"

"AHHHHH!" Izuku said sweating again at the mention of Uraraka.

"Goddammit Brett!" Lady Liberty yelled.

Xxx

Jaeger sat on the couch finishing off his egg over rice.

"I have to admit, I was nervous about throwing a raw egg in there but that was pretty good." Jaeger said.

"Well aren't you just a lady killer." Yu said as she got off her chair to sit next to him on the couch. She was very close to Jaeger who started fidgeting.

"So Klaus." Yu said. "You seem nervous."

"Just not used to this proximity is all." Jaeger said. His old self would have demanded she move instantly but he was trying to be more friendly.

"You never had a girlfriend?" Mt. Lady asked. Her flirty nature taking over.

"Nein." Jaeger responded.

"Nine girlfriends? Never would have taken you for a heartbreaker." Yu playfully responded.

"No I meant no, nein is German for no. Speaking English is pretty exhausting so I skip back to German occasionally." (Yeah yeah I know this is in Japan but remember, in fiction English seems to be the universal language among humans and even aliens)

"So you've never been with a woman before?" Yu asked intrigued.

"No….." Jaeger answered awkwardly. What was she getting at here? "Um what exactly are you getting at?

"Just hard to believe such a handsome guy like yourself never found a woman." Yu explained.

"No I meant, are you trying to suggest something here?" Jaeger asked feeling the words rolled off his tongue awkwardly.

"Huh guess you caught me." Yu confessed. "Look it may sound selfish but I've been alone and confused and I just wanted someone to hang on to, to remind me this is reality."

"I understand but why me?" Jaeger asked.

"Well since everyone hates my guts my options were limited." Yu joked. "It's just, you're the first guy that jumped in to defend me and doesn't hate me."

"Well these people were scared, many of them had no way to defend themselves, they'll soften up over time." Jaeger explained.

"How do you know?" Yu asked as Jaeger pulled out a small locket from his pocket.

"This is my great great grandfather, he was in the German Wehrmacht in World War II." Jaeger explained showing the picture to the woman next to him. "He fell fool to Hitler's ideology and while he never killed any Jews himself, he felt the resentment and wanted to make his Fuhrer proud. After the war ended and he saw firsthand the suffering they endured at the extermination camps he felt guilt and tried to make things right. At first he was loathed, by Jews, Americans, Russians, English, French, you name it. However, over the years he slowly began to mend the hate and by the time he passed, he had made friends with those the regime once persecuted. Unlike you, he was being controlled when he did this, if people could learn to like him, you shouldn't have any issue."

"Wow, you know a lot about history don't you?" Yu asked.

"One of the reasons I wanted to become a hero was to make sure something like the Holocaust never hapeoened again." Jaeger replied.

"And you sure did, without all of you, who knows what would have happened." Yu said as she took his hand in hers. "I really mean this, thank you for saving me."

"Well if you want to repay me I could go for some more egg over rice." Jaeger responded, it had been damned good!

"Oh I thought heroes did nice things without reward?" Yu teased.

"Hey that was off the clock, rules don't apply." Jaeger said as Yu laughed."

**Xxx**

Uraraka walked down the hallway trying to find Izuku, her search had so far been for naught as the ninth was nowhere to be seen, she did however bump into others on the way.

"Bakugo?" She asked. Bakugo turned and snarled. "Are you looking for Deku?"

"What's it to you?" He asked. Uraraka sighed, she had despised Bakugo for how cruelly he treated Izuku but after his emotional episode on Midoriya's death bed, it appeared there was some care deep inside.

"Don't try to deny it now, we all saw how distressed you were seeing him in that state." Uraraka replied.

"I just, I didn't mean for this to happen, even after all the shit I did to him, he never hated me. I guess I had to convince myself that he was trash otherwise my conscience would eat me alive" Bakugo confessed. I wish I could have been a better person to him, I feel like shit putting him through all that."

"Kacchan?" Uraraka and Bakugo turned to see Izuku standing across the hall. Uraraka heart stopped as Bakugo starting sweating profusely.

"GAH HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?!" He screamed. There was no way he would allow so many people to see him acting all soft.

"All of it." Izuku said walking forward. Uraraka gulped, he was coming towards her, what was he going to do?

"You guys." Izuku said sighing allowing a sad expression to overflow his face. I'm sorry, in that moment I was so blacked out with rage and sorrow that I can barely remember anything. It was like I was possessed, I could see what I was doing but I couldn't stop my body." Tears began to flow down his face. "I didn't want to hurt you, I love you all so much!"

"DEKU!" Uraraka cried clutching her chest. He felt so bad, that much was clear. Bakugo tried to keep an expressionless demeanor but he couldn't believe it! After all the shit they had been forced to do to him, he was the one apologizing.

"I've lost so much, you are all I have left." Izuku whimpered. Uraraka choked up as she walked toward to embrace him but was shocked to see Bakugo had beaten her to it.

"You can live with me." Bakugo said to him as he embraced him. "You're mom was like an aunt to me despite how shitty I was, the least I can do is make sure you're taking care of, Izuku." Izuku's eyes widened, that was the first time Bakugo had called him by his name in a decade. To hear him say his name so calmly after years of the viscious Deku was so warming. "I'll be the friend to you I should have been all this time." Izuku fell to his knees overwhelmed with emotion. Uraraka couldn't take anymore as she ran to embrace him as well. The three sat in a warm hug, the only sounds being the cries of Uraraka and Izuku.

"Izuku?" Uraraka asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"That night, before this all happened, what I was going to say was, was, I LO-"

"Midoriya!" The three turned to see Todoroki and the rest of the class including Aizawa. Aizawa allowed a small smile to crawl across his face, this was something everyone needed. Izuku turned to see his class all overwhelmed with joy, the girls all crying, including some of the boys, even Kirishima was wailing out loud. Izuku slowly stood up and gave out a bright smile.

"Guys! I'm back!" He cried. He wasn't ready to be tackled by the force of seventeen people as they all held him tightly and voiced their repentance to him.

"IM SO SORRY! WAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Kirishima cried at a level rivaling Izukus.

"YOURE THE MOST AMAZING HERO!" Mineta screamed.

"OH SWEETIE!" Mina bawled. The only one not hugging him was Todoroki who stood away from the crowd with a sad look. Izuku noticed this and slowly got up. He walked over to Todoroki and stood face to face with him.

"Hey." Izuku greeted.

"Izuku." Todoroki replied. Izuku knew what he had to do and and grabbed Todorokis left hand, the same used to burn him, and brought him in for a hug.

"Midoriya." Todoroki said clenching his teeth as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It's okay Shoto, it's in the past now." Izuku comforted. Todoroki let down all rock walls he built up and collapsed.

"You're my brother." Todoroki said hugging him tightly.

"I know." Izuku responded. He saw Aizawa ever so slightly smiling before he turned and walked away. Izuku gently let go of Todoroki who was then held by Yaoyorozu.

"Mr. Aizawa wait!" Izuku called out. Eraserhead stopped and slowly turned.

"What?" Aizawa asked.

"Aren't you going to stay with us?" Izuku asked.

"Hugging underage children aren't my thing, I'd like to avoid jail time." Aizawa commented jokingly yet seriously.

"But you deserve it! You were the hero not me!" Izuku said causing Aizawa to raise his eyebrows.

"I'm not even going to have this discussion, you were the one defeated All For-" he tried to say.

"No." Izuku interrupted. "You were the true hero of this, you risked your life to stay undercover and carried me on your back, you were willing to sacrifice yourself so Yankee, Jaeger, and I could escape, you safely brought me to Gran Torino, you fought All for One by yourself and refused to let him get your quirk, you were the only one who approached me after I went crazy, you helped me on the roof tops. I would have never made it without you."

"I-" Aizawa said not used to such praise. Izuku was right, while he may have been the one who destroyed All For One, Aizawa was the one who carried him the entire way. He sighed before letting out a full genuine smile. "Well let's just say I got some inspiration from a certain big oaf and his idiot apprentice."

Xxx

Class 1A, reunited again, all spent the night together in the dorm common area. Mattresses and pillows were laid out as they all sat together and talked. Izuku was euphoric, that everything had finally turned out okay. He was laughing with Kaminari and Sero as others observed from across the room.

"How is he able to still smile and laugh?" Tokoyami asked.

"What do you mean?" Asui replied.

"He lost everything, think for one moment all he endured." Ojiro added.

"All Might." Aoyama said.

"His mom." Jiro threw in.

"Gran Torino." Sato said.

"Us." Kirishima said.

"He faced that monster all on his own." Toru added.

"And yet, despite all that, here he is now, laughing and smiling." Uraraka said dreamily.

"You know, it's like All Might never left, seeing Izuku like this, it's like he's reincarnated into him." Iida said finishing it off. The class spent the next few hours talking, eating, playing games, and more till everyone had passed out, all except two. Uraraka looked around to see everyone still asleep, it was hard to believe anyone could sleep through Yaoyorozus loud snoring. She looked up and smiled when she saw Izuku sitting outside practicing his moves. She intently watched his toned body as the bright green energy of One For All coursed through him. The quirk looked beautiful, she remembered how sickly green and dark it looked when Izuku went insane, now it was back to its bright and cheery truth, as if it had regained its purity. She gulped as she walked outside.

"Deku!" She called out. Izuku was in mid spin when he saw her and he came to a stop to greet her.

"Hi!" He said. Uraraka blushed as she walked over to him. She was nervous, she had finally built up the courage to confess when the class interfered. Then again, it would have been awkward with Bakugo there. At least now they were alone.

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"Sure!" Izuku said as she sat down next to him. Izuku was still standing practicing his moves.

"SMASH!" He yelled as he punched. He didn't use his quirk for fear of causing damage. Suddenly Uraraka felt feat grip her heart, she flashed back to when he charged her with the intent of murdering her. She started shaking and wheezing as she saw Izuku punching the air.

"Uraraka?" He asked concerned as he ran over to her. "URARAKA!" He said as she tried to shake her out of her panic attack.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" She said coming to her senses. She looked up and saw Izuku gently holding her. She was still breathing hard in Izukus arms.

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked.

"It was ! It was ! Nothing!" Uraraka squealed. She didn't want Izuku to know she had a panic attack from him. Izuku examined her closely and a look of guilt came over his face.

"It was me wasn't it?" He asked sadly.

"No! Of course n-" Uraraka tried to say.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better." Izuku said.

"How did you know?" Uraraka asked.

"I realized you started screaming when you saw my punches, and I remembered-" Izuku gagged at the memory of when he almost killed her.

"Izuku dont!" Uraraka begged. She didn't want him to feel bad. Izuku looked back at her face and noticed her still swollen cheek.

"I did that." Izuku said looking down. Uraraka sniffled as she grabbed his hand and put it to her cheek.

"See? I'm not scared of it, I just freaked out a little is all." She said sweetly. She felt so awful now, he was so happy all day and she ruined it! She saw her comment didnt make him feel better so she decided to take a more unorthodox approach.

"Izuku, we both did stuff to each other we didn't mean, I still feel awful everyday about the stuff he made me do, but I don't care about what happened anymore, you make me happy, you help me forget! I don't ever want to be away from you!" She blurted out. Izukus heart almost exploded, did she say what he think she said?

"Uraraka?" He said gently placing his hand on her face. She grasped it with her own and sobbed.

"Ever since I met you, I've always been inspired by you, you're so sweet and brave, and kind. Whenever you are around I just know everything is going to be okay, even with all you've endured, you came back to us, I just can't hold it in any longer! IZUKU I LOVE YOU!" She said pouring out her heart to him. Izuku was dumbstruck, a girl, that he liked, loved him!?

"Uraraka, I-" Izuku said sweating. Was this really happening? Perhaps he did die and now he was in Heaven.

"I'm sorry if this it out of nowhere! But after everything that's happened, after I almost lost you, I needed to tell you! I-" Uraraka said as Izuku cradled her close, he looked deep into her eyes, the electricity between the two overwhelming. Izuku did something quite out of character, he brought in her face for a kiss. Uraraka melted, she returned the kiss and the sorrows of the past were gone. It was a deep kiss, full of passion and pure love. Izuku and Uraraka felt something the never thought possible, such a intoxicating feeling, they both realized in this kiss that they needed each other, that no force would ever tear them apart. As they kissed, two people looked through binoculars from the bushes in glee.

"Oh thats just so precious!" Lady Liberty said. "Ah think Ahm gonna die!" She was distracted by sounds of sobbing. She turned to see Yankee bawling his eyes outs.

"Brent, are you cryin? Since when does romance make you cry?" Lady Liberty asked.

"I-it d-doesn't!" Yankee sniffled wiping his eye. "I'm just so damn proud of him!" Yankee got up and yelled. "THAT A BOY! BANG HER LIKE A SCREEN DOOR IN A HURRICANE!"

"BRENT THEYRE KIDS!" Lady Liberty said appalled.

"Oh fuck!" Yankee said. "UH NEVERMIND!" Somehow Izuku and Uraraka were so lost in each other they didn't heat Yankees outburst. Once the kiss stopped, Izuku brought Urarakas head to his chest and rubbed his hand through her hair.

"_Nothing can possibly ruin this, I've never been this happy in my life, everything will finally be okay-"_

**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM** The huge explosion rocked the campus as the shockwave from the epicenter sent everything flying. Izuku held onto to Uraraka tightly using his body as a shield to protect her. They hit the ground hard as Izuku looked into the distance and saw a familiar yet forgotten foe.

"Where is Izuku Midoriya?" Shigaraki roared. Izuku groaned as he looked up into the sky.

"_Why won't you just kill me?"_ Izuku asked God.

**Oh hohoho don't think for one second I'm ending this story with mushy love bullshit! I won't say who but a lot of characters are about to die. Lets just sag both canon and my OCs are fair game to the slaughter, who will i let live? who will i kill? place your bets in the reviews! Sleep in anxiety! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

**One Hour Prior.**

Shigaraki let out a twisted smile, he had gone from country to country using Kurogiris quirk to steal the most powerful quirks he could find. Unlike in All For Ones time, quirks were much more powerful and complex these days than they used to be due to the mixing of them during contraception. Shigaraki strength has increased tremendously, he had studied the fight between his master and Midoriya to gauge what kind of strength Izuku had. Now, Shigaraki was confident he was the stronger of the two. His plan was coming together, after he killed Midoriya he would kill every hero in the world and leave him to sit atop the throne of all.

"Kurogiri, it is time." Shigaraki said to his right hand man.

"Should we come with?" Dabi asked.

"No, you all stay here, I don't want any of you getting caught or killed, there will be a whole world for us after this is over and I certainly can't do it on my own." Shigaraki explained.

"You mean?" Twice asked.

"Once this is finished you will each get your own region to rule over, once those on my list are dead, no one can stop us." Tomura continued. He had a top kill list which had the following names in order of importance.

**Izuku **

**Blizzard**

**Yankee**

**Eraserhead**

**Jaeger**

**Lioness**

**Rio**

**Spartan**

**Eclipse**

**Sand Golem**

**Snakes**

**Endeavor.**

"Good luck Tomura." Dabi said. "He would be proud." He continued referring to All for One.

"I know, wait for my return." Shigaraki said as Kurogiri opened up a portal. Shigaraki chuckled as he walked through it.

"_Midoriya, I'm going to kill everyone you care about, and then I'll torture you to death." _

**Xxxx**

Jaeger had come to grow fond of Mt. Lady, she was a fun person to spend time with. Not to mention she was down right gorgeous. He never considered the possibility of dating given his profession but, he wasn't getting any younger, plus he'd love to see what kind of amazing quirk any offspring would have. Yeah maybe it was time to start a family, raise his children, it certainly sounded like a peaceful life. Once all this settled down, he swore to himself he was going to start a family.

"What're you dreaming of?" Yu asked noting his trance like state.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Jaeger said.

"If it was me you gotta buy me dinner first, I ain't that easy." Yu flirted back getting a chuckle from Jaeger.

"Well may-" He was cut off by screaming outside. Both he and Mt. Lady looked out the window to see people running for their lives. Jaeger immediately used his quirk to jump out the twelve story window and land in the ground to examine what was going on. He scanned the area for any sign of trouble, he was knocked off his feet from an earthquake which had spawned beneath him. He hit the ground hard and was dazed as he slowly stood up back up to see, feet?

"Hey! You almost squashed me!" He yelled up to Yu who had jumped out the window as well and turned into a giant to safely land.

"Sorry!" She said looking down at him. Jaeger sighed as he turned to see a figure approaching him.

"Hey you!" Jaeger called out. "Were you responsible for that explosion just now?" The figure didn't respond. Jaeger senses danger approaching and activated Apex Predator to prepare himself. Mt. Lady did the same though he wouldn't be much help fighting such a small opponent. Then she screamed, a bloodcurdling scream.

It happened so fast.

It couldn't be real.

The figure was gone as quick as he appeared.

"KLAUS!" She screamed as she shrank back down and ran to him. She pressed her head to his bloody chest which had been brutally impaled to listen for a heart beat.

There was none,

Klaus Von Braun, the Hunting Hero, Germany's Number One and the World's Number Four Hero, was dead.

**Xxx**

**Present.**

Levi coughed as the temporary cell he was in collapsed, whatever that explosion was just now was a powerful one. He pushed a large chunk of rock and slowly stood up. He saw an opening in the wall he could make his escape. He then looked down to see he was in nothing but shorts. He didn't know where his armor was but he wasn't leaving without it. He started to walk out but was stopped by Aizawa.

"Hey where are you going?" Aizawa asked.

"I was-" Levi grunted as a large heavy set of body armor hit the ground in front of him. He looked back up to Aizawa who had a dead serious look on his face.

"You're gonna need that, we have a very serious problem." Aizawa said.

**Xxx**

Izuku growled when he saw Shigaraki floating, he knew that wasn't his quirk. He could also assume the explosion was from him, he also knew Shigaraki would never face him as powerful as he was now unless…

No….

All For One had given his quirk to Shigaraki!

"Fuck!" Izuku cursed full of dread. It took everything he had to beat All For One and it came at the cost of his humanity. He didn't know if he could face a monster of similar proportions again so soon.

"Deku?" Uraraka said, shaking. "I-is that?"

"It's him, Shigaraki, and he as All for One's power." Izuku explained nervously. This could not be happening. He knew Shigaraki had escaped and would eventually return, but he never anticipated this, he didn't even know All For One could transfer his own quirk! Worse even, as evil as All For One was, he was older and more mature, he was patient and his attacks were targeted. While he did kill without remorse, he was never one for too many unnecessary Casualties. Shigaraki being so young and immature, would likely obliterate everything in his way just to accomplish what he wanted. Shigaraki had always been hateful and cruel, but now, now he was filled with vengeance, and all this power he now wielded must be affecting his mentality.

"Uraraka, you need to get everyone out of here right now." Izuku warned. "I'm not even messing around here."

"No! We can't just run! What kind of heroes would that make us?" Uraraka protested. She was not going to leave Deku alone to face this, not again!

"You'll be killed immediately." Izuku said. "His power is the same if not greater than All for Ones. Trust me, I fought him, his power was unreal. You saw….." Izuku paused. "What he turned me into, what I had to become to defeat him."

"No! I love you! I'm not leaving you to face this on your own!" Uraraka protested.

"**I'm not giving you a choice!"** Izuku roared, shocking Uraraka. He hadn't screamed like that since… She knew he was serious.

"What's going in?" Izuku turned to see Iida and the rest of his class had come outside to investigate the explosion.

"All of you, need to leave now!" Izuku said powering up. He changed into his adult form as One For All creates a bright green aura around him.

"What're you talking about?" Sato asked as he looked up and saw Shigaraki in the distance.

"ITS SHIGARAKI!" Ashido cried.

"Come on!" Kirishima said hardening himself. "LETS GET HIM!"

"**NO!**" The class stopped when they heard Izukus voice, so commanding and full of force. "**Do you think this is a game? You will all die or worse, fall under control again! I'm TELLING YOU TO STAY AWAY!"** Izuku said, turning around. There was no humor or regret in his voice. He then sighed and spoke in a gentler voice. "He's here to kill me, he won't stop, he'll never stop. He will use all of you to get me, I've lost everything but, all of you, I can't bear to lose too. The truth is I'm scared, I'm so scared of becoming, _that _again and hurting any of you." He said referring to his crazed state.

"If it comes to that." Todoroki said stepping forward. "We will pull you back I promise."

"You pulled me out of insanity before, it's a debt I owe you my friend." Iida said with a nod and comforting smile."

"As much as I'd love to blow his ass to kingdom come, this is out of our league." Bakugo said. "Hurry up and kill that fucker so we can get back to class."

"Kacchan." Izuku said smiling and nodding. He didn't feel as scared anymore, knowing they would be there, it fueled his resolve. He then looked back to Uraraka as he reverted to his normal self and took her hands. "I love you, I will come back."

"I know Izuku." Uraraka said. "Now go kick his ass!" Izuku pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"I knew it!" Mina and Toru said in the background. Once the kiss broke Izuku took one last look at his class before turning around and powering up once more.

"_I will not give into rage this time, now is the time to show the world I am a hero!"_

**Xxx**

**Fifteen minutes prior.**

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Shigaraki screamed. Down below, Yankee and Lady Liberty prepared to fight.

"He's strong." Yankee said as cracking his knuckles. "I can feel his power from here."

"But he'll go down." Lady Liberty said reassuring Yankee.

"I'm gonna go fight him, no offense but your quirk isn't suited for combat, go and get everyone else. This fucker is tough, he has the same aura as All For One, odds are I'm gonna need serious backup."

"I got it Brent." Lady Liberty said as she pulled him in for a hug."

"Love ya Susie, now watch as your man takes this fucker down!" Yankee said as he turned back to face Shigaraki. "HEY FUCKFACE!" Tomura turned to see Yankee challenging him. "How about I teach you some manners you Jap son of a bitch!"

"_Hmm not Midoriya but oh well, Yankee is on my hit list, might as well do away with him."_ Shigaraki thought as he landed on the ground. Yankee felt sweat drop down his brow.

"Well looks like youze gonna fight me like man after all!" Yankee taunted.

"Brent Parker, that quirk of yours is quite irritating." Shigaraki said. He knew no matter how hard he hit Yankee, it would just blow back on him. He would need to kill him in one blow to avoid damage. He needed to be at his full power for Midoriya. Shigaraki then smiled as he snapped his fingers. A dark portal appeared above and a bloodied corpse fell to the ground. Yankee saw the body had been impaled by a massive object due to the gaping hole. "Look familiar?" Tomura asked. Yankee looked closer when his world stopped.

"Y-you didn't-" Yankee growled.

"Didn't even put up much of a fight, turns out he's not very sturdy." Shigaraki taunted. "Hard to believe he was 4 on the 10 list." Yankee fell to his knees and slammed his arm into the ground.

"K-Klaus!" Yankee whimpered. His friend's body didn't move, he was dead. All the memories he had with Jaeger surged at once, joint missions, nights at the bar, playing video games, it was all gone forever. "GODDAMMIT YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Yankee roared as he swung his fist directly at Shigaraki. Despite the force of the punch, Shigaraki didn't move, Yankee continued to swing ferociously but each hit wasn't strong enough to harm Shigaraki much. Tomura knew if he dare hit back, it would only be at his own pain if he did. For now, he would let Yankee wear himself out till he was too weak to block anything. Yankee was furious, his quirks biggest weakness was he was only as strong as his body was if he wasn't struck first. His hits began to slow down and lose power as Yankee ran out of steam.

"I think it's my turn now." Tomura said using his quirks to deliver a fatal hit to Yankee. Yankee immediately threw up from the force of the hit to his stomach. Tomura was certain this would kill and laughed to himself. He did not expect to receive the same blowback which caused him a great amount of pain. He gagged as he hit the ground trying to catch his breath. He figured Yankee was running on so much adrenaline his body hadn't yet realized what damage had been done.

"BRENT!" Lady Liberty cried out as she appeared out of the bushes. She had come back after hearing Yankees screaming. She looked at the dead body on the ground and immediately recognized it. "Oh mah God!" She said covering her mouth in shock. Tomura turned to see her standing there and in a fit of rage over being hit back and not knowing what she was capable of, he used his strength and speed quirks to shoot over to her. Lady Liberty didn't have time to react as Shigaraki grabbed her throat and promptly used his decay quirk. Yankee watched in horror as his whole world collapsed, his best friend, now the love of his life. She screamed in pain as her throat turned to ashes.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed.

"_Why isn't she dead now? Her whole body should have decayed by now." _Little did Tomura realize that Lady Liberty was using her own quirk to undo the effects of his.

"NO PLEASE STOP! KILL ME DAMMIT KILL ME!" His heart felt as if it was ripping in two. He gagged in anguish as his whole body quivered. He ran to save her and knocked Tomura off of her. Tomura was lost in thought as to why she didn't disintegrate so he lost his fitting and fell could this happen? Yankee grabbed LL and hugged her.

"I'm here Susie! I'm here baby!" He cried. She didn't look good. Her once beautiful face slowly flaking away to dust. Yankee couldn't stand this, he cared about her so much, he refused to let her die! IT COULDNT END LIKE THIS!

"Brent…." She wheezed, her quirk working overtime to stop the decay. "A-Ah l-love you!" Yankee cradled her, even in decay, she was so beautiful.

"Susie, I won't let you die!" Yankee said as he laid her half decomposing body on the ground. "I swear I'll save you!""

"_Perhaps I was too rash, she may have had a useful quirk, oh well._" Shigaraki surmised as felt the fury of Yankee slam into his face.

"ATOMIC BLASSSSSTTTT!" Yankee roared. Though he hadn't absorbed enough hits to make it a powerful one, he used his own body mass to power it. This caused ligaments to tear, muscles to atrophy, and bones to break. Shigaraki screamed as the punch nearly shattered his jaw.

"You killed my best friend!" Yankee heaved. "THEN YOU HURT MY SUSIE! ILL MURDER YOU! Yankee tried to wind up again but fell shirt as he collapsed to the ground, that last move had been a hard on his body.

"_NO DAMMIT GET UP!"_ He thought but try as he might, his body did not obey him. He had to kill this bastard, he had to get Susie and Klaus to a hospital! Shigaraki spit out blood and angrily walked over to Yankee.

"Piece of shit!" Tomura yelled kicking Yankee in the stomach so hard he was sent flying hundreds of feet away. Shigaraki didn't know if he killed him but decided he would deal with later. One thing was for sure, even if he was alive, Yankee wouldn't be getting up from that for a while. "Now where is Midoriya?" He looked to see several other pros arriving to fight him. All of whom were on his list and one who wasn't.

"Well I can deal with this!" Shigaraki laughed.

"Fuck, this don't look good."

"Calm yourself Levi, we just need to wait for Midoriya to get here." Aizawa said. "We have to hold him off and defeat him in possible, even with our lives."

**For those who feel Jaegers death was too quick and underwhelming for such a crucial character, that's how it is in real life folks. People are killed without any powerful speech or brave last stand in an instant all the time, regardless of how great or powerful they were.**

**Also I'm doing something I've never done before. I'm gonna let you, my loyal and amazing followers (love you all, your continued support helped me through tough times to continue this story) decide if you want Yankee or Lady Liberty to live. It is too late for Jaeger, he is dead. DM me if you want Yankee and Lady Liberty to live or die, whoever wants them to live or die will win will be based on the amount of messages I see. So toss your lots folks. I'll leave this window open for 48 hours. **

**It hurts killing off characters you've grown to love lol. Remember I said people were gonna die, this ain't DBZ where everyone is magically restored to life when they die.**

**R&R lovely fans!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

Levi swallowed hard, this might be impossible even for him. Aizawa, Lioness, Blizzard, Eclipse, Snakes, Sand Golem, Endeavor, Rio, Spartan, and himself had all arrived to fight Shigaraki. Aizawa took note of the bodies he saw.

"_He killed Jaeger? Lady Liberty is down but I can't tell if she's dead or not, Yankee is nowhere to be seen ." _He thought. He knew his quirk would be mostly useless here since it didn't work on All for One except for when he tried to take quirks.

"Ah everyone on my list is here." Tomura said wickedly.

"Jaeger!" Blizzard yelled seeing the dead body. "You bastard!"

"Klaus no!" Lioness lamented.

"There will be a time to mourn later. We have to stop him now!" Spartan said.

"None of you are going to see another day!" Shigaraki said as he charged forward.

XX

Izuku ran to the battle but kept getting stuck helping people who were trapped from debris. He was torn knowing Shigaraki would cause more death and destruction if he didn't get there quick but he simply could not leave someone to their death.

"Take my hand!" Izuku said lifting a large piece of rubble off a trapped couple.

"It's him! Midoriya!" The woman cried in fear.

"You're the one who caused all that damage!" The man said.

"I know, and I hate myself for it." Izuku confesses. "I wasn't myself, I know my actions can never be forgiven, you don't have to forgive me, just take my hand! Please! I'm going to save you all!" Hearing these honest words made the couple believe in him.

"Okay!" The man said as he helped his wife up. Izuku pulled them both out and checked to make sure they weren't injured.

"You guys good?" Izuku asked.

"Yes." The woman said gratefully.

"I was wrong about you." The man said. "You're right in what you did was unforgivable but, I see now you are trying to make up for it. Thank you."

"Don't worry, it will all be okay!" Izuku said smiling as he ran off to help more people.

"Was it me or did he remind you of All Might?" The woman asked.

"He sure did, looks like we'll be okay after all!" The man said. Izuku continued to help other people, pulling them out of fires and rubble.

"I'll save them all, I'll save them all!" He repeated to himself as he carried a child out of a fire. He carried on for ten minutes saving as many people as he could, heroic power coursing through his blood. He extended his arms out to a crying child running to him for help. He picked up the child and carried him to safety.

"I'll save them all! ILL SAVE THEM ALL!

"Midoriya!" Izuku turned to see Iida and his class approaching.

"I thought you said you weren't to fight him?!" Izuku asked. He was angered, they swore they wouldn't try to take Shigaraki down!

"We're not ribbit." Asui said using her tongue to pull a woman out of a hole.

"We can save them, go and take down Shigaraki!" Iida said. Izuku smiled as his friends got to work rescuing those who needed it. Now he could focus on Shigaraki. He could hear yells and explosions at the battlefield. He took off towards it as numerous bodies appeared on the way.

Jaeger, Izuku could tell he was already dead. Jaeger had helped him and supported him all this way, he did not deserve this. Izuku choked back a tear, As much as he wanted to mourn for him, he had to push forward. He let the cold acceptance of his death wash over him.

Next was Spartan, his lower body completely gone. He too had fallen, no doubt he went out in a blaze of glory.

Eclipse followed suit, her once happy and wholesome face decayed away.

Snakes and Rio, both with their heads severed. Izuku growled as a feared anger rose within him. He remembered all of them, their bravery and kindness, their laughs, their voices, this was hell. He now felt a huge moral dilemma, if he had ignored all the injured and ran to Shigaraki immediately, they might all still be alive. How can you make a choice in that situation? How do you level whose life is more important? How can you live knowing you sentenced someone to death because you went to help another? This was the cruel reality of heroism no one like to talk about

"_I'm sorry I couldn't help any of you, I'm sorry I'm just running past you, I will defeat him I swear!" _Izuku thought as he exited the path of death. He didn't see Yankee, LL, or Lioness' body and prayed for the best as he pushed forward. He could see in the distance, only Aizawa, Levi, Blizzard, and Endeavor were still in the fight.

Xxx

"Can't you use Polar Vortex?" Aizawa yelled to Blizzard as he dodged Shugarakis attack.

"No! I'll kill everyone else in the area if I use it!" Blizzard replied. Aizawa growled, Blizzards ultimate move would no doubt halt Tomura but they could not risk freezing any nearby citizens to death. Lioness and Sand Golem were out of the fight, still alive but badly wounded. It had been a slaughter, Shigaraki was pulling no punches. Nearby citizens watched as these former drones battled the villain. They began to ease away the hate in their hearts watching them fight so hard to protect them.

"DIEEE!" Endeavor yelled using his flames to attack Shigaraki. Tomura saw this and used a stone quirk to lift up the earth to block the hit. During this, Blizzard came around from the back trying to freeze Shigaraki solid. Tomura used his density quirk to float into the air dodging both attacks which made a steam screen.

"You got to be kidding me!" Endeavor yelled. "Levi! Isn't this your specialty? Why is he still breathing?"

"There's a reason All for One lived as long as he did, as much as it pains me to say it, even I am helpless against this kind of power!" Levi yelled, activating his dual blades. He couldn't even get close to this villian. Endeavor and Blizzard were the only ones capable of doing any damage here. Levi and Aizawa were mostly there to distract him.

"Enough!" Shigaraki yelled as he used a shockwave to knock all four to their feet. The shockwave was powerful, sending anything not deeply rooted to the ground very hard onto the concrete. Aizawa hit the ground hard as did the other three heroes. Eraserhead felt his world go faint and dizzy as he slowly got up only to feel a powerful hand grip his face.

"That's a good quirk you got there, I'll be taking it, Midoriya Will then be helpless against me." Shigaraki said. Aizawa gasped, if Shigaraki got his quirk. He immediately activated his quirk to stop Shigaraki from taking it, he looked around and saw no one was conscious to help. There was no escape this time…..Shigaraki would take his quirk, and use it to kill his student. He knew he couldn't keep his eye open forever. He sighed knowing what he had to do, to protect his students.

"_If he gets my quirk, it's over, all of this will have been for nothing. All Might, Gran Torino, Jaeger, Yankee, Lady Liberty, Spartan, Eclipse, Rio, Snakes. They will have died for nothing." _Aizawa reached down for a broken shard of glass. "_My students, never give up, become the heroes I wish I could see."_ He thought of his students and how proud he was of all of them. Mina and Torus infectious positivity, Mineta and Kaminaris antics, Iida and Todorokis comical seriousness, Bakugos comedic bouts of anger. He wished he could see them grow ever more and see them save lives. But he knew what fate had in store for him, this was what being a hero was all about.

"It's over." Shigaraki said as Aizawa eye began to flutter. The erasure hero felt his quirk being sucked in. He then wasted no time.

"MMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHH!" He yelled, sticking the glass right through his throat. Shigaraki jumped back from the splash of blood thinking it was his. He moved away and checked himself for any injury. He then looked to see Aizawa bleeding out and choking on his own life force, he soon stopped moving.

"DAMN IT!" Shigaraki yelled. That idiot killed himself just to make sure he didn't get his quirk! He ruined everything! He was supposed to make Midoriya powerless so he could torture him! "Damn you! Where am I gonna find a quirk like that now?"

"You won't." Shigaraki turned to see an enraged Izuku covered in the aura of One For All holding Aizawa's body. "Don't you dare insult one of the greatest men I knew!"

**Shits hitting the fan now! Poll to spare or kill Yankee and Lady Liberty is still open! DM me if you want them to live or die.**

**As for not showing the deaths of everyone mentioned. I feel it has more impact to see a dead body, knowing you weren't there to help then seeing it happen.**

**R&R**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

**Everything was supposed to be one big chapter but I decided to break it up into multiple smaller ones, I just could resist giving you all some good shit. **

Izuku saw it all.

He watched Shigaraki grab his teacher by the head to steal his quirk.

He watched his teacher made the ultimate sacrifice to make sure Izuku would live.

He never moved so fast in his life as he rushed forward at full speed. While Shigaraki was distracted and facing the other way. Izuku cradled his teacher's body. He could still hear gagging and rattles coming from Aizawas body.

"Mr. Aizawa….." Izuku said as tears dropped from his face. "_You gave your life to help protect me."_ Izuku growled as he felt the familiar dark anger seep into him. He wanted to torture Shigaraki for this! NO! HE WAS GOING TO-

NO!

Izuku forced such emotions away. He would never become like that again, he swore it!

"Where am I gonna find a quirk like that now?" Shigaraki yelled.

"You won't!" Izuku said quivering in rage and sorrow. "Don't you dare insult one of the best men I ever knew!"

"Ah you're finally here." Shigaraki said chuckling. "First All Might, then Gran Torino, your mother, and now your sensei, looks like people close to you tend to die don't they?" That hit a nerve!

"**Shut up!" **Izuku growled, his voice cracking in grief. It was starting...

"If only you got here sooner! You might have been able to save him!" Shigaraki taunted. Izuku almost snapped. "What could have been so important you left your teacher to die? You're no hero, death always follows your trail!" Izuku gritted his teeth so hard he cracked several teeth. Shigaraki truly was All For Ones apprentice, he knew exactly what nerve to hit and how to hit it as hard as possible.

"**I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Izuku roared as he fired off at full power sending Shigaraki flying. The villian hit the ground hard and got up clutching his ribs.

"That's the first one that actually hurt all day!" Shigaraki laughed. "Now it's my turn!" Shigaraki fired back at Izuku with a blow that would have killed anyone else. Izuku slammed into a building so hard the entire structure collapsed on him. Izuku felt the anger coming back but he had to keep it at bay! No matter what! He kicked off the ground to exchange blows with Shigaraki.

"_He's even stronger than All for One! This is bad! Really bad!" _Izuku thought as he dodged attacks with everything he had. Tomura grasped both of his wrists and slammed him into the ground. Shigaraki was careful not to lay all five fingers on the greenette, no he needed to suffer more before he was allowed to die.

"My master killed your idiotic weak hero and your whore bitch of a mother, and now your teacher kills himself like a coward because you weren't there, how does that make you feel Izuku?" Shigaraki taunted trying to get Izuku to go crazy. He knew how powerful he would get but Tomura was confident in his own abilities to fend him off, plus it would expose him to the world as a physcopath even more. Izuku grunted and squealed as Shigarakis words planted seeds of doubt in his brain. "Come on, get crazy! It's the only way you can beat me! You know you want to! Go on, I killed them all, Jaeger, Yankee, Lady Liberty, Spartan, and the list goes on and on, and once I'm done here, I'll kill your friends as well! It wouldn't be heroic if you let me get away with this now would it? Izuku contorted and twisted, oh God it was tempting, how he wanted to make this peice of shit fucking suffer! He could hear his own emotions talking to him literally.

**KILL HIM!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**MAKE HIM SUFFER!**

**ITS OKAY TO BE ANGRY!**

**REMEMBER HOW GOOD IT FELT TO KILL ALL FOR ONE? YOU CAN EXPERIENCE IT AGAIN!**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **Izuku screamed, he was giving in, it was too much!

**Let me take over, you'll see her smile again if you do.**

**Just a little bit, I'll make sure I finish him and you can hold her in your arms.**

**You love her don't you? THEN LET ME FINISH HIM!**

"**Yes yes!" **Izuku growled as the beauty of One For All became a sickly dark green. His pupils dilated in rage as he forced Shigaraki off of him. He had caved, he couldn't resist this anger any longer. He charged Shigaraki and brutally beat him into the ground much to the villains delight. Izuku pulled no punches, once again enslaved to his primal rage.

"**ILL FUCKING RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"**

He screamed. Shigaraki was taking damage, but he knew in this enraged state, Izuku was blind to make a fatal mistake and let his defenses slip loose allowing for Shigarak to land a fatal blow. Not too far away, Levi came to.

"_Fuck!" _Levi through clutching his aching head. He looked around and saw Aizawas dead body. "Oh shit no!" He yelled as he looked to see a bloodthirsty Izuku ready to rip Shigaraki to shreds. Levi knew this would get people killed! He had to stop this!

"MIDORIYA STOP!" Levi screamed. Izuku halted his attack and turned to see Levi struggling to stand. "YOURE A HERO! DONT GIVE IN! I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE ALL MIGHTS SUCCESSOR! THINK OF EVERYONE YOU LOVE! BE BETTER THAN ME! DONT GIVE INTO HATE LIKE I DID FOR SO LONG! THERE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE HERE! YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON DONT DO THIS! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!" Izuku has a confused look as the other part of his conscious took over. This time, he heard happy, peaceful voices.

"_Young man, you too can become a hero!"_

_You've given an old man a happy death."_

"_Well let's just say a big oaf and his idiot successor inspired me."_

"_Izuku my baby!"_

"_I love you!"_ Izuku stopped, happy memories ran through his head. All Might, Gran Torino, his mother, Aizawa, Uraraka, his love for all of them quelled his crazed state.

"YOU SWORE! YOU SWORE TO NEVER AGAIN BECOME THIS! NOW FIGHT IT! AND BECOME THE HERO WHO CAN SAVE EVERYONE WITH A SMILE!" Levi yelled with intense passion. Izuku slowly remembered his resolve to never fall like that again. His eyes returned to normal as One For All turned bright again, regaining its purify.

"NO! I WONT SUCCUMB TO THIS AGAIN! I WILL DEFEAT YOU! I WILL BRING A WORLD WHERE EVIL IS NO MORE!" Izuku roared as he overcame his anger. "NEVER AGAIN!" Levi laughed happily seeing Izuku some back. Stain was right, a true hero that boy is.

"DAMN YOU!" Shigaraki yelled as he flew to Levi and unimaginable speeds and gripped his arms. He had ruined his plans! He had to die! Levi tried to fight back but was helpless. Shigaraki activates his decay quirk as Levi's arms flaked away.

"NOOOO!" Izuku screamed, kicking Shigaraki in the face, sending him flying away. Izuku then grabbed Levi who continued to disintegrate. "Levi Dont!"

"Shit." Levi said weakly as his arms completely disappeared, his chest now following. Once Shigaraki used decay, it could not be stopped unless the disintegrating area was amputated. Levi gasped as his skin, muscle, and bone simply turned to ash. It hurt, a lot.

"No it's okay! I'll fix this!" Izuku cried. He wouldn't let anyone else die!

"It's okay, you did something I never could." Levi said, shaking as his vitals decayed. "You let go of your hate."

"Levi!" Izuku cried as only the agents head remained. Even though this man tried to kill him, Izuku saw a tortured soul who had no control over the events that made him so bad.

Just like him….

"F-Forgive me Izuku, I w-was blind but now I see, I-I'm not scared, because you are h-here." Levi smiled as his entire body now turned to ash to that fell through Izuku's fingers. Izuku heaved as another one died in front of him. Another one who had gave their life to save him. Izuku felt the grief hit hard, but the anger did not return. It was as if Levi's life acted as tribute to keep the evil at bay. Izuku sniffed as he stood back up, he stood up for hope and justice.

"As I said…." Shigaraki said returning. "Death always follows you!"

"I will defeat you!" Izuku yelled, this time not of anger, but justice. "I WILL MAKE EVERYTHING OKAY! BECAUSE I AM HERE! YOULL NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN ! THIS WAS MEANT TO BE A SYMBOL OF JOY AND PEACE!" Izuku said holding an illuminated orb of One For All in his hand. "AND SO IT SHALL HE ONCE MORE!"

**Woooh I'm having fun writing this!**

**RIP Levi, at least you died smiling.**

**R&R**


	34. Hold up here a sec

**I hate to do this again to you all but the vote to spare or kill Yankee and/or Lady Liberty is a tie! i will open up this window for another 24 hours. (No second votes, it has to be someone new) Know that whether they live or die it will highly impact that story, I have all scenarios planned out.**

**-Moose96**


	35. Chapter 35

**And the poll is closed! You'll find out their fates as the chapters go on.**

**Chapter 34**

Delivering a powerful speech about heroism would motivate anyone right? Well said person probably never had to fight someone who could kill you just by getting their hands on you. Izuku had to be very careful with Shigaraki's decay quirk. He surmised the villain hadn't used it on him earlier cause he wanted him to live longer so he could suffer more, the dead don't suffer as the saying goes, but Izuku had an inkling that wasn't the case anymore.

"AHHHH!" Izuku screamed using black whip to grab Shigarakis arms and slam him into the ground. Normally Izuku would have followed up with a punch or kick but knew if Shigaraki got his hands on him, he'd be done for. "_Dammit! How can I beat him when I can't even get close?_" He thought. Before this wouldn't have been an issue with Izukus speed but Shigaraki too had increased his own speed as well. It was well into the night so Solar Sabre was useless as well. So far Izuku could see he had many strength and speed quirks, he hadn't even used any of his other deadly arsenal yet. This was bad, he at least knew what All For One was packing by watching his fight with All Might, for all Izuku knew Shigaraki could have a quirk that would nuke the entire city.

"_Why is he so strong? He only had a ten day gap at the most to gather all this strength!" _He thought as he dodged Tomuras fist. "_All For One took centuries to master his powers, yet Shigaraki is here after only ten days going blow for blow with me. He killed all those pros like they were ants!" _Izuku felt grief build up remembering the dead bodies of his comrades.

"_As I expected! He's having trouble keeping up!" _Shigaraki thought. Unbeknownst to Izuku, Kurogiri had used his quirk to teleport Shigaraki instantly across the globe to where he could get the strongest quirks he could find. Izuku gagged as Shigaraki kneeled him in the stomach sending him flying away at high speeds. He hit the ground creating a large crater as he tried to get up

"Damn it!" Izuku yelled. At this rate he was going to fail and who knows how many more people would die? Even at 100% he couldn't even land a good hit! There was no going back here however, there was no one left this time literally, all the world's mightiest were dead or out of the fight.

"_Is this how you felt All Might?_" Izuku asked remembering how hard his predecessor had to fight against All For One. Shigaraki landed a few yards away from him.

"What's the matter, hero? Having trouble?" Shigaraki asked sarcastically as he moved into attack. Izuku barely had time to move as he saw his chance, Shigarakis hands were facing away from him, Izuku took this chance and delivered a kick which instantly sent Tomura flying into a nearby building. Izuku didn't have time to celebrate as Shigaraki reappeared as quickly as he disappeared.

"_Teleportation huh?" _Izuku thought. That explains why he seemed to move faster than his reactions could pick up. Shigaraki went to grab Izukus head but he dodged out of the way and used Blackwhip again to grab him and continuously slam him into the ground. Tomura was getting angry and decided to use some more of his new powers. He lowered his density so he could fly up over Izuku. He then increased it tremendously as he smashed into the Izuku with the weight of a mountain. The city rumbled from the impact.

"AHHHH!" Izuku screamed. That hurt extremely badly! Tomura then grabbed Izuku by the head as Izuku went into panic mode knowing what this meant.

"What's got you so nervous? Oh my decay quirk right? Don't worry, I don't plan on offing you just quite yet!" Tomura said smashing Izuku's face into the ground. "You killed my master, I'm only doing what any good apprentice would do. Remember you did the same thing after my master killed your oafish mentor!"

"You're master, was evil!" Izuku yelled using his legs to kick off the ground. Shigarakis grip came loose from the sudden power and fell off. "Ah the body of a man, but still just the mind of a scared, pathetic little boy." Tomura taunted. "You'll grow into quite a handsome man, too bad you'll never grow up!"

"_Blackwhip won't be enough! I need to be able to put my hands on him! He says he won't use decay yet but who knows when he'll decide to?" _Izuku pondered.

"Deku!" Izukus heart stopped.

"No no no!" He yelled as looked down to see his class. "_Why did they come here? They'll get killed!" _He then looked around and saw the area was familiar, he was at UA. "_We were miles away! What kind of power did that hit have?"_

"Oh look your friends are all here to cheer you on!" Shigaraki said laughing giddily, this was too easy and almost wasn't any fun. Izuku grunted knowing Shigaraki had something really nasty planned if he was laughing like that. Shigaraki raised his hand to the sky and created a large forcefield dome. It wouldn't come down unless Shigaraki commanded it and there was no one strong enough to break through still alive except for Izuku.

"A dome?" Izuku said out loud.

"A nice quirk I took from a top hero in Mexico, this dome will stay up until I command it to go down. Of course with your strength you easily break through it, but I wouldn't try that if I were you." Shigaraki explained.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"It's simple, if you try to break this down." Shigaraki said as a powerful light orb generated on his palm. "I'll blow everyone down there to hell." Izuku's eyes widened at the orb, he could feel its destructive power from where he was standing. Shigaraki took note of Izukus intrigue. "You like it? It's yours, well, it _was_ yours."

"What?" Izuku asked confused.

"You really think you were born quirkless? It's so rare these days, sure it is possible but I assure you, you did have a quirk and powerful one at that." Shigaraki said.

"No, that's not true!" Izuku cried. Of course he had been quirkless, he had years of physical and emotional wounds to show for it.

"Since you'll die today I'll tell you." Shigaraki said. "You were my masters relative, a far distant nephew. He kept tabs on all his descendants including you, they were a good source for good quirks he could take, and it turned out you had a really powerful one. So he took it from you."

"And why would I believe that?" Izuku asked. "Why should I believe you?"

"Remember your doctor? The one who told you that you were quirkless? He was Masters doctor, when he saw what kind of quirk you had, my master simply came in at night and took it in your sleep!" Shigaraki explained. "Don't believe me? That's fine, but I assure you it's true."

"No! That's not- could it?" Izuku asked himself. Had all those years of bullying been because someone robbed him of something so precious? Had all that depression and pain been avoidable? Down below, Class 1A sat in shock.

"_He's related to that monster?" Yaoyorozu _thought.

"_He did have a quirk? And it got stolen? Damn it I'm such a piece of shit!" _Bakugo thought feeling guilt grow in him.

"I can see you're conflicted, I'd be too. Just think all those years of pain and abuse you could have been the most popular kid at school with this quirk. How much pain could you have avoided? I bet it makes you soooo angry-"

"That won't work!" Izuku yelled. He knew what Tomura was doing, he was trying to get him angry again. "Even if what you are saying is true, it still worked out for me in the end, I got a quirk, I got into U.A, and I made the best friends!"

"Well how about I show you this quirk. It's called Chi Orb, with it, you can use your body's energy to create powerful energy orbs. Some even strong enough to destroy a city! So if you try to break this dome so they can escape, I'll kill all of you in one blow."

"Threatening me with my own quirk huh?" Izuku asked. "Ironic."

"Indeed." Tomura said relinquishing the orb. "Now, I have one more surprise for you, do you remember a certain quirk that caused you a great amount of suffering?"

"You'll have to narrow it down, I can think of close to twenty at the moment." Izuku responded with sarcasm.

"I never took you for a sarcastic one, guess all this trouble changed you a little huh?" Shigaraki said. There was truth to it, Izuku had developed a sarcastic sense of humor to help cope with the trauma he had endured. "I'll give you a little

Hint, remember when your little friends down there tried to kill you?"

"WHAT?" Izuku gasped. No, he was bluffing, then again, it was a big world, there were bound to thousands of similar quirks out there. He looked down to his class who all had fear in their eyes.

"I know about that mental quirk of yours, so this won't work on you, then again, your friends down there don't have the luxury of being multiquirked like you and me," Shigaraki said.

"Just leave them out of this!" Izuku yelled. "You want me dead!"

"That I do, but death is too quick, you must suffer more before you receive that mercy!" Shigarak laughed. "I'll make you pay for taking my master from me!" His voice shifted to one of intense anger and hate. "My master was my father! He took me in and raised me! AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!" Shigaraki yelled as he activated his control quirk. Izuku could only look in fear as the nightmare had returned….

**This is gonna be a good long battle, to answer some questions you may have.**

**Yeah I know it seems like an unnecessary plot twist with Izuku having his quirk stolen at childhood but trust me it'll play a huge role at the end.**

**As for why Izuku seems so focused and calm despite Jaeger and the others being killed. He has matured a bunch and knows he has to keep his emotions under control or he'll make a fatal mistake. Same for Shigaraki who is normally childish and immature, All For One was the master at manipulation so it's not a far shot to say he taught Tomura how to mentally fuck with someone.**

**As for why Shigaraki is downing so many powerful characters, All For One wanted them alive so he could use them, he could have killed them all easily, (remember when he one shot Best Jeanist?) Shigaraki has no use for them so he simply kills them.**

**Also just to break some hearts, i was gonna have Jaeger and Mt. Lady fall in love but then i was like, nah, this is supposed to be a sad story.**

**R&R!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I'm back again, I find I have a nasty habit of focusing on one story for two long, spent some time working on my Attack On Titan fanfic but now I'm back to this. If you liked this story then you'll like that one, check it out.**

**Also, stay safe from the Rona y'all, this bastard virus is a real bitch. I know you've heard this to death but practice social distancing! The elderly and immunocompromised/pre existing conditions are at great risk of death from this! Do your part and hold out till this shit blows over. And don't hoard supplies from those who truly need it, that's some real douchey All For One level of shit right there.**

**Shout out to all my readers who are healthcare workers, truck drivers, emergency services, grocery/gas station workers, and other essential personnel during this shitty time. We'd be screwed without you! You da real fucking MVPs and this chapter is dedicated for you. Covid 19 ain't got shit on y'all heroes! **

**Chapter 34? I think…. I lost track lol.**

Izuku steeled himself, he allowed coldness to overwhelm him, he couldn't allow his emotions to get in the way. But this time, Lady Liberty wouldn't be here to help. If he hurt any of them bad, they would die. Izuku's mind was at war, could he endure this again? He had become so numb, there were stories of soldiers leaving for war so full of emotion and humanity and returning from war an empty husk. He feared that was what happened to him. He had sacrificed his most precious belonging, his humanity. Izuku sighed as he prepared for the onslaught of his classmates. The attack never came…

"What?" Shigarak asked himself. Izuku looked down to see his class all unconscious on the ground. This was confusing, he knew he hadn't attacked them and Shigaraki wouldn't have done it either. It was only when he saw Kacchan, holding his own hand to his head and giving Izuku a thumbs up. An explosion ensued knocking Kacchan to the ground. Izuku smiled at this. Bakugo has used his quirk to render them all unconscious so Shigaraki couldn't use them.

"You brat!" Shigaraki screamed in rage! He was fuming! His plan falling apart! No matter, he still held them hostage in this dome, and that meant Midoriya was his for the taking.

"Excuse me?" Shigarak looked up to see a fist coming towards him. Tomura had no time to react as he was sent flying to the ground. The impact made a large crater. Shigaraki cusped his cheek in rage, it would have broken if any more power was behind that blow. This was not good, if he had power like that….. Shigarak got up and snarled. Izuku continued to attack, creating a dust storm within the dome from kicking up so much dirt . It soon became opaque from the outside view. Despite the low visibility, Izuku could pinpoint where Shigarak was using heartbeat. Tomura did not possess such a quirk, as a result he was on the defensive. The dust cloud and Izuku's speed made it difficult for him to counter and was getting beat back repeatedly. Flurries of punches and kicks slammed Tomura to the ground.

"_Dammit! He's got me pinned! I trapped myself with him in this dome! Why did I-?" _Shigaraki thought as he remembered exactly why he did it. He still had an ace up his sleeve he had totally forgotten about due to the fight. He quickly got to his feet and aimed his hand at the unconscious Class 1A.

"If you even think about that again! I'll annihilate your friends over there! I may not be able to control them but I can still kill them!" He yelled. This caught Izuku's attention. While he was grateful Bakugo had knocked them all out, it presented a problem now that they were Tomuras hostages. Izuku grunted as he descended to the ground. Tomura chuckled as he followed suit.

"Now, be a good hero and don't move, or I'll kill them all…" Tomura ordered. Izuku was so conflicted, if he fought back, Shigaraki would kill his friends. On the other hand, if he simply let Tomura kill/cripple him, how many millions would suffer if no one could stand up to him? Izuku felt blow after blow hit him, each one crushing and devastating. How was he supposed to make a decision here? What sick kind of game was this where he had to weigh the value of people's lives and decide who's value was nothing?

"What a good hero!" Tomura taunted with a kick that would have killed anyone who wasn't a One For All user. Izuku skiddd across the field, clutching his ribs in agony. Tomura onslaught ensued as blow after blow was delivered, Izuku powerless to do a thing. The pain was incredible; numerous bone fractures came at the price of his beating. Tomura laughed sadistically, he would avenge his master's death. Izuku knew he was in trouble as he screamed, he looked at his classmates and noticed one was missing. He also felt Shigarakis onslaught cease. He only counted 18 bodies which meant someone was still awake,

And under control.

Izuku figured out who it was when a large hand grabbed him very tightly. He gasped as the tight grip crushed his stressed bones.

"Good, crush him, bone by bone!" Shigaraki commanded.

"No!" Izuku looked and saw Uraraka yelling in protest. This confused him as her body was obliging to Tomura orders.

"What?" Izuku asked.

"Guess I should explain, this quirk isn't mind control per say, it gives the user, me, to control their bodies. Their minds stay free but I control them like a puppet!"

"Deku! I c-can't stop it!" Uraraka wailed as she continued to crush Izuku. Izuku could break out easily with his power at the expense of Uraraka arms. He could potentially blow her arms completely off, he was stuck! Uraraka tried with all her might to resist this quirk but her muscles were completely ignoring her. "Kill me!"

"What?" Izuku yelled horrified.

"If you don't!" She said tearfully. "Hell make me kill you! And then no one will be able to stop him! It's the only way!"

"NO!" He fervently protested. Too many had already died, he'd be damned if he would let someone else be claimed by Shigarakis madness.

"I don't think so! If you fight back I'll make her kill herself! Then I'll blast your bratty friends straight to hell! More! MORE!" Tomura laughed as Urarakas arms crushed even harder. Izuku let out a cry as a sharp pain rode up his left side. Uraraka shut her eyes, she couldn't bear to watch this! She couldn't watch her Deku suffer!

"Please! DEKU JUST DO IT! I CANT FIGHT IT! ID RATHER DIE THEN HURT YOU AGAIN!" She begged.

"Uraraka, I won't." Izuku said full of determination. "Not until I defeat him, I won't die!" Izuku and her made eye contact, both yearning for each other.

"Really brat?" Shigarak thought as a most unspeakable thought entered his head. He let out a twisted and demented smile. "Bite off his head!" Both Uraraka and Izuku gasped at hearing this.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Uraraka cried as her arms brought him to her mouth. Izuku snarled, what a disgusting and evil thing to make her do! If she did this, he knew she would have never forgive herself!

"DAMN IT DEKU YOU HAVE TO FIGHT NOW!" Uraraka panicked as she slowly moved him closer to her jaws. She fought with such willpower she was actually slowing the quirk down. Shigaraki has to admit he was impressed but it wouldn't help. Uraraka wished she could make herself die right now, if she did this, even if it wasn't her control, how could she live knowing she performed such an unspeakable taboo as live cannibalism? Her tears and wails echoed across the dome as Izuku panicked, he didn't know if she could even bite through him but if she ate him, the only way he could escape was if he punched his way out. Something he would never do to her.

"Uraraka, listen to me!" Izuku said knowing he was screwed. "I don't see a way out of this, I'm going to let you bite me. You'll ingest my DNA, and I will pass on One For All to you! Then it will be up to you!"

"DEKU PLEASE JUST ESCAPE! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE!" Uraraka protested. She didn't want this!

"Even if I did that! He will kill our class! This is the only way!" Izuku cried as his head was lined on her bottom row of teeth. He could feel the vibrations of her screaming. He shut his eyes, resigning to his fate, it would be left to Uraraka now…..

"_It's over, you can't escape. No one will help you either from the outside, there was only one other here who had the strength to break this dome and I killed him."_ Shigaraki thought in twisted pleasure. It was going to be all his! One For All would be destroyed forever!

"ATOMIC!" Shigaraki turned his head. "BLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTT!" Suddenly, the dust cloud sucked out like a vacuum as the energy dome cracked like glass. Shigaraki got distracted and turned off his control quirk. Uraraka felt her control return and immediately took Izuku out of her mouth and returned to her normal size.

"Izuku!" Uraraka cried hugging him tightly. Izuku hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. He then looked up and smiled at what he saw.

"Still alive!" Yankee said laughing. Behind him were Lady Liberty, Blizzard, and Endeavor, all wearing an extremely angry look on their face.

**Thar y'all go! The vote to spare Yankee and LL won. **

**R&R**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 35**

**30 minutes earlier.**

Lady Liberty heaved for air as her quirk did it's best to heal from Tomuras deadly attack. She had felt her body flake away and come back multiple times. It hurt, she couldn't believe such a cruel quirk existed. Her bodies cells quickly split to undo the decaying effects. Once she was healed all the way she fell back clutching herself. She felt violated and sick. Her mind replaying what Brent had shouted.

"_Kill me Dammit!"_

"_Susie! I'm here!"_

"Brent!" She quickly got up and began to search for him. No doubt he took some serious damage from the fight. She ran to find him but it was difficult with all the destruction and rubble. She eventually found him and he was in bad shape. She wasted to time in using her quirk to heal him.

"Cmon Brent!" She begged. Her powers coursed through his body, instantly repaired all the damage he suffered from Tomura. Yankees breathing slowly returned to normal as he stabilized. His eyes opened up to see his Susie standing over him.

"Susie!" He laughed as he brought his hand up to her face."

"You're back!" She cried, taking his hand in hers. The two wanted to savor the moment but knew there was something dire going on. Yankee stood up as he sighed.

"Susie, Klaus is dead." Yankee said somberly.

"Ah know." LL said hugging him. She knew how much Yankee cared for Jaeger. "Ah know it hurts but that villian might still be out there! We have to go help those who are still here!"

"You're right." Yankee said steeling himself. There would be a time to mourn for his fallen friend but that time was not now. "Who is still with us?"

"Ah don't know." LL responded. "Ah know Ah saw a few people like Blizzard and Lioness but that was it."

"Shit!" Yankee said. For all he knew, the villain could have been defeated or he could have won. There was no way to know. "Come on! Let's see what going on!" The two began to ran seeing many corpses along the way.

"Spartan!" Yankee cried seeing the Greeks body. He had always been fond of Ageius.

"Eclipse too!" LL lamented. As good as her quirk was, once the heart stopped beating and the neurons stopped firing. There was nothing she could do.

"Rio, Snakes." Yankee said, clenching his fists. So much death, and for what? "Goddammit isn't there anyone left?"

"There!" Yankee turned to see the wounded, but breathing body of Lioness. The two did not hesitate to run to her. Once Lioness was healed she merely grabbed her face in frustration.

"We were no match for him." Lioness said sadly.

"It's okay girl." LL said hugging the Nigerian. Lioness appreciated the affection as she saw Yankee standing next to her.

"Yankee! You're alive! We thought you were dead!" Lioness cried out jubilantly.

"Almost was." Yankee said. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Is there anyone else still alive?" LL asked.

"From what I sensed, only three still live. Blizzard, Endeavor, and Sand Golem." She then sighed. "Eraserhead and the Agent Commander are both dead as well."

"Aizawa and Levi?" Yankee cried. He knew this news was going to kill Izuku.

"I heard Levi." Lioness explained. "The child gave into rage again, Levi was the one who pulled him back, I don't know how he died but his life force is gone. I don't know what happened to Eraserhead."

"Levi." Yankee said. "Maybe he wasn't so bad after all."

"Eraser." LL said sadly. They had not gotten off to a good start due to her getting Izuku drunk but, he was a true hero through thick and thin.

"We have to help Blizzard, Endeavor, and Sand Golem." Yankee said. "We need to move!" The girls agreed as they went to search for the injured heroes. They gave silent respect to the corpse of Eraserhead, Levi's body was nowhere to be found. LL went to work reviving the three injured hero's and filled them in on the situation. They didn't mention Aizawa and Levi's demise.

"Where is he now!?" Endeavor asked, referring to Tomura.

"That man needs to freeze." Blizzard said angrily.

"Lioness can you find them?" Yankee asked.

"Give me a moment." Lioness said as she sat down and mediated.

"Hey, I don't think that'll be necessary." Sand Golem said pointing to a large purple down in the distance.

"The fuck is that?" Yankee asked.

"I don't know but I can feel immense power from within." Lioness said. "That must be the child and the villain."

"That's where U.A is…" Endeavor said, full of worry. "SHOTO!"

"Well fuck guess we found our target! Cmon!" Yankee said as the group ran as hard as they could. The only ones at UA we're the students of Class 1A for their protection from the public, other students and teachers were ordered to stay at home while the global top ten would serve as security. In other words, there was no backup. They finally arrived at the dome, except for Yankee who fell far behind due to his larger figure. The heroes waited as he power walked the rest of the way, sweating and hyperventilating from the exercise.

"Ah Jesus!" Yankee said, trying to catch his breath. His hands on his knees. "Oh! I gotta quit smoking!"

"Americans, how typical." Blizzard said.

"Ah fuck you you ruskie son of a bitch!" Yankee countered. The group analyzed the dome and attacked it but it didn't budge.

"Looks like we need some muscle power." Sand Golem said.

"Hehe, lucky I'm your guy." Yankee said. "I'll use Atomic Blast, I need you all to hit me!"

"Why don't I use my fire?" Endeavor asked.

"Cause that'll burn me dumbass! I need **kinetic** energy!" Yankee retorted.

"I can make golems to hit you." Sand Golem said easing several large sand creatures formed.

"Yeah that'll do!" Yankee said, looking at everyone else. "Rest of you, just punch me I guess?"

"Oh I'll enjoy this." Blizzard said cracking his knuckles. The group pounded on Yankee relentlessly as energy built up within him. Once he had enough he laughed as he stood up straight.

"Aight you might wanna back up." The American said as he wound up his fist. "ATOMIC! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSTTTTTTTT!

**Present.**

"You are still alive?" Tomura roared.

"Damn right we are." Yankee growled. "There ain't no way you are getting away with killing all of them!" Izuku saw Lioness and Sand Golem arrive as well!

"You all!" Izuku said full of joy. "I'm so glad your okay!"

"Not for long they will-" Tomura tried to say as a fury of fire and sand struck him creating a thick glass structure that entombed him.

"I don't think so." Sand Golem said as he nodded to Endeavor.

"You guys, I appreciate you helping but-" Izuku tried to explain.

"We know." Blizzard said. "We don't stand a chance against him."

"That attack will only hold him for a little bit." Endeavor said walking up. "Midoriya, is my son okay?"

"Y-yeah he's over there with the rest of my class Shigaraki has a quirk that lets him control someone's body. Kacch-I mean, Bakugo knocked everyone out so Tomura couldn't use them." Izuku explained knowing Endeavor wouldn't know of Bakugos nickname.

"I see." Endeavor said. He shuddered thinking of his son going through that again after how distraught he was the first time.

"Look here's the plan." Yankee said. "You're gonna have to fight him. We will only get in the way, but don't hold back. We will be here to contain the collateral damage and save anyone who needs it. That way you can focus on that shithead." Yankee explained. "And I'm sorry about your teacher."

"What?" Endeavor asked. He was unaware of Aizawa fate.

"Mr. Aizawa, he sacrificed himself to make sure Shigaraki wouldn't get his quirk." Izuku explained. Endeavor snarled, Eraserhead, the one pro who escaped the mind control, was dead? Endeavor had always respected him.

"Deku?" Uraraka cried. This was her first time hearing this as well.

"Tomura has everyone down. He tried to take Mr. Aizawas quirk. He knew there was no way out of it so he slit his own throat to make sure Shigaraki wouldn't get Erasure." Izuku explained sadly. "If Tomura got that quirk no one could stop him, he sacrificed his life to save all of us."

"Mr Aizawa!" Uraraka whimpered. Her grumpy

Homeroom teacher made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure they would all live. The greatest love one could show was to give their life for another. To make a legacy was to plant seeds you would never see grow. Uraraka sobbed as she hugged Izuku tightly. "Izuku, beat him! Make sure no one else dies!"

"I promise." Izuku said. "No more blood will be shed today aside from his." He then looked to Yankee. "Levi also died-"

"I know kid, I know he saved you." Yankee said. Izuku nodded as he held Uraraka our to him.

Get her and my classmates out of here."

"Damn right we will." Yankee said, grabbing Uraraka. "Alright everyone, let the kid do his thing! Our job is damage control!" The pros took off to evacuate any nearby people as Izuku prepared to fight once more. Yankee carries Uraraka in his arms bridal style away from the battlefield.

"So yer the girl he always talked about!" Yankee said smiling.

"Huh?" Uraraka asked.

"He never stopped thinking about you, you're a lucky girl." Yankee assured as Tomura broke out from his glass entrapment. Izuku fired up One for All. This was it, win or lose, this would be the last battle in the dynasty of All for One and One for All.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 36**

**Man getting to the end here, I'm tempted to drag out the story but quality over quantity and day. **

Much was going through Izukus mind right now. He had grown numb to most emotion over the last few months. He hoped this was the last battle, it had to be! Then again, he thought after All For One was disposed of that it would be over and was he wrong. Part of him wondered if it would be better to die taking down Shigaraki. Those thoughts left his mind when he thought of who he still had waiting for him. Yankee placed Uraraka on the ground gently as the other pros brought the rest of the class to safety.

"Yankee Sir?" Uraraka asked as Yankee began to walk away.

"Yeah?" Yankee responded.

"Thank you for watching out for him." Uraraka said full of gratitude. Yankee was the only one still alive who had been by Izuku's side since All For One took control of Japan.

"That's our job ain't it?" Yankee laughed. "I've grown quite fond of him, and he'll win."

"Really?" Uraraka asked. She believed in Deku but Tomura was powerful and crazed.

"You gave him something to come back to." Yankee said reassuring her. "All the shit he's endured to see you again, ain't no way he's gonna let this guy win." Uraraka felt her heart swell up. Back at the battlefield, Izuku and Tomura stood ready to attack. Izuku wanted to try one last before they fought.

"You can stop this." Izuku said catching Tomura by surprise. "It's not too late to turn this around.

"Really?" Tomura asked.

"Whatever it was that led you here, I don't know your life story. I was in that position, I have people I care about still, maybe we can get you help." Izuku genuinely offered.

"Oh I'm that case, I guess I give up, you win." Shigaraki said laughing. "You will never be a hero after what you did, don't bother with that heroic bullshit about saving an enemy!"

"_At least I tried."_ Izuku said getting ready to fight. Tomura charged at him full speed. Izuku knew this time, Shigaraki would kill him as soon as he could meaning if just one hand touched him, it was over. Izuku resorted to using black whip at a long range to avoid the deadly decay quirk. Izuku wrapped him with black whip to restrain him as Tomura used his density quirk to shoot into the air bringing Izuku with him. He then increased his density a hundred fold sending him hurtling back towards the ground resulting in Izuku slamming hard into the concrete. Izuku growled as Tomura zoomed in on him, Izuku barely dodged his hand as he delivered a punch to Shigarakis stomach, sending him flying away. Shigaraki charged back knowing not to underestimate him, this was the same one who defeated someone as brutally powerful as Muscular even before mastering his quirk, and destroying All For One. The two clashed as Izuku immediately went on the defensive avoiding being grabbed by Tomura. It was difficult as Izuku couldn't risk throwing a punch or kick lest the villain grab his limb and decay it. He needed a way to take out his hands, not even that, at least get rid of one finger on each. Until he did that, he had no hope of stopping him in close quarters. He couldn't use Solar Sabre as it was still dark out. He then got an idea that was risky, but might work. He threw a punch at Shigaraki who smiled delightfully seeing his chance. As predicted, Tomura went to grab his hand but just before he could grasp it. Izuku reverted to his teenage body causing his arm to shrink in mass allowing him to escape the grasp. The distraction allowed him to transform into an adult again as he uppercut Shigaraki as hard as he could. A shockwave reverberated as Tomura went flying thousands of feet in the air. Izuku knew that wouldn't be enough to take him out and that the same trick wouldn't work again. But it gave him much needed time to think of a way he could cripple Tomuras fingers.

**Xxx**

"This way let's go!" Endeavor ordered as thousands of people evacuated. Blizzard was putting out fires as Sand Golem used his creations to lift debris. Lady Liberty was providing medical while Yankee obliterated any incoming debris. Lioness did her best to run and carry people away. Backup had arrived as well, the commotion had drawn out the rest of the pros in the city including Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, Hawks, and Best Jeanist along with the staff of U.A. Explosions from the strikes of Izuku and Tomura shook the entire area as Class 1A came to.

"What happened?!" Kaminari complained clutching his aching head.

"That was me." Bakugo said.

"The hell dude?" Mineta whined.

"Didn't you hear him? He was gonna control us again! That's why I knocked us all out Testicle Head!" Bakugo yelled.

"Good thinking Bakugo." Iida complimented.

"Whatever!" Kacchan dismissed.

"Where is he now?" Sato asked. "Midoriya?"

"He's fighting Tomura." Uraraka answered.

"How do you know?" Todoroki asked her.

"Because, Bakugo didn't knock me out." Uraraka sighed, not wanting to relive that memory.

"What?" Bakugo asked, shocked. He swore he got everyone!

"No don't tell me he-" Kirishima cried.

"He got me, it was different this time. I still had my mind but he controlled my body. I somehow grew big and he made me crush Izuku in my hands." Uraraka said. She had no idea how she grew. The class was never told of their secondary quirks.

"But that isn't your quirk!" Mina said.

"I know, I don't know it happened." Uraraka said, shaking. "That wasn't even the worst part-"

"Are you okay?" Asui asked sensing the despair of her friend.

"H-he-." She gulped. "He tried to make me bite his head off and eat him…." The class grew silent. They knew Tomura was evil, but to do something like that was beyond wretched. Several of them grew physically sick from that.

"Uraraka I-" Jiro said, sighing. What a disgusting and evil thing to make someone do.

"It's okay now, Yankee arrived just in time." Uraraka said, putting on a facade to hide her feelings. She kept envisioning what would have happened if Yankee hadn't arrived when he did. She would have bit his head off and swallowed his corpse.. The mere thought of that having been a possibility made her feel sick.

**Xxx**

Izuku had many ideas running through his head to get rid of some fingers. He had no idea what time it was but estimated it to be around four in the morning meaning Solar Sabre would be out of the field. He had no other quirks that could slice off a finger. He gasped as Tomura came rushing back down as he went to grab him. Izuku quickly put his hands up and grabbed Shigaraki at the wrists so he could move his hand. Izuku cursed himself, now he was stuck! The second he let go Tomura would charge him at speeds he didn't think he could counter due to such close proximity. The two grunted as they tried to overpower each other. Izuku headbutted Shigaraki allowing him to escape the grasp. Izuku then felt a sharp pain on his cheek. He touched it and felt it to be wet, he then saw blood on his hand. He looked up to see Shigaraki with a long metal blade sticking out of his hand. He gulped, this same quirk killed All Might and his mother.

"_Dammit if he- wait! This could be good! I hope that metal isn't impervious_!" Izuku thought as he purposely exposed himself again. Shigaraki saw this and swung his blade again. Izuku grabbed the blade with black whip and pulled on it, sending the blade and Shigaraki to the ground. He then used his legs to snap the blade in half granting him a mini sword. Shigaraki cursed as he got up and saw Izuku swing at him. He screamed as he felt his fingers get cleaved off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled, jumping back. His left hand had lost his middle finger and his right hand had lost its index and middle finger. This meant he could use decay! "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!

"_Yes!" _Izuku thought. Such poetic justice, the quirk that killed All Might and his mother was now used to cripple the apprentice of the one who commited said murders. Izuku let a smile crawl on his face as Tomura charged him. The two exchanged blows with Izuku now being able to go on the offensive. Kicks and punches sent them flying across the city into multiple buildings. Shigaraki kicked Izuku, sending him into a building which collapsed from the blow. Izuku felt tons of concrete and metal collapse on him as he kicked the debris off of him only to see Shigaraki swinging a steel beam. The beam struck Izuku in the face and sent him skidding across the ground. Tomura chased after and activated his most powerful quirk combo.

"Hypertrophy times 15, shock blaster, hardened fist, strength enhancer times 20, joint engine!" Tomuras arm mutated into a colossal limb with bulging muscles and a jet engine coming out of the elbow. Izuku got up and was struck in the chest with it. He gagged as he was flung at hypersonic speeds. He smashed into the ground creating a small earthquake. He coughed as he clutched his stomach. That blow did some damage, he slowly got up as Tomura came flying back again. Izuku's injury reduced his speed allowing Shigaraki to strike another blow at Izuku's knee cap. Izuku hailed in agony as his kneecap shattered and the ligaments tore. His back was struck next sending shearing pain across his whole body. Bloodied and bruised, he used black whip to grab Shigaraki again and swing him into the ground. Izuku tried to go after him but his knee made sure to remind him of the catastrophe trauma it had just endured. Izuku winced in pain as he put all his weight on his good leg. Tomura got back up and stared Izuku down, blood pouring out of his severed fingers and bruised and cut beyond recognition. This long and brutal fight had taken its toll. Izuku's injuries now were only aggravated more from when Uraraka cracked his ribs. Izuku was no stranger to pain but against such a powerful opponent, this would be bad. Izuku used flight to take the pressure off his legs and hovered a few inches off the ground.

"_Dammit! I can't even move!" _He didn't even want to know what his chest and stomach cavity looked like. He was out of ideas, he needed to end this now! He saw the sky was beginning to glow a bright blue and orange. He looked East and saw the faint glint of the rising sun. Had they really been fighting for this long?

"It's over!" Shigaraki said charging forward with this blow aimed at Izukus head. Izuku dodged at the last second and activated Solar Sabre and sliced Shigaraki vertically from the chest down. Shigaraki roared in agony as he clutched his chest. The searing pain of cauterization and internal damage enraged him. It was a serious injury. He had forgotten all about Solar Sabre! He attacked at night to make sure Izuku wouldn't be able to use it. He lost track of time and didn't realize they had been fighting for hours!

"**DAMN YOU!**" Shigaraki screamed ascending into the air. "**I'll blast you! And this whole city! STRAIGHT TO HELLLL!" **Izuku gasped knowing what he meant. He was going to use chi orb to wipe everyone out! Izuku winced in pain, he was running out of strength. This fight had been a brutal one. He watched in horror as a bright blue orb grew above Shigarakis hand. He had to stop this, even if it meant his life. Everyone scattered around the city watched as the blue orb continued to grow. They weren't far from the brawling super humans. The fight had taken Izuku and Shigaraki across the entire region.

"What the hell is that?" Yankee yelled.

"It's Shigaraki!" Iida replies remembering what Tomura said about the chi orb quirk. Izuku turned his head to see groups of hundreds of people in the area. Including his class and the pros. Why were they here?! They were supposed to get away! He figured the fight had been moving due to the speeds he and Shigaraki were using.

"**EVERYONE LEAVE NOW!"** Izuku cried. The citizens and hero's picked up on the warning and tried to move away.

"**DIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" **Tomura yelled firing the orb. Izuku yelled as he brought his fist back. He had to use it, the ultimate move he thought of just the other day. Everyone watched as the energy ball grew closer. Izuku fired up OFA as he prepared to unleash hell.

"DEKU NO!" Uraraka screamed as Sand Golem grabbed her to pull her away. Izuku heard the crowds cries of fear and Cheers of support. Dammit! They wouldn't get away in time!

"_One For All, Infinite!"_ He thought to himself as he let out a mighty roar and punched the orb with all the power within.

"**SMMMMMMAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHH!"** The shockwave of the impact traveled across the entire planet. It was so powerful it disrupted the wind systems on Earth and even blew a hole straight through the stratosphere. Even being able to control it, Izuku felt breaks and burns releasing so much raw power. The chi orb came to a stop as Izuku was pushed back.

"Do it Deku!" Uraraka cried.

"COME ON MIDORIYA!" His class cried.

"GIVE HIM ALL YOU GOT KID!" Yankee yelled.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Izuku screamed. His punch was so powerful it sent everything hundreds of feet behind him flying at hypersonic speeds. Shgaraki clenched his teeth seeing the chi orb being blown back.

"**DAMN IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOO-" **He screamed as the combined force of the chi orb and One For All blasted away every cell in his body to oblivion. The blinding flash caused everyone to close their eyes. Once it disappeared and Izuku saw nothing remained of Shigaraki. He let out a laugh of relief as he fell backwards and quickly lost consciousness.

"_All Might, I did it." _

**Nice juicy fight scene for ya.**

**R&R**


	39. Finale

**Final Chapter (insert sad face here)**

The world saw it, they saw it all.

The former drones risking their lives to protect everyone.

Izuku Midoriya breaking his body to stop the annihilation of an entire city.

"IZUKU!" Bakugo yelled, sprinting towards the collapsed Izuku who had reverted back to his original form. He was followed by Class 1A who ran to their wounded classmate. They surrounded him as Todoroki pressed his head to Izuku's chest.

"He's still alive." Shoto said with relief upon hearing a heartbeat. Everyone sighed a breath of relief as the pros arrived too.

"Ah Jesus kid." Yankee said, noting the damage to his body. "SUSIE!"

"Ahm comin!" LL cried as she sprinted over. Everyone moved out of the way as she placed her hands on him and activated her quirk. Izuku mumbled in his sleep as his body repaired itself.

"Cmon wake up sweetie!" Lady Liberty pleaded.

"M-mom… All Might-" Izuku mumbled as his eyes slowly opened. He looked to the sky to see the sun shining brightly. He felt the warmth of the sun brush up on his skin. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw multiple crying faces looking down on him.

"G-guys?" He said again weakly. Uraraka covered her mouth in tears as she leaned in to hug him. Yankee fell to his knees with his hands folded.

"Thank you God! Thank you!" He said heaving.

"YOU DAMN NERD!" Bakugo yelled. Everyone gasped as they turned to Kacchan for his appalling statement. "DONT EVER SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF US LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Izuku chuckled as everyone embraced him.

"Do you need help?" Ojiro asked, offering a hand.

"Nah, I think I'm good." Izuku said as he stood up. He turned to see a large crowd of citizens. Upon seeing Izuku stand they began to clap and cheer.

"DEKU! DEKU! DEKU! DEKU!" They chanted. The boy who saved them all, gone were his sins of the past, he was redeemed. He then, despite his internal numbness, raised his hand in the air and let out the brightest smile he could. The crowd went wild as the sun shone on the new symbol of peace.

**Xxx**

"I can't believe it's really over." Yankee said as he Lady Liberty prepared to board a plane back to America. He ruffled Izuku's hair as Lady Liberty leaned in and hugged him.

"Thank you for healing me." Izuku said as LL smiled at him. "Of course, take care of yourself now Sweetie."

"Well guess we better be off, I've had enough sushi to last a lifetime-" Yankee started to say as he saw Izuku crying into his gut.

"T-thank you Yankee." Izuku whimpered, hugging the American tightly. "Y-you were there for me from day one." Izuku owed a lot to him. Yankee helped him escape Japan, helped him keep his mind off everything by hanging out with him, protected him from AFO, and was instant to help him get to Japan. Even after Izuku almost killed him, Yankee held no ill will towards him.

"Ah come on kid yer gonna break an old man's heart." Yankee said, returning the hug. "You just go study so you can graduate, and take care of that girl of yours."

"I'll try." Izuku said looking up. His eyes were so dead, like he had lived a lifetime of pain in only six months. Yankee sighed as he was reminded of just how much this ordeal cost the poor boy. Even though he was a hero in training, no boy should have to experience this much trauma at this age.

"Hey look at me." Yankee said getting on one knee so he was eye level with Izuku. "You're the new Symbol of Peace now, people will look to you for hope. Live your best life, if not for yourself, do it for All Might, yer teacher, and Klaus."

"Okay!" Izuku said sniffling.

"Don't be so sad! We'll be back to visit! Remember you can call us at any time!" Yankee said as he and LL boarded the plane. Izuku waved bye to them sadly as the door to the jet closed. Yankee and LL took their seats as Yankee looked around.

"Is the door sealed?" Yankee quickly asked.

"Yeah why-" Susie responded.

"**WAHAHAHAHAHH OOOOOOOHOHOHO!"** Yankee bawled as he covered his face from the tears. He held it in not wanting anyone to see him cry. "I'm gonna miss him so fucking much!" Yankee continued to cry as Susie placed her head on his shoulder.

"Me too Brent, me too." She said sniffling.

**Xxxx**

Izuku sat on a hill overlooking the city which was under reconstruction. News of Aizawa's death hit everyone in Class A very hard to where even Todoroki and Bakugo shed tears. The other fallen heroes were given proper funerals. The surviving foreign heroes, Yankee, Lioness, Blizzard, and Sand Golem assured him if ever needed someone to talk to he could call them. Jaeger was sent home to be buried in his homeland. For a hero to give his life for people that weren't even his own was more powerful than his quirk was. Yankee had been crushed but was glad he could see his friend off to the afterlife. All the former drones were forgiven and reinstated as professional heroes. Izuku sighed as the sun set. He felt so cold and empty. He had lost everything, his idol, his mother, his home, his teacher, and almost his friends.

"_At least I still have them." _He thought referring to his classmates. He didn't like feeling so numb, he would rather feel negative emotions like sadness or anger then feel nothing at all. He hugged himself, the emptiness in his chest demanding to be filled. People had noticed he had changed, whenever he did smile, it was obviously forced to hide his pain.

"Deku." Izuku turned to see Uraraka in a pink sundresss.

"Hey." He said as she came up to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheeks and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah-" Izuku said.

"Stop lying." Uraraka said as she cupped his cheek in her hand, careful not to use her quirk. "I can see it in your eyes, you're in pain. Please just talk to me, you don't have to suffer."

"It's not that I feel pain." Izuku said looking away. "It's that I feel nothing." Uraraka sadly frowned. "I feel like everythings dead around me, like I'm just a zombie aimlessly wandering through a colorless cold void." Uraraka sighed as she rubbed his back. "I don't know if this emptiness inside me will ever be completely full again." He then looked back to his girlfriend and took her hands in his. "But with you, I can at least stop it from growing any deeper."

"Izu." Uraraka said as she kissed him on the forehead. "I'll never leave your side."

"Thank you." Izuku said as the two embraced each other and locked their lips in passion.

**5 Years Later**.

Izuku Midoriya, the Hero Deku and the world's top hero. Stood alone at a cemetery, it was fall, crisp breezes blew leaves through the air as he observed the headstones in front of him. He had graduated three years ago and had made a successful name for himself. Today was the day All Might fell and his torment began. Izuku took a deep breath as he looked into the sky.

"_Eclipse, Rio, Snakes, and Spartan, I didn't know you long but your bravery helped save so many. Thank you."_

"_Gran Torino, without you I would have failed. Thank you for giving me your last days."_

"_Jaeger, you sacrificed so much for a country that wasn't yours, thank you for being there for me."_

"_Levi, you were a criminal and a killer, but in the end, you saved me from myself. Thank you for giving your life for me."_

"_Mr. Aizawa, it wasn't the same without you at U.A. We all still miss you, I wish you could see what we became. Thank you for sacrificing yourself to protect me."_

"_All Might, I did it. I restored One For All's purity. I hope I became a hero you are proud of. It's hard but I remember your smile and it gives me strength. Thank you for believing in me when no one else would. _

"_Mom, I miss you so much. I wish you could see how I've changed, I graduated with honors and as one of the Big 3. Kacchan has been a great friend to me again. My classmates still keep in touch. We caught the rest of the League of Villains and crime is at an all time low. Yankee and Lady Liberty had a baby girl and made me The Godfather. Uraraka and I are getting married in the spring. Even though it hurts a lot still, I find it easier and easier to smile everyday._

_So rest easy Mother, I'll be okay. Thank you for your love."_

Izuku felt a breeze course through the air again as if the fallen were addressing him. It was a calming feeling. He looked into the heavens again and smiled as a beeper went off on his wrist.

"**Volcanic Eruption Alert! All heroes needed!"**

"Time to get back to work." Izuku said as he turned to take off before looking back at the gravestones. "I'll see you all again one day." He smiled genuinely as he took off to save everyone with all his might.

"_I'll save them all, why?"_

"_Because I am The Ninth."_

**Man it hurts bringing the story to an end. Thank you all for sticking by me and reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did. While this is the last chapter, there will be an epilogue.**

**R&4**


	40. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A frail Izuku struggled to stand, his thin and saggy body, having given into a near century of living, limited his movements. He had been quirkless once again for some time now, close to thirty years, he missed the power he once had, the ability to save people and bring them comfort, but he knew he had lived a long fulfilling life. His beloved Ochako had passed away a year ago at the age of 91, she had loved and adored him dearly till the end. All of the pros of his early years, including his teachers and the League of Nations had been shoved off their mortal coil along with all his classmates. He was the last of of UA Class of 2115 that was still alive. He thought back fondly on his classmates. All the memories, good and bad. They had all grown to be married and have kids. Even Mineta had abandoned his perverted ways as he met a gorgeous woman from England who he married. Todoroki reconciled with his parents who were overjoyed to meet their grandkids from Shoto and Momo. Kirishima and Mina, Kaminari and Jirou, Ojiro and Hagakure, and Asui and Tokoyami all married as well. Sato had been the first to pass away from an aggressive cancer and the rest followed suit over the years.

He wasn't sad though, he had defeated the demons that once plagued him and earned his place at one of the world's greatest heroes. He had a rough start but lived a life full of love and friendship. He thought back fondly on the life he lived, knowing All Might would be proud, he had become the hero he always wanted to be, Deku, the world's greatest hero.

"Dad! Hurry she's almost on!" Izuku turned to his only son Toshinari, he had aged as well, being 55 years old. His brown hair greying, Izuku looked lovingly at his son whom he had passed One for All onto almost forty five years ago. Toshinari has been named after Izuku's mentor and hero. His wife, Katsumi Bakugo Midoriya, had passed away from illness three years ago. She had her father's temper for sure but she was an amazing mother and hero. Izuku smiled, he never would have thought Kacchans daughter would fall in love with his son. He looked back fondly on that day so many decades ago when Toshi asked Katsumi out and Kacchan threatened to kill him if he hurt her or broke her heart. He had been a good, loving father and husband. He had loved his only daughter so much, he passed away peacefully five years ago grateful he could see his granddaughter be born. Izuku missed him so much along with everyone else but knew the day would eventually come where they had to say goodbye.

"Hold on Toshi, ain't as young as I used to be!" Izuku chuckled as his son helped him to the living room where a large TV hung on the wall. Izuku had been waiting for this moment. He believed he had been meant to pass some time ago but he held on for this moment. The screen showed a massive tsunami heading for Tokyo, heroes had arrived to help evacuate but the wave was almost upon them. Despite the fear in the hearts of those present, Izuku and Toshinari smiled knowing everything would be okay.

"Oh no it's gonna hit! There's still people there!" The news anchor cried in horror. Suddenly, a whoosh of air rocked the screen as a feminine figure came into view. Izuku felt love and pride grow in his old heart. The woman had long and frizzy green hair tied into a messy ponytail. Her bright and loving red eyes combined with her beautiful smile made Izuku shed tears of pride.

"Fear not citizens!" She proclaimed in a high pitched voice. She smiled adorably as she spun her body to deliver a kick to the air. The tsunami suddenly exploded backwards as it retreated from the coastline. Cheers of joy erupted as she landed on the sand. "Because I am here!"

"Izumi." Izuku sniffled. His granddaughter, young and beautiful, whom Toshi has passed on One for All to, had saved close to a thousand lives. She was young, only 19. Toshi and Katsumi had not had her till they were in their forties.

"My girl." Toshinari smiled. "I wish Katsumi and mom were here to see her."

"They see her my son." Izuku smiled weakly but happily. He placed his hand lovingly on his son's shoulder. He took a deep breath knowing his time had come. What a life he had lived, he had achieved his one goal in this life, to save everyone no matter the cost. His son after him had continued his legacy, and now it was Izumi's turn. He looked on the TV and saw his precious granddaughters smile light up the world. Izuku let out a hearty laugh, of course everything would be okay.

Now that after all this time, the Eleventh was finally here.

**Oh I'm crying ugly tears! I love the characters so much! So much for the tragic ending I hinted at all those months ago huh? I poured my all in to this story and I must say it'll be hard for me to top this one. **

**Thank you all, remember while lifting cars and flying at super sonic speeds may not be obtainable. You can still be a hero, the single mother who works three jobs yet finds the time to take her kids to soccer practice, that's a hero. The man who spent years addicted to drugs who had finally broken free and sought to change against incredible odds, that is a hero. Anyone who does even what seems to be the smallest act of kindness, you are a hero. Be the change you want to see in the world and dedicate your life to something greater than yourself.**

**PLUS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Signing off,**

**Moose96**


End file.
